A New Beginning
by SonrieXfavor
Summary: Raydor and Flynn have inspired this story, beginning with Flynn's daughters wedding day. My imagination has stored many unique fantasies and it all begins here. I have finished this story but began a sequel, "A New Treasure." So please join me in exploring their new beginning and now the treasure they are trying so desperately to protect.
1. Sunrise

It was twenty minutes till the hour. She hadn't gone out in some time especially not with a man and especially not alone with a lieutenant from her team. She had decided on a red dress that sat right above her knees and hugged her perfectly executing all her curves. She pinned her hair up in curls, and wore simple diamonds from her ears to her hands. She looked at her self in the mirror and although she was pleased she felt a little concerned that she may have chosen the loudest dress in her closet. She walked into her closet and ran her finger through the dresses and turned instead and faced the lines and lines of shoes. She chose a pair. And set them down near the bed. She picked up a bottle of perfume and spritzed a little on herself. Then she came to sit on the corner of her bed slowly slipping a shoe in and the door bell rang. She looked up and saw that he was fifteen minutes early. She grinned and quickly slipped the second heel on. She moved quickly across the room but before she left her room she glanced at herself once more in her mirror.

She opened the door and greeted him with a smile and said, "Hello Andy, early I see."

He was looking down straightening his tuxedo jacket. And his glance rose slowly like a sunrise, falling along her legs that he admired every time she wore a skirt and unintentionally landing across her breast, then her red plumped lips and finally possibly on the most beautiful eyes he'd ever come across. How had he never noticed them before. He took a second to admire her completely.

"I'll just be a minute or two. Would you like to come in?"

He cleared his throat and said, "Wow...you look great Captain...I mean Sharon." He said mumbling and finally being able to put together some words.

She smiled at this new demeanor of his still standing holding the door while holding her weight in one leg.

"Thank you, not too bad yourself, Lieutenant." Using a friendly tone not necessarily one of a boss. She moved one hand from were it lay on her hip and motioned him in with her hand. He approached the door and stopped and put his hand right above hers where she held the door and she reacted by moving her weight equally on both feet and standing straight. Then just like her he motioned her to move ahead of him. A smirk appeared replacing the confused look and she did a little nod with her head and moved into her apartment. He couldn't resist and his eyes gathered some more details of her as she walked ahead of him. And he gently closed the door.

He followed her and found her home to be very different then he expected. He had always positioned her in a cold, straight and clean house. And even though this place was completely clean and tidy he felt immediately welcomed and at home. The room was lightly dimmed and represented to be lived in. Plus there was a delicious smell brewing that he imagined came from the kitchen. She stopped a few feet away from him. And turned around to face him.

"I just need a minute. Would you like a drink while you wait."  
"No you go ahead I'll just wait here. After all I was early."

She heads to her room and picks up a small hand purse and a shawl. And returns to the mirror and opens her purse pulls out the red lipstick, she does a gentle touch up, returns it back to the purse and walks out of her room turning off the light. She makes her way through the hallway turning off the lights and arrives in the living room to find Andy gone. She hears some noise in the kitchen and finds him pulling something out of the oven.

"Oh, oh the pot roast." She says scrambling towards him and leaving her things on the counter.

He looks up a little startled but smiling at the same time. He brings the pot to sit on top of the stove and closes the oven softly while setting down the towel he used and then removing the oven mitt from his hand. She reaches for the towel and pulls open the cover. He gets an overwhelming smell of it and watches her as she closes it, turns off the oven and sets it back in.

She finally looks up at him and smiles but looking a little flustered. She sees him leaning against the counter with one hand, smiling intensely at her. She feels a chill run through her body and then giggles at the sight of him. He was wearing her apron covered with pictures of cupcakes. He giggles too and removes it an sets it down on a bench in the kitchen.

"I heard the oven beep, so I decided to see what smelled so delicious, wanted to be careful not to stain my shirt. That would be something my ex wife would never let me forget."

She shook her head."Thanks, I'm glad you were here or else I would have forgotten about it."

"So tell me how it is that you have time to make pot roast and look that great when we only made plans three hours ago?" He says with a smile.

She can't help but feel like he's doing more then complimenting her, maybe flirting. But she halts her thoughts and says, "I wanted to make sure Rusty had something when he came home. He's gone through the leftovers already."

He smiled, remembering that Provenza was taking him out for burgers and says, "If all your food smells this great, I'd go through all of it too."

"I'm not sure right now is an adequate moment but anytime you'd like you can join Rusty." She said considering that he may only being polite because she was going to the wedding him tonight.

He smiled and said, "Maybe I will join him. And you." He said putting emphasis on the you. "Only if that's ok with you? I'll help of course, I know a few tricks of my own." He smirked a little staring at her intensely.

She stares at him and shakes her head clearing her throat, "yes of course, should we go now?" Diverting her eyes from him.

He gestures with his hands as they did when they first entered the apartment. She smiles and turns around picking up her purse and turning off the lights as she went. He reached the door before her as she deviated to a light switch.

They arrived just in time and they found their seat, they had dinner and some family and friends gave their toast. It was finally time for the father daughter dance. The step father danced first then Flynn did. Sharon could see that Nicole was very happy to have her father there. The evening continued as the guest made there way to the dance floor.

Sharon and Andy sat having small talk and giggling about the guest getting drunk and stumbling on the dance floor. Sharon was on her second glass of wine when andy stood up and reached out his hand.

She looked at his hand and smiled, he returned the smile. She reached out and held his hand and stood up. They both felt a heat run through them but neither said anything. They walked together towards the dance floor. Neither one making an attempt to release each other's hand.


	2. Fire

There was something beautiful but also strange from the comfort that ignited in being held so lightly and carefully. They danced with his hand on the middle of her back and his other hand holding on to hers. Her other hand rested along his shoulder. Their bodies close enough for him to inhale her perfume and for her to enjoy the light fumes of his cologne. They both embraced the comfort of being lead and the other obeying, somehow switching their daily roles.

Andy slowly pulled away but not letting go of her hand. With a smile he gestured with his head towards their table. Sharon smiled but felt a little disappointed in losing the warmth from her back. He continued holding her hand, slowly leading her around the other couples dancing.

As they reach their table he releases her hand. She makes her way to her chair, ready to take a seat.

"I was hoping you would continue dancing with me. I just need to undress a little." He smirks while removing his jacket. Then reaches for the bow tie he says his daughter asked him to wear.

She smiles and says, "Hear, let me help you with that." He moves his hands away and hers slowly begin to untie it. He can't help but breathe in her perfume again, it's only been seconds since smelt it but he still, misses it. This sends a confusion in him. Then he feels the tie slip around his neck slightly, pulling him away from his thoughts. She motions for the top most button of his shirt. He has a feeling that she knows he can undo it all himself but he lets his Captain undress him anyway.

The button comes undone and he says,"I love your perfume," in the quietest voice."

She looks up, while resting her hands lightly along his chest near the collar of his shirt. Her eyes meet his gaze and she smiles. This makes him blush just enough that she may not notice. He wasn't supposed to say that out loud he thinks.

"Better?" She asks still smiling.  
"Just, perfect." He says. She has a felling that his response has nothing to do with the amount of clothes he has on but her...no, she is his boss. She stops herself from drifting off.

This makes her realize what her hands have been up to and begins to pull them away when one of his hands grabs one of hers. He turns around and walks towards the dance floor, using his hold of her to lead once again.

He pulls her in lightly and lays his hand just slightly along the small of her back. This sends chills through her body and returns the warmth she longed for. She places her other hand behind his neck and now their bodies just close enough sending a feeling like the one of a breeze brushing across your skin on a hot sunny day.

She feels his hand bring more heat to her back and their bodies touch each other enough to allow her to whisper in his ear that she loves his cologne smell just as much as he loves her perfume. But this thought makes her react and instead says, "Andy?"

He responds with a small movement of his head. Like if she just pulled him out of a place far from where he's dancing now.

"It's getting late, I don't think it convenient to leave Rusty alone for too long." She says, quietly not yet a whisper but low enough to let him feel a low breath along his neck. She pulls away, too fast for him to respond or even to give him a chance to breathe her in one last time.

Andy says his farewell to his daughter while Sharon only watches from afar. She notices they both turn and look at her and this makes her slightly uncomfortable so she starts making her way out the door. The fresh air suddenly makes her remember how far things went tonight. There is a chill through the air, that makes her miss Andy's hands even more. She shakes the thought out of her mind.

She jumps slightly at the feel of something placed across her shoulders and even though it wasn't anything compared to the warmth of his hands it stopped her from shivering. She turns around and sees he placed his jacket along her shoulders. Andy is not smiling but happiness is showing through his eyes.

"Thank you, it was getting chilly. I seem to have forgotten my shawl after the whole pot roast in the oven thing earlier this evening." She said closing his suit jacket from the inside by holding it together with her hands. Not looking at him but down towards where her hands met.

"Thank you for waiting for me, I was worried you had picked up another fella." He placed his hand on the middle of her back causing her to shiver slightly. She looked up at him and with his grin she knew he felt it and was pleased he can cause that reaction in her body.

The drive back was quiet but not awkward. Only bringing up Nicole and how happy she looked, what kind of music they enjoyed and Rusty. Andy pulled into a parking spot. She expected to say her goodbyes there but instead he quickly turned the car off and came around the car and opened the door for her.

They arrived at her apartment door. She turned around to face him as they stood outside her door. She wanted to invite him in but knew that Rusty would be inside waiting for her.

"Thank you Andy, I had a wonderful time."

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, thank you for being my buffer and making me look so good."

She couldn't resist smiling at him. This was a lieutenant on her team and she knew that he wasn't only trying to be polite anymore but she just could not think straight and was open to his flirting.

"Good night," he said slowly turning and walking down the hall. At that moment she realized she had left her purse in Andy's car with the keys but decided she'd knock for Rusty instead of waving Andy back. For the risk of flirting back. She raised her hand to knock and she noticed she was still wearing his jacket. She called after him.

"Andy."He turned around on his tracks looking a little baffled.

"Your coat." Giving him only a weak smile. He walked back towards her and she moved towards him too.

"I thought it looked better on you Captain." He said smiling and reaching out his hands to reach for it but running his hands slowly around the jackets collar and bringing it closed around her. The light touch made her swallow a knot in her throat.

She gently pulled it off exposing herself once more in her dress  
He took the view in completely. He can still fell holding her while they danced, but he is disappointed knowing this is all he has left of that night, it isn't enough for him.

He drapes the jacket over his arm and steps in closer to her and she halts him by saying, "I also left my purse behind in your car." If you can please bring it in tomorrow, or a should I say later today. It has my keys and phone." When she finishes she realizes his forward movement has been changed with two steps back. Although this was not her intention she is happy for the coincidence because this night has drifted too far.

She turns around and taps on her door. They hear shuffling inside and Andy turns away saying goodbye. Her eyes drift after him, watching him, admiring him.

She's removing the pins from her hair and the curls are falling across her face, she has removed her dress and slipped into a white robe that ties at the waist and lays above the knee. She left her heels at the door replacing them with slipper boots. She walks to her bathroom and starts the shower running, hoping that it could bring her comfort. The doorbell rings.

She leaves the water running afraid that whoever it is will ring again and wake up Rusty. She moves quickly across the apartment and opens the door only slightly and sees Andy. She opens the door completely forgetting her wardrobe.

"Andy?" She says a little dazed and confused.

"Just thought you would rather have this now then later," he says holding out her purse. His eyes glisten and he makes no intention of being subtle while he admires her from head to toe.

She grabs the purse. "Thank you Andy, you didn't need to make the trip again. I had already called Detective Sykes if a situation is to arise to call me at home until further notice."

He listens to her but he is still distracted by how she can make a robe look so sexy and elegant at the same time. She shifts on spot reality dawning in her. She swipes the curls out of her face and pulls the robe right across her chest where her breast were slightly exposed just seconds before. He notices her feeling slightly uncomfortable and steps closer to her and leans in a little.

Quietly he says, "How is it that you look this great when I just left you here three minutes ago?"

This takes her by surprise and she lets out an adorable nervous chuckle. Sharon is searching for words to say and a definition to define what he meant by all these comments tonight. This was the second time he said she looked great; he had also mentioned she smelled good.

But then again she could also say the same about him standing there with his shirt sleeves pulled up to his elbows, his shirt unbuttoned a little more from the top, he still looked as good as he did when he picked her up and she had to admit he too smelled delicious. She couldn't say any of this out loud and shouldn't even be saying it to herself. She was flushed. Her only thoughts were that the shower would never bring her the heat she felt with Andy and his company and his light tender touches. But she was his boss. Stop. Just stop she told herself.

She brushed back a curl that fell across her face and said, "Good night Andy. Thank you again, I'd invite you in for coffee but Rusty is in bed and I have a shower waiting for me."

He smiled stepped towards her. She didn't move he reached out his hand and tucked the curl behind her ear. Sharon closed her eyes, one finger slowly and gentle like a feather running across her cheek. Then she heard him say good night. She opened her eyes and he was walking away, she turned around to head inside.

He turned around to give her legs one last glance as she closed the door behind her. Her weight falling on the door with her head turned towards it, she slowly bangs her forehead on the door, like a hallow tap. She knew that all that happened with them that day was not all by accident nor innocent.

She heard steps behind her and looked back. "You okay?" Rusty asks while rubbing his eyes.

"Perfect." She says drawing closer to him. "I'm going to shut that shower off and what do you say me and you have a some ice cream?" She said smiling at him.

"Ice cream? It's one in the morning Sharon. You are not okay. What is going on? Did something happen?" He asked both worried and confused.

She reached for his shoulder only gently tapping and walking pass him to her bathroom while saying, "Everything's great, pull out the ice cream I will be right back."

He turns on the spot and looks at her then towards the door where just a minute ago she was banging her head and moves to the kitchen to take out the ice cream, still confused but not willing to give up this moment of rebellion Sharon decided to have.

Sharon reaches her bathroom, runs her hand in the water, burning water.  
She was right this will never ignite the fire that his hands and company did that day.


	3. The Waitress

She arrived at the crime scene only with a few hours of sleep. Her back and feet a little sore from dancing just a few hours before. Sykes reaching her first then Sanchez and Tao all briefing her on what they already knew. Sanchez tells her he believes it is gang related and she continues walking towards Provenza where he's yelling at a police officer for not controlling the crime scene adequately until they arrived. He sends him away. She reaches him with a questioning look.

"Kids, don't know how to do their job. They need telling." He says with a frown on his face and a wave of his hand.

"So I have been caught up. What are your thoughts Lieutenant?"

He leads her through the house showing in detail and repeating things the others had already told her. But all the same helping her reach a bit of clarity. They reach the room with the body and find Buzz an Flynn documenting the scene.

"Hello Captain, they both say." Flynn glancing at her much longer then Buzz. This causes Provenza to step in front and clear his throat. "I think we are all done here." They all make it outside outside, Raydor giving out instructions to each of them only leaving Provenza and Flynn.

"I need to go get Rusty. I told him I would be back to take him to school. He pleaded to not send a police car." She says with a little smile and rolling her eyes a little.

"I can take care of it Captain." Flynn quickly adds like a child trying to impress their teacher by giving the right answer.

She glances up away from her phone with a confused look and a smile all the same nodding her head, "Thank you Lieutenant. I will text Rusty and let him know."

Provenza caught in the middle of what seemed to be a teenager courting the girl he so desperately wants a date with. He looks at Flynn with a shake of his head and frown, following Sharon out of the scene.

They are all in the murder room, she stands in front listening to everything they have to say. She stands with her arms crossed across her chest, listening but giving out orders too. She walks to her office closing the door behind her. Taking a seat on her chair releasing pressure from her feet, her knees thanking her. Her mind wondering toward the break room for a cup of coffee. But instead her head falling into her hands. Her elbows resting on her desk and her palms replacing her glasses and covering her eyes. Nothing but questions about the murder running through her mind and the long walk to the coffee pot.

She hears a low tap on the door. "Come in." She says straightening up and putting her glasses back on.

"Hey Captain, I thought you might need this." It was Andy holding out a cup of what she can only hope would be coffee. The door shutting behind him. He leans over the desk and hands it to her. She gives him a thankful and surprised look. "The kid is in school, his pick up has also been arranged." He said gently with a weak smile and turning away.

She clears her throat. "Thank you Andy." His name coming out from her mouth so gently makes him smile and turn around. "I don't know if it is the coffee or knowing Rusty is all settled that makes me happier. I really needed this. But the walk to the break room, just seemed to long." She finished a little dramatically taking a sip from the coffee but keeping her eyes on him.

"It's your knees, right?" He said motioning towards her. Taking her a little aback and causing her to set her cup down. Suddenly feeling vulnerable.

She nods with her head.

"May I?" He reaches holding the chair ready to turn her out of the desk.

She pulls out from behind the desk exposing her bare feet to him. She absent mind-idly removed her shoes under the desk. He gets down on one knee, which makes her jolt a little in her seat, causing her to sit up straight and look towards the murder room. It was empty everyone was out.

His hands reaches her calf and sends chills up her spine. He runs four fingers applying pressure along the calf. Slowly moving towards the front massaging her shins with just the right amount of pressure. Then he applies pressure with only his thumb and index finger along the bottom of her knee cap. Each finger pushing on each side as if trying to squeeze it together. She lets out a sigh. He smiles and moves to her other leg doing the same. She only watches him, feeling a bit relieved, but also worried someone will walk in and see them and misunderstand the whole situation.

He looks up at her.  
"Better?" With a smirk all too taunting but kind.

"Just, perfect." She said with a smile. This causing him to grin as he stood up again. This conversation almost a mirror of the one they had a few hours ago.

Her legs returned under her desk and faced him as he made his way around the desk again. She picks up the coffee once again taking a sip and humming under her breath in pleasure. He can't stand there anymore, but he wants to continue watching her. It's like if she was purposefully taunting him, he is like a child eager to eat the candy before leaving the store. And he can't help but feel that she knows this.

He swallows. Their gazes still meeting each other. "I have a dead guy waiting for me." He says all too fast ruining whatever was happening between them. She nods. And he turns and leaves her office. He looks through her glass windows as he passes by just admiring her as she holds the cup in her hand and opening a folder of files that lay across her desk.

The day goes on with the team bringing in information, leaving and returning all through the day. She looks through her window and sees Rusty and Flynn walking in together. She smiles. So he was the arrangement to pick up Rusty. She waves at Rusty and he smiles and waves at her. He walks to his cubicle where he always takes a seat.

The investigation moves along but with no arrest. With Taylor on them afraid that this murder will start a gang war. She and a few others decide to stay behind. Tao and Buzz being the first to leave. Tao offers to take Rusty home for dinner with him and then dropping him off back at Sharon's later in the evening. She agrees, thankful that the team has grown to care for him. And Rusty agrees, thankful to get away from the police station.

Sanchez returns with a lead a few hours later. Causing movement in the murder room again. Sanchez was right, they move towards the arrest and catch the guy only a few minutes before he aims at another target. Sanchez, Flynn and Provenza are the only ones that are left and talking about there plan on interrogation. They all react to her phone buzz, she answers with a tender voice. "Yes, we made an arrest. I should be home in a few hours." She moves away from them. Her voice trailing and Flynn's eyes trailing after her.

Provenza hits him in the shoulder, causing Sanchez to look at Flynn with suspicion. "I think we should let the bastard sleep through the night in holding. He was in possession of things that broke his parole. We have time. The rivals know we made an arrest we've moved it to one person not a whole territory." Provenza says still a little annoyed by Flynn but also cranky because of the long day.

Sanchez and Flynn agree. Sharon returns with her hands in her jacket pockets. With a questioning look at all of them.

"Ma'am we decided to have him enjoy his night in holding. We will be back early morning before Taylor even knows we left." She gives Sanchez a smirk and nods.

"Thank you for the hard work today gentleman. Good night, I will see you in the morning." She trails of with a turn to her office.

She told Rusty two more hours so she will take advantage and work on some paperwork. A knock on the door makes her stand instantaneously as she says, "come in."

"Hungry?" Flynn says opening the door.

She looked surprised to see him standing there. She expected to be alone.

"A little. I am just trying to finish some paperwork up here." She says looking down at her desk shuffling through all the paperwork.

"It will still be there in the morning. Come on. The diner around the corner should still be open for another hour." He was still standing at the doorway. Almost a pleading look on his face turned hopeful.

"Give me five minutes?" She says raising her eyebrow. His body stance changes. Like if he was hopeful for a yes but ready for a no. He agrees.

They both drive separately to the restaurant, the parking lot almost empty. She pulls up to park right next to him. He reaches her door before she turns off the car and opens the door for her. She smiles at the motion of him holding out his hand to help her out of the car. She accepts.

He opens the diner door for her. This diner is one place where the team comes to eat or orders from in case they don't have a chance to cut for breakfast, lunch or dinner. The restaurant is almost entirely empty. They pick out a booth and his hand gently lays on the small of her back. Making her shutter, making her want more contact then only his hand. She walks slowly so that the touch can linger for a moment longer. He helps her slip into her side of the booth.

The waitress arrives. "Hello there Captain, Andy." She gives Andy a smile and a wink. This sends an unnerving feeling through Sharon. The waitress was blond, young and attractive. She looks at Andy.

"Hello Mindy." He says politely.  
"I haven't seen you in here in awhile. I missed you." The waitress says all to annoyingly.

"I've been busy taking dance lessons." He says looking away from the waitress turning to Sharon who all this time has stiffened with her hands in her lap, wanting to hide under the table or excuse herself to the restroom. He gives her a smirk and wink. The waitress turns to Sharon and turns a little red. She's not sure if it's out if embarrassment or anger or maybe both.

They both order. The food comes and he watches as she slowly enjoys every bite, forgetting about his food in the process. Only remembering his plate after he's been staring at her for too long. He shares stories of him and Provenza that make her laugh. He enjoys this, she too shares experiences of her own that make him laugh and smile while remembering how not long ago, he did not like this woman. They both finish and they can both feel the disappointment in the air of having to say good night. The waitress comes by and leaves the check. She  
motions for her wallet.

"Please Sharon, let me take this. After all I invited you." He pulls his wallet out and takes out money.

"Thank you." She says without putting up a fight. And sees the waitress returning out of the corner of her eye. A bit of jealousy running through her. Jealous? No. She couldn't be.

"All set?" The waitress asks with a smile to Andy.

"Yes, everything was great as always, thank you Mindy." He says politely.

He slides out of his side, the waitress still standing there and he gives a hand to Sharon to help her out. She smiles and holds on to his hand. He leads her out, not letting go of her. They reach the door and almost as if their hands reacted on their own, their fingers intertwine each other. They walk out together. neither of them reacting to their hold.

"I think Mindy, that's her name right? I don't think she was finished talking to you." She said with a note of jealousy and teasing.

He released her hand, finally having her realize they had been holding each other. She gets embarrassed but he only stands closer to her as they walk. Shoulder to shoulder. His right arm slowly holding her across her back. This makes her nervous. She shouldn't be feeling all of this for her Lieutenant, they should not be holding each other this way.

He turns his head slightly and whispers into her ear. "I had a lot of fun tonight." He kept his face there smelling her hair. She turns her head and looks up at him. Their eyes meeting each other, face to face; extremely close, that only a slight movement would lead her into his lips. His lips. She could see he was thinking the same and she turns away.

He can feel her body tense a little. So he caresses her with his fingertips gently along her waist where they sit. He feels her left hand wrap around her own body and reaches for his hand. She holds his hand. They walk like this not saying a word until they arrive at the door of her car. She releases her hold and moves away from his hold too. Jingles come from her keys and she beeps her car open. He steps towards the car, she expects him to reach to open the door. Instead he lightly pulls her hand, making her face him. He doesn't let it go.

She knows that she has no control over her body anymore. She can feel him position his body right in front of hers, not quite touching. He uses his other hand to caress her cheek. Making her close her eyes and lower her head. His hand moves to her chin, pushes it up gently and he holds her like that. She opens her eyes and she can see that's what he was waiting for. He gives her a small grin his body moving just a bit closer to her. His other hand releasing her hand and placing it on the small of her back.

He feels her shiver. His hand leaves her chin and runs through her hair and he feels her hand reach for his chest still holding the keys to the car the other hand on his cheek. She smiles with peace in her eyes. He closes the space that is left between them and meets her lips with his.

It is a soft gentle kiss. That only lasted a moment. A car engine starts making her react and pull away. Leaving him there desperate for her.

"Andy. I am so sorry." She says sounding shocked and putting her hand over her lips.

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing?" His voice sounding tender and confused. He moves towards her. Her back leaning on the car now. He holds out his hand and moves hers from her lips and continues moving closer one of his hands resting on her waist.

She shakes her head lightly and reaches for her door and turns around and looks at him and says, "Thank you again Andy, I had a wonderful evening." Her voice cracking but strong.

Keeping his distance but close enough to reach out and touch her. He speaks to her tenderly, "Sharon, I am sorry if I offended you. I just thought it was what we both wanted."

She looks at him and gives him a weak smile. Steps closer to him and runs her hands along is chest, staring there and not at his face. Looks up as if her words were finally gathered. "You did not offend me, you did everything contrary to that. And I also kissed you." At this moment he reaches and holds her hands that remain on his chest.

"But Lieutenant I am your boss, this should not be happening." She can see he is ready to argue this point so she finishes by saying, "and I am a married woman." She smiles meekly, moving her hands off him. He holds still of one hand and she watches him as he brings it up to him and kisses it lightly.

She turns to get in her car. Pulls the door closed. Turns the engine on and does not take a moment to look at him again. He watches as she pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road. He feels incredibly empty and alone.


	4. Pain

_First I'd like to thank everyone who has left their comments. Also everyone who has read, continues reading and is awaiting the next chapters, please know I appreciate you all. This is my first time ever publishing anything I write and it has been great receiving your feedback. I would love to continue writing for these two but only if the interest continues so please let me know what you think and even comments as to what I could do to make it more interesting for all of you. Thank you! _

Her weight completely supported by the wall. She let her body slip against the wall. And crouched down with her knees pointing towards the air her bottom not quite touching the floor. Her body trembling, she tried moving her hand for support but the pain seized her.

"Sharon, Sharon. Are you okay?"

This voice triggered strength in her and she lifted herself up. Rusty stood a few feet away from her not sure what had just happened but worried all the same.

"I'm fine. Here help me." She leaned down trying to pick up the papers scattered all around the floor. She winced in pain. Rusty rushed down and pulled her up by an elbow.

"I think we can do that later, Sharon. I think we should get you to the hospital" He said in a concerned voice.

"Captain, Captain?" Sykes and Buzz rushing into the interview room.

"I'm alright do we have the young man under control now?" She said bitterly trying to diminish her pain.

"Sanchez and Flynn are taking care of him." Provenza entered the room sounding concerned and angry.

A different sensation then that of her pain rushed through her. Flynn is taking care of it? A worry reached her mind that inspired her body to move out of the interview room in haste pace leaving Rusty's support behind.

"Captain." Sykes said loudly after her. "You can't leave." Sharon looked at her confused as to why she was giving her orders. Sykes saw this in her eyes, "You're bleeding." speaking more calmly now. Sharon looked down at her arm and her long sleeved shirt was in fact full of blood.

"Lieutenant!" Sharon practically shouted. Provenza rather worried rushed to her side. "Please make sure Lieutenant Flynn returns to the murder room immediately." A tremor in her words made Provenza nod quickly and start moving towards the exit. "Wait! Remind him that you are his commanding officer. It is not a suggestion it is an order." Provenza looks at her concerned yet knowingly, this brings a frown across his face.

"Sykes, please go with him and help Sanchez in anything he needs. FID will be by any minute to talk to him."

"Yes, Captain." Sykes and Provenza walk away.

She turns around to Buzz and gives him a smile, she knows that the next few words always pain him. But he seemed to know before she said anything just by reading her smile.

"I will watch Rusty, Captain no worries." He grinned and she smiled. She finally let her weight submerge into a chair as the medics came running in. FID after them. She looked at Rusty seeing him fidget in worry, not knowing what to do.

"Rusty please find my bag in the office." She said tenderly. He looked at her and rushed towards the office. Buzz was pulled by FID asking about video from the interview room. She was being pulled and poked asked many questions but her mind was far from where her pain sat.

An FID officer approached her and said, "Captain Raydor, I am sorry we have to see each other in these conditions but can you please run through with me, what happened?"

"No, she can't," said a voice from afar. Taylor walked into the murder room. "We are taking her to the hospital." These are my orders.

The officer looked offended.

Taylor notices bitterness in his face. "You can follow her Drew, I am sure she will answer all you're questions. Sure you have a better memory than forgetting who it is you are interrogating. She used to be on your end and did her job, damn well. Better then you, anyway." Taylor nods at Raydor and took Officer Drew away.

Rusty returns with her purse and she gives him a encouraging smile.

"I need to get a few x-rays done. I think you're capable of driving my car back home. Make sure you check with Buzz so he isn't left worrying." She shifts through her purse with her good arm and pulls out her keys. She answers his question before he can ask, "I think it is my turn to get a ride in patrol car if I need one. I don't think they'll let me drive like this anyway. She smiles and he only nods.

At the hospital she is questioned by FID and runs through everything step by step. She finally leaves them content and they leave her alone. Her phone buzzes and carefully she reaches to retrieve her phone from the table. It was from Rusty and it read: "Back home, I hope you're feeling better. I'll stay up and wait for a little longer." She smiled and responded. "Thank you."

The doctor walked through the curtain that separated her room from the hallway. "Everything looks fine Captain, you have a lot of bruising and more to come, so you'll be in pain for a few weeks. But you are very lucky. Nothing is broken. Stay off the field work for two weeks and bed rest tomorrow. Only because I would like you to ice those bruises and keep those stitches still. I have prescribed you pain medication. Take it tomorrow and then continue as necessary for the rest of the week. "Any questions?"

"No, doctor. Thank you."

"Should we call a cab for you?" The nurse that came in asks as the doctor walks out.

"Yes please." Sharon says starting to feel the medication weigh on her.

"She won't need that." His voice makes her open her eyes and shift in the bed.

The nurse looks at her with a questioning look. Sharon only nods. The nurse smiles and leaves the room.

"So sending Provenza to keep me shut in the office, so I wouldn't kill the bastard." He says with frustration, anger, annoyance in his voice but only displaying worry in his face. He is at the foot of her bed and puts his hand on the sheet where her ankles are.

She doesn't move. He can't read if she's angry or hurt. "I wasn't sure how you'd respond. I didn't want FID processing a case on you because you decided to defend my honor or whatever your idea was. After all it is only bruising." She winces when she tries to move to sit up straighter, her eyes closed both because of the medicine and the pain.

She feels his hand run up to her knee. This wakes her up just enough to open her eyes. He smiles and continues caressing her there. She only gives him a tiny curl of the lip, almost a smile. The nurse returns with a wheel chair.

"Ready Captain?"

"I don't need that. I'm fine walking on my own." She snickered towards the wheel chair.

"Give us a second." Andy tells the nurse. He pulls the sheet off her as the nurse leaves them.

Sharon tries to push herself up. But her body is too weak and too hurt. He reaches over her and puts his hand on her middle back, giving her his other hand. She holds it and pulls herself up as he pushes her up with his hand on her back too. The pain is tolerable and she swings her legs over the bed. She is only wearing a tank top and he notices the wound covered with gauze along her right shoulder, bruises covering her entire upper arm. She sits on the corner of the bed with her feet hanging down.

"My shirt Andy, please." She says in a quiet voice. He looks around and sees the plastic bag with her things and the shirt is stained with blood. He takes of his jacket and sets it over her shoulders.

"Now you have two choices. The wheel chair? Or I can carry you?" He smiled at her. She manages to giggle and a smile reaches her face.

"I think I'll go with the chair, or else we may be here again later tonight." She says teasing him. He laughs and leans in to help her out of the bed and sits her in the chair.

He crouches in front of her and places both his hand on her knees. "Please don't ever stop me from defending or protecting you again." His voice stern and his hands gently rubbing her knees.

"And you don't ever ask me to stop defending or protecting you. It scared me thinking you would do something idiotic. And you still do not listen to the rules. You are here when your orders were to go back to the murder room." She said warmly placing one of her hands on his.

"Oh, I did. But Buzz mentioned that you had sent the kid home with your car, which is absolutely insane by the way." She giggles. "Provenza was going to send Sykes but since he banned me from my job because I disobeyed orders I was free and offered myself." She gave him a questioning look.

"He banned you?"

"Well I guess he can do that." He said sarcastically. She only shook her head with a smile, imagining Provenza following her orders, Flynn not listening and him sending him to desk work for who knows how long. She ran her fingers lightly on the top of his hand that sat on her knee. He brought his other hand to meet her fingers, they both just watched their hands as if the had a mind of their own and he picked up her hand and moved closer and brought it to his lips. He lightly kissed it.


	5. The Interview

_Okay I have come to a halt in my writing process, not because I don't know what to write but for the lack of being able to decide what I want to happen next. This chapter was actually initially part of the last chapter and I seperated them and continued writing, but to not keep you waiting I think it can stand in its own. I hope you enjoy and thank you._

He drives her home and helps her get to her apartment. He knocks on the door and almost instantly Rusty appears. He looks worried and happy to see her.

"How did it go? What did the doctor say? You knocked the living hell out of that idiot, right Flynn?" Sharon gives him a stern look. Andy smiles at the scenario that he's suddenly apart of.

"It went well. He said I'm fine and Lieutenant Flynn did not hurt the man." She says calmly answering all his questions.

Andy helps her sit down on the couch. "Well it did go well considering, the doctor said she has a lot I bruising and needs to rest and the man as Sharon calls him is going to be just fine." He moved a pillow behind her back. She looks at him. Rusty has a small grin until he sees Sharon's expression. Flynn sees it too. "The idiot as Rusty calls him, ran into a couple walls and tripped a few times on his walk with me and Sanchez." He moves Rusty off the coffee table and pulls it forward slightly lifting Sharon's feet onto it.

Sharon was frowning. "Rusty, thank you for waiting up. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Be ready for school I'll have a patrol car come get you."

"Is five after seven ok?" Flynn asks out loud, looking at Rusty.

Rusty's disappointed look turns into a smile and says, "Perfect, thank you Flynn." He walks quickly down the hall to his room and they hear the door shut behind him.

Flynn looks at Sharon's stern expression, "Well? I'm what they would call benched and the poor kid has had a tough day he doesn't need to start his day of with a police car dropping him off." She takes her feet off the coffee table and attempts to get up but Andy halts her. And instead lowers himself to her eyesight by sitting on the coffee table where her feet just rested, their knees touching. She stays sitting and begins, "Can you explain to me these so called accidents our suspect had? How many accidents did he suffer?" She was upset and putting large emphasis on the word accident.

"Sharon, the douche bag is fine. He's not hurt. I wish I could have killed him." He leans in reaching for her hands. "Do you think I would lie to you, you're Captain Sharon Raydor." He says teasing a little and he holds her hands in a tight grip. She smiles wondering how she can feel so comfortable with him and allow him to make her feel so warm just by the touch of his hands when a second ago she was upset.

"I think we should get you into bed. The doctor recommended rest and rest you will have." He stood up and helped her to her feet. She felt strange having him help her to her bedroom and thought of thanking him and stopping there where they stood, but she didn't want him to leave. She opened the bedroom door and he turned the light on.

He supported her, he knew she was capable of handling the pain but was afraid she'd fall from the dizziness the medication caused her. They stopped at her bed. "Thank you Andy, you've done more than enough and thank you for coming for Rusty tomorrow." She released his hand and leaned on the bed.

"No, no. My job is done when you're in your bed asleep. Come on." He too looked uncomfortable but dedicated to get her in bed before he left.

"You don't plan on dressing me do you." She said teasing him. He blushed a little but enjoyed it all the same.

"I'll wait outside the door in case you need anything." He closed the door behind him. He waited, worrying but not questioning the silence or the sudden movements.

"Okay Andy." He opened the door and found her dressed in a silk pajama robe. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of the situation but still he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked.

He managed to contain himself, reached her and she had

already pulled the comforter and sheets over. He helped her into the bed. She sat resting her back on a pillow leaning on the headboard. Before letting her go he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. She closed her eyes and hummed a quiet sigh.

"Good night, Captain." He said moving away from her. His voice tender.

He pulled his jacket off the corner of her bed where she laid it for him and walked through her door.

"Andy?" He turned to face her at the doorway. "Thank you for today. For defending me. I was afraid and upset you were going to need FID to step in and I couldn't help you and I was afraid and upset because all I wanted was you to be by my side." She ended with a grin and a shrug of defeat.

He didn't move, he only nodded his head, looking off somewhere in the distance."We were all in the control room. As soon as we saw the suspect stand up, Provenza and I tensed up. I saw it coming before it happened. Then everyone in the control room jumped when he motioned for his chair. I was out of the room before the chair left the floor." He looked down at his hands a little disappointed.

"Detective Sanchez jumped in instantly. When we saw him raise the chair I stood up and Sanchez did too. Sanchez stopped the chair from hitting me any harder and moved me out of the way before the suspect flipped the table. It was all to quick. You couldn't have stopped it any more than either of us." Her words trying to reassure him.

He swallowed a big knot in his throat. "I didn't see the chair thrown but I was outside the interview room when Sanchez came out fighting him to the ground. I shouted for Rusty and sent him in so I could help Sanchez. I was going to be the first one there. I should have been there. I am sorry." His warm words fill her body with comfort. His words embraced her, knowing that all he wanted to do was to reach her first, be with her made her relax.

"Good Night," is all she manages to say under the silence. Worried to say something to emotional.

He holds up his hand gesturing goodbye and turns to leave. She would like to call after him one last time, asking him to stay by her side but she holds herself back. She waits until his footsteps subside and hears the door close to finally close her eyes. She manages to fall asleep dreaming of Andy wrapping her in his arms and keeping her safe and warm.

She wakes up to the smell of food and brewing coffee. She forgets for a minute what had happened the day before and moves too quickly. Her whole body aching. She makes her way down the hall to the kitchen. Pain and aches pulling at her but still bearable.

"Rusty? Lieutenant Flynn should be here any minute. Make sure you're ready." Her words trail off as she enters the kitchen. It isn't Rusty, it's Flynn.


	6. Interrupted

_**Okay, so to everyone that has read, reviewed and sent me PM's I thank you infinitely. I need to tell you that this story is the first I ever post here on FanFic so I am not sure what it is a I should be rating my chapters. For precaution and precaution only;**_

_**This chapter is rated M**_

_**You may finish the chapter and be disappointed so please remember I said for precaution. I hope you enjoy. This chapter was completed almost momentarily after the last chapter was published, it picks off where the last chapter ended, but I read it and tweaked it until it was finally at a place comfortable with me to move on with. I know what it is and the pace I want the story to move at. But please if you find a need to release your frustration and anger at me, just leave a comment and I will take it with complete responsibility. And I welcome suggestions! Thank you again.**_

"Good Morning, the kid has been at school for about an hour now, I picked up your prescription it's on the counter, you should probably be taking one soon before the the other stuff wears off completely. Sanchez called me and told me they had given our idiotic suspect or idiotic murderer a great deal, for us that is. I'm not sure what you like for breakfast so I made a little of everything. And you shouldn't even be out of bed so go on get back I'll take the food to you." His words come out fast as he moved around the kitchen and as he gestured and pointed to things.

Sharon is still standing there looking impressed and giddy. He stops and looks at her as the silence arises. She is still in her silk robe, the tie around her waist hanging a little looser then last night. Her hair tied back but with a messy look. She is leaning on the wall her weight on one side of her body. He smiles and walks towards her.

He reaches her, their bodies inches apart. His hand swipes a loose hair from her face. She leans into his hand, her cheek resting in his palm. "You are incredibly beautiful," the words come out sounding almost like a hum. "Please do not kick me out because I'm really hungry but I can not go without it another second, you are irresistible." His voice lowering at the end. She crinkles her nose a little, which causes him to grin. "I am going to kiss you now." He leans in to kiss her, and there is a knock at the door.

She smiles and turns away and walks towards the door. A louder knock and more desperate knock comes from the door. She looks back at Flynn who is still standing where she left him, his face filled with disappointment.

She shoots him a concerned look when another thump comes from the door. Finally she looks to see who it is and says, "Drew from FID," with a soft whisper. She motions Andy away from sight and he obeys. She opens the door and Drew jumps right through.

"Can I help you, lieutenant?" This stops him in his tracks to where ever he was going.

"I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing." He said with a smile on his face.

"I was resting, like the doctor ordered. Is there something else you need to know?" Her tone high pitch and annoyed.

"The suspect that you were interrogating will no longer be a problem." Giving her a cocky smile.

"Yes, An..., my team had me informed. If that is all Lieutenant I think it best you leave now." Displaying obvious annoyance in her face and voice. She opens the door, motioning him out with her hand. "I hope when you feel better, you would consider..."

She closes the door on his last words. "I think you were about to be asked out." Andy pops out from behind the wall dividing the two rooms. A slick smile across his face.

She frowns in confusion and raises her eyebrows. "What was that?" Her voice intense. He gives a hallow laugh.

He had no way of convincing hEr to go back to bed so the sat at the kitchen table eating a little of everything he made. He explains to her that when he dropped Rusty off at school he gave him Sharon's keys. He had left them in his backpack the night before and was worried she might need them and since Provenza would have him doing paperwork for who knows how long he thought he could spare a few hours and cook her breakfast.

He started picking up the dishes and placing them in the sink. Sharon still sitting at the table. He comes back to her with a cup of water and the bottle of her prescription and sets it on the table in front of her.

"I really do think you should take it, I wouldn't like to see you in more pain." He gently reaches to where her robe exposes her shoulder and the strap to her night gown matching the silk robe. He runs his finger across where the bruises are darker now, he gently moves down her arm like a feather running across her body, over the silk sleeve of her robe and back up stopping before he reaches her shoulder and gently pulling up her robe to cover her up. She stares at him, asking for more. He only gives her a weak smile.

She opens her medication, "No one from the team has answered my calls, Lieutenant Provenza's doing I suppose." Stoping to swallow her medication. He smiles. "Can you give them a call and see what is going on?" She sees him shake his head as he walks towards the living room.

She moves towards the sink and starts washing the dishes.

"I am going to do that." His voice trailing from the kitchen entrance.  
"I can do it. You made me breakfast, the least I can do is clean up. Were you able to talk to someone?" She asks him without turning around to look at him.

She feels his body meet hers from the back. She gasp in surprise and her body shivers from the warmth her body has been aching for. His hands gently running along her sides then coming across her waist. A small noise comes out in the back of her throat she lets go of the plates she's holding and lets her weight fall into his body, her head falling back. He kisses her injured shoulder then meets her face with his: cheek to cheek. "I just couldn't resist anymore." His voice almost a whisper breathing hard. His hold on her waist gets tighter and pulls her completely into him.

"Andy!" Her voice is quiet and shaking sounding desperate. He leans in and kisses her neck tenderly. Then slowly holds her waist and turns her around to face him. Their bodies meeting again. His hands are holding her at her waist. Her hands gripping him tight bellow his elbows. Not pulling away but her back arching back slightly and her head tilting back as to keep herself from kissing him. One of his hands let's go as the other runs across her back. She feels the lost hand; its fingertips running down her neck to her breastbone lingering there in small circles. Then his lips replace the fingertips, another gentle kiss.

She can't help it, her body relaxes her arms running up to his shoulders. His hand behind her neck now. Her eyes finally meeting his. Both of their breathing has increased in intensity. He finds her incredibly beautiful and is ready to discover her completely, wanting to map her out gently with his hands. He smiles at her and pulls her head in with his hand and their lips meet it is gentle but desperate. One of her hands runs up the back of his neck and runs her fingers through his hair.

Moments later they both pull away but only enough to see each other's eyes nothing else. She can drown in those eyes, she can drown in his arms. She can feel his arms strong and powerful, she feels safe. His hand is moving away from her neck and with one finger he gently runs it along her cheek to her lips. She moves her other hand up, causing pain along her arm, she grips his hand and pulls it away from her lips. Her other hand in his hair, pulls him forward to her with desperation. Their lips again touching moving only a little or nothing at all. He parts his lips beneath hers. Sharon follows and slowly the kisses intensity builds.

One of his hands on the small of her back and the other finds refuge along her hip, gently moving down towards the outer part of her thigh. He caresses it with his fingertips, her robe and nightgown slowly moving up. This makes Sharon intensify the kiss, signaling Andy to continue his journey. Their tongues now meet. Sharon lets out a moan that Andy can feel run through her body. He pushes her back, her body against his and the counter now. His hand draped under her robe caressing her thigh along the same place.

A ringing sound in the distance makes Sharon pull away slightly, allowing Andy to kiss her along her neck. Her breaths heavy, "Andy..I..I..think..someone is call...calling you." He stops her by returning to kiss her lips. She grabs at his collar with both her hands and pushes him away, but only after grabbing hold of his bottom lip and bitting it slightly. He leans in, his head hanging slightly, she presses her head against his. His breathing and hers both heavy. Both of their bodies crying and screaming to embrace infinitely.

The ringing begins again. They remain with their heads bowed each one leaning into the other. Her hands still holding him right by the collar of his shirt and her arms resting along his body creating a small barrier between them. Pulling a strain in her arm. "I think someone...is in desperate need to talk to..you." Her breathing subdued after catching her breath a little.

He looks up releasing his weight from her and she does too. His hand leaves her thigh and keeps the other on her back. She keeps hold of his shirt and his hand reaches her chin and he gently grabs hold of it with his thumb and index finger wrapping around it. He pulls her in gently and kisses her lips softly, over and over. She releases his shirt and runs her hands up his neck up through his hair.

The phone rings again. He pulls away but only steps away while holding on to her lips between his a moment longer. Nothing connects them other then desire. He walks to the living room and she gives the counter most of her weight trying to cool down.

She can hear him in the other room. And then it's silent. She sees him walk back in. And for the first time she realizes he's wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Provenza, says my desk is pilling up and I'm three hours late." He says it as if nothing had happened between them moments ago but his body still looking flushed.

"Andy?" She gives him a questioning look. He looks at her confused but also questioning her.

"Did you not go home?'" One of her fingers pointing at him, moving up and down her voice sounding pitchier than normal. Looking at him still with question.

He stays quiet for a while. "You're not mad are you?" He looks at her with a hopeful grin.

Her hands fold in front of her. "I'm not sure what it is, I need to be mad about." Her voice sounding serious and teasing at the same time.

"Well." He looks down at the floor and scratches his head. "I made myself comfortable here on your couch last night. I was going to come back for the kid in a few hours anyway and I needed to makes sure you were alright." His face pleading for mercy.

"You mean to tell me you've been her all night?" Her expression softening but her voice a bit frustrated.

He nods. "I was going to go home once I made the school drop off but then the kid gave me the keys so, here I am." She walks towards the living room, leaving him standing in the kitchen. He follows her and finds her standing in front of the couch, looking at it desperately for an answer.

"Sharon?" He is standing on the other side of the couch. His eyebrows showing confusion and worry.

She is still looking at the couch. "Andy do you know how much I dreamt of you last night and you were sleeping her the whole time." She finishes and looks up at him. He has the biggest grin across his face and starts walking towards her.

"Well I'm sure we can both fit in it, perfectly if you want to bunk with me tonight." He says playfully and right before he reaches her his phone rings again. He looks at it and ends the call. He looks at her and smiles. Her lips slightly pouted but a smile in her eyes.

He walks around the couch puts his shoes on and motions for his jacket. He comes to her and gently runs his fingers up and down her arms, bringing warmth to her body. He moves in and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips but returns for one that last just a little longer. With a groan of frustration he walks towards the door.

She follows him and as he walks out he turns back and looks at her still in her robe taunting him without even knowing it. This time she leans into him wrapping her hands around him forgetting about the pain in her arm. His hands return in caressing her arms up and down. She moves in slowly for a kiss but stops right before their lips meet. She grins, this time purposefully taunting him. Her nails running around his back a light scratch almost like a tickle. He leans in for the kiss but she pulls back just enough so that he doesn't reach her lips. Her grin bigger now. And she gently kisses him. Pulling him into a deep sigh. She pulls away and leaves him wanting her even more.

"I'll see you at the office tomorrow Lieutenant. And please answer my calls, even if Provenza orders you otherwise."

Now he has a grin on his face. "The order was mine, Provenza was all but grateful to completely take charge for the day so he's enforcing it." He looks at her face, turn into disbelief and he walks away. She looks as he walks down the buildings hallway. She closes the door leans her back into it and closes her eyes.

A moment ago they were deep in passionate kisses if they hadn't been disrupted who knows how far it would have gone. No, actually she does know and it terrifies her.


	7. Evading

_Thank you for all the feed back. You are all wonderful. As to some of the reviews and PM's iI'll answer the common ones here. I will try to keep posting at a good pace. But a apology in advance if I happen to get what some people call, "writers block." I haven't reached this point, but I do write stories for myself and they have moments in which I simply can not find the words to express myself. And no, this is not my profession even though I wish it was. I write stories, poems, music and novels because it comes to me all day. I was a child of many words and constantly shushed so I took to writing, I became a girl of sad eyes and again I took to writing, I became a woman with dreams so I took to writing. It is my outlet. So if it ever becomes a burden I will take a moment to let it all come to me again, naturally and organically. So I also apologize for any mistakes in my writing. I try to look over everything I write, but sometimes I don't catch everything. _

_I apologize for the long unnecessary intro, so please let me know what you think, enjoy!_

She had slept most of the day and woke up to find herself in a lot of pain. She got up from her bed and found Rusty on the couch watching the news. He heard her footsteps approaching and he turned it off and jumped straight up and smiled. She smiled.

"You can watch television Rusty, I'd actually like to see the news myself to see what's going on since my team hasn't felt like chatting all day." Rusty looks at her a little frightened.

"Are you ok?" Her head leaning to the side with concern in her eyes.

"Well...(clears his throat)," he is now moving a closed fist against his palm making a popping noise.

"Well what? What is it Rusty? You're making me nervous, did something happen?" She moves quickly towards him to reach the remote but he snatches it. She looks at him frustrated now.

"Look Sharon. The guys told me to break the television if I needed to keep you away from all this murder stuff. I heard Flynn and Taylor talking about keeping you home till next week. I know this is your house but they can all turn on me and I've seen that happen and...and." She held up her hand closing her eyes but he can tell she's irritated and upset.

"Okay, okay. That's enough Rusty. Please give me the remote." Her palm facing up and one finger motioning it towards her. He doesn't move.

"Rusty!" She says annoyed but not raising her voice. He stumbles towards her and puts it in her hand.

"Thank you. Look I promise I won't watch the news tonight if you promise me you won't tell them I ate a pint of ice cream on my own." Her frustration clearing from her face. And a smirk coming through.

Rusty's face looks confused. And finally coming into realization.

"Deal. What flavor?"

"Oh whatever you can find in there, surprise me." She waves her hand in the air.

He quickly moves to the kitchen and she slumps into the couch, groaning in pain. Rusty comes into the room with a spoon in his mouth and two boxes of ice cream and another spoon in his hand but stops when he sees her face and hears her groan.

She looks up at him. And smiles meekly. "So you took the pint thing seriously?" Trying to help him forget and forget herself too.

Rusty sets the ice cream on the table. And puts each spoon on top of the ice cream.

"Look Sharon, I'm not a doctor or anything but I'm not a kid either. I know what it feels like and I know what pain is, it doesn't scare me. So if I can do anything to help you, please, please let me know because it's harder for me to watch then do nothing. Like maybe I can go beat the idiot up or..or." Sharon reaches for his hand and looks up at him with love.

"The ice cream, your company and a glass of water and my medication, that should be on the counter is the best thing and the only thing I need." Her hand loses his when he moves to the kitchen. He quickly returns with the medicine and water.

"Thank you." She swallows the pill. "Rusty, I am sorry that I've been trying to act as if nothing happened but hunny it's for my sake not yours. I was frightened when everything happened and if it wouldn't have been for Sanchez slowing down the chair and your voice making me react. We may have been in a whole different place right now. The idiot that lost his temper is now in prison and I think both of us just need to eat this ice cream and wallow in our crazy lives until tomorrow brings clarity." She winks at him, reaches for her ice cream and watches as he sinks into the sofa too.

"Wallow? Isn't that a girl thing?" He says while opening his ice cream.

Sharon giggles and they both dig into their ice cream, she hands him the remote and he begins flipping channels to find something they both like.

They both reach halfway into the carton. "Sharon?" Rusty looks at her while the spoon sits in her mouth.

"Do you think...well it's because...I mean do you.." He plays with the spoon in the ice cream not able to look up.

Sharon reaches for the lid to her ice cream, closes it and sets it on the table, still holding the spoon in her hand.

"What is it Rusty?" She looks at him lovingly and endearing

"Well since they are going to keep you home this week that means you still can't drive. Can I please drive myself. I promise it'll be school and back. I just can take it anymore, always leaving in a police car and now arriving in one too. I'm not trying to be ungrateful, really I'm not but I'd like to start my morning off on a good note. Please Sharon." He looks at her with hope. She can't help but smile.

"No." She says flatly.  
"But you can drive us both to your school tomorrow and I will drive myself to work. I will also pick you up and you can drive back. I'm not sure what kind of conversations Lieutenant Flynn and Assistant Chief Taylor are having but I was given one day of bed rest and two weeks of desk work." Her voice sounding annoyed.

Her phone rings in the distance. Rusty stands up. "Do you want me to get that?"

"Yes, please."  
Rusty rushes off. And brings her a ringing phone. She looks at it and hits end.

"You're not going to answer it? It's was Flynn, you said the team wasn't calling you." His voice a little annoyed.

The phone buzzes. She ignores it.

"Well since Lieutenant Flynn and I are both on desk duty, I'm not sure what his reasons are to call me but I'm almost sure it hasn't a faintest idea with a present case. Her voice sounding storytelling.

He looks at her, picks up both tubs of ice cream and spoons and carries them back to the kitchen.

She picks up her phone and reads the screen. One missed call, one new message and a text message. All from Andy, she reads the text message "Any room on the couch for me tonight?"

"You know Sharon he slept on the couch."

His voice startles her a bit.

"Mmm, did he."

"And the day I came running to the interview room. It was because Lieutenant Flynn shouted for me. You say that my voice helped you, which I still don't understand by the way but it was him who sent me so he must of known that and when Lieutenant Provenza brought him in after you sent him away well.."

Sharon stares intensely at Rusty. "Yes, Rusty?"

"He was really angry and he couldn't stay still or stop shouting until Provenza finally let him go, because he wouldn't calm down. Provenza shouted that if he left he would have desk duty until further notice. It wasn't till he showed up with you here that I realized he had gone for you."

Sharon stays quite. Clears her throat. "Thank you, Rusty but I'm sure there is a purpose to your story."

"Come on, Sharon if it's him asking you how you're feeling, I mean he's asking because it matters to him. No one I know would ever react that way for me."

She turns her head slightly disappointed in him. He doesn't see her though. He's staring into his hands lost in thought. She wants to say something but he begins again.

"I mean now, I have you and the team and it feels great but before...I didn't. I know it's none of my business but who is watching out for you?" He stops afraid he's said too much.

She wipes a tear from her eye and reaches for him and gives him a hug. It wasn't something they did often, but they both needed it at that moment.

"Alright Rusty we have a long day tomorrow lets get to bed. I suppose you had the food I left on the stove for you not only ice cream?

"Yes, thank you."

She nods with a smile. He stands up and walks away.

She picks up her phone and reads the message one more time. And closes her eyes remembering everything that happened earlier that morning between them.

She walks into the murder room, everyone sitting at their place and working on files, phone calls, computers. They all look up and welcome her back. She watches as Sanchez hangs up his phone and welcomes her back too.

"Thank you, it's great to be back. I haven't had the chance to thank you all for the great work you all did in closing this case. I've received everyone's gifts I thank you, me and Rusty seem to be sleeping in flowers. And Detective Sanchez, thank you for everything you did to protect me in there." She looks tearful and sincere but doesn't break.

All of them nod and smile. She turns around and sees Taylor standing behind her. "I'm going to need someone to help me catch up since I was so politely given time to rest." She notices Flynn shift weight in his chair, Provenza stands up and motions Sanchez to join him.

"Ah, ah Gentleman I'd like to speak to the Captain before you do that."

They look at her she only jerks her head as to signal to hold off.

"What is it Chief? I need to catch up so that I can get back to work." She says a bit annoyed as they enter her office.

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about, I think it may be best you hang back for a few more days. If FID turns up because something else should arise in the following days. And it affects you or you are involved then Major Crimes would be in serious problems." He says this all to her condescendingly.

"Well here I was thinking you were concerned about me." Her sarcastic words make him uncomfortable. She continues, "I think I'll be the one who knows best how FID works. The case is closed no further investigation because he's very much alive and that's why my lieutenant and detective are waiting to brief me so we can move along to next case."

She calls Provenza and Sanchez in signaling them through the window. She glances at Flynn through her window who is looking at her and  
looks down at her desk as a distraction to not look back. Provenza and Sanchez walk in.

"Chief I take it you know I will be on desk duty for two weeks so you can be sure that I will not be involving FID in any matters of my own."

"Mmm-hmm. I hope so Captain. Drew has been lingering around here. And I don't like that one bit." Sounding very condescending at this point.

He makes his way to the door and Provenza and Sanchez move away from the door letting him get through.

Provenza chimes in halting Taylor in his steps. "I have to say Chief for a team that just put a murder away for life that could have possibly set off a  
gang retaliation and fallen on your shoulders. Well it doesn't seem as if you're too eager to thank anybody. So it shouldn't be your problem and worry about who it is that walks through these hallways either."

Taylor says nothing and leaves. Sanchez is smiling, Sharon has a grin on her face and Provenza only lets out a groan of disbelief.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Her voice almost cheerful.

After Sharon is briefed, she takes to desk work and more briefing from the team on their new case. Watching as the team leads witnesses and suspects in and out of interview rooms. Flynn and her staying put to their desks. He takes his momentarily glances watching her lean in her chair, walk around her office, sip out of her cup, talking on the phone, reading the files waiting for her to signal him in even if it's only to talk about the case.

She tries to maintain busy but can't help thinking about Andy whose eyes she can feel are calling her. She works on files, drinks water, calls her children and yet still after only moments pass she avoids using any excuse to call him in, she can't stop thinking about his touch, his scent.

She picks up her files and her bag, finds her lost shoes under her desk and puts on her coat.

Only Tao, Flynn and Sykes are in the room. And she stops.

"Leaving Captain." Sykes asks making the other two look up.

"I promised Rusty no patrol cars at least until I'm chained behind that desk. So Ill be taking these files with me. Lieutenant Tao, please inform Lieutenant Provenza and keep me updated on the process here. I'll be here early tomorrow morning, before Rusty's drop off."

"Yes Captain."

Buzz walks into the room, "Captain, I can pick Rusty up tomorrow morning and drop him off. There isn't much left here to do so I'll be wrapping up soon. Sykes can run the board for the time I'm out, if needed."

"Yes, thank you Buzz. Rusty will be happy to know you spared him a few hours of sleep." She smiles.

"Thank you, everyone for the great work, I'll see you all tomorrow." She turns and looks at Flynn he's watching her carefully. She pouts her lips and walks away.

Rusty and her decide to eat out for dinner.

She opts for the diner her and Flynn ate at once before. Rusty had eaten with the team so many times before it had become one of his favorite places to eat.

As they make their way into the diner, Sykes is making her way out. "Hello Captain, Rusty."

"Hello." They both answer in unison.

"We decided to come out for dinner, but Lieutenant Flynn said you had not responded to his call, we thought you'd be home resting. I'm glad you made it, I have have to go but the guys are still inside, see you tomorrow."

"Good Night Detective." She clears her throat as Rusty looks at her.

"I did receive a message from the Lieutenant but inviting for drinks." Answering Rusty's questioning look. He pulls open the door for her but Sharon stays completely still.

"Are we still eating here or..?" He asks with a curious grin.

"Yes, yes of course." She walks through the door. She is hopeful they can squeeze in without running into anyone on the team.

She hears Provenza's laugh almost immediately. But tries not to find where it is coming from.

"Captain." Provenza's voice brings her to turn around. Both her and Rusty wave. No Flynn. Although she's disappointed, she is also grateful.

They walk to were Sanchez an Provenza are sitting.

"I thought you were a no show." Provenza's voice a little mocking.

"Only a coincidence Lieutenant. I was invited but to drinks not dinner. Rusty and I decided on going out just.."

"Captain, Captain. You don't have to explain yourself. We wanted to save the celebration when you were better that's all so we decided to have dinner before heading home." Provenza's voice changing sounding honest.

"Have a seat." Sanchez motions to the empty seats.

She smiles. And turns around without even thinking about it at the sound of his laugh. Something sour sits at the pit of her stomach when she sees him laughing with the waitress that waited on them a few nights before. She swallows almost having a dry mouth instantly. She comes back to her senses. And turns to them. All three watching her.

"He loves them young, blonde and leggy." Provenza winks and tilts his head over to where Andy stood.

Rusty looks at Sharon. "If it's okay with you Sharon I'd like to sit somewhere else? No offense guys but there is something I need to talk to Sharon about."

The guys say nothing and Sharon agrees, a little suspicious but all the same she wouldn't have been able to say no so is thankful for Rusty's sudden need of conversation.

Flynn glances and sees her leaving the table the guys sat at. His stomach turns and keeps his eyes on her not wanting to lose sight of her. She sits down with Rusty a good distance away.

"Mindy, thank you for the offer but like I told you five times already, I have plans." He keeps his eyes on Sharon. And walks away without taking a second look at the waitress.

"So what time is she off at?" Provenza asks Flynn.

"I don't know why don't you ask her." Provenza's mouth falls open and Sanchez shocked too.

Flynn sits down on a chair facing Sharon and Rusty.

"When did the Captain and the kid come in?" Flynn's head leaning back just a little as if he was using his head to point to where they sat.

Provenza rolls his eyes and Sanchez gives a sigh.

"That's my cue." Sanchez pulls out money from his wallet and set it on the table.

"Flynn what is the matter with you. You have a beautiful blond flipping her hair over there and you act like you have no clue." He slams the table. "Andy!"

Everyone near them turn around to see what it is that's going on. Sharon and Rusty glance over alarmed.

"What's gotten into you?" Flynn snapping at Provenza.

"Into..into..into ME? That's what I'm asking you?" Provenza sounds upset and frustrated. Sharon notices something badly is going on but doesn't dare approach.

Provenza scoffs. Pulls out his wallet and says, "No, no, this one is on you." Grabs his coat and walks out.

Sharon sees everything but only catches every other word. She sees the waitress approach Andy and her stomach turns sour again.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Rusty?" She asks looking away from Andy and the waitress.

"Come on Sharon, you didn't want to sit there and I mean you may be great in getting murders off the street but you aren't a very good liar."

She smiles and gives him a grin.

"Hello Captain, hey Rusty. Mind if I join you?" Andy stands at the head of their booth.

Rusty looks at Sharon. He knows he should make up another lie but he also feels like he's caught in a teenage he said-she said fight.

"Yes, yes of course." Sharon answers after a moments silence.

"Thank you." He moves into the same side of the booth Sharon is sitting and meets her thigh. Sharon moves over slightly to help herself stop shivering.

"So kid, how's school?" He doesn't ignore Sharon but he gives her only the slightest attention. Andy and Rusty talk about the burdens of being in a catholic school.

"Anything else for you tonight." The waitress approaches their table and winks at Andy.

Rusty turns to look at Sharon and can see this affects her.

"No, that's all.." Sharon begins.

"Wait, yes. Mindy can you bring me another drink. The usual. A piece of that famous cake for the kid and a cup of warm tea for the Captain."

Sharon tries to say something but Andy's hand lands on her knee when he begins saying, "you can't keep the kid from trying the cake." He smiles. She says nothing only nods.

Rusty feels like things are tensing up so he makes an excuse of having to use the restroom and zooms off.

Andy turns to Sharon, his hand still on her knee.

"So you've been avoiding me?" A smirk reaching his face.

"Andy, we shouldn't be doing this." Her voice shaky.

"Doing what? We are having a conversation." The smirk remains and now he has a teasing voice.

He starts opening and closing his fingers along her knee. He shifts his body so that his back is facing the entrance to the booth and his face looking directly at her.

"Andy, please." Sharon's voice shivers. "Rusty can see us."

His hand reaches her cheek. And he caresses it. "Andy."

He leans in and she doesn't pull back. A gentle kiss that they've both been desiring. His hand moves to her back. And pulls her in. For a longer deeper kiss. She pushes him back.

"Please, Rusty can see us."

"So this is who has been keeping you busy?" The waitress arrives setting the order down.

"Yes, yes it is. But come on, who could resist isn't she beautiful Mindy?" Andy asks so confidently.

"No, no. I haven't been...keeping him..." Sharon turns red.

"It's alright Captain. Better to know he's fallen in love then that I've lost my touch. I was beginning to worry after all that asking." She smiles a them. "Anything else?"

"That's all thanks." Sharon's head in her hands completely embarrassed.  
Andy laughs. And she giggles too.

"Oh and very beautiful." The waitress returns and hands Andy a napkin by pretending to dab her lips first and points at Andy. He thanks her with a nod. And wipes his lips.

"You really do know how to pick them." Sharon says after the waitress leaves.

"Indeed I do." He turns to look at her and grabs her hand underneath the table.

Rusty slides into the table. Making Sharon jump a little and release Andy's hand. He reaches back for it. He looks at her and she's smiling.

"I was beginning to worry." Sharon manages to say through her smile.

"Again Sharon you don't know how to lie." He digs into his cake and Andy lets out a snort. Sharon only shakes her head with a big smile  
embarrassed that she's behaving like a teenager.

Andy making jokes that make Rusty snort. Sharon joins in but watched them more. She doesn't want to leave but she begins to feel a pulse at the site of her wound. Ignores it all the same. She moved closer to Andy without being to noticeable. Andy answers by putting his hand on her knee again.

Andy walks them to the car. As he reaches to grab the door handle to open the car door he says, "we have a lot we need to talk about," he gives Sharon a wink to assure her all is fine. He closes her door and watches them drive away.

"Sharon?" Rusty quietly says.

She answers with a hmm.

"I don't want to worry you or anything but you have blood on your shirt." Rusty's voice sounds casual but high pitched.

She looks down and indeed she has a blood stain on her shirt. She shrugs it off and tells him she'll change the gauze when she gets home.


	8. Enough Blackmailing

**__**_Thank you to everyone for all the kind words, please let me know what you think. _

She had found herself in the restroom cleaning her wound once again. The doctor said the pain should diminish but she couldn't stop her wound from bleeding, most of the bruising had subsided but she had been overworking her arm and didn't let it heal and she knew it.

She started dabbing at her shirt as well. Trying to remove a small stain.

"Sharon? Are you alright?" His voice makes her button her shirt quickly.

"This is the ladies room, Andy." Her voice with a annoyance to it.

He walks back to the door and locks it.

"And here I thought you were going to wait outside like a gentleman."

Again he walks to the door, unlocks it and goes outside. She goes back to unbuttoning her shirt a little. And there is a knock at the door. She rolls her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Captain, this gentleman would like to enter. But only if he should have your permission." His voice as if he were acting in a play.

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Come in Andy."

He walks in. And looks at her.

"What's going on? You have been strange all day, all week?"

"Did you lock the door?" He looks around as to see if someone else is around, being playful.

"Who this gentleman?" His voice sounding worry enters his expression when he sees her face clearly for the first time. He walks back and locks the door.

She keeps rubbing at her shirt with more desperation. And shrieks while tossing paper towels into the sink and reaching for more. He grabs her hand while it's extended. She looks up at him.

"Sharon you are burning up." His movements a little frantic feeling her forehead and arms.

"Stop, stop. Stop." Her words coming out with even more frustration.

"Sharon.." He finally sees her shirt.

He gestures to her arm and she understands and nods. He gently pulls back her shirt to expose her shoulder. "Sharon, I thought you said it had stopped bleeding. We were supposed to get this checked out when it first happened."

She stops him by laying a hand on his chest, he can feel the heat."Andy please." Her hand moving away.

"We need to get you to the hospital, you are burning up, the wound is still bleeding. This could become more serious. Come on we are going now." He grabs hold of her hand and pulls her but she won't budge.

"Andy?" Her voice sounding fragile.

He turns around and looks at her. Frustration and fragility in her stare. "Can you just do one thing for me?

"Anything." He holds up his arms in the air and lets them go like saying why are you even asking.

"Will you just hold me for a minute?"

He immediately obeys and pulls her in carefully, wraps his arms around her. And she too holds him. Her face laying in his chest and his on her head. She is burning up, it feels like the heat of the oven scorching him. They stand there for awhile, embracing each other, it feels like something common as if they'd been this way all their lives.

She pulls away, a little too quickly and buttons her shirt.

"Ready?" He asks holding out his hand.

She shakes her head. "I already schedule an appointment." She looks at her watch. "I have forty-five minutes."

"I will go wi..." He begins, but she interrupts him.

"You will not. You need to stay and help the team. I am capable of driving." She strengthens herself up while looking in the mirror.

"Sharon, this is why we are in this situation. You shouldn't be driving." He sounds concerned.

"Alright, alright. Enough." Her temper short. "I am going on my own." She leaves him there standing in the woman's bathroom, confused of how it went from playful, to embracing, to her storming off.

"Lieutenant Flynn." He looks up and sees Buzz standing at his desk.

"Buzz." He sits up straight.

"Lieutenant Provenza wants to know if you're ready to interview the witness."

"Provenza? What happened to the Captain?" He stands up strengthening his jacket.

"Not here Flynn, let's go." Provenza shouts from a few feet away.

They motion through the interview and Provenza takes lead, noticing Flynn is distracted. The interview is over and Provenza sends everyone off on a job just to clear the room. Him and Flynn stand alone. Flynn looking at his watch and phone.

"Enough!" Provenza shouts at him.

"Funny thing, that's the second time I've been told that today." Flynn's voice ringing with irony.

"Look whatever the hell is going on. I don't care but it has to stay the hell out of this room. No more errands or going to Lala land while we are in an interview room! Understood?" Provenza is noticeably frustrated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Flynn a little frustrated too but taking all of this very lighthearted.

"Don't give me that. You're making nice with the Captain. You two are out together at the same time, take errands at the same time. The leggy, blonde waitress was chasing after you and you just left her there. Everyone has their suspensions, even more after the way you acted the day she was hurt. Again I tell you whatever it is keep it out of here. Understood?" Provenza talking calmer now but with more authority.

"I asked you Lieutenant if you understood?"

"Understood." Flynn gives him a half hearted salute, both because he was a little angry at being scolded like a teenage boy and to calm down the energy between them.

Andy does his best to keep his mind off Sharon but neither her or Rusty return to the office and he didn't dare ask anyone if they knew anything. By Late that evening the case was completed the had called in the DA and made a deal. The night comes to a close. Everyone packed up their things and left. Andy lingered behind and he quickly dialed Sharon's number from the murder room.

"Hello, Captain Raydor speaking."

He sighed with relief. "It's Andy."

"Is everything alright Lieutenant?" Sounding professional.

"Just wanted to see how things went this afternoon." His voice a little disappointed at her seriousness.

"It went well. Lieutenant Provenza had me informed that the case was closed. So if there are no emergencies, I'll see you Monday. Have a good weekend." She remained distant.

"Uh, great. Ok." His voice sounding broken and disappointed.

"Good Night Lieutenant."

"Good Night, Sharon..No. Sharon?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk, please." It wasn't pleading but frustration that asked.

"Andy, I can't. Rusty is here. Please I'll see you Monday." Her voice is no longer professional but still distant.

"My house tomorrow?" His voice louder more determined.

"I can't, really I can't." Almost desperate for him to understand.

"Okay, if you don't come to my place before Sunday Morning, I will find you."He hangs up his phone a little sad but hopeful.

He doesn't expect her that night or Saturday morning. But midday Saturday he begins to get anxious. Dinner time comes along and he is nervous. His phone buzzes late that evening and he smiles.

He reads a text from her, "I'm outside your building, if you'd like to talk please come down."

He finds her right outside the building she is standing right next to her car, her back towards him. Sharon is wearing jeans and a tan knitted oversized sweater. Her hair flowing through the breeze. Even with her casual attire, you could visibly see poise and elegance.

"So how'd you find the place? I never gave you my address." She turns around and he grins at her.

"I think you have forgotten who I am Lieutenant. Which is also why I don't like your blackmailing. What is it that you want to talk about?" She tenses when he moves closer to her.

"How did the exam go?" His voice gentle. Taking another step closer.

She shifts, becoming nervous. He loves to see her react this way to his proximity.

"Good, had to get some new stitches. And was asked to stay home, yesterday and today. And they put me on antibiotic for a minor infection."

"Hence the fever." Jokingly he rolls his eyes like all knowing, in attempt to relieve tension.

He grabs hold of one of her hands. She doesn't let go, but she tenses up.

"Andy, I just came to see what it was you wanted to talk to me about." She tries pulling her hand back put doesn't insist when Andy keeps hold.

"Can we discuss this somewhere, where we are not standing on the streets?" He smiles at her.

"Fine. But not in your place." She chimes in instantly.

"Okay a restaurant? But I drive since you shouldn't be anyway." He motions for her keys in her other hand.

"Not my car."

"So how do you expect to get home. You're not driving back. If I knew you had restrictions I would have waited. And I'm not budging." He has a grin across his face.

"What you're going to drive me home and walk back?" Her voice mocking him a little.

"Yes, or public transportation, hitch hiking, or a taxi." He teases her.

"Ok. Your place then." She beeps her car and walks away from the car to the door of the building.

"You know you'll still need a driver when you leave this place too." He says smiling, his hands in his pockets head down.

He looks up and he can see a smile across her face. "Your impossible, you know that right? Her voice friendlier now.

Andy walks up to her and grabs her hand again, inviting her fingers to intertwine with his and they accept. He looks at her smiles and leads the way to his place.

He unlocks his door and walks in, Sharon behind him. She only takes one step into his place when he turns around quickly, pushing the door closed and pulling her by her waist and pushes her back against the door. She gasps.

All to quickly his hand is on her neck and he leans in for a kiss. It is deep and strong. His other hand raises to her cheek and kisses her harder without letting go of her lips and then he pulls away from her. Their bodies still connected. Their noses touching, "would you like a drink?" His voice is heavy and his lips almost touching hers as he speaks.

Her breathing too is deeper. "Uh, yes please."

He gives her one last small kiss and moves away, leaving her leaning against the door.


	9. The Truth

_Thank you for everyone that continues reading the story and to everyone that sends reviews. I appreciate it very much. This chapter will continue onto the next. I separated what I was writing since the other part still needs work and thought some of you may appreciate an update. Please let me know what you think and enjoy!_

She waits for him as he prepares them drinks, he comes back with two cups in hand.

"So for obvious reasons there is no alcohol in the house, I hope you don't mind my usual." He holds out a cup to her.

"Thank you." She takes a drink and licks her lips.

"Cranber.." He begins but she finishes.

"Cranberry and soda. I know. Delicious thank you." She lifts her cup as in appreciation and looks down at it.

He can't help but smile. Wondering how she knows what his usual is.

They are quiet. Her phone rings and they both jump. She reaches for her pant pocket and pulls it out.

"It's Rusty." She says, sending a reply message to him. He waits till she finishes and reaches out his hand and grabs the hand her phone phone is in.

"You mind if we turn these off until we finish talking?" He's inches away from her and they stare at each other intensely. She lets him take her phone and he turns it off.

"I can't be long, I told Rusty I would be home soon." He places a finger on her lips asking her to stop.

"Please lets leave everything out there, while we talk." He moves his hand away and she agrees with a nod.

"Now that we are alone and there are no more distractions." Her own words make her stomach flutter, they are alone with no one to interrupt them. She clears her thoughts and continues, "Can you tell me what is, you'd like to talk about?" She finally puts down the cup and folds her hands in front of her.

"Us." He says casually with a shrug.

"Us?" Her voice trying to sound confused but not capable of hiding her nerves.

"Yes. You and Me. What it is we are doing here? I'm finding it hard to keep up Sharon. When we are together it's wonderful but then you evade me or try keeping me out of your personal business." His words sweet and sincere.

"That right there, personal business. That's what we are doing wrong. That I'm even here talking to you about, us. There should have never been an us."

"But there is! There is an us." He maintains his same tone same stare.

"Andy." She looks at him with so much longing. "I will not lie and say I don't feel anything when I'm with you, but I am a married woman and.." Andy sighs in frustration making him walk around the room and putting down his cup too.

"I know, a married woman. But you haven't lived with your husband in years Sharon, that isn't a stable marriage. It's more separation then an actual divorce." He finished worried he has offended her.

"No, it isn't stable you are correct. But you didn't let me finish." Her voice sounding desperate to explain.

"No, I understand Sharon there are a lot of things that would stop us from making this work; your marriage, you are my boss, if we get caught we could lose our jobs, Rusty and we can go on and on. How about we forget this whole thing and just move on. Come on I'll take you home." She can see anger and sadness reach his eyes.

He is standing between the couch and the coffee table and she is at the end of the coffee table. He motions her with a signal of his hand pointing towards the door and she moves but only to join him and faces him. Sharon reaches at his waist and holds him where his belt sits.

Her words soft, "I don't want to go anywhere until I can finish, please just let me finish." She tip toes leaning into him still holding his belt. He completes in closing the gap and their lips meet. His hands running up her back. They stand their kissing enjoying each others taste.

Then Sharon pulls back, releases him and walks around the table and sits down at the end of it. He follows her and squats down in front of her, holding her knees. He waits for her to find her words. She finally looks up and faces him.

"I have a relationship of many years that has not been, well a relationship. But we are still married. And you and me we have so much stuff against us, all the things you said and more. But my worry Andy is besides all of that, once we fall into this desire, this urge what's going to happen to everything else built around that? I'm scared to go into this and come out broken." Her words soft and clear.

Andy's eyes coming into a sudden realization of her behavior all this time. He grabs her hands and holds them tight.

"The feelings and emotions I feel for you are sincere, the desire and passion are apart of it. Besides all of that, I have fallen in love with you Sharon." Her expression deepens and embraces his words. "This is not a game for me. It hurts that you believe I would only be after you as a challenge or just as a game." His words sincere and expressive.

She leans into the gap that separates them and kisses him. His hand reaches for the front of her neck, extending the length of the kiss by a gentle aggressiveness. His hand moving up just a bit to rest along her cheek.

She pulls back, reaching with one hand at the collar of his shirt. Her other hand playing in his hair. Their eyes meet. He stands up still leaning over the table. Their faces just centimeters apart, she smiles. And just as he moves in for another kiss, she moves her head back not letting him reach her lips. He moves in again, desperate for it. Looking at her lips and back at her eyes. With the hold on his shirt she pushes him back a little moving with him, maintaing the same amount of space between them. Sharon continues the teasing by motioning for a kiss but never giving it to him. She can see in his face his desperation.

One final grin reaches her face and she gives in. They kiss, slowly parting from all the worries and embracing only each other.

Andy reaches her back with one hand and the back of her head with the other. One knee on the coffee table and helps her lay her back along the table. His body against hers. They never separate from their kissing, the breathing becoming overwhelmingly heavier.


	10. Unchained Melody

_**Rated M (for obvious reasons) **_

He felt her hand lose grip of the top of his T-shirt. And it ran down his chest and towards his back. She ran her fingertips under his shirt and slowly brought the shirt up. His response was immediate, he carefully let go of her body and put all his weight on his leg and knee, standing up straight pulling off his shirt. Her hands along his hips.

He bent down again but stopped inches away from her eyes. Both of them breathing heavy but almost synchronized. They look a each other, he gives weight to his arm on the table, the other arm reaching her hair and brushing it out of her face.

"You are remarkably beautiful." His voice a gentle whisper. She can see him take care her in completely.

He closed more space between them and she finished by returning to his mouth. Light touches coming from them both but their lips never losing contact.

He grabs hold of one of her hands. Their fingers intertwined. He moves down along her neck, taking his time.

He hears her whimper almost a giggle of pleasure. Her hand tensing but gripping his hard. He moves back to her lips.

Without stopping he pulls up and pulls her up with his hand around her back. The other hand releasing hers and moving around her neck. He continues this until they are both standing.

He talks in between kissing. Let's...take this...some...where a little...more comfortable."

He feels a smile on his lips from hers and a nod with her head.  
"Please."

One of her hands running through his hair the other on his neck. Both of his on the small of her back, rubbing gently in circles. She feels a chill run through her with this and goes in for a deep kiss, then letting him take over again.

He pulls her around and starts walking with her wrapped up like this making out as they stumble across the floor. She has no idea where they are going but lets him guide her. Their is something completely wonderful about being lead like this trying to move across the room like if they were teenagers. They halt and reach a room he pulls her in this time. And there is some relief when he doesn't stop to turn on the light. She doesn't know why but she can't help remembering Provenza's words, "he likes them young, blond and leggy."

She doesn't stop him but her body does tense up and he can feel it. He slows down and sensually nibbles on her lips and down to her neck. His hands grabs hold of her waist massaging her and then touching her only with his fingertips, repeating as a cycle. He can feel her slowly give into him again.

Her body shutters. He holds her and helps her lay in the bed. She feels him move away. Her breathing heavy. She lays in the bed and a dimmed light comes on. She shifts dreading the light again. But he bends over and helps her move up completely onto the bed. One of his knees between her legs and his arm beside her too.

He leans in looks at her. "I want to see you." He whispers into her ear.

It was as if he responded to what she was thinking "not the lights."

A chill runs through her body. He kisses her below her ear and moves down slowly to her neck. His hands moving gently along her body. She feels his fingertips under her sweater and trembles. His palms now running up her body. Skin to skin. He moves up putting his weight on both his knees. She follows him, sitting up. His hands still caressing her and he carefully pulls it off, tossing it to the side. His hands come down with hers, running along her arms.

She is wearing a black strapless bra. Andy continues his hand along some of the bruises that still reside on her. And he kisses her wound. His hand gently running down her breast.

Sharon forgets about all her doubts and worries about her body when she feels him touching her completely and breathing her in.

Her hands land on his chest. Running down slowly, his eyes following her hands down to his belt and he looks up when she stops.

Her tongue licks her upper lip only for a second and bites her bottom lip just a little. She can not imagine what this does to him. Her hands unbutton the belt and the pant and unzips them.

Hey holds her on the front of the neck, his fingers almost on the back his thumb caressing her cheek, moving his hand forward, his palm now directly under her chin his thumb running along her lips. Her eyes are closed, her mouth slightly open breathing dense. He leans and lays her down again by pressing his body against hers and kisses her, parting her lips and lightly entering her mouth with his tongue. A soft moan escapes her throat, he answers by repeating himself. She can't remember when she was last kissed this way, she doesn't want him to stop.

She moves her hands between them and he can feel her hands so close to him, she feels his zipper and moves down, one hand through his open pant. She gently brushes him, with her fingertips and then again coming back out of his pant. She can feel him get harder on her leg.  
Both of them deeply into each others mouth, not wanting to part ways.

She reaches for her pant buttons but he stops her with his hands. His body still against hers. He looks up her eyes closed, but waits until she opens her eyes and meets his gaze.

"I'd like to do that." A grin reaching his face.

"Oh, please do." Her voice sounding desperate.

He moves her hands up with force folding out to the sides of her. His hand in hers. Kissing her body, exploring it, lingering in places that make her tremble.

"That feels amazing." Her voice soft, he would linger longer trying to remember them with detail.

"Andy." She lets out a small groan.  
This only makes Andy want her to beg more.

He lets her arms go and moves down kissing her neck his fingertips trailing after every kiss, then her breast, her stomach and he stops and lets his hands arrive at her jeans first. He unbuttons them, his fingers run along the pant line and he feels her quiver.

Slowly he pulls down her pants so carefully, she can't help but move with pleasure. His body leaves the bed and finally pulls the pants off her feet. He runs his fingers along her legs. Moving up and down.

"You don't know how much you teased me with these." His fingers moving up higher along her thigh now.

Her back arches a little, through her breathing she manages to reply, "why do you think I wore all those skirts and heels?"

He smiles. "Oh I'm learning a lot."

"There's a lot you still don't know about me Lieutenant." Hearing her call him this ignites him.

His fingers now at her black laced panties. He runs his hand along her waist band and sees her close her eyes. He comes up to her, his body on hers and lightly kisses her. She misses his taste and won't let go of his mouth. Sharon doesn't even feel his hand sneak behind her back until with one movement her bra comes undone. He pulls it off and kisses her on the mouth, bitting her lip, slowly kissing a path to each breast. His hands playing on the outer parts of her thighs.

Sharon feels like treasure in his hands. He wants to map out every part of her with his eyes, hands and lips. And she's happy to let him.

But she is getting desperate and moves one of his hands inside her thighs and he massages it and tickles her there with his fingers making her let out a loud groan. He comes off of her still running his hands through her and gently pulls her. Her knees bent hanging off the bed.

Andy puts his fingers through the ends of her panties and pulls them off. The palm of his hand pushes up in her, slowly moving in circles. Making her moan desperately.

She sees him disappear as he gets on his knees. She is surprised when Andy begins kissing the inside of her thighs. Slowly he moves up and then lightly kisses her at her entrance. She doesn't expect the next thing, and lets out a moan. One finger moves into her, then a second one, her back arches up with another soft moan. She is very wet, Andy knows he made her wait to her breaking point. He pulls them out and in and she feels his tongue lightly lick her. Her body shakes and he does it again, his fingers moving out and his tongue moving in. The last time she was like this? She can't remember. How had she gone so long without this.

She lets out a loud moan. Sharon's head falls back on to the bed her hands holding tight on the bed sheets. His tongue touching her gently then moving faster. His hands brushing her legs. He doesn't stop and she doesn't want him too. He moves his tongue faster, and feels her shake while letting out moans, "Please don't stop!"

Moans coming out louder and louder, his fingers go into her again along with his tongue. This is what makes her collapse, her back arches up high. She is shouting, moans escaping her. Her body shaking. He slows down, pulling out his fingers and staying their licking her. She didn't think she would ever be touched like that and remember how it felt to come in someone's mouth again.

He stops. She tries to regain control of her body, still panting, she sits up and looks up. Andy is standing looking at her in complete awe. She has never felt so beautiful. He leans down and kisses her, she can still taste herself in his mouth.

"You make me feel amazing." Her voice sounding a bit humorous.

"You are amazing." He returns to kiss her.

She pulls his pants and underwear down together and he helps her by stepping out of them. They continue kissing as she pulls him in and he pulls her up to the middle of the bed again. They lay there, their naked bodies trembling against one another.

Her hands running along his back in gentle scratches with her nails, his running through her hair and body.

She grabs hold of his shoulders and turns him over and sits on top of him. He doesn't expect this and is taken by surprise, she holds his head by his jaw and pushes it aside she bends in and she lightly runs her tongue up his neck, continuing to the outer shell of his ear and pulling back and blowing just gently to feel him grab her legs harder. She lets him turn and see her and kisses him only gently on his jaw, an the on his lips. She turns his head to the side again kissing and lightly nibbling on his neck. He can't resist letting out a small moan in the back of his throat.

She's being shameless and taunting him too, but when he trembles slightly an holds her hips tight she lifts herself up and he's at her entrance. She pauses for a moment both looking into each other's eyes. She lowers herself into him, she moans and he lets out a loud groan.  
There is no feeling like this one, connecting their bodies like nothing else can.

And again she lifts herself and lowers herself. His eyes now closed.

She leans and kisses him. They rock in each other. She slowly moves her hips in small circles. He devours her. Then slowly rolls her over. She wraps her legs around him. He's impressed at her flexibility. Which causes him to think ahead for the future. And confirms its true, their is a lot he doesn't know about her.

He has a grin on his face. And finally pushes himself firmly into her, she gasps and he lets out a loud groan.

Her hands on his back, he moves in again and again. Causing her to hold him tight on his back, almost running her nails into him.

"Sharon, you feel so good." His voice panting and hard.

She unwraps her legs and reaches up and kisses him long. He is slowly swaying his hips while her tongue and his reunite for a few moments. He drags out a long kiss.

He thrust into her and starts a little harder. His hand roams her body, pulling up one of her legs. She can feel him thrusting in her even deeper this way and she can't catch her breath. He keeps at this pace wanting to have her enjoy it just a bit longer.

"Ooh Andy." A small shriek comes out of her.

His body hot against hers, connecting as if they had met before. She knows he isn't going to last longer when his body shutters.

Sharon feels Andy's hand travel along her stomach between them and finally reach her clit and she groans. Pulling on his hair very lightly and her nails putting pressure on his back.

He had already taken his time to please her and still he wanted to make sure she came again with him inside her.

He lets go of her leg, not moving his hand from her clit and then picking up his pace and moving harder and harder.

"Oo...please." She says in a low deep whisper. "I'm coming." "Don't stop." "Harder."

He obeys moving faster and harder.  
Over and over. He can feel her falter in his arms, her back arching up, his hands moving in and applying pressure there in her lower back. This makes her scream and shake in his hands. He knows she has finally come for a second time. He moves into her deep and powerful again. He lets out a loud groan. Not completely forming her name but almost. He lets out one last desperate groan and then his weight completely on top of her now his head falling into her neck. He kisses her tenderly.

"Oh god...Sharon! That was.." He begins out of breath.

"Incredible...delicious...perfect." She too is breathing heavy but kisses him along his neck through her talking.

She loves having this contact with him and doesn't want him to move. He faces her and she desperately kisses him.

He pulls away, her hand in his hair.

"It is incredible that I finally have you in my arms." He gives her a kiss on her wound.

"Andy every time you got close to me, I wanted you to take me into your arms." Pulling him in for a kiss.

He pulls out from inside her, she misses him already.

She is surprised when he reaches for her and pulls her into him and embraces her. She lets her head rest on his chest, her arm wraps around him. And she feels him pull a cover over them.

"I never would have imagined you to be the cuddling type? Her voice in a hum.

"Neither would I." He holds her tighter. She smiles and kisses his chest.

"Andy?" Her voice rings through the room after a few minutes of only hearing their breathing subside.

"Please don't say it, Sharon." Her hand rubs his chest softly. And only moves closer to him.

Both there breathing getting hallow until each drift away until blissful sleep.


	11. Everything

_Here's a small confession for all of you, or a huge confession for me. I had a very hard time writing the last chapter and even more publishing it. I knew it was necessary at least to my story after playing so much with their stares and touches but I had never written anything like that. It still makes me quite nervous just thinking about it. I read over it a few times before publishing it. But I always read the chapters one last time, again after I publish them but I have not been able to get myself to do that. I have written many stories since I was a little girl but not one has ever been a love story much less a romance. Writing for these two has slowly brought out characters that resided in me that I never knew about. It may have been a quick update but it was a whole day and night of process and writing. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I worried over it. Here is the continuation, please enjoy and thank you again for those who continue reading. And even more to those who have left me reviews. I' love to know what you think, it helps me know where to take the story, if and how I should continue this love story._

**Rated M:**

"Andy?" She shakes him lightly, they are still embraced in each others arms. "The phone." She whispers.

He only mumbles. She grins and wraps herself in a sheet and walks towards the ringing phone. The sheet causing her to stumble as she walks. She finds his shirt in the living room and drops the sheet and pulls it over her, leaving the sheet behind.

"Aha," she finds his house phone ringing. And motions to answer it but stops herself.

The ringing stops. She sees her cell phone and picks it up.

"Sharon." She can here Andy from the room. She picks up the sheet on her way back.

"Coming." Her voice sounding a bit dazed.

She finds him standing putting on a pair of pajama pants. She would love to run her hands along his bare skin but knows if they start she won't be able to get home anytime soon. He turns around hearing her come in. He smiles at her when he sees her in his shirt. She's leaning at the doorway. His white T-Shirt covering her up but exposing her beautiful legs. Her hair a mess, but still looking perfect. And then he frowns.

"You take advantage of me sleeping to get your phone." She looks at him confused. And then remembers.

"No, no you're home phone kept ringing." She moves towards him handing him his phone he pulls her in forcefully. She had been his arms just till minutes ago, but her body still runs a chill of heat with his touch.

"You should always wear that look." His voice deep. And he lingers at her. "You look even more beautiful today." He's has called her beautiful before but this time his words sound more true then ever before. He kisses her gently.

"I'm not sure a T-shirt and nothing else is appropriate work attire." She teases him.

"Nothing else." She nods, bitting the inside of her lip and grinning at him.

He runs his hands along her waist towards her back and slowly moves down to her butt.

The house phone starts to ring and he lets out a sigh of frustration. But he still tries taking it from her hand but she moves it away. Now that they're touching again, she doesn't want to let go. The phone continues ringing.

"Sharon." She won't give him the phone and has his lip between hers. "The only...people that call...my house number...is when they call...me in for a case." She's kissing him over and over.

This stops her immediately. Looking at him worried but also frustrated. She kisses his neck as he answers the phone.

"Lieutenant Flynn." He answers grinning at her.

"What the hell Flynn, I've been trying to reach you for an hour now." Sharon can hear Provenza's voice ring through the phone.

She stops and looks at Flynn with concern. He hits speaker and lets her listen.

"Rusty has been calling me..." A panic comes over her, she almost says something but Flynn holds a finger up to his lips.

"...says the Captain hasn't made it home and told him a few hours ago she would be back in a few minutes." His voice sounding irritated.

Sharon looks completely distraught and turns on her phone.

"What did you tell the kid?" Andy running one of his hands through Sharon's back.

"She was working a case and hadn't had a chance to call her. I don't want him to worry unless we have to. Look Flynn before we call missing persons or send out the blues looking for her I thought maybe you had an idea where she was." His voice suspicious and irritated. Sharon darts him a hard look.

Her phone begins to ring. And frazzles trying to silence it and runs out of the room. Hearing behind her, "what the hell was.."

He must have taken him off speaker because she doesn't hear anything else. She walks to the living room and answers the phone.

"Hey Rusty, I'm so sorry I didn't call you, I've been stuck on this case and couldn't find my phone. I forgot to have one of the guys call you."

She feels his arms wrap around her from the back. He kisses her shoulder and slowly moves up her neck. His hands running all along her torso. She hums. And pulls away turning to him giving him another long stare.

"I will be home in about an hour. Go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice sounding motherly.

"That doesn't give us much time but we can have a little bit of fun." He starts moving towards her.

"No, no, no." She's giggling as he moves slowly closer to her. He pulls her in. Her arms folded up at the elbows, covering the front of her chest, her hands close to her neck.

"An.." He does something at her neck that makes her lose her words. He uses this to his advantage and moves to her mouth, parting her lips ever so slightly.

He starts moving her to the couch.

"Andy. I have to go." She loses her breath while he kisses her more forcefully.

He keeps moving her to the couch. Raises his head and faces her, he smiles at her and looks into her eyes.

"Ok." He says it simply. "You can go." But keeps moving her, staring at her.

She doesn't want to go. But she has to. Yes, Rusty is waiting for her. She feels his arms rub her back. She'll kiss him one more time. She's overwhelmed by his taste. Okay she can stay just a little longer.

She gives in and leans in for another kiss. Wrapping her hands around his neck. She knows they are at the couch and before he can turn them around she pushes him down, making him sit. She smiles at him and he can't help but be pleased by the force she uses.

She leans down and kisses him only gently, then parting his mouth, taking nibbles at his lip and then letting him take over, she sits on him. Her knees bend at either side of his thighs, her body touching his. Her hands around his neck one in his hair. His hands running along her back. The kiss more intense.

She moves her hips back and forward and can feel him, get harder. She takes course at his neck, remembering how he couldn't resist her small bites and gentle kisses. She heard him take a deep breathe, it has the effect she wanted.

Her hand comes down between her legs and reaches into his pant touching him over his underwear. Her hand gliding over it, until she pulls back his pants and underwear and lifts herself onto her knees.

And lowers herself onto is cock, he groans a loud groan and she repeats herself several times. She stops by kissing him but gently thrusting her hips and moving them in circles.

She can see his desperation and slowly moves up and down, he groans. She starts moving faster, both of them panting heavy. And then slows down, just gently moving herself.

He moves his hands through his shirt on her and caress her body, he can see it in her face. She's longing for this. He puts his hands on her breast, and over his shirt where he can see her nipples push through his kisses each one gently, causing a subtle sensation run through her body.

His hands travel down to her hips and helps her move up and down and she speeds up the pace. His hands grabbing tight of her. They are thrusting into each other, body to body they are sweating.

Her panting becomes shrieks and his become moans and her pace and movement become harder and stronger.

"I can't...take it anymore." His voice sounding in desperation.

And together, almost as if they choreographed it. Both their backs arch, they both whimper and she keeps moving. He holds on to her desperately and as if the music is going to end for their final move, he lets out a loud desperate groan and she too lets out a crying moan. Their bodies sweating and trembling against each other. His hand on the small of her back, massaging her. She's in his neck, his head back on the couch.

It wasn't as earth shattering as hours before but it was enough for them to feed their tingling bodies.

"We really got the hang of this don't we?" His head pulling up, kissing her on her neck.

"I haven't felt this way in such a long time." Her voice with exaggeration.

"And what is that? Tired, hungry, ready for another go?" He jokes with her.

She moves onto her side. He pulls up his pants and she wraps  
her legs over his legs. Her head ion his shoulder her arm caressing his chest. One hand behind her back the other hand starts running along her legs. He has been admiring them for so long and now they lay in his lap. This thought makes him smile.

"Like this. So comfortable that even being like this makes me want to be held in your arms tighter." He embraces her kissing her on the forehead.

"Are you hungry because I am." She hears his stomach rumble and she grins.

"Starving. But I should have been home already." She pulls away from him. He pulls her back and grabs her chin and kisses her over and over. Making her sink into the couch as he moves over her. One leg on the floor the other on the couch with his knee.

"Andy, I'm serious. Please." He is now kissing her collarbone.

"Okay, okay." Sounding frustrated but sincere. He goes in for one long deep kiss and stands up. He helps her up too.

"I'll make a quick snack." He walks towards the kitchen. As she walks towards the bedroom.

She comes out, to him eating grapes and strawberries. She has her jeans on and her shoes, but still wearing his t-shirt. He can see her buckle her bra underneath the shirt and turns to him. He cant help but love see her do that with such ease.

"So I forgot to ask. Why is it that Provenza thought you might know where I was?" Her eyebrow raising up.

"He was right." His words casual.

"You didn't tell him I was here, did you?" She sounds worried.

He stands up holding a strawberry and brings it to her mouth, she takes a bite. And he gives her a kiss.

"Sharon even if I would have denied it, he wouldn't have believed me." He shrinks a little afraid of what is coming.

"You mean to tell me, that...Oh no... Lieutenant Provenza knew I was here at your house. How am I going to face him on Monday?" She walks around the kitchen a little frantic but more noticeably worried.

"Sharon. Sharon. I told him we were together. Not that we were here. He had already given me talks about my feelings for you." This makes her pull her head back a little. "He knows. Plus he couldn't care less. He just wants to hear nothing about it." He smiles at her.

"I don't know if that's true or if you're only trying to make me feel better but I have to go home. Plus I want to hear more about these talks about your feelings for me." Her voice teasing him. She looks around. "Nice kitchen by the way." He giggles letting her finish the strawberry he holds out for her.

"Next time you stay here all night. And day. As long as you wantt. I can cook in this kitchen for you." He reaches a hand around her waist.

"Hmmm next time. Next time?" She hums these words.

"What you're not going to runaway from me, are you? They are swaying side to side, giggling.

"Let me ask you. Did you plan tonight?" She scrunches her nose at him.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly." Her arms run up and down his.

"No. I was hopeful. But this, what happened, I could have never planned that." His words strong and sincere.

She gives him a peck on the lips and pulls out of his hold. Moving into the living room.

"If I don't get out of here now, then I don't know what will happen next." He realizes just as he walks into the living room that she was turned on by his words.

She motions to pull off his shirt from herself, "no, no." His voice with a tremor.

She looks at him confused. He answers her questioning look, "If you do that then we will be in serious problems. Or glorious problems. But then you'll never leave." She smiles at him.

"Then I keep it." Almost like a command.

"It looks better on you anyway." Shrugging his shoulder and taking a bite of the fruit.

She smiles and puts her sweater over the shirt. He walks over to her with the bowl of fruit in his hand and he holds out a grape, she slowly bites into the grape. Dragging it out slowly from his fingers. She know she's teasing him and he finds this incredibly sexy.

She holds the grape between her teeth and grins. He kisses her and feels the grape pop between their lips.

She leans down to grab her keys and phone and his body and mouth follow not wanting to let go.

"Wait. I need to change to take you."

She frowns. "Then I might as well stay here." Her words coming out sarcastically.

"Oh please do." He groans the words.

She smiles. "The sun is coming up and Rusty should be waking up soon. You know I am responsible for him. I can drive myself, after everything we did. I don't think driving will be what aggravates my wound." She gets a flirty look on her face.

He has a grin. "Let me just walk you down then." He starts walking towards the room.

"Andy. I will call you as soon as I get home and I will see you Monday. I need to go and our goodbyes here and then down there. I'll be here till Tuesday if we continue this way." She is practically bouncing up and down on her toes in temptation.

He starts to trace back at all that had happened in his mind and says, "yes go, images and thoughts coming back and if you keep standing here.."

"Got it. Thank you." She walks to the door. And then moves back towards him, leans in gives him a kiss before he can grab her and walks away.

She opens the door looks back at him, he winks. The door closes behind her.


	12. Together

Thanks for all the wonderful words. I promise I take everyone's comments to heart and mind.

The hallways are dark and empty. She could only hear the step of her heals and the hum of the air conditioner. She had gone in early to work that Monday to get a head start on all the paperwork that have piled across her desk and the ones she carried in her hands.

She entered the murder room and switched the light on.

She jumped and gasped when she saw him sitting there.

"What the...Andy...I wasn't...what are you doing here?" She's trying to find her words while letting the scare come over her and the confusion settle in properly.

He stands up from his desk with a cup in hand. "I don't think that's how a Captain should react when an intruder or someone takes her by surprise." His words are teasing he is walking slowly towards her.

"Would you rather have me pulled my gun out at you?" She says sarcastically. Trying to hold on to all her things.

He smiles as he reaches her. Sets down the cup on the desk next to her and grabs the folders in her hands, freeing one of her hands. He picks up the coffee and hands it to her, brushing his fingers against hers, sending chills through her body. And moves the purse off her shoulder into his hands. She just watches him quietly as he takes everything. She smiles with a little confusion in her eyes.

"You alright Andy?" She tries to look at him carefully in the eyes but his haven't made contact.

"Perfect, shall we?" He gestures towards her office with his head. He stays back and watches her walk away. A tight skirt, slightly above the knee, a short slit up the back. He admires her legs just for a few seconds and follows.

She walks in front of him, taking a sip from the cup. Hot coffee, so filling, just what she needed.

She opens her office door and holds it open for him, he walks in and sets the files on the desk. Her purse on her chair. She stays there at the entrance watching him. All she wants is a small kiss from him, she thinks of his lips of his hands.

He turns and looks at her and frowns.

"Did I not set the things down right? His questions her a bit teasing she still is guarding the door.

She finally reacts. "Oh no, thank you so much for helping me and bringing me a coffee. I definitely needed it."

She lets the door shut behind her and walks towards her desk, she stops momentarily as she reaches him and breathes his smell in.

"Well I did scare you out there, least I could do was have coffee too." He grins. Each of them on either side of the desk now.

"Yes, tell me Lieutenant what are you doing here this early?" She drinks out of her cup, looking over the rim of it.

"Well you told me you'd be here over the phone yesterday and I thought you'd might like the company. I certainly don't like to be alone.

Especially not after I had a beautiful, leggy, brunette in my bed all Saturday night." He smirks. She almost spits out her coffee.

"Andy! Someone can hear you." She looks through her office windows.

"No one is here, I think you may be the only one that can function at this hour. Plus if you would have let me see you yesterday, maybe I could look at you without thinking about..." She gives him a stern look.

"...all the cases we worked on." He finishes. She laughs. He loves to hear her laugh. She doesn't do it often enough.

"I needed to take Rusty shopping and I had to stay home and work on all this." She gestures to the pile of folders on her desk. She stares at them and groans a little, taking a seat at her desk.

"You know that's my goal." She looks at him in confusion.

"What taking Rusty shopping and staying home or working on files. She laughs again.

"No making you laugh more often." She stops laughing and smiles.

"Although I wouldn't mind going shopping and staying home if it means you'll be with me." He gets a flirtatious grin.

She is blushing. "Oh come on Andy, please staying at home in pajamas watching movies, doesn't seem like something you'd be interested in doing." Her voice casual but playful.

"Why not? As long as I can take a glance at those beautiful legs of yours, then of course I can."

"See I knew it couldn't be something innocent." She's smiling but starts looking at her papers.

"So you wore that skirt to taunt me then?" She looks up almost immediately. He has the largest grin on his face. She turns red.

"I did not..I..honestly Andy I didn't." She looks at him a bit nervous.

He looks at her wondering why this reaction. But she reads his expression.

"Andy you can't say those things to me at work, even if we are alone."

Her words coming out quick with desperation.

He smiles and continues. "You shouldn't have worn that skirt then. Their is nothing innocent going through my mind." She shuffles nervously.

"Okay I can contain myself from speaking the truth. But admiring and fantasizing that's a completely different story." He shakes his head with a small, "Oh," let out of pleasure."

"I, Oh boy." She stands up shuffling behind her desk as if to come out or not. She sits back down.

He doesn't know what to make of this but finds it incredibly adorable.

"Just not at work. Okay?" She finally says.

He begins to understand now. "You're worried you won't be able to contain yourself either? He says jokingly.

She clears her throat in nervousness.

"This means you missed me yesterday too and you can't say no because now you can't look me in the eye." He is grinning.

"Oh men really are conceited aren't they?" Her words playful.

"No, just hopeful. All men pretend not to care, but we are just hopeful." He stands up and walks out of her room.

She watches him walkaway, confused at to his sudden action.

"Andy?" She calls after him.

He looks back at her and smiles, he gets to his desk and picks up his cup and walks back to her office leaving the door open behind him.

"So what can this hopeful man do to help you get out of here at a decent hour so he can take you out for dinner." He looks at all the files.

She smiles and hands him a file and gives him directions. They sit, not saying much the occasional questions and glances. It doesn't feel like much time had passed when the rest of the team makes their way into the murder room. Andy grabs the papers he's working on, winks at her and walks out of the office to his desk.

"Hey Lieutenant, surprised to see you here early." Sharon can hear Sykes question him.

"I have a special meeting this afternoon, was hoping if I got an early start maybe I could make it." She smiles to herself.

They slowly all get to work and conversations linger on, with the occasional person interrupting her at her desk. She enjoys hearing everyone's stories she doesn't get to do this often.

Then she hears all of their conversations stop instantly and looks up. Taylor walks into the room, signaling her out. She walks out quickly.

"We just received an Amber Alert. 8 year old Latina girl, she goes by the name of Luisa Hernandez, he hands them a picture. "She was last seen six hours ago when the mother went to bed. You have all the resources, no questions asked. Come on lets find her alive and take her back home." His voice in as much pain as in control.

Everyone starts moving immediately.

Sharon begins giving direction. "Lieutenant Provenza I need you to come with me to visit the mother." He nods putting on his jacket.

"Lieutenant Tao, can you make the calls to get our set up going at the family's home. And Lieutenant Flynn I need you to follow as soon as you're done here..." Provenza clears his throat. "...with Detective Sykes. I will see you all there."

She heads to her office quickly grabbing her purse. "Call me with any new information," she calls out as she leaves.


	13. Breathe

_So I wanted to write a case in. This is why I ended the way I did on the last chapter. __**Lindsey **__left a comment asking me to carry on with this case and I took that as a go ahead, to my half completed chapter I was already writing. Thank you Lindsey for all your comments, to everyone who comments and reads. I hope to hear what you all think! _

"It's been twelve hours since she was last seen and we have no idea where her Father or Stepfather is?" Sharon's voice ringing with frustration.

"Captain, we found the biological father and sister." Sykes comes in running.

"Sister? I thought the mother said they were on vacation with the grandparents. Have we not looked into this?" A confusion in her whole body.

Sykes continues. "Another sister, she was...six."

"Another sister? Do we have the Father in custody?

Sykes looks down at her feet. Sanchez answers as he sees her struggle.

"Both the girl and the father were found dead, Captain."

"Dead?" She looks at him as if this were all a nightmare.

They were standing outside the home, under a white tent. Provenza sighs in frustration and throws papers across the floor. The heat rising above them and is making them all lose patience even faster.

He continues. "Captain, They've been dead for over 24 hours. He was in his car, driver seat parked in the garage. Key in the ignition. Six bullets fired at him, four hit him and he bleed to death." Sanchez knows everyone wants him to stop talking and he can't continue himself.

"And the girl?" Flynn's voice comes in from behind them. Sharon turns around wanting to hold him just for support to stand up but looks at Sykes and Sanchez.

"In the kitchen shot to the head once and the chest once. Died instantly. Sanchez ends not knowing if he should say anymore.

They all groan in disbelief. Sharon waits a second to calm herself and think clearly.

"The Stepfather any update on him?" Sykes shakes her head but Flynn begins to talk.

"He is in Las Vegas, has been for two weeks we are still sending some people out there checking in and bringing him back out here."

"The grandparents with the other children?" Sharon asks.

"We haven't been able to locate her, Captain." Tao answers from a distance.

"Okay." She doesn't know what else to say, the suspects are both found. One dead and the other with a solid alibi.

They all look at her. "Let's ask the mother about her other children. Lets she what she has to say. I want to see if she brings up.." She looks at Sanchez.

"Lucia." He says calmly.

"I want to see if she brings up Lucia. Lieutenant Provenza I'd like the mother to feel comfortable since you were the first to talk to her, I'd like you to continue to be the one..."

"On it captain. Sykes come with me." Provenza moves towards the house, Sykes at his side.

"Wait Lieutenant, you are in charge until I come back from the crime scene. Anything that comes through these phones, I mean anything is reported to me." Provenza looks at her and nods she returns the gesture.

"Lieutenant Tao, I need phone lists. For the Mothers home and cell phone and any number she called and for any number that called her. As extensive as you can be."

"Yes Captain, right away." He runs away.

"Detective Sanchez, I need you to lead an air search. Let's broaden the area on the ground. Take Buzz up with you I want to see the footage, it will help me, it will help all of us see all of this more clearly. She looks at the grid search on the board.

"Had already made the call Captain was on my way out."

She turns back at him. "Thanks Detective."

"Lieutenant Flynn. I need you to come with me to the crime scene. Her voice sounding fragile now but she starts moving.

"I think I should do this alone." He walks behind her.

"No, I need to see what kind of monster we are after." She stops in her tracks and lets him catch up.

"I came with Provenza. Can we go in your car?" He can tell she is keeping something to herself.

"Yeah, no problem." They reach his car, he opens the door and closes it quickly going to the drivers seat.

He sits, buckles and starts the car. And turns to see her in deep thought. "What are you thinking?"

"That this mother has something to do with all of this." Her words sound bitter and in pain.

They drive in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh no!" She shouts a bit. Scaring him.

"What happened? Are you alright?" His words full of concern and worry.

"Rusty. He has been out of school for thirty minutes now." She shakes her head pulling out her phone.

"Look, the crime scene is two minutes from here, I'll stay. You take the car pick him up." She looks at him and then starts dialing a number.

"You won't be gone more then ten minutes and then come back for me. And don't say you'll call a patrol car, the poor kid has been waiting he doesn't need an officer to be the first thing he sees. I know it will do you good to see him." He gives her a small grin. She puts down her phone.

His right hand lands on her hand. He gently hers with his thumb. She keeps hold of it when he tries to move away. She needs something to keep her mind away from the case only for a moment.

Rusty is pleased to be picked up by Sharon and isn't dazed by her being late but is when he sees who's car she is driving. She explains her day, the case and asks him about his day. He simply gives her a shrug of no big deal.

"Sharon, I know you have a really big case on your hands. And had a great explanation as to why you are driving his car but are you and Lieutenant Flynn in a...in a relationship?" Sharon breaks hard at the red light, making them both lug forward. Rusty gets a big smirk.

She clears her throat. And says nothing.

"He was really worried about you when you got hurt, you spend a lot of time together, outside of work and I know it's not any of my business..." She stops him.

"You're right it's not any if your business but don't worry about asking me questions." The light turns green and she begins to move.

"You can ask me anything you want. I may not always be able to answer but that doesn't mean I don't want to tell you or that you can't ask."

"So you are?" He intersects in her long speech.

They arrive at the crime scene and Flynn is walking across the front yard. He smiles at her and she blushes knowing that Rusty is watching them. She looks back at Rusty.

"Only if that's ok with you? I don't want you to feel like anything is going to change?" She looks at him nervous.

"Sharon, I think the only thing that may not make this work out..." She looks at him, her eyebrows frowned questioning what it is.

"...him finding out you just slammed his breaks over me calling it a relationship." He laughs and Sharon jumps as Flynn opens the car door.

Rusty is already getting out of the car to move into the back seat. Flynn extends his hand and she accepts.

"I don't think you should go in. It's not pretty. You can tell the little girl tried running or hiding when she heard the gunshots in the garage or saw someone shoot her father."

They are at the front of his car and stop. They drop each others hands.

"There was no forced entry, so the person was probably someone they knew." Something flipped in her stomach when she heard him say this. She didn't know why.

"They said the door was forced open when we sent out to look for him and only heard whimpering from inside. The dog was shot too, ironic that the only survivor can't tell us a damn thing." His voice completely angry and affected.

She looks at him. "You alright?" Her voice quiet. He raises a hand and runs it along her arm. She is about to say something but her phone rings.

"Captain Sharon Raydor." They walk to the car door he opens it and waits until she in and closes the door.

"We will be there in two minutes. Oh and Lieutenant please have a patrol car ready to accompany Rusty home." She hangs up, Rusty sighs and Flynn smiles.

"Two minutes?" Flynn questioning her.

"We need the lights and sirens."

"You got it." He blares the sirens on his car and pulls out the light and places it on the roof of his car.

Rusty is quiet. It won't be his first police car ride with sirens but it will be without him being arrested.

They find the rest of the team but Sanchez and Buzz gathered together.

"What's going on?" She asks rushing up to them, they are all talking over each other in frustration.

"The mother has stopped cooperating." Provenza answers her annoyed.

She frowns and lets out a deep breath. "Where are the other siblings have we located the grandmother?

"The whole vacation was a damn lie. They were at school. They're on their way home now by patrol." Provenza infuriated.

"At school? You mean to tell me that this Mother wakes up to a missing child and still sends off the other kids. Something is definitely not right." She stays calm.

"You go that right." Provenza drops into a chair grunting.

"Oh and the Mother, is a lunatic." Provenza adds.

Sykes answers Sharon and Andy's questioning looks. "Mrs. Hernandez does not seem to be mentally stable.

"Maybe because her child is missing." Tao calmly adds.

"Or because she killed her husband and two youngest daughters." Provenza huffing air of anger.

Sharon tries to remain calm. "What explanation does she have about her youngest, why was she with the father?"

"She didn't bring her up." Sykes the only one who seems remain neutral.

Frustration runs through Sharon, they can all see it. She meets Provenza's eyes. She knows they are on the same page.

"I need to talk to her." Everyone turns and looks at her.

"I'll come with you, Captain." Flynn chimes in.

"No, alone. A one on one, mother to mother conversation might get her to say more then she thinks." She looks back at Rusty.

"But we need camera and mics attached to me quickly, our time is running out." She removes her jacket. Tao understands and starts preparing her.

"Detective Sykes we need a warrant for this, call a judge, get it faxed immediately and another to search every possession and property of Mrs. Hernandez."

"Right away Captain."

"Hey Rusty," he moves closer to her.  
She signals an officer that's off in the corner.

"This gentleman," she looks at his name tag. "Officer Jackson is going to take you home. This may be run late so don't wait up for me." She has her arms out for Tao as he wires her.

She looks at the officer. "Exact orders are to be followed. You do not lose sight of him, you understand?" Her voice more motherly then Captain.

"Yes Captain."

"When he has made it inside, you can leave but only till then."

"Yes Captain."

"Thank you." She nods at the officer dismissing him.

Rusty always feels a little uncomfortable when she demonstrates so much care and worry for him. But he always appreciates it.

Tao has everything ready to go by the time the conversation is over. He helps her put her jacket back on.

"Can I stay for a few more minutes?" Rusty's words sounding so careful, she nods.

"Not too late." She smiles at him.

A few minutes later Sykes comes in giving them an ok.

"Ready?" Andy comes up to her and smiles, concern in his eyes.

"Yes," She lets out a sigh only he can hear. She remains by his side but looks at the rest of the team. "If any number, names, addresses, come up in the conversation I want it checked out immediately." They all agree.

She turns back to Andy. "Andy can you promise me you won't leave?"

Andy frowns. "What do you mean. You want me to go in with you?" He looks at her carefully.

"No, no when the interview is over please be here." He looks at her shocked that she isn't worried about being over heard.

"Let me get wired too, I'll go in with you." His voice with concern but starting to move away.

"No I think this is the only way we can get her to talk." She starts walking away, leaving him behind not asking him again.

"Hey, Captain," she turns around.

"I promise." He smiles at her.

Everyone watches this last part of their interaction but Sharon and Andy's eyes only remain on each other not noticing anyone else.

She smiles weakly at him and goes towards the house, Andy moves towards the TV screen showing Sharon's camera. Andy gestures Rusty over.

"Hello Mrs. Hernandez."

"I said no more police, please just go away." She starts sobbing.

"Mrs. Hernandez I am not here as a officer but as a Mother. I have two wonderful children who have grown up and are on their own. Now I have another who is living with me. If anything were to happen to them I'd be very upset too."

Rusty turns a little red.

The woman lets her in and turns around crying. She lets herself fall to the floor sobbing into her hands.

"Ma'am we cannot help you find Luisa if you do not help us." Sharon is on her knees rubbing the woman's back.

"Mi hija, mi hija, Luisa. My ex husband wanted to take her too, just like he took my Lucia." The woman is now sitting on the floor, shaking uncontrollably her knees tucked into her.

"You told us only of another three, that are on vacation with their grandmother. Lucia lived with her father and you." She tries not to question her.

The woman's hands raise to her ears. Shaking. "He had more money and time, he was always home. My Lucia loved him. But my other children hate their father. Luisa had started to love him too." The woman is crying hysterically and shaking.

"Mrs. Hernandez. You have full custody of your children, a judge granted you that right. Still no questions.

"He was a drunk, he was a drunk and was a terrible husband. I left him after I had Lucia. It took me leaving him for him to stop drinking.  
He sobered up." The woman stands leaving Sharon hunched down. She slowly stands up too not wanting to make any sudden movements. The woman continues talking.

"He had a school degree and found a good job. That made him a lot of money. He wanted my children." Her sadness turns to rage but she continues sobbing.

"Mrs. Hernandez you speak of your husband in the past." Sharon takes a deep breath hoping this wasn't the wrong thing to say.

The woman turns around and faces her directly. There is only anger in her eyes. The woman from a moment ago was gone. She understood now what Provenza and Sykes were talking about.

Rage only remains in her voice and turns to Sharon. "Tell me, your husband was he a drunk? Was he at the bar every night sleeping with every woman that would take him? Did he leave you alone to watch over your children? Then when your life was getting better, did he come back and take it down again? Did he leave you in shreds while he conquered the dreams you had chosen for a life together? She is shouting at this point.

Sharon's stares quietly at her. Her husband did in fact have an alcohol problem and they had infidelity problems but she felt sorry for this woman because she was able to move on and be strong this woman crumbled and never found herself again.

Everyone is watching this conversation outside. Sanchez and Buzz have also returned. Everyone looks concerned. But no one says a word.

"You aren't going to answer? I should have known. That's ok, I will answer for you. He was at home helping your children with homework, he brought home money to feed them. He couldn't wait for his day to be over so he could go home to his beautiful, educated wife and sit down and eat dinner as a family. Right? I got it right?" The woman laughs and then cries.

Sharon stays quiet. Taking a deep breathe. Hoping that she can remain still and calm.

Taylor speaks no one realizing he had come in. "This is not helping us in anyway we have a eight year old missing and we are interviewing the mother." They all remain quiet and turn back to the screen.

The woman grins and sarcastically says, "Oh wait I forgot. Now that your children are so well off, he spends all his time pampering you." She's laughs. "Is that how you can afford those expensive clothes?" The woman signals Sharon up an down with her hand.

Everyone that is watching moves uncomfortably. Rusty looks at Provenza who is carefully watching Flynn.

"Mrs. Hernandez.." Sharon begins.

"No, I am not finished. My children mean the world to me." She begins to sob again.

"Mrs. Hernandez let me help you. I can protect your children."

"No, no." She gets a big grin on her face. "My children are safe now. My Luisa and Lucia!" The grin fades and she starts crying. "I wanted to protect them."

Everyone is silent as they watch.

"I understand. You needed to protect Luisa. You took her to a safe place. I would have done the same." Sharon says this in all the sincerity she can muster.

"She was so sad that I took her there again without her sisters and brothers." The woman's head tilts to the side, looking into the distance.

"Why hasn't she questioned her? She would have broken already?" Taylor grunts.

Flynn answers, "She never read her, her rights. Wanted to make it feel like a mother to mother conversation." Taylor scoffs and rubs his forehead.

Andy looks at Rusty. Rusty immediately understands and slowly sneaks away. Andy moves with him and walks to the officer.

"Captains orders. You understand?" He growls at the officer. "When you drop him off you are to stay parked at the entrance until you see the Captain walks through that door. Understood?"

Rusty looks at him like it's not necessary especially since he knows they are not Sharon's orders but decides not to say anything. "Yes Lieutenant." The officer walks slowly behind Rusty.

He turns to look at the team and sees them all standing. The only one still sitting is Buzz.

He moves quickly towards them. The woman is face to face with Sharon, no fear in her eyes, the woman isn't hurting her but her rage is high.

Provenza shouts. "We need to get her out of there." And signals Sanchez.

"No. Wait." Taylor chimes in. "We need to get this confession and the Captain will be more upset for us barging in then anything else."

"Then anything else?" Flynn shoots out frustrated.

"Like getting injured again, Chief?" Sanchez finishes Andy's thoughts.

Provenza stops them and says, "If this woman killed her husband and daughters it is possible she still has the murder weapon in there with her."

"No one interrupts the Captain." Taylor's voice angry.

Flynn moves towards the house.

"Lieutenant Flynn, you stand down until necessary you understand?" Taylor screams at him. "Lieutenant Flynn it's an order."

Provenza gives Sanchez and Sykes a look and they follow Flynn. Flynn halts at the house door listening, with Sanchez and Sykes at his side. All of them with their guns drown out.

"I took the gun from the closet where we always leave it and I went to his house. My daughter, my beautiful daughter Lucia answered the door." Sharon wants to shake the confession out of her but knew she needed to be patient.

"She told me her Daddy was in the car so I went to the garage and she followed me. I pulled out the gun and shot him. The woman uses her hands as a gun and points at Sharon, "Bam, BAM!" Sharon doesn't flinch.

"I don't know how many times I shot him. When I turned around my daughter was gone." Her hands come to her face, running them over her cheeks, in desperation. "I knew she would hate me even more. So I found her and told her to sleep. She's safe now." She's talking peacefully and calmly.

Sharon stays put. And doesn't say a word and waits. She is repulsed and is shaking if rage but wants to control herself.. Minutes pass in silence.

"My Lucia didn't deserve it but she would tell my other children and they would hate her even more. I was trying to protect her."

When she speaks again she can hear her voice croak a little.

"Mrs. Hernandez, the three of your children are on vacation, when they get back they will want to see Luisa and Lucia." Sharon speaks calmly.

The woman turns to her. "No, they won't. I will tell them that Luisa is now with there father and they will not want to go see her. They hated their Father. They hated Lucia." She giggles a little.

"This woman is insane." Taylor chimes in. Provenza is carefully watching the screens and the three that are guarding the door.

She begins to hum. And begins to sing. "Su casita azul, su casita azul. Esta dormida en su casita azul." Buzz starts to translate but Sharon speaks.

"Her little blue house, her little blue house. She is asleep in her little blue house. That is beautiful." She compliments her and then silences herself.

"Yes, I take my children to the our getaway house that their Dad bought them, every month and she has a little blue house in the back yard. I put her to sleep there. She was so peaceful." Her hands together like if she were praying.

Provenza, signals Sykes and she comes running. "I heard Lieutenant. I'm on my way."

"Take Flynn with you." She nods and starts running back.

Provenza frowns at himself and shouts. "Sykes leave Flynn take Sanchez." She nods.

"Buzz I need you with a camera, ready to go with them. Tao can sit in here." He gets up and Tao sits down.

"We have enough to arrest her. Why isn't she?" Taylor comments annoyed.

"The murder weapon, Chief." Tao chimes in.

Provenza signals more officers to surround the house.

"Mrs. Hernandez I want to hear the rest of the story, maybe I can tell it. After you put her to sleep," she tops and swallows "you put the gun back away where you hide it and call the police."

"No, no. My children called the police they didn't want their father to come for them too, so they reported their sister missing." She looks annoyed.

"I can show you what helped me put my babies to sleep." The woman bites her lip.

"Okay." Sharon musters to say.

The woman leaves, Sharon draws her gun. Wiping a tear that comes down her face. She takes a deep breath.

"Why isn't she arresting her? Where did she go?" Taylor is screaming.

"She's waiting for Flynn." Provenza says quietly.

Taylor and Tao both look at him.

"Her back-up," he points to Flynn who is standing at the house door.

Sharon breathes walks towards the door only slightly, while the woman comes back. Holding in her hands the gun almost cradling it. Not looking at Sharon. She was talking to her gun about her plans with her other children and vacations they are going to take to put them all to sleep.

"Mrs. Hernandez," Sharon's words cause her to look up at her. "Put the gun down." The woman frowns at her. "Put the gun on the floor and step away from it." Sharon's voice is shouting.

Flynn moves in almost breaking down the door and stands in front of Sharon holding up his gun. It was as if he knew where she'd be. The woman drops to gun by the shock and drops to her knees to grab it.  
The other officers come rushing in picking her up. Hand cuffing her.

Flynn puts his gun away and in anger says, "You are under arrest for the murder of Lucia Hernandez and Roberto Hernandez," the woman screams loudly rushing towards him, fishing for Sharon. Sharon puts her gun away and moves back in sight.

She begins to tell the woman her rights. "You said you would protect my children. You lied to me. You will pay for this! Now who will protect them! Who will help them sleep!" The woman is kicking and screaming.

"What are you waiting for? Take her away." Flynn shouts.

"Tao turn off the camera feed, now." Provenza chimes in. Taylor frowns at him and Tao obeys.

"Our job is not done, we need to find Luisa still." Provenza says annoyed answering Taylor's expression.

Flynn turns around and looks at Sharon. "Are you alright?"

She isn't looking at him, it is as if the woman's expression had caught onto her. She was not responding her fingers lay on her lips.

"Sharon," his voice concerned, he gently touches a shoulder.

This makes her react immediately. "No, I am not fine. Nothing about this is fine. This woman, she killed her daughters because they loved her father more then her. They were little, of course they adore their father." She moves her hand down from her face and it is shaking.

He grabs it. They are frozen. "We need to find Luisa." She finally lets the words out.

"Sykes, Sanchez and Buzz are already on it." He reaches out and combs back her hair from her face.

"We need to go too." She finally starts processing properly. "Before you ask again, I am fine." She finally looks at him in the eye.

"Okay. Let's go." He smiles

She gives the remaining few orders and they all head out.

Her phone rings as they make their way to the car.

"Captain Sharon Raydor," she answers.

"Captain, we found Luisa, She's alive." She hears Sykes voice at the other end.

She stops in her tracks and bends at her waist giving her weight to her knees with her free hand. She lets out a sigh almost a sob of relief that Sykes can here.

"You alright Captain." Sykes asks her. She feels a hand on her back.

"How is she?" She stays bent for a few more seconds then straightens up. Flynn is still moving his hand up and down her back.

"She is scared. She was beat, beaten very badly. But she's alive and will be okay." Sykes tells her.

"Thank you, great work, Detective." Sharon tells her with a tremble in her voice. She's about to hang up and continues, "Detective, please finish up there and let Sanchez and Buzz know that the day is over. We'll see each other in couple of hours, we all need to go home and rest. I will let the others know. And thank you again."

She hangs up her phone. She lightly pulls away from Flynn.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"She's alive and she's going to be ok and I need to get out of this clothes." Looking at her clothes repulsed and her voice almost breaking.

"No, I mean why did you move away?" He takes a step closer to her.

"Because if you keep touching me I will start crying." She doesn't look at him and her voice is cracking.

"Sharon?" He holds out a hand. She doesn't take it. He puts it down. He understands they are still surrounded by many people and she needs her space. He takes her to pick her car and their is little said between each other.

She arrives home. Taking off her shoes.

"Rusty?"

"In the kitchen."

She finds him making breakfast. "Rusty why is the officer still downstairs?"

"That was Lieutenant Flynn's doing, he told him to stay put until you got home, used your name to give the order." He shrugs his shoulders.

Sharon rolls her eyes, smiling.  
"Alright well now he's waiting to take you to school."

Rusty laughs. "Did you guys finish the case?"

"We made an arrest. Found Luisa alive." She sounds defeated.

"It was the mother wasn't it?" He doesn't look at her as he continues cooking.

"Yes."

"I already ate. This is for you." He tells her. She smiles and thanks him.

"I am going to jump in the shower. I will be out quickly, just leave it out for me please." She leaves him cooking.

She turns on the shower and undresses. She steps into the hot water. Letting it run down her skin. She wants the heat to kill the pain, the water to drown the hurt and then tears begin to run down her face, letting all the frustration go.

She comes out. And finds Rusty grabbing his things ready to go. He notices she's been crying but says nothing.

"Do I tell the officer to wait for me at school all day too?" He grins.

She laughs. "Have a great day Rusty."

She walks towards the kitchen. And sees her plate served on the stove. She smiles as she sees everything's been cleaned too. She doesn't have much of an appetite and leans into the counter giving it all her weight.

"Hey Lieutenant." She hears Rusty's voice. It couldn't be, she thought to herself.

"Hey Kid, off to school?" It was Andy. She shook her head and smiled in disbelief and thought of a way to sneak past to change. But there was no way.


	14. Fall Into Me

_Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me so much feedback. It is wonderful, I appreciate every single message, review and comment. I slowed down the pace a little, I am glad you all enjoyed the case. I will try to work these in more often. _

**_Immas13 _**_I want to thank you especially for your last review, it meant a lot to me. It actually did a lot to help me complete this chapter. I thank you! _

_Please let me know what you think. And like always I hope you enjoy! _

Even though she could not have imagined he would come over, she is grateful he did and pleased to hear his voice. She continues listening to their conversation.

She hears Andy. "Is the Captain here?"

"She's probably in the kitchen." Rusty letting him feel welcomed to go in.

"Are you sure she's not resting?" He sounds hesitant.

"I think she would be upset if I didn't tell her you were here or...if she doesn't already know you are here."

Sharon feels a sense of guilt for having him feel so reluctant in coming in to her house. She makes her way to the living room.

"Hello Lieutenant." Her voice sounding soft and tired.

"I told you." Rusty teases Andy and walks past him saying goodbye to both of them.

Andy closes the door behind Rusty and before he has a moment to move, Sharon makes it to him and she kisses him lightly on the lips unconsciously grabbing his chin. His hand immediately wraps around her waist. They stand kissing for a moment.

"Oh I needed that." He whispers.  
"Mmm-hmm." she hums with her eyes closed.

And he kisses her again a little longer but still gentle. Her hand goes to the back of his neck and the other around his arm.

"Are you hungry, would you like some breakfast? Rusty left a plate for three." Her voice sounding as gentle as a hum.

"No, but I don't mind joining you." He plays with her hair, while they are still wrapped up together.

"I don't have an appetite. I am actually very tired." She closes her eyes as his fingers brush her hair over and over.

"You should eat something." His voice causing her to open her eyes and she smiles, "I will, later."

She finally pulls away from his hold, and grabs hold of his hand. "Join me on the couch?" She doesn't wait for an answer and starts walking towards the couch.

"Hello Beautiful." She turns around surprised by his words. He is looking at her up and down, still holding her hand. She's wearing the t-shirt she took from his house and a pair of pajama shorts and her usual slipper booties. "I love the outfit." He says to her.

She smiles meekly and shrugs her shoulders. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Then I'm glad I didn't give notice." He says quickly, completely admiring her.

"You know I think we should switch shirts." She finally notices his outfit. A pair of jeans a white shirt and his leather jacket.

He looks at her with a grin, confused. "Sharon it's the same exact shirt." He's giggling a little.

"No," she gets closer to him and grabs his shirt and smells it. "Yeah, definitely not the same. This one lost that after I washed it." She smells his neck. "You always smell so good." She stays in his neck for a little bit and is slowly breathing in his smell.

"Sharon." Her name comes out of him eagerly but soft.

She looks up and smiles, he looks flustered.

"Please that's taking me far from resting on the couch." Shaking himself a little as if chills ran through his body.

She never meant to tease him she didn't even notice he was enjoying it so much. She apologizes, by lightly kissing his shoulder.

She tries moving him to the couch again.

"Sharon?" She looks at him.

"As much as this trumps anything else. I can't stay for long." His voice drains out when he sees her confused expression.

He draws her into him wrapping his hands placing them along her arms.

He begins. "I wanted to see how you were doing and.." But she doesn't let him finish.

"If any of this has to do with the way I drew away from you..."

"No." He shakes his head. "No." He takes a deep breathe. "First you have no need to explain yourself to me or anyone. As much as I want to hear everything about you. It can wait, we have plenty of time." His hands outlining her face with his fingertips.

Then he lays his hands on her shoulders. Running up and down her arms. "After cases like these, I like to go to an AA meeting." She looks at him more profoundly. He shrugs now, letting his hands move to his pockets.

She is absolutely fascinated by him, how had she not realized their lives so completely different but so many similarities.

"Alright. Go on, but can we have that dinner you promised me?" She smiles at him.

This releases some of his tension. "Is that an invitation or an order?" He smirks at her.

"You decide." She teases him.

He grabs her hand and kisses it and walks himself out letting her drown her tired body into her couch.

The return to the murder room is quiet. Sharon is the first one and as the team slowly drizzles in she sends one by one out to check on statuses and paperwork that need to be completed. As the afternoon comes in everyone is sitting at their desk, deep in work only speaking when necessary.

She makes her way out. Most look up as they hear her steps, everyone else gives her their attention when she finally starts speaking.

"I would just like to thank all of you for the hard work these past few hours. I know we have a long road ahead but you all have done great." She smiles at all of them.

"The children Captain?" Tao speaks up.

"They were sent to a foster home until their paternal aunt can pick them up. She should be on a flight from Arizona in a few hours. And Luisa." She stops.

Sykes helps her, "Luisa is in the Intensive Care Unit. She has some broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a dislocated shoulder and lots of bruises and cuts. No bullet wounds, seems as if.." She can't continue either.

"...as if the mother beat her with the gun rather then shoot her. To save bullets for her other children." Sanchez finishes.

Everyone groans in disbelief. Shaking their heads. Sharon, Sanchez and Sykes had been the only ones up to date on her status.

Sykes speaks again. "The doctors say she will make a full recovery."

Provenza scoffs. They all look at him. "Maybe physically. But how does a child ever get over that mentally? Especially when the abuse comes from a parent."

Sharon hums in agreement. Flynn clears his throat and they all look at him. He is drawing his eyes to something, they all look around and see Rusty.

Guilt falls into all of their faces, but none more then Sharon. "How was your day?" She's able to say.

He shrugs. "It was alright, boring. Better then the little girls. Luisa, right?" He gives them all a small grin. "I have a lot of homework to do. Can I?"

Sharon nods with a smile, she puts her hand on his shoulder as he walks by. They all follow him with their stares and back to Sharon.

She sighs a little. "Thank you again."  
Sadness in her voice. She walks away. All eyes follow her.

Provenza's eyes fall on Flynn, he's about to move after her but catches Provenza's stare. Provenza nods his head and Flynn understands. Provenza stands up and follows Sharon to her office.

He taps on the door and hears her inviting him in.

"Captain."

"Yes Lieutenant?" Her voice breaking but strong.

"Captain I know it's been long hours and this case has been a nightmare. But that kid out there is stronger then we give him credit for. And you are doing a wonderful job. Why else would he come in here and spend so many hours with us?"

She giggles. "No other choice?"

"Oh no Captain." He gives her a small grin. "That kid adores you."

She smiles at him. "Thank you Lieutenant."

He motions to leave. And turns back. "Lieutenant Flynn was on his way in but I gave him the order to stay back." He finishes a bit sarcastic, he winks at her and walks out.

She felt a little embarrassed, until she thought and was relieved and grateful for the fact that he accepted whatever was going on between Andy and her. And that he along with the rest of the team cared as much as she did for Rusty.

The day was at its end. She saw the team become rowdier as the day progressed. She heard her name and looked up. Everyone was grouped around each other. She motioned Rusty to start packing and he quickly packed up, she started putting things away too.

A soft knock at her door makes her look up and she smiles.

"So the team is going out for drinks. I think we all need it." Andy says standing at the open doorway.

"Would you like to come?" He looks at her hopeful.

She stays quiet. And he begins again. "Before you say no, they sent me to ask you?"

She looks out the windows and in fact they are all smiling and waiting.

"I have Rusty, I think I should spend some time with him. I appreciate the offer." She smiles and continues packing her stuff.

"I'll let them know we can't go then." This halts her and looks up.

"Lieutenant!?" She exclaims. He turns around with a grin.

"It was a bad joke. I will have drinks and text you later?" He looks at her.

She nods. Rusty appears behind Andy.

"Ok guys this constant smiling and one on one conversations is not helping in the whole keeping it a secret." He quietly whispers.

Andy glares at Sharon, she turns red. Her head shaking with a big grin. Not wanting to cause to much of a scene with everyone watching.

Andy crosses his arms around his front and smirks. Rusty is a bit annoyed at their teenage behavior but still finds it humorous.

"Let's go home, Rusty." She says through her grin.

She makes her way to the door. They both move letting her go ahead.  
And then following her.

"You coming Captain?" Tao asks.

"Not tonight, Lieutenant but thank you for the invitation. I'm going to take Rusty home and have a little talk with him."

They all laugh and tease Rusty. Rusty just nods his head, smiling.

Sharon had never felt so welcomed as everyone walked out, talking and teasing one another. They continued with the playful teasing towards Rusty. She felt like she belonged, she glanced at Flynn and found him staring at her they held each others glance for only a second. In that moment everything else she had felt the hours before were gone, she was safe and loved.


	15. You Got What I Need

_I was asked if my last chapter was the end and as much as it could have been, I didn't feel like I could end it as it was never my intention. I hope you all continue with me. I love writing for these two._

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon had not been home other then for showers, sleep and sometimes breakfast with Rusty for over a week. The cases had been difficult and long. Besides the occasional glances and conversations about a case, Sharon and Andy had not spent anytime together. In fact there was always someone else with them. It had become a game in the office, betting the hours she'd come in and leave.

Provenza and Flynn needed to talk to her about a witness file, that she had been holding on to. And they hesitated but Provenza knocked on the door, Flynn behind him.

"Come in." She didn't look up and was far to deep in her files that she didn't even acknowledge them.

"Captain?" Provenza says. She doesn't look up but holds up her finger for a moment.

Provenza looks at Flynn and frowns and nudges him almost pushing him.

Flynn leans onto her desk with both hands. Provenza rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed. "Sharon?"  
He whispers.

This immediately grabs her attention. She looks at him and then at Provenza. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea where..."

Provenza groans and takes a seat at one of the chairs. Sharon looks at him, like only she can. He places his hand grumpily on his chin and leans onto the arm rest of the chair, closing his eyes.

Flynn gives him an amused look. And Sharon holding her folders at hand watches him over them. She looks at Flynn with a questioning look. He shrugs, crosses his arms and shakes his head, still grinning.

"Lieutenant?" Sharon asks confused and a bit annoyed.

He doesn't respond.

"Lieutenant, can you tell me what it is that you are doing?" Now in a tone of frustration.

Flynn is still grinning. Provenza opens his eyes.

"Oh," he mutters and looks at her pleased and annoyed.

She closes the file and puts it down and gives him a long stare.

Provenza begins. "I'm sorry Captain but you've been here since before the sun came up today. And still the only thing that can catch your attention is this," he gestures Flynn as a whole with his fingers, "whispering at you," and Sharon darts a look at Flynn and back at Provenza, "or those...those files. Even Rusty misses you, that has to say something." He lets his hand fall loudly on her desk.

Flynn snorts. Sharon looks at him with a piercing look. He just shakes his head, which she understands as  
saying he's got a point.

"Captain, God knows I want to put all the bastards in jail but.."

"Enough." Sharon cuts him off. They both look a little more seriously at her, not sure how she's going to react.

She stands up straightens her dress. Puts all her folders in piles and then stacks them in two larger piles. They watch her quietly. She grabs her coat and purse.

"Lieutenant, you are right. I need to go home. You have just been promoted for the rest of the day to the job you've been waiting for. All yours." She gestures towards the files. Andy laughs as Provenza's jaw drops.

She looks at Flynn. "And you can be his assistant." She has a grin on her face now. Flynn laughs as she leaves her office.

"That woman." Provenza breathes out.

"I heard that." She comes back and closes the door again.

"She's joking right?" Provenza looks at Flynn.

Flynn shrugs, still laughing, scratching his head and making his way to the folders.

"Uh, no." Provenza stops him. "We are not doing her work."

"Well we do need to find what we were going to ask her for." He starts opening the folders. Provenza looks at him in disbelief.

They see Rusty zoom out a few seconds later. "She is serious, isn't she?" Provenza grabs for a folder grumbling something under his breathe.

"Hey Sharon, we are out of leftovers should I order take out?" Rusty is at the apartment looking for dinner in the fridge.

Sharon pops into the kitchen.

"Nope." He sees her put on her apron.

"How about a veggie lasagna?" She says in a sweet voice.

"Sure. Can I help?" He asks already washing his hands.

"Yes." She gives him instructions and he obediently follows every detail.

They both work easily and listen to each other as they work. He puts the tray into the oven and sets the alarm.

"Alright, now we clean up." She looks around her, and although their wasn't much mess it is odd for the kitchen to look so untidy. They smile and continue working side by side.

As the last dishes are being washed Rusty looks at her.

"Sharon?"

"Hmm." She says rinsing the last things and turning of the faucet.

"Why hasn't Lieutenant Flynn come over? She looks at him taken by surprised.

"We've had a lot of work." She says simply.

"It's not because I'm here right?" She frowns at him.

"No, Rusty. We really have had a lot of work. Him and Lieutenant Provenza volunteered to take over for me today so I could come home early." Rusty looks at her questioning her.

She giggles at the thought of the two looking through files.

"Oh Rusty. I promise you, you are not causing any problems to my life." She smiles at him. "I'm not even sure what it is me and Lieutenant Flynn, what it is.., you see." She shrugs as she wipes the counter.

Rusty stares at her and then quietly looks around. Jumps up from where he was sitting and grabs Sharon's phone.

He hands it to her. "Call him."

She scoffs at him and puts the phone down.

"Sharon if I'm not the reason, call him and ask him over for dinner?" She frowns at him.

"That won't work on me. Plus he's working." She opens the oven checking the lasagna.

"So I am the reason." He says a bit dramatic. Rusty grabs the phone and takes it back where he got it, "let me know when the food is ready?" His voice sounding hurt. He walks away.

"Rusty? Oh. I. Can't." She walks to her phone and dials something. "Believe. I. Am...Lieutenant. Yes, everything is great. I was wondering how those files were going?"

"Well Provenza has started swearing less so we're improving." He jokes.

"Uh. Lieutenant?" She hesitates.

"Is everything okay? She can hear concern in his voice.

"Yes, yes. Lieutenant?" She stops and sighs. "Andy." Her voice is sweeter now. "Rusty and I made a Veggie Lasagna, we wanted to know if you would like to join us?" She feels embarrassed and silly that's she's having so much trouble asking him.

"Right now?" His voice sounding shocked.

"I understand if you can't." She went from embarrassed to disappointed.

"No. I mean I can. I will be over in a few minutes." He sounds shocked and excited.

"We will wait for you then." The natural hum returning to her voice now.

She hangs up her phone and shakes her head at how much that call resembled two teenagers setting up their first date.

"Rusty!" She gently calls.

"I heard." He comes out from behind the wall smiling.

She rolls her eyes at him and walks to the oven and checks on the lasagna. A few minutes later the oven dings and Rusty pulls it out.

"We have to let it cool just a little." Sharon tells him as he pulls up the aluminum to take a peak.

"I am going to get my bag ready for tomorrow, so I won't be tempted then."

"Should be ready by then." She smiles at him.

The door bell rings. Her stomach flutters.

"You want me to get that?" Rusty calls from the hallway.

"No I got it." She makes her way to the door.

"Hello." She smiles at him.

"Can you step outside for a minute?" He asks quietly.

Her eyebrows frown, "Is everything okay?" She moves outside.

"Close the door." He says quickly.

"What's going on?" She's beginning to lose patience. But she does as he asks.

As she is turning around from closing the door, she sees his hands come to sight and she feels her body gently being pushed against the door. His hands lying flat on the door, trapping her. His body right next to hers. She shivers.

He kisses her neck first. Making her tremble and hold on to his arms for support because her knees go weak.

"Oh," she sighs.  
And he kisses her on the mouth. They both let out a sound of pleasure. Neither one stopping. His hands grabbing her instead of the door. Her hands getting lost in his hair.

When she feels herself losing control and his hands getting carried away, she pulls away, but this doesn't stop him he moves to her neck.

She's breathing hard. "Andy. Andy."  
His hands and lips roaming her. "Oh..." She shutters. "Andy. We are in...the hallway. Rusty...is inside."

He slows down, comes and kisses her on the lips. Dragging one out a kiss while holding onto her bottom lip, causing her to want more and kiss him again. Then finally giving each other time to catch air. He brings his hands to her face, caressing her.

Still breathing heavily he says, "Hello Beautiful." Finally returning her hello of a few minutes ago. "Sorry, I got carried away." He kisses her nose gently.

Her hands wrapped around him. "Don't apologize, I missed you. I miss you." She kisses him on the neck.

He lets out a small groan of desperation. "You have no idea." She smiles at him.

"Not a chance we can sneak away, is there?" He grins at her.

He moves away from the door, she reaches out and cleans his lips with her fingers. Smiling at him. She opens the door and lets him in.

"Where's the kid?"

"In his room I think. Said he was going to gather his stuff for school to  
tomorrow."

He leans in and kisses her softly.

They hear his footsteps. Sharon continues to the kitchen. Andy stays behind.

"Thanks for inviting me over?" Andy tells him as he comes into the living room.

They continue on in a conversation, making their way to the kitchen. Rusty pulls out the utensils and sets them on the table and Andy makes his way grabbing the plates and cups setting the plates beside Sharon who is cutting the lasagna. And only stopping his conversation with Rusty when he reaches the fridge.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Apple juice and water for Sharon." Rusty is setting the food on the table now.

Andy glances at Sharon and she smiles. "Apple juice and water it is." He says a little shocked and a  
little impressed.

They all sit and have a easy dinner, they all have a good time, sharing stories, bringing in topics of religion and politics and sports and old cases. It feels easy to be sitting together and neither one ever thinks about it, until they finish dinner and Sharon watches as Rusty and Andy clean up, making her sit and relax. She notices how comfortable they have both become in her home and with each other. They wash dishes, joking with one another and teasing at Sharon's habits that Rusty so eagerly shares.

"All done." Andy raises his hands in the air and Rusty hangs the towel.

"Thank you both for cleaning up."

"No, dinner was great, Sharon thank you. To be honest I was missing your dinners." He smiles at her. "I am going to bed, thank you Lieutenant for joining us."

"No problem kid. We can continue our conversation another day." He walks behind Sharon's chair and leans in it.

Rusty turns back. "Okay, I don't find this weird or awkward because you guys obviously really like each other. But please just keep it down."

Sharon frowns at him in confusion. "You know if you stay the night." He directs his comment towards Andy.

Andy laughs. "Rusty!" Sharon shrieks.

"I'm not kidding." He says as walks away.

Andy laughs even more.

"Unbelievable." Sharon says quietly to herself.

"Yes you are." Andy whispers. She tilts her head back, he is still leaning on her chair and looking down at her. She lifts her arms and runs hers along his. He leans in and kisses her.

"Thank you for dinner." He moves around in front of the chair and leans again for another kiss.

She stands up trying to distract herself from letting into her body's sensations take over.

"It was Rusty, actually who insisted on calling you." Sharon confesses.

"Well I will have to thank him again and how is it that he found out about us? He teases her.

She blushes. "He asked me. And I didn't know what to say. So I told him the truth." She looks at him nervous.

"Which is?" Andy asks her. She knows he's searching for the word that she's been trying to define them for so long too.

"That there is a...that..Andy! We aren't kids, I don't know what we are. Do you know what this is?" She gestures in between the space that divides them.

Andy smiles at her frustration. "Sharon, it can be whatever you want it to be. A relationship, an affair. As long as it doesn't take so long for me to be able to kiss you and touch you as it had been before tonight."

Andy lightly meets his body with hers. And runs his hands up from her thighs, grazing her gently.

She shivers lightly. "I wouldn't call this an affair, would you?" She asks trembling as he continues to touch her sensually only with his fingertips now.

"It's decided then. Captain Sharon Raydor you are in a relationship with your Lieutenant." He quietly says smiling at her.

His hands bringing her dress up slightly. And caressing her thigh.  
Her back arches, it is only the lightest touch but she's been needing him to touch her she's already very wet.

"Andy. We can't do this with Rusty here." Her breathing already accelerating.

"You heard him. Just be quiet." Andy grins as he leans in to kiss her collarbone.

She pulls up his face and kisses him on the mouth, parting their lips and reintroducing their tongues. Sharon moans quietly, he always kisses her as if it would be their last and as it was their first. No man before him had ever made her body shake with a kiss.

He pulls away from her. Her eyes closed. "Andy, please never stop kissing me that way." She whispers. Her eyes still closed.

A smile reaches him. "Does that mean I get to do this forever?" He whispers into her ear.

"Oh..Please. I hope so." She clings to him kissing him, enjoying his taste.

They both are too far along to hold back. She quietly takes him to her room and locks the door behind her. Letting passion and desire take over and forgetting all the rest.


	16. Eso y Mas

_Too much? I am not a "lovey-dovey" kind of person so it's strange for me to be writing all of this. Let me know if its too much! _

_Oh..__**Rated M**__..but please don't run away it isn't exactly what you think. ;)_

* * *

It had been a long day at the office. A man had been murdered by his girlfriend but it took them twelve girls to finally land on the thirteenth. All twelve girls lived under one roof, where they attended clients. Each named after a month of the year to distinguish them clearly for the clients that came around but the two people that started with the company were at riffs. The owner had hired another girl in place for his girlfriend while she had their baby, but when she couldn't get back into condition as quickly as he wanted her to, he fired her and dumped her and began dating the new "model." A crime of passion they call it, she killed her boyfriend.

"Alright, thank you everyone you all did a great job. Let's finish up and go home. Lieutenant Provenza I don't think you and Lieutenant Flynn will mind taking these lovely ladies back home since you two have been so generous with them all day?" She was speaking through her teeth.

"Not at all, chief not at all." Provenza got up putting on his coat.

She walked to her office to grab her things and she heard a knock, she groaned expecting it to be Andy but said, "Come in."

"Captain?"

"Lieutenant Tao, come in."

He made his way in.

"Have a seat please."

"Thank you Captain, but it's not necessary." She looked at him questioning, half worried.

"My son has tickets to a basketball game and one of his friends can't make it. I was wondering if Rusty could join us. I will be there with them the whole time." He finishes his hands clasped waiting for a reply.

"Of course Lieutenant, I don't see a problem with that. You will need to ask Rusty, but if he says yes.."

"He was actually the one that brought up the topic of the game I pitched him the idea and he asked me to pitch it to you." He smiles.

She shakes her head and smiles too. "Yes, Lieutenant, thank you for taking him he is probably dying to get away from me." She smiles at him.

"Not a problem, we shouldn't be too late." She nods at him as he leaves the office.

Rusty comes in a few minutes later. "We are leaving Sharon."

"Wait, Rusty." She goes around her desk and gives him money.

"Sharon, come on." He always hates when she does that.

"Take it. You never know you may want to run home." She winks at him and puts a hand on his shoulder. He smiles and thanks her. She sorts her stuff and heads home.

When she opens the door to her apartment she tosses her keys and purse and it falls to the floor and she grunts and walks past it. Very much annoyed by the day, she kicks off her shoes and walks past her slippers, straight to the kitchen pulling out a glass and white wine.

She lets her hand go a little heavy and pours more than usual, she takes it with her past the sofa her usual resting spot and heads to her room. And she sets down the glass on her dresser and her phone on the night stand and walks to her bathroom turning on her tub, she clips her hair back and walks to her room to pick up her glass. She begins to drink it rather quickly.

The doorbell rings.

"I told you Rusty you might want to run home..." She pulls open the door and it's Andy.

He has a brown paper bag in his hand and is smiling. "Hello Beautiful."

"Hello Andy," she walks away from the door but doesn't close it. Her cup of wine in hand. "I thought it was Rusty." She halts at the start of the hallway and takes a drink.

"Doesn't he have his own keys?" He looks at her and closes the door.

She doesn't respond.

"Well since you left without saying goodbye, I came to say goodnight and brought you a little something." He smiles.

"Good night and thank you." She says simply.

"Sharon? You've been strange all day, what's going on?" He looks defeated at his purpose to try to make her laugh or smile.

"The tub is running." She says turning down the hallway.

"Is that an invitation?" He says happily walking after her.

"No it is not an invitation, I am simply saying that I was about to take a bath." Her voice continues as she walks down the hall.

They reach her bathroom. She sets her wine down but not before taking a drink. And she turns around and looks at him. He is leaning against the bathroom door watching her.

"Yes?" A hum coming out of her.

"You can't expect me to wait out there while you are in here in the bathtub." He looks at her from head to toe.

"I thought you'd still be with Lieutenant Provenza." She turns off, the water almost to the top of the tub and walks to her mirror.

A big smirk comes across his face. "I understand now, you are jealous." He says teasing her.

"Oh Lieutenant, I am not jealous, I have never been jealous in my life. I need to undress, please shut the door." She says quickly.

He closes the door with himself inside.

She scoffs. "I meant with you on the other side."

He slowly walks to her. She still in the mirror so she can see his reflection come towards her. She turns around, halting him with the palm of her hand.

"Sharon if you are playing a game it really is driving me crazy." His voice in desperation.

"No games Andy, I just need to take this day off of me." She shakes as if she trying to rid herself of it, putting her hand down and turning back to the mirror.

"Sharon, I would not change you for anyone. Not those girls not anyone. The only thing I was thinking today was I hope she stops eating those strawberries that way because she's driving me crazy, then you wore this dress so fantastically." His hands gently landing on her upper back. She closes her eyes.

She feels the zipper come down. "Andy." But he continues.

"Every time you passed by me I got a smell of you perfume." He puts his head in her neck and smells her. His hands run down her arms and grip her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers and wrapping both his and her hand around her. She opens her eyes.

"I just wanted to hold you like this all day." He finishes. She lets out a heavy sigh.

"Andy I don't understand a few moths ago you would have been drooling over those women and you tell me that today you didn't even notice them."

He lets go of her hands and pulls down a strap of Sharon's dress over her shoulder, exposing her scar and he trails it with his fingers while looking through the mirror and then kissing her shoulder.

He whispers into her ear. "I love you Sharon." She shutters at the words. His hand moves to the other shoulder and pulls over the other strap of her dress. His fingers go underneath each side and bring it down, letting it go so it can fall to the floor.

"I love every part of you." He brings his hands lightly running up her arms and then to her exposed abdomen. He continues to look at her through the mirror she also watches him as she feels and watches the touches that make her tremble through the mirror.

"I love your skin." His hands running up her sides, then he unhooks her bra. She lets it fall to the floor. And he carefully runs his palm over her breast, not touching them but every time she breathes she would gently touch them with her nipples. "I love your breast." His fingers finally making contact but only in circular motions around her nipples. More of her body weight is pressed up on him now as she leans back. She is trembling.

He caresses her body. With his hand stopping to trail parts of her body carefully with his hands. "I love to see you like this."

She is to to focused on his hands moving to respond. They grab hold of her panties and he runs a finger just at the entrance of them. This makes her let out a moan. "I love to hear you do that." He smiles.

His hands move to the side of her thighs gently caressing her and finally pulling down her panties. "I love all your body." His hand grazes the inside of her thigh. She whimpers. He kisses her neck.

He roams her body a few more times with his hands, keeping his eyes on the mirror as she does too. "I love who you are." At a moment where she should of felt vulnerable she felt like the most beautiful women, all the imperfections she sees daily were not visible.

"I love you." He whispered one last time. She grabs his hands and helps him explore her body, finally bringing them to her entrance until her body is gasping an trembling against his.

She undresses him on the way to her bed and they continue exploring each other's bodies, deep moans and whimpers, all the days tension draining away until she collapses in his arms. They gain strength to pull apart and embrace and they both let exhaustion take over.

She wakes to the sound of beeping and Andy gone from the bed. She looks at the time it's past midnight. She sits up realizing she never heard Rusty come in.

She looks at her phone and reads a text; "Sharon I'm staying at Lieutenant Tao's house it got late and he offered. I hope that's ok."

She sees it wasn't long ago, so responds."No problem Rusty, I hope you're having fun. See you soon." And puts down her phone.

"Andy?!" She calls out for him. But no answer. She gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom to cover herself up with something and remembers the bath she never took.

She lets it drain while she wraps a towel around herself and fills it up again. She looks at herself in the mirror and giggles a little, her hair is a mess. She pins it up again and walks to the tub and turns it off. She puts a foot in the water then the other. She drops the towel that's around her and submerges into the tub. She lets her head and face go in too and returns back out, letting her head fall back and resting her head along the tub. She closes her eyes.

"How is it possible that you make everything look so incredibly sexy." She gasps at his sudden presence.

"I thought you had left." She smiles at him.

"Left? When there is a beautiful, naked woman lying in bed? I'd have to be crazy." He smiles at her.

"Well now she's in the tub and you sir are overdressed." She says bitting her lip.

He undresses and gets in the tub with her. Sharon sits behind him as he runs his hands along her legs, she plays with his chest, keeping him warm by squeezing water over his him with the sponge. They giggle and she nibbles on his neck.

"I made dinner." He says.

"Dinner? It's past one in the morning." She says laughing.

"No, no we didn't have dinner and when we are here, together time is ours." He tells her in a sincere yet dramatic voice.

She kisses his neck. "Lets have dinner then."

He doesn't move and she doesn't ask him to. She is just fine with missing dinner twice.

"You never answered my question."  
He interrupts the silence.

"Hmm? What question?" She smiles.

"How is it that you make everything look so sexy, even getting into a bubble bath?" His hand still feeling her legs.

"Andy?" She questions him softly.

He turns around to face her, placing a hand on the tub right next to her back, where she rests on the tub. He gives her a gentle kiss. "Yes, beautiful." He says as he caresses her cheek with the other hand.

"I love you too."

This was the first time Sharon confessed this to him. She knew that she did love him, maybe even before he ever told her, but it was hard for her to confess these words with so much pain she had lived. But no one had ever made her feel so comfortable, desired, beautiful, loved and safe. She was in love with her Lieutenant.


	17. One and Only

_So I started writing after I posted the last chapter and it wasn't working, I felt like I was evading something. I stopped and decided to pick up right where the last chapter ended. Some people told me they like the smut so here's a little more. I promise you'll get a dose of "thrill, intense" soon enough._

_Oh I also want to thank everyone sincerely for all the encouragement. I cannot believe all the positive feedback I am getting. Its crazy to think that I've been writing creatively for myself ever since I knew how to write and have never showed, not a person any of it. None. And one day I write what was my first chapter on a whim and said, "why not?" And posted it. Now here are all these wonderful strangers who don't need to be kind complementing me and keeping me motivated. Thank you!_

**_vsyamoyalyubov, Lindsey, Inmas, Cakidd _**_thank you all for your reviews. It helps me want to keep writing when people want to keep reading. And_ **Miru-Meow**_ who has been very kind since the start of this story. And __**murphycat **__oh if it were possible for them to want the chapter, I'd let them have it. Any of it. Thank you to everyone who reads the story. I will stop rambling and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

They finally made it out of the bathtub. Neither one wanting to sleep, only hungry and enjoying there time together alone in the house for the first time.

"Here I think these will fit. I have your shirt, well my shirt if you want it." She tosses them to him across the bed where he is wrapped with only a towel.

"Sharon, I am not going to wear your ex husbands pajama bottoms" She looks up at him and frowns.

"They are not my ex husbands." She sits on the end of the bed and starts putting lotion on.

"I doubt these are Rusty's?" He grins at her even though she has her back to him.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Andy. I keep spare things for cases like these." She stops midway along her arm. And looks back at him. His eyes are open wide and jaw opened, holding out the pants as if a moment ago he was examining turns red.

"Well, well, well." He lets the pants fall on the bed and comes around where she is sitting.

"Andy that's not what I meant." He's standing right in front of her now grinning at her.

"If you wouldn't have told me a few minutes ago that you loved me. I would have thought you were using me." He says dramatically.

She rolls her eyes at him. "My kids come over and I have a spare of everything." She resumes rubbing the lotion on her arms.

"Did you already do the legs?" He quickly asks her. Forgetting about their conversation.

She makes a small noise like saying unbelievable. "Yes I did." He was already on one knee massaging her legs with lotion by the time she answered.

"Andy did you not hear me?" She smiles at him, amused.

"I love your legs, let's add that to the list." He is to concentrated on her legs he doesn't look up.

She can't deny that he can give a good massage. "You spent almost an hour or more in that tub massaging them." He finally looks up at her and takes her in.

She looks at him too. "I don't think anyone has ever looked at me the way you do." She says.

"Same here." He stands up. And leans in and gives her a gentle kiss.

"The only difference is the other men have to have been absurd not to fall in love with you and I guess in this case you have to be absurd for falling in love with me." He laughs.

She slaps him gently with a pillow.  
"Now you want to have a pillow fight, Captain?"

"No." She says quickly.

He reaches for a pillow.

She puts her hand out hugging the pillow with the other to cover her face, "No, no, Andy please! We are adults not children!"

The pillow hits her. She stands up and chases him with the pillow, they chase each other. She jumps on her bed, trying to get away. "Ok. I surrender." She tells him.

He crawls onto the bed and crawls on top of her, giving her kisses from her belly button till he reaches her mouth. He lays on top of her. Sharon's knees folded up pointing towards the roof, cradling him in between her. His hands under her and hers in his hair. They look at each other in the eyes for a few minutes, quiet not saying anything. His eyes close as she continues in his hair. He lets his head rest on her chest. She continues.

After several minutes of silence he says, "I'm warning you, this feels so good that it will eventually have me sleeping." He sighs.

She laughs. "Fine, I'll stop. But I love running my fingers through your hair." Her hands stop.

"No, no, continue please." She smiles and obeys. "Plus it's also being in your arms, smelling you, feeling you." He goes quiet.

She runs her hands to his cheeks and pulls him up. And smiles. She pulls him in for a kiss. And lets him go. "Before you fall asleep, can we eat something." She smiles at him. He pulls himself off of her and stands up, tightening the towel around him.

She sits up in the bed. Her hair a disaster, she's smiling. Her silk robe unbuckled exposing her breast. Her legs bent up showing her entire leg.

"Do me a favor and wear that look more often?" He says almost begging her.

"You know I wouldn't mind you walking around like that." She teases him.

"I will if you take off the robe." She shakes her head. "I will not." And gets off the bed and tightens the tie around her waist covering herself up and walks out through the door stopping at the poses a little showing off her legs, giggles and walks out.

"Are you positive another guy didn't leave these behind?" He asks as she makes her way out. She comes back and picks up the pillow nearest the door and throws it at him. He laughs and she leaves him, dressing.

She is sitting, reading something eating spaghetti when he walks in a few minutes later.

"Um..You couldn't wait?" He asks giggling.

"Sorry. It's delicious by the way, thank you. I put yours in the microwave. He smiles as she takes another bite and keeps reading.

"You aren't going to finish this are you?" She looks back at him and he's holding out her glass of wine only with a little left.

She looks at him a little embarrassed of her behavior a few hours ago. No, thank you." He pours it down the drain and rinses the cup.

He punches in a few more seconds on the microwave. "What are you reading?"

"Rusty's paper for school. It is actually very good."

The microwave dings, he takes it out and sets the bowl next to her.  
He gently pushes her legs off the chair. She looks at him and frowns.

He keeps eye contact with her and pulls them up. Putting them on him. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Andy I'm going to be very careful with my legs. If something happens to them you'll probably leave me." She looks at him almost truly questioning him.

"I don't think I would leave you but I would definitely love you less." He smiles at her.

She slaps him lightly on the arm. She takes her feet off of him and looks at her bowl. "It's three in the morning and I just had a whole bowl of spaghetti." She says shocked.

He is now reading the paper and eating but manages to say, " that's what happens when you're in love."

She looks at him and smiles. She puts her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. She watches him carefully. He finishes the paper "He really is good." Then looks at her.

"Sharon? You are staring at me." He says a little confused and amused.

"Kiss me." She tells him.

He leans in and lets her hold on to him for a few seconds and pulls away. Her eyes stay closed and he gives her a gentle one and sits back straight.

"Sharon?"

"Hmm." She is looking through Rusty's paper again.

"I hate to ruin this moment, well this whole night." His voice calm.

She looks at him worried. "You can tell me." She puts the paper aside and looks at him.

"What is it that you and Jack have?" He looks at her carefully waiting for her reaction.

She takes a deep sigh. "It's complicated."

She sees that this isn't enough. She takes a deep breath and begins. "We have two kids, many years of marriage, but more living apart and being apart then together. We had a lot of problems, that we were never able to resolve." She stops.

She looks at him and gives him a weak smile. "Like his drinking problem? He asks not looking at her and taking another bite of his food.

She reaches for his hand on the table and holds it in her hands. He looks at her. "Yes that was one of our problems, his addiction. That he has since taken care of but he has gambling problems. Infidelity. I think we were more impressed with each other as professionals. When we got into our marriage it was..." She pauses to find the right word. He rubs his thumb along her hand. She continues. "Difficult. Our children grew up. We were both raised Catholics, which taught us that divorce isn't an option. So we never got around to it, we separated."

She stops and looks at him.

He takes his fork in his hand not looking at her. "But he drops by unexpectedly, whenever he wants?" He takes the fork to his mouth and turns to her.

"Andy. I care and love him for what he is the father of my children and the man that was and is a part of my life. I can't change that. But I'm not in love with him. That was over a very long time ago." She stops and watches him.

"I'm not doubting or judging you Sharon, it was only a question?" His voice sounding honest. He gathers his fork and napkin and puts them in his bowl and reaches for hers. She stops him. Grabbing his hand again.

"Andy, I love you. I don't want anything to come between us. Not even a marriage that ended.."

He interrupts her by picking up her hand and kissing it. "I love you too and thank you." And he gently lets it go. He picks up their plates and walks to the sink.

"Andy?" She questions him worried.

He looks at her. And reads her worried expression and walks back and sits down.

"I just wanted to know more about you. I had my ideas from things you've said and I've heard. From the cases that most affect you. I know very little about you. After all you did carry my significantly heavy file for awhile, didn't you." He winks and smiles.

"That's right I did." She sits back and thinks about it.

He nudges her knee. She leans in and kisses him.

"We should go to bed. We have a few more hours till we need to go into the office." She says standing up.

"Not yet." He grabs her hand and pulls her into his lap.

Her legs hanging to one side and her arm along his neck. "What are we doing?" She asks him as one of her hands runs circles on his neck.

"Loving each other." He says smiling at her.

"You won't get tired of saying that will you? Alright, Yes, Lieutenant Andy Flynn I am in love with you. I can say it as many times as you want. But love will not keep us awake during a murder investigation." She kisses him lightly on the lips and stands up, pulling him with her.

"Sharon the dishes."

"They can wait till later." He laughs, this is something she would never say.

They sleep very little when her alarm goes off. He grunts pulling the pillow under his head over him to drain out the noise.

She too grumbles and reaches for the alarm clock and turns it off. "Sorry I forgot to turn it off." Her voice grumbling.

He starts sitting up, but she pulls him down. "No, no, no. Just stay with me one more minute. He laughs.

"I thought you were the morning person?" He moves back to his previous position.

"Yes after coffee! Plus I don't always wake up in the mornings wrapped up with you." She hugs him tighter.

He holds her too. The phone starts ringing. "That's yours he tells her." She doesn't move. It stops. He is surprised at her.

It starts ringing again. He motions to get it for her but she stops him by kissing him and holding on to him. The phone stops but she continues kissing him. Slowly building up the intensity.

"Sharon, this isn't just a tease...oh." She stops him from talking by doing something around his neck.

He takes note and takes lead, she lets him. Her phone rings again and she groans. Reaching for it as he's lost somewhere in her boobs. She answers it.

"Captain Raydor."

"Lieutenant, is everything alright?"

"Alright Lieutenant," she stops holding back a noise of pleasure. And resumes. "Thank you, I will see you in a little bit, thank you." She hangs up pulling Andy up and kissing him desperately.

He pulls away. "Who was it?"

"Lieutenant Tao, telling me Rusty is ok and they will meet me at the office. Do you really want to talk about Rusty and the Lieutenant Andy?"

He laughs and continues on with what they were doing moments before.

"I need to take a shower." She says as he stands up and puts on his clothes.

He looks back at her sitting up, wrapped in a sheet. "I can join you." He says smiling at her.

"Oh no." She stands up still wrapped up. "We won't make it out alive if we continue at this pace." She jokes.

"Who said we would be doing anything but showering?" He is giving her a big grin.

"Andy! We need to get to work. I'm going to be late and you need to go home and change, which means you're going to be late too." She grabs her robe and puts her arms through and letting the sheet drop and tying the robe.

"Should I throw these in the washer for the next visitor?" She looks at him and he has the pajama bottoms she gave him.

She scoffs at him bending down to pick up the sheet from the floor.

He's standing in front of her when she stands up. "I'm kidding. Can I throw them in the washer for the next time I come over?" He looks at her hopeful, with apology in his eyes.

"How about you bring your own clothes here, so you can give it a rest." A little frustrated, she pulls them out of his hands and turns to walk to the bathroom.

He smiles. "Sharon?"

She comes out, a face of realizing the same thing he just heard her say.

"Is that another line you use, just in case?" A smirk on his face.

"I just meant that.." She shakes her head, like why even try.

"That's fine. I can bring my own pajama bottoms and leave them here." He smiles at her. "I wouldn't mind you leaving some spare clothes at my place either."

Just hours ago she was jealous of some young beautiful girls and now they were talking about bringing spare clothes to each others houses. Neither one said anything else only smiled, he gave her a goodbye kiss.

"See you at work and please do me a favor and wear a dress or a skirt." He said from the hallway.

She smiles and gets into the shower. Everything felt perfect. A happiness she thought no one could destroy.


	18. Say

It is about eight at night and the team has started packing up and they are leaving for the day.

"Dinner?" Andy pops into Sharon's office, she has her things in hand.

"My place?" She asks looking tired.

"Perfect." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

They make their way out with everyone else when a phone in the office rings. They all look at each other. "I got it." Sykes says.

But it ends. She starts back to them. And the ringing starts again. "Lieutenant Flynn it's coming from your desk." Sykes calls out.

He gently runs a hand behind Sharon's back to get passed her. He groans and rushes too it. The rest of them continue walking talking and joking.

Sharon's phone starts ringing. This catches everyone's attention now.

"Captain Sharon Raydor." She listens for a few seconds.

"Lieutenant Provenza." She calls out, everyone looks back to locate him, Provenza much ahead of the rest.

He groans and walks back.

"Damn it!" They all turn around at Flynn's shouting. Provenza changes his direction and walks quickly towards him. They all stand motionless, worried. Sharon turns to see Flynn.

"Yes Chief. On our way." She says, now they all look at her. She hangs up her phone.

Andy hangs up too.

"An officer, killed." She swallows deep in her throat. "Chief wants us out there now."

They all quickly set there things down, she turns to Flynn and Provenza. Flynn looks furious and Provenza rubs his head in shock.

Flynn hits his desk. She begins to move closer to him as instinct. "What was the name?" Tao calls out.

She halts and stops moving. "Lieutenant Sam Jacobs." Flynn answers for her.

"Who called you, Lieutenant?" Sharon asks.

"A Detective that has worked along side both of us." His anger rising. Damn it!" He shouts.

Provenza tells him to calm down, no one says anything and Sharon decides not to say anything or approach him. They all begin to leave and Sharon rushes to her office coming back finding Sykes waiting for her and everyone else gone.

"Mind if I ride with you Captain?"

"Not at all?" They continue walking quickly.

"Did you know the Lieutenant?" Sykes asks her trying to end the silence.

"Through FID, he was a great Lieutenant. I didn't know him anymore than that." She stops talking and swallows.

"I think Lieutenant Provenza worked with him briefly and Lieutenant Flynn off and on." She can't say anymore and Sykes seems to understand.

They arrive at the crime scene, the place is surrounded with officers.

"Hello Captain." Taylor says too her, meeting her at her car.

"We need to get him out of there quickly, before we have an angry mob of officers." Taylor says calmly.

"Yes of course." She nods her head at him. And he lets her continue.

Sanchez meets her first.

"Why was here at this factory? Was he on duty?" She asks Sanchez.

"No. It looks like he was sedated. Then tied up, tortured and stabbed." She looks at him in disgust.

"The factory has been vacant for fifteen years." He continues.

"Then how did they find him?"

"It was an anonymous call in." He says.

Flynn chimes in as they reach him.  
"It's James Richard Doe." Sounding furious.

Sharon looks at him confused. "Who Lieutenant?" She asks carefully.

"That Bastard!" He continues shouting angry.

Everyone turns and watches him. Sharon looks around and notices everyone watching them.

"Lieutenant Flynn?" She tried getting his attention.

She motions Sanchez away, he obeys. When she sees that no one can hear them she finally talks again.

"Andy? Please calm down." Her voice coming out gentle.

She is aware that there are a lot of people around her so she tries to stay professional and remains a good distance away.

He stops his shouting but she can see the anger in his eyes.

"Who is this Richard Doe?" She asks him.

"It's the maniac that did this!" He shouts. People look at him again.

"You know who did this?" She tries to get him to look at her in the eyes.

He screams in frustration in anger. Sharon can't figure out how to calm him down she doesn't flinch at any of his gestures. Then slowly he finally meets her eyes. He sees her concern.

He calms down a little. Tao joining them now.

"Yes Lieutenant?" She ask Tao.

"He seems to have been tied up with a basic white.."

Andy cuts him off, "...rope, his shoes were burnt to his skin and then stabbed sixteen times, then a swing to the head. Which could be a hammer but not quite sure." He talks loudly and angry.

Sharon looks away from him and back at Tao. "Yes. Exactly."

And turns to Flynn. "How do you know this?" She asks a bit frightened.

"Because there were two murders just like this one about fifteen years ago. I was on one case and Jacobs was on the other. Two years apart." He stops and thinks, "That bastard." He shouts again.

Sharon grabs his arm. "Lieutenant Flynn please." She says it a bit frustrated but it seems to have worked and she lets go of his arm.

"Please continue, who is this Richard Doe?" Sharon trying to press on without getting him angry again.

"James Richard Doe. Is the son of Steve Doe, he was sixteen when we caught the father. But James promised to kill everyone that put his father behind bars. His father was beat to death in prison paid by the first victims husband." Sharon looks at him carefully.

"His victims were both white females, unemployed, wealthy, no children. He raped them, then killed them. The way Lieutenant Jacobs was just killed." He sounds defeated.

"Who else worked on these cases?" She asks him calmly. He shakes his head trying to remember.

"Uh..Matt Crane..Matthew Crane, with me on the second murder. Jacobs and um..Janice Edwards." He finally finishes.

"Okay Lieutenant Flynn, thank you," she say trying to find her voice.

"Lieutenant Tao, please run me through the factory." Flynn follows but she turns around. "Lieutenant I think you should go back to the murder room." He looks at her taken aback.

"I need you to go back and we will meet you there." She tries to remain calm.

Tao is noticeably uncomfortable.

She keeps walking and takes a look back and Andy is still watching her and furious.

Provenza, Sykes, Buzz and Sanchez are all inside.

"Where's Flynn?" Provenza asks.

"I sent..." Sharon begins.

"I'm right here." She hears his voice and closes her eyes. And takes a deep breath.

Tao is looking at her. She turns to Andy and he is talking to Provenza.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I remember specifically asking you to go back to the murder room." She speaks loudly.

They all get distracted from what they are doing and look at them, Provenza is frowning.

She walks closer to him. "Captain, I need to be here. If he's anything like his father, which it seems identical I'll be able to help." He is calm but obviously upset.

"That is why I'm asking you to go to the murder room and not home." She stays calm as they all try to keep out of it except Provenza.

"Captain, I think you are being too.."

"We will see you in the office when we are done here Lieutenant." She walks away from them leaving Provenza without a chance to finish.

"Is it in order Captain?" Andy asks from afar.

She turns around. "Yes it is." And before he could ask she finishes, "until further notice." She turns around and takes a deep breath and continues examining with Tao.

She turns back and Flynn is walking out upset, loosening his tie.

They return to the murder room and Flynn is not at his desk. She feels her stomach turn.

"Captain, where is Lieutenant Flynn?" She turns around and sees Taylor.

"Not sure Chief. What's going on?" She looks at him worried.

"I just got a call, saying that someone was trying to track down Janice Edwards?" Sharon's heart stops, this is what she feared.

"Yes, Chief. I know and I'm on it." She says calmly.

"Alright, but what you don't know is that Edwards moved out of the United States, ten years ago. If we have the right idea this suspect is moving on to his next victim, which is either.."

"Yes, yes I know Chief." She quickly says moving back towards a desk.

He walks away.

She falls into the desk behind her a little. Tao whose walking by quickly tried to grab her before she falls, everyone else looks at her.

"You alright Captain." Tao says worried. She regains control.

"Fine, Lieutenant. Thank you." She shakes him off. And gives him a weak grin.

She closes her eyes and plans in her head. Trying to keep Andy out of her head for a minute.

"Detective Sanchez." She calls and then turns to face them all.

"Yes Captain, please find me a..a.."

"Captain are you alright?" Sanchez asks.

"Yes, I need you to locate..What's his name?" She stops for a second, closes her eyes and says, "Matthew Crane, I think he's a Lieutenant now."

"He is." She hears him and then sees him, she lets out a deep breathe. Andy was standing behind them. She finds her words and continues.

"Tell him that I need him here immediately. In relation to a Steve Doe case he worked on fifteen years ago."

"Yes, Captain."

"Sykes please get me all the information on the Steve Doe case, Lieutenant Flynn can help you with dates and names if you need them.

Sykes nods.

"Lieutenant Tao, I need information on James Richard Doe, everything and anything you can find, dating back seventeen years. Paper trial and all.

"Right away Captain."

"Lieutenant Provenza and Lieutenant Flynn in my office?"

She walks to the office and they follow her.

She closes her blinds and Provenza closes the door behind him.

Sharon is taken aback when Provenza starts talking. "If this is a love quarrel it needs to end?" He says frustrated.

Flynn and Sharon look at him.

"Excuse me Lieutenant, you do not give orders in my office.

She takes a deep breathe. And Provenza looks annoyed but stays still and listens.

"We have a situation we need to work carefully. Lieutenant Jacobs was killed the same way, they killed a victim in one of his cases. He worked with a Detective Janice Edwards. An anonymous person who we believe is the son of the murderer has been trying to locate her and they finally let whoever it was know that she had been living out of the Country for ten years." She takes a moment as to gather her story, Provenza waits patiently.

"Lieutenant Flynn worked on the second murder case with Matthew Crane." She stops and looks at Andy. But he has his body turned away from them.

Provenza understands now, "you are saying that this perverse human being is either going to target Flynn or Crane next?"

"Yes, that's what we believe. Lieutenant, I need you to be careful, whatever our next move is, it needs to be thought through. Let's wait to tell the rest of the team until Detective Sanchez is back with Lieutenant Crane." She's trembling.

He nods. "Thank you Lieutenant."  
Provenza looks at Andy and then leaves the office.

Sharon and Andy stand quiet in the office for a few minutes. Neither one willing to break the silence until necessary.

"Andy." She tries to speak calmly.

He turns around. "If he's after me I should be out there too, not behind a desk hiding like a coward." His voice rising after every word.

She grasps her desk tighter. "Andy you need to understand, this man..."

"Sharon I understand this man, I out his father behind bars, not.." His voice cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in." She says

Chief Taylor looks in. "Everything alright Captain." She nods. "Andy, good you're here. I need to speak to the both of you."

As they all take a seat, she tries gaining control of herself, she can feel herself shaking. She looks at Andy and she can see nothing but disappointment, rage and frustration in his face. He catches her looking at him and though all those emotions still reside in his eyes, she sees a softer kinder look meet her, almost a cry for help.


	19. When I Look at You

_I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Sharon and Andy's glances are interrupted by Taylor.

"I assume Lieutenant Flynn is off the case." He says.

"Not entirely. Lieutenant Flynn worked on the case that has specific similarities. You yourself claimed that this one may be leading to two Lieutenants. One who happens to be Lieutenant Flynn."

"Exactly why he should not be involved." Taylor says.

"He will only be a resource to us.." She says.

"Chief this idiot obviously wants people to know it's him. Who else would have called in Jacobs death then the killer himself." Flynn chimes in frustrated.

"Captain these are my orders. Lieutenant Flynn you are to wait at home.." Sharon shakes her head and Andy stands up. "..until further notice."

Andy walks towards the door.  
"Stay Lieutenant." Sharon calls forcefully after him. He stops in his tracks and looks back. She looks at Taylor furious.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I need you to stay at your desk until I'm finished with the Chief."

"Yes Captain." He walks out.

"With all respect Chief, you will be making a big mistake, if you send him home?"

"Excuse me Captain." He says offended.

"What good will sending him home do? He could help us track Doe as can Lieutenant Crane, who is on his way in. We can keep an eye on him here."

"He is very well capable of defending himself."

She scoffs and stands up angry. "And you really believe he'll sit at home and do nothing. He will want to track the man down on his own." Her voice rising.

Provenza looks in. "Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." Her voice dropping.

"Lieutenant Crane is here." He looks at Taylor suspiciously.

She turns to Taylor.

"Will I be running this case, or will you, Chief?" She stands and waits for an answer.

Taylor moves uncomfortably in his seat.

"Your job is on the line here Captain, not mine." He gets up and moves past Provenza. Sharon leans into her desk taking a deep breath. She is trying to convince herself that in fact keeping Flynn there is the best choice.

"Everything alright Captain?" Provenza asks her from the door.

"Lieutenant please inform Lieutenant Crane, why he's here and then we will let the others know."

Provenza nods. "Anything else?"

"Please send in Lieutenant Flynn."

"Yes, Captain." His words quiet.

"Thank you that's all." Her head looking at the desk, gripping it hard.

"Captain, it will be a grave mistake if you send him home." Provenza still watching her from the door.

She looks up. "I know and that is why I'm trying to stop that from happening." She lets go of her desk.  
And "And why my job is on the line, you heard the Chief." Provenza nods at her and leaves.

Andy returns only a moment later she motions at the chair with her hand. And she closes the door to the office and sits on the chair next to him.

She sits up straight. She has a pen in her hand and she can't stop playing with it. Neither one has said anything and she is looking at the pen but he stops her from fidgeting by grabbing her hands with one of his.

She lets out a deep sigh. She can feel it run through her completely as if she's finally letting fear take over her body. This was why she always maintained a distance between her and those she worked with. To not get emotional. But she was far from trying to figuring out what had changed. She finally looks up at him. She has fear in her eyes and desperation.

He is looking at her, reaching out the other hand and holding her with both. He also has fear, but anger and rage.

They sit there which feels like hours but is only seconds. Dreading whatever comes next.

A tear runs down her cheek and she pulls her hand out and wipes it. Standing up, finally finding some ground inside herself.

"Sharon?" His voice filled with guilt, he stands up. She walks to the other side of her desk.

He understands what she wants to hear without her having to ask.

"Sharon I promise I will stick to my desk and not get involved. I will keep safe." She finally meets his stare.

She nods. "Thank you." Her voice fragile. She starts walking to the door.

"Wait. You need to promise to keep me informed about everything?"

She nods. "And that you will not put yourself in danger for me?" He finishes looking at her carefully. She doesn't answer.

"Sharon?" She still stays quiet and then answers, "Ok."

Sharon feels a sense of relief but worry in her all together. She knows neither ones promises are completely sincere. But she hopes neither one has to break it.

"Lieutenant Crane and you need to let everyone know what is going on."

He nods and walks towards her, putting his hand on her back as she opens the door. Even though the only thing either one would want to do is shut the world out and stay inside until everything was back to normal.

They meet the others outside. They are all waiting for them, even Taylor.  
Flynn and Crane brief everyone on there previous case and they are also told their suspicion on the next victims.

"Lieutenant Flynn and Lieutenant Crane will not be participating in anything other than what happens in this murder room, unless it's approved by me." Taylor says firmly. They all mumble in agreement.

Flynn walks to his desk. They all watch him. He's upset and frustrated they can all see it.

"Are we looking for James Doe?" Taylor asks.

"Yes Chief, no leads, it's as if he died along with his father fifteen years ago." Tao answers.

"Lieutenant Tao anything come up about his mother or other family? Sharon asks.

Flynn answers from his desk. "His mother vanished when he was a little boy. His father never remarried. There was no other family." They all stay quiet, understanding now why a sixteen year old boy had so much anger when he was separated from his only family.

Crane adds, "All properties were left to the son." Flynn stands up. "That's right."

They all watch them. They can tell they are coming to realization of something.

"The father held imported merchandise." Crane adds.

"The factory who is it under?" Sharon asks quickly.

"It's not Doe, Captain we've been trying to locate the owner but no response, his name is Richard Danes." Sykes answers.

"Richard!" Flynn adds forcefully.

"Okay let's find properties under that name immediately." Sharon tells Sykes.

"Tao, I need..."

"On it Captain looking for Richard Danes." He answers before she finishes.

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Now were getting somewhere." Taylor adds, they all look at him annoyed. He leaves telling them he'll be in contact.

Sharon watches Crane and Flynn talking amongst themselves there is something unsettling about it, but she thinks that as long as Andy is at sight she could make sure he is safe.

"Captain we have two more factories, a house and a car all under Richard Danes." Sykes comes handing her a paper.

"Let's get a warrant."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lieutenant Provenza, Lieutenat Tao, Detective Sanchez, let's get out to the house. Any suspicious activity we move in otherwise we hold back until we have the warrant."

"Yes Captain."

They get up and start heading out. Tao turns back to her after reaching papers from the printer. "Richard Danes appeared fifteen years ago. No trace before. He is about thirty-one." He finishes.

"Alright Lieutenant looks like our guy." She looks at the papers and thanks him. He takes off.

She walks to her office, reading the papers. She looks back at Flynn and Crane they are whispering. Crane gets his phone out and walks off.

She's almost at the door of her office and Sykes come rushing behind her. "Captain we have the warrant."

"Let's go Detective." Sharon grabbing her things off her desk and rushing behind Sykes.

"Sharon." Andy's voice makes her stop, she is standing a few feet away from him. Sykes keeps moving unaware of Sharon stopping.

"We have it under control Andy, just be here when I get back." She gives him a smile and rushes after Sykes.

They were on the way when Sharon gets a call.

"Captain it's definitely the murders house, he left his blood stained clothes to air dry on his clothes line outside. Seems like he has no intention of hiding." Tao giving her a brief summary of what they found.

"Nothing inside Lieutenant?"

"Empty. No person, no furniture."

"He's setting us up. He knows we are after him." Sharon tells him.

"Captain, Provenza needs to speak with you."

"Captain turn your car around, Crane's family just got attacked and Crane's on his way home." Provenza's words ring through the phone.

"Detective turn the car around," she gives Sykes an address Provenza is reciting to her.

"Doe is probably waiting for Crane to show up." Provenza says.

She hangs up the phone. And dials Andy. "Pick up, pick up." Nothing.

She closes her eyes and catches herself praying.

"Captain, what is going on?" Sykes asks as she runs a red light.

"Yes, sorry Detective. Crane's family was attacked."

Her phone rings, she lets out a sigh of relief and answers.

"Sorry Sharon. I was on the other line, with Sanchez."

"So you know?" She asks him.

"Crane called me and told me he was going home, but didn't tell me why."

"We are on our way, don't move. I'll call you when we get some information."

"Sharon!" He practically shouts.

"Yes, what's wrong?" She asks worried.

"Damn it, I don't think you're going to the right place."

"I don't understand Lieutenant."

"He has two other factories." He states blatantly. "We've been trailing him, that's what he wants. I think we need to be at a factory."

"Detective stop the car." Sharon calls to her. Sykes pulls over, almost hitting a wall. Sharon gives her a look.

"Ok. Which one?" Sharon asks calmly.

"You believe me?" He asks suprised.

"So much that Detective Sykes almost killed us." She talks jokingly but serious at the same time.

His voice is lighter now. "I'm not sure. There isn't anything pointing to something in particular."

Sharon waits, thinking carefully pulling out folders looking at addresses. Never doubting Andy.

"Jacobs was killed first and he left his belongings in his home." Andrew thinking out loud. Then it was Janice, so he moved onto Doe. I'm"

"Don't say it." She gives him a weak cry.

"Sorry." His voice weak too.

She almost forgotten Sykes was their until she speaks up. "Captain should I call Lieutenant Provenza?"

"Not yet." She answers quietly.

"I think I got it." She hears him say. Her stomach goes sour.

"Alright which is it. I have the addresses and names here too."

"He's been watching us, he has to. If there is a pattern he had everything set up just like his father. I think he has planned something bigger then a factory for his last victim which means he's leaving the prepared one for Janice empty. So it's the third one." This makes her feel sick. Andy would have been the last, what was his preparations. He gives her his thoughts and she tells Sykes where to go.

"Are we calling the rest of the team now?" Sykes asks.

"No. Let's see what kind of damage he did at Crane's home first. They can meet us there." Sharon answers.

Flynn still on the phone. "No, no, no. Sharon you can not go alone."

"I'm not. Detective Sykes is with me. I have to go a Lieutenant."she hangs up.

When they are a few hundred feet away from the factory, Sharon tells Sykes to turn off the car lights and drive slowly. They both put on the bullet proof vests and Sykes parks a good distance from the factory.

Before they leave the car her phone buzzes she looks at it and she sees it's Provenza.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Captain, what the hell?" He shouts.

"Excuse me Lieutenant?" She answers a little offended and amused.

"Captain, Crane never made it home, the family is safe. The wife'a phone is missing, Doe must have sent Crane a message."

She starts getting off the car and Sykes follows her. They both shut the car door carefully.

Sharon speaks quietly. "Then I think Lieutenant Flynn was right and we are in the right place."

"Yes, Captain we are only minutes away." Provenza speaking anxiously.

"I'm not sure Lieutenant Crane has minutes." She is still moving carefully through the dark. Approaching the factory.

"Captain, there's movement." Sykes points in the distance.

"Lieutenant, when you pull up make sure the lights to the vehicles are off, we are definitely in the right place."

"Captain!" Provenza shouts.

"See you shortly Lieutenant." She hangs up her phone and turns it off. A rush of anxiety reaches her but she pulls out her gun, Sykes synchronized with her does the same.

They hear screams. Both of them crouch down.

"Those screams are not from fear or pain, Captain." Sykes says quietly.

"It's not, Detective. It's a man who is pleased with his work." Sharon replies calmly.

It is completely dark. But there is nothing around them to cover them. They are completely exposed, there is nothing to protect them only each other. They look at each other and agree without speaking. They move towards the screams.


	20. Clown

_Many apologize to those people that have been freaking out because of these last few chapters. I didn't think it was going to cause so much, "frustration." I apologize for this one in advance too!_

_And a separate apology for the small use of profanity. I wanted to replace it but decided to leave it._

_Also I am currently looking for my talent or calling or whatever it is I am supposed to be doing in life. I haven't found it. So I travel. That's what I put down as an occupation, it leaves me broke with nothing but earning spectacular experiences which I would take over a mansion any day. No offense to anyone. Anyway I am currently living somewhere for six months and I am going to fly home for a couple of days to see my family. I will not post during that time, I need to indulge in them while I am there, I apologize. I will resume soon. Thank you again and Enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon and Sykes are right outside the factory. More screaming comes.

"Sykes you stay behind me, understand?" At least twenty feet at all times.

"Captain, I can take the lead." Sykes says.

"Behind me." Sharon says forcefully.

Sykes nods.

Sharon moves toward the building guns drawn, Sykes stops and waits for Sharon to progress.

Sharon looks through the door, it is open, completely dark but light shinning from car lights at the other entrance. She sees someone in the distance. She pauses and takes a deep breath. Her promise to Andy far behind now, but repeating in her head over and over.

She walks through carefully staying low and close to the wall. There is nothing inside but boxes, trash and pillars. Sharon moves quietly to the pillar closes to her. She turns and sees Sykes at the door where she stood moments ago. She hears a voice in the distance and moves towards it.

Her gun in front of her, trying to keep in the shadows. She abruptly stops out of panic and then anger rushes through her. Andy is standing not to far away her gun pointing directly at him. She lowers it only a fraction. She turns back and waves Sykes to stop where she is. She is furious and she can see that he is too.

She comes into sudden realization how eerily quiet it had become. She moves her gun back up and looks back at Sykes.

"Nah, ah-ah!" This voice makes her body tense up, the man in the picture that Lieutenant Tao had given her, as Richard Danes was standing in front of her.

"And who are you? You were running away without introductions?" He moves closer to Sharon her gun still up, but he obviously doesn't fear it. He has a large wooden stick thrown across his shoulder.

Something buzzes in the distance, she looks behind him and Sykes is unconscious on the floor. The buzz still going.

"You people never go anywhere alone!" His head turns abruptly from Sykes to Sharon like a snake.

"I am all alone! Have been since I was sixteen. But I'm sure you know my story already, I'm actually impressed. I thought I had one asshole to grab before you would catch up to me." He laughs again.

"I am sure he's here. Isn't he? Ready to kill me first. I have bad news. I'm not leaving you to live when you destroyed my life. He screams.

Andy can only hear Doe and see Sharon, he has no way of shooting unless he comes out.

"Oh I forgot to ask you to please, PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!" His voice echo's and shakes everything inside Sharon but she doesn't flinch.

"Did you not hear me?" He walks faster towards Sharon pulling his stick off his shoulder ready to swing and she knew it, she could feel it but had no way of stopping him. Andy comes out from where he was hiding.

"Right here, James! Remember me?" He says behind Sharon. He didn't shoot, not able to know exactly where he was standing. Sharon's heart sinks. She is about to shoot when in a swift movement Doe uses his stick to hit Sharon on the ankles causing her to collapse. The gun shooting to the floor. She falls to the floor, her gun falling only a few feet away.

She can feel Andy rush towards her.

"No, no, no." Doe says in a hushed voice. "If you move one more inch. I will shoot her."

She looks up and Doe has a gun in his hand pointing it at her. Her gun at a small reach. She's afraid to move.

"James, don't do that." Andy steps over Sharon's legs.

Doe screams, "I told you not to move."

"Look I stooped." Sharon can see Andy in front of her now. He puts his gun down on the floor and slides it to Doe. And slowly stands up his hands in the air.

"Your risking your life for her, it must mean she's important to you." Doe's voice sounding amused.

"Maybe I'll kill her and let you watch." He laughs watching Sharon his gun still pointed at her face.

"James? Listen to me. Her name is Sharon she has a boy living with her. He's only sixteen and she's the only thing he has. Don't do to the boy what I did to you."

Sharon rage rises. His is giving himself up.

Doe's gun moves to Andy. "You killed my father." His voice softer now.

"I did. And I'm the last one." Andy is pleading with him.

Sharon reaches for her gun and kicks Andy's shins making him collapse and shooting at Doe at the same time. Doe runs and it misses him.

She is standing her gun drawn. Doe is hiding behind boxes. Andy scrambles to his gun and stands close to Sharon.

"Sharon! What was that?" He shouts furious.

"You're alive, aren't you?" She asks him.

They are moving back slowly looking around guns in hands.

"We both aren't very good at keeping promises." He says joking a little.

"If we come out of this alive. I'm going to kill you. She tells Andy very angry.

Andy says nothing.

"Where the hell is Sykes?" Andy asks her as the move back looking carefully around them.

"Unconscious on the floor." Her voice full of rage.

Andy doesn't dare look back but keeps shifting. They both go quiet.

They hear movement to there left and they both turn around quickly, guns drawn. Sharon is in front of Andy. She hears a noise behind her.

She turns back and sees Doe with a a gun drawn to Andy's head, Andy is hanging limp, the only thing supporting him is Doe.

He whispers, but Sharon can hear him. "If your girlfriend shoots. You're dead."

"I won't shoot." Sharon says terrified.

"Put your gun down and slide it over there." She thinks carefully and quickly. If she puts the gun down Andy has a chance of living or dying if she keeps it drawn or shoots he lives or dies. Make a choice, she tells herself both have the same results.

She doesn't put it down. He moves the gun and points it at her. He shoots and she shoots too. She gets knocked back. But she keeps shooting.

She sits up. Doe has disappeared.

"Captain!" She hears Sanchez's voice.

"Over here!" She runs in the direction the blood trail is and sees a car. Doe limping in. She shoots but misses. He reverses the car, Sharon afraid of shooting in the car and hurting Andy she shoots at the tires.

But she jumps out of the way as the car slightly hits her on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

He drives forward.

"Captain."

Provenza falls by her. "He took, Andy." She lets out through her gasping.

"Captain are you alright." Sanchez's coming.

"Julio they took Flynn go, now." Fear coming out of Provenza.

"Damn it Andy! Captain are you alright?" He helps her get up.

"Call Sanchez please," she asks impatiently, he draws his phone out and hands it to her helping her walk.

"Detective I have a license plate and car description." She gives it to him she lets go of Provenza's hold and walks on her own. She hangs up, gives him her phone.

"Detective Sykes is still on the floor." Finally remembering where she is.

"No Captain, Tao got her out. And Crane is alive. Sedated but alive. Are you alright? Did you get hit?"

"Yes but on the vest." She looks down and sees the bullet. They both walk quickly. She winces a little in discomfort in her abdomen but he doesn't stop her from moving on.

The sun is out now, but Sharon has made no notice of time or day. They reach where patrol cars and ambulances are. She follows Provenza. The paramedics try to help her she pushes forward. They get into the car.

"What the hell was Andy doing in there. Captain what the hell were you thinking?" Provenza shouts at her.

"Well I was trying to save a mans life, which Detective Sykes and I succeed it at, but I may have caused.." She takes a deep breath and doesn't continue.

"Well I guess I'll have to ask Andy my first question when we find him." He tries encouraging her.

She turns on her phone and dials a number. "It's ringing." She says quietly.

Provenza watches her.

She hangs up and dials another number.

"Lieutenant Tao, Lieutenant Flynn's phone is still on can you track it?Thank you."

She hangs up. And closes her eyes.

"We are going to find him, Captain." He tells her.

She opens her eyes. "I know." She says confidently.

She looks down and sees her shirt is torn and she completely filthy. "I'm a mess." She says loudly.

Provenza turns to her. Worry in his eyes.

"Captain are you alright." He knows she just needs to distract herself. Her coping of not being able to do anything, her frustration of knowing what Doe's plans are. Her shirt is the only thing she feels allowed to worry about.

They arrive at the murder room. And everyone looks at her., but she looks at no one but Tao.

"Lieutenant Tao were you able to track it?" She says moving towards him.

"No. The only way I can track it is if someone uses it. At least for a second." She scrambles looking for her phone. Provenza hands her his.

She dials the number to Flynn's phone. No answer. She tries again. They all watch her.

"Captain, I don't think Andy can answer." Provenza trying to calm her.

"But Doe might!" She says irritated.

"Where is Detective Sykes?" She asks as she is dialing.

"Right here Captain." She turns around, she is bandaged on the head but is okay.

More guilt runs through Sharon. "Detective if we would have waited, if we would have stuck by each other..."

"No Captain, we both agreed to move in." Sykes sounding sincere and honest.

"Detective I want you to continue calling Lieutenant Flynn vigorously. You should sit for awhile, you were injured." They all look at her, trying to ignore the fact that she is much more injured.

"Detective Sanchez?" Where is he, she looks around.

Tao answers, "He's out looking Captain. He has everyone searching for the car information you gave." She nods.

She doesn't know what to do with herself. The adrenaline is going away and she's starting to feel the pain. Everyone can see it in her eyes. No one wants to tell her to sit, to get checked, to relax.

Provenza finally starts. "Captain, you need to go home." They all look at him.

"I'm fine Lieutenant, I just need to freshen up in the ladies room." She says calmly.

"Not for you Captain, you have a kid waiting at home for you. Who is not going to call because he knows what we are doing. He needs you." This finally makes her react.

She nods. "Yes for a little bit, what time is it?"

"Almost noon." Tao says.

"Alright. Buzz?"

"Yes Captain?"

"I'll go home just to get cleaned up and can you help me with Rusty?"

"Absolutely Captain."

"I'll be back in less than an hour. But if there is any news before.."

"We will call you immediately, Captain." Provenza answering before she finished.

They all nod. She gestures to move and pain runs down her leg from her stomach she grabs onto Provenza for support. But moves on. She tells them all she's ok as she leaves.

Sykes sticks to the phone. Tao watches his computer screen and Buzz, sits impatiently. Provenza in anger and frustration shouts and throws his stapler against a wall.  
No one reacting. He walks away. Everyone stays silent.

Sharon arrives home. Rusty sitting on the sofa watching the television hoping something would distract him or something would come on the television about the case.

"Sharon." He stands up and halts when he sees her all filthy and hurt.

"Are you alright?" His face full of concern.

"Yes, just a little dirt." She smiles at him. "Do you mind if I wash off before we talk?"

He shakes his head.

She goes to her bedroom and closes the door. Her weight falling into it. She lets out a sob, she crouches at the door. Letting everything come over her.

She can't stop thinking, if she would have just sent him home, if she wouldn't have called him on their drive to Crane's, if she would have waited for backup. If she would have shot sooner. If she would have put the gun down. She sits there alone crying.

She pushes herself up and whimpers as her body reacts to her movement. She walks to her bathroom and looks at the bathtub where she confessed her love to Andy. She closes her eyes. She turns on the shower and takes off her clothes. The hot water hits her scorching, she watches as the water goes from black to clear just as she feels her hope is slowly draining out from her too.

Sharon remembers how her and Andy found refuge there in her room she too took the moment to release her emotions but knew just like they did there was life to live outside those walls she puts on a pair of jeans and comfortable loose shirt. Her hair pulled back. And she finished by clothing her emotions too.

She finds Rusty in the kitchen.

"I made you warm tea. I know you wouldn't want to eat, so I made tea." His voice soft.

"Thank you Rusty." She walks over to him and hugs him. They don't do this often but she needs it and he does too.

Tears are running down her eyes when they pull apart she makes no intention of wiping them and Rusty makes no comment of them.

"Lieutenant Flynn is still missing?" He asks.

"Yes. I couldn't do anything, I didn't do anything to stop this..this..."

"Asshole." Rusty finally says.

Her eyes heavy she smiles. "..and he took Andy." She finishes.

She sits and drinks tea. Answering Rusty's questions and repeating herself over and over for both their sakes when they've both had enough she stands and asks him if he minds hanging out with Buzz.

"Sharon I think you need to rest."

"No I'm fine. I won't be able to sleep anyway, I need to see what they have done, what I can do." She is fidgeting and anxious.

"Let's go then. I'll drive." He tells her.

When they are making there way inside the building. Her phone rings she answers it immediately.

"Captain Raydor."

"Captain, Doe answered and we are tracking the phone, he is headed to the docks. And Taylor is here with FID." Tao tells her.

"I'm down stairs Lieutenant, I'll wait here. Please don't mention it to the Chief." She says carefully.

"I'll let him know your on your way." Sharon smiles knowing that Taylor is probably standing right next to him.

"Thank you."

She takes a deep breath explains to Rusty and sends him up stairs.

She gets in Provenza's car. "Taylor isn't going to be happy." Provenza enjoying this a little.

"I'll have to apologize later." She says sarcastically.

Provenza laughs. There is something strange about being able to joke while they are driving to save Flynn's life. This dawns on both Sharon and Provenza.

"Tell me Lieutenant. Is there a chance we can catch him?"

"Absolutely Captain!" He says almost offended.

"How about Andy?" She stops before her voice breaks.

"Flynn is fine." Provenza says trying to convince her and himself.

"I did this. I should have sent him home. He would have never known what was going on." She stops and closes her eyes.

"Captain?" Provenza voice with concern. "He would have gone no matter what."

"I talked to him on the phone, I made him think I was going in alone. I should have waited for backup." She shakes her head.

"You did have backup Captain, Sykes. If you wouldn't have gone in we would have had two Lieutenants killed by now, Jacobs and Crane. Instead we have two alive." His voice calm.

"Andy is a stubborn idiot. Who is passionate about the things he cares about. He would never let you be at fire while he sat behind the desk. You did the same thing, you thought only of everyone else's life but your own when walking into that factory." His words console her and if it were any other moment she'd be embarrassed or uncomfortable but instead she thanks him.

Her phone rings close to their arrival at the dock.

"It's Sanchez," she tells Provenza.

She answers. "Yes Detective, any news on Flynn?"

"We have the boat surrounded. We need the order to move in or wait? They are definitely in there Captain."  
Her heart sinks. Provenza pulls up.

"We're here Lieutenant." She hangs up and rushes to them. The boat is surrounded by cops.

He tells them what is happening and they just need to decide to move in or not.

"We need to move in, he wanted a show he has it with all these people. We have to go in while we still have a chance." Sharon tells him anxiously.

Provenza agrees. Sanchez nods at them.

"I'm going in." Sharon says.

"No you're not." Provenza exclaims. "Sanchez has this under control." He nods Sanchez off. Sharon looks at Provenza angry.

"Detective Sanchez is damn good at his job, him and Sykes have this." Provenza sounding confident. "You Captain will be another target for Doe if you go in there." He doesn't state her obvious injuries, because she agrees to his first comments.

They have a radio up, listening to all the officers discussions. Sharon moves in closer. Trembling.

She hears over the radio. "We are moving in. No one fires until necessary, we want the Doe and the victim out alive." Sanchez voice loud and clear.

She sees Sanchez move in Sykes right behind me along with other officers. She waits and listens carefully.

Everything is quiet. But whispers to each other. Then gunshots are fired. Sharon closes her eyes.

She counts one, two, three, four. "Down, down, get down." Sykes voice loudly.

"Put the gun..." Sanchez starts. "Five, six, seven.

"Officer shot." Her heart sinks as she hears Sykes voice rise through waiting for Sanchez to say something, was he the one shot.

Eight through fifteen come to quick to count. "Victim has been shot." "Suspect is down." Sanchez speaks confirming that he's alright, she closes her eyes as she knows Andy is injured. She takes a deep breath.

She waits for the call then finally Sanchez says the words. "All clear."

She doesn't know what gives her the strength to move but she pushes up from where she is sitting and runs towards the boat, only worried about finding Andy alive. Hoping that her last words of anger to him weren't the last ones.


	21. Let it be Me

_Many apologizes for taking so long to update. That is why I left a warning on the previous chapter. I know now I probably shouldn't have ended the way I did if I was going to have such a long break. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for your patience and all the wonderful reviews. Please let me know what you think. _

* * *

Her hands apply pressure to his wound. She can feel the noise all around her but everything is quiet. The paramedics arrive and move her aside taking over. She is on her knees watching as Andy's shirt is being cut through with scissors. Someone is connecting wires to him and others are standing over them writing.

A touch finally makes her react. Provenza grabs her by her shoulder to help her up but she collapses a little in pain, so he holds her by both elbows and gives her more support. If he's saying something to her, she hasn't the faintest idea.

They put Andy on the stretcher and raise him, walking towards a narrow flight of steps. She doesn't even remember coming down them. In fact she lets Provenza guide her, not knowing what turn she needs to take at the top of the steps.

She feels herself shaking, but she can't control it. She touches her forehead to wipe sweat and Sykes appears pulling her arms down. She is saying something but she can only see her lips moving. And shakes her head in confusion.

Provenza looks at her and shows her; her own hands. They are filled with blood and suddenly this is as if the mute button was pushed again so the words could be heard. Screaming, sirens, orders, the water, people, camera flashes she can hear it all. Suddenly she wishes it all to go back to the silence.

"Captain are you alright, Captain?" Sykes asking worried.

"Yes, yes Detective." She is still looking at her hands trembling.

"Come, come Captain." She feels Provenza move her and helps her hunch down at the edge of the dock, putting her hands in the water.

He moves her hands in and out of the water then begins rubbing off the blood, she too scrubs vigorously. Almost in panic. He takes out a handkerchief and wets it and cleans her forehead. Where she had moments ago stained with blood. She realizes now what Sykes was telling her.

She swallows deep in her throat. "Thank you Lieutenant." She can feel her body finally reacting. Then her mind.

"I need to go with Lieutenant Flynn." She turns around. "Detective please stop the ambulance." She tells Sykes.

Sykes runs. She turns back to Provenza. "Can you take over Lieutenant? I'm not even sure what happened to Doe?" She shakes her head in confusion.

Provenza frowns at her. "Captain, Sanchez said he tried attacking you as you passed both of them. You don't remember? Are you alright?"

"I don't remember and no I'm not alright Lieutenant. Andy is unconscious in an ambulance and I'm covered in his blood." She reacts again. " I need to go."

"Yes go Captain. I got everything under control." He gives her a weak smile.

She moves quickly, jumping onto the front of the ambulance as the paramedics continue working on Andy in the back.

They arrive at the hospital and she follows them, Andy is taken in quickly and Sharon is stopped at the swinging doors promised to have an update soon.

She stares at the swinging doors for a few minutes. Then she takes a seat, drowning her face into her hands. Minutes pass and she begins to pace the waiting room.

"For a Lieutenant Andy Flynn." Sharon moves towards the nurse quickly.

"Yes."

"Are you family?"

"No, no. I am his...his boss. I am Captain Sharon Raydor." She says her voice shaking.

"Captain, yes they told us you helped stop the bleeding. He has a gun shot wound to his left arm, which you already know." Sharon has no idea where he was shot, just that her hands were covered in his blood. "The doctor is going to remove the bullet immediately. It'll be a couple of hours." Sharon wants to ask her something but nothing comes out.

So she nods, "Thank you."

"Were you injured?" The nurse looks at her concerned.

"No it's not my blood its...it's..it's the lieutenants." Sharon says looking at her shirt covered in blood.

"Are you sure, you look like you are in shock. Let me get a nurse to check you. A person can have so much adrenaline they don't realize they are wounded till much later." Sharon shakes her head but in fact knows this to be true, from early.

"Captain please, the Lieutenant is in good hands as soon as I have someone help you I'll get an update on him for you and come back." The nurse puts a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Thank you." Sharon walks with the nurse. She gets taken to a small room and asked tons of questions that she could only assume she answered correctly or satisfactorily since the new nurse only smiles and nods.

She is examined and the nurse pokes and presses on her abdomen were she is awfully bruised and causes terrible pain. She is sent for x-rays. Sharon doesn't want to go in fear that the other nurse won't find her, but can't find her words to express herself.

She is finally brought back where a doctor examines her and takes a look at her X-rays. Sharon ignores the doctor as she sees the nurse pass by her room an then return.

"There you are Captain. Sorry Doctor, just bringing her an update. Th Lieutenant is still in surgery it should be about another hour but he is doing well. It didn't do any major harm." Sharon gives a sigh of relief. And holds her chest in pain.

"Exactly, what I was about to tell you Captain." The doctor says. "You have two broken ribs there." He points at her ribs. Sharon closes her eyes expecting all of this to be abad joke. She doesn't want to hear anymore bad news, when is it going to end.

The doctor sees her expression. "Yes I'm sorry. But this is bruising on the outside but is broken ribs inside. The good news is that there is no surgery involved but the bad news is it's painful recovery. You will be on pain medication until it is resolved. It's about three to six weeks of recovery and healing." Sharon feels heavier and heavier every minute as if everything is slowly crumbling.

"Come in to my office." He hands her a card. "In three weeks and we will see where you are. But don't be afraid of the pain medication. You will need it. If you it's getting worse rather than better, cal me immediately. Any questions?"

"Can I go now?" She asks quickly.

The doctor smiles. And nods while writing a prescription handing to the nurse who is still there. "Mary here will fill that up for you for three weeks worth. All right?"

"Yes, thank you." Sharon says.

She walks out with the nurse. "Mary is your name?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I thought I had told you." The nurse tells her.

"You probably did I..."

"When shock gets us. It takes over us completely." Mary helps her finish. "You know there are few people in the waiting room worried about you and the Lieutenant, it's nice to see such a great team." She adds smiling.

"Yeah they're great." Sharon thinks of everything they had done and she hadn't taken the time to thank them, she feels guilty.

"You know I'm not sure everyone's boss would be willing to wait through a surgery." Mary adds.

"Well...um." Sharon doesn't know what to say. But imagines her voice, face and attitude says it all.

"Oh I see." The nurses words filled of understanding. They arrive at the waiting room and everyone looks up as she walks in.

"Please Mary, no one.."

"My lips are sealed. I'll get you your medication and another update, Hun." She leaves.

She walks to everyone who now are all standing.

"What happened Captain?" Someone asks her but she sees Rusty and smiles and takes the seat next to him, he sits too.

"They said he should be out in about an hour from surgery." She looks at Rusty.

"You eat yet?" He nods at her.

"Captain?" Sykes says. She turns. "We were asking about you." She looks at all of them and sees all of their worries and for the first time in all these hours she feels grounded and safe, with family.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I am fine. Just have two broken ribs. So I will be on mend for awhile. Thank you." She smiles.

They all admire how she sticks so strong, not cracking under anything but all she wants to do is scream in anger and cry of worry and hopes no one can see this through her tired eyes.

"Captain." She hears Mary's voice. She stands up to quickly and falls back into her seat. They all rush to help her but Rusty gives her support first.

"Thank you." She smiles at him.

"Yes?"

"Captain you need to be careful." Sharon nods. "Lieutenant Andy Flynn is out of surgery. The doctor will be out shortly but it went well. Look there he is." She points towards the doctor.

"Hello." The doctor shakes everyone's hands. "So the Lieutenant was shot to the left arm, hitting him in between the elbow and shoulder. We took it out, there was no damage, but it'll be some therapy for recovery, a few weeks on a sling. Our worry now is waiting for him to wake up."

Sharon closes her eyes taking a deep breath. Grunting in pain. Mary giving her a hand to stand straight.

"What do you mean doctor?" Sharon asks.

"Well his test results show a heavy dose of injected tranquilizers and his body is responding negatively toward it. Whatever the kidnapper injected him with, he did it with a heavy hand." Provenza curses in anger. "We just have to wait till he wakes up. That's all we can do."

They all stay motionless and quiet.

"There are no visitors allowed so I suggest you all go home. He's in good hands and from the sounds of the report you've all had a long day." He leaves leaving them all in worry.

Mary releases Sharon. "I will be right back."

Sharon doesn't make anything of this comment and she feels like this is all a nightmare. She sits down. Drowning her face into her palms, shaking.

"Captain." She looks up, it is Mary again.

Everyone looks at her so the nurse is careful with her words.

"I have permission for one person to see the Lieutenant." She looks carefully at Sharon.

"Who's going in Buzz asks?" They all look at each other.

"Lieutenant Provenza. I think you should go in." Sykes chimes in.

Provenza looks at Sharon who is sitting at the edge of her seat not willing to give this up.

"Captain, if you don't mind I think you should go in." Provenza says a shimmer in his eyes.

"No, no I don't mind at all. Thank you Lieutenant." She smiles at him and follows Mary not wanting to have everyone read her or debate it.

She is welcomed by beeps. Wires and tubes running in multiple directions. His chest rising softly up and down. Andy lays flat on the bed pale like her and unconscious like she wishes she was.

"Only a few minutes Hun." Mary says softly.

"Thank you Mary." She leaves.

She walks over to Andy and puts her hand on his cheek. She rubs it gently over and over.

"Andy. I need you to wake up." Her voice cracking.

She holds his hand and takes a seat next to him. She kisses his hand. She puts her head on it and closes her eyes. Her leg doesn't stop shaking, her eyes feel heavy and tired. Her body finally feels a sense of comfort when it hears Andy's familiar breathing. It ignores all the rustling outside and the beeping inside and only focus on his breathing. And exhaustion takes over, she falls asleep.

She awakes to Andy mumbling and grunting, trying to move minutes later. He isn't awake but is reacting. She pushes the nurse button and a nurse walks in. She checks him, gives him pain medicine to calm him down.

"That will help him relax." The nurse says as Mary walks in.

"You're awake. I saw you sleeping so I didn't wake you. Him moving is a good sign, he is conscious of what is going on now. But I'm afraid you have to go. I was only allowed to give you a few minutes." Mary tells her.

Sharon holds Andy's hand. "Please I can't leave him alone." A different kind of agony enters her.

"I'm sorry Hun I can get in a lot of trouble. We can try again later." Sharon nods and lets go of Andy's hand but Andy's heart rate goes up. The machines start beeping.

"What's going on?" Sharon worried.

The nurse goes to the machine and frowns. "Hold his hand Hun." Mary tells her. "And talk to him."

Sharon does as she's told. She reaches for his hand first and slowly his heart rate slows down. Sharon understands and she says, "I'm not leaving Andy I'm right here." It slowly returns to normal.

"Well I can't argue with that and neither can the doctor." The nurse says smiling. "He really loves you. I told you he knows what's going on. I'll be back in a few minutes with your prescription." She leaves after writing in Andy's chart.

Sharon sits down, holding his hand still.

"Andy? Please wake up for me. I need you with me." Her voice cracks.

She closes her eyes and rubs her thumb on his hand trying to let him know she's there and hopefully as a wake up call. She continues whispering. "Please wake up."

Mary comes and goes several times, checking in on both of them, finally bringing Sharon her medicine and she drinks it. But Sharon doesn't move from sitting by his side, holding his hand. She can feel the medication taking effect, letting her relax and breath better. Hours pass, with what seems to Sharon as hope slowly creeps away. She closes her eyes and once again prays.

"So did you get the bastard? She jolts at hearing his voice. It's deep, rough but weak.

"You're awake." She leans forward.  
"You're talking." She stands up. Unconsciously moving her hand away from his, but he holds it. A relief comes over her, it's as if life returned to her body. She touches his face with her other hand.

"Please don't kill me." He says with a half smile. Sharon smiles remembering her threat to him at the factory.

"Not today. I've been waiting for you to wake up." She says moving her hand to his cheek.

He looks at his arm.

"Are you in pain?" She looks at him worried a tear coming down her eye.

"No, but I see that I missed an exciting part of my life." He says looking back at her.

"You have no idea." Her voice breaking.

He lets go of her hand bringing it up, she leans in and he cleans the tear from her face.

They don't say anything only look at each other carefully.

"Can you help me sit up?" He tells her.

"Let me call the nurse." She pushes the call button and Mary is almost there immediately.

"Hello there Lieutenant. I'm happy to see you awake, I need to ask you a few questions and ask you to wiggle some fingers and toes, then we can get you sitting." She goes through a routine, while Sharon watches from a distance. He can answer all of her questions till the factory. He doesn't remember the terrible hours after that. Which is almost a relief for Sharon.

"Alright Lieutenant. I am going to move you up slowly to sitting position but if you begin to strain, let me know so I can stop." He looks at Sharon in the corner and doesn't say stop. Mary sits him up completely.

Mary smiles at him, watching how intently he looks at Sharon. "So you've had quite a nurse here. She hasn't left your side even when she wasn't supposed to be here in the first place." She smiles and resumes writing in her chart.

"Also friends moving in and out in the waiting room."

"Rusty!" Sharon exclaims.

Both Mary and Andy look at her. "I left him out there. I need to go check on him." She starts heading out but looks back at Andy.

"No worries Captain, I'll check, can't let you back in if you leave." Mary winks at Andy and sets down his chart and goes.

"Thank you." Sharon stays near the door.

Andy and Sharon look at each other thoughtfully.

"Did you get hurt?" His voice still thick. She frowns, confused.

"Your shirt is full of blood." She looks at herself and for the first time remembers his blood on her. Clarity of the aftermath of everything finally comes through her. The things she ran past without knowing flash through her mind. Running to the boat, running into the other injured officer, meeting Sykes and her directing the way, Sanchez slamming Doe into a wall as they reached the steps. Then trying to run towards her, but she ran down the steps, to Andy's body. Dropping to her knees and holding his arm.

Her hands shake remembering them over Andy's body.

"No, no. I'm not.. It's not my.." She stops. Her voice and body tremble. "I'm going to check on Rusty." She says trying to not cry disaster in front of him. She motions to leave.

"Sharon." He says it forcefully that his voice is now clear.

She stops. "Come here, please." He says almost pleading.

She obeys wiping her tears from her face first. She reaches his bed and he holds out a hand. Her hand trembling, reaches for him and meets. He holds it tight, trying to calm her. She doesn't look at him only at their hands.

"Sharon, look at me." His voice quiet. She does. She is crying silently. But tears are flowing forcefully down her face.

His eyes drown in guilt. He pulls her gently to sit on the bed with him. She curls a leg under her and sits facing him on the corner of the bed. He lets go of her hand and wipes her face. Holding her hand again.

"I am sorry I broke my promise, I will never hurt you again." He says softly.  
She raises her hand to his cheek. He looks at her deeply. "Forgive me?" He looks at her carefully.

She moves in and gives him a peck on the lips. Andy grabs hold of her back pulling her in tighter. She kisses him again.

Her mouth still on his lips she whispers, "I love you." He can feel the pain and relief of her words on him. As she kisses him again.

Then she pulls away keeping only a fragment of space between them. "You did nothing to hurt me." Her voice still filled of emotion. "I was scared I had lost you." Her hand in his hair.

His hand rubs her back up and down. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He pulls her in and her head falls into his chest. Sharon's tears rushing through her. He keeps running his hand up and down her back. Sharon is crying from relief, frustration, anger, sadness, happiness, hope and out of love. She stops crying after a few minutes and sits up.

She gathers herself. "I'm sorry for being so emotional," she tells him as she has her fingers playing on his chest.

"I love you too." He tells her with a smile. "That means through tears and chasing murderers; I want all of you." He kisses her gently.

Someone clears their throat. Making Sharon stand quickly. It was nurse, Mary.

She has a smile on her face. "You may want to be careful in getting into that too quickly." She grins broadly. Sharon looks at Andy, who is giving Sharon a, how does she know look.

"I came to clean up that wound. And I say to take it slow for both of your injuries." She looks at Andy's machine. And writes in his chart.

"Both of our injuries?" He looks at Sharon.

Sharon's color drains a bit. Looking at Mary for help.

"Sorry Hun. I open my mouth too much." She continues removing bandages hoping to distract Andy. "I talked to a Lieutenant Provenza and a Detective Sanchez who informed me that Rusty left with a Lieutenant Tao to eat something and get some rest. He will take him to school in the morning too."

Sharon nods. "Thank you Mary. They are probably questioning why I'm still in here right?"

Mary finishes changing the bandages and throws all the other things out. "Actually not those gentleman but the others did. Especially one I expect was your boss. A Chief Taylor." Mary says hanging another bag of IV.

"Taylor was here." Andy says in a amused voice.

"He wanted to speak to the Captain here. He seemed very upset. But your team out there defended you and then I told him you had left. I hope that is okay." She says almost at the door.

"Yes, great Mary. Thank you. Oh and please call me Sharon. You've been a life saver today." She smiles at her.

"It's just my job. I'll be out in a few hours and hopefully you Lieutenant will be gone before I come in for my next shift. I'll miss you two, but you'll be more comfortable at home. The Doctor will be here for morning rounds." She leaves.

"Injuries?" Andy says.

Sharon was hoping he would forget. "It isn't anything serious. I'm just on pain medication." She moves closer to him.

"Where did you get hurt? How?" He looks at her carefully. She knows he isn't going to let it go.

She explains everything with detail, from the moment she had turned around to find him limp in Doe's arms at the factory, chasing after them, the car hitting her, to the hours in between with Rusty, to evading Taylor, to forgetting about how she was holding down on his wound, how Mary knew about them. How just moments ago she remembered everything. He listens trying to hear every detail.

"I missed more then I thought." He says. Anger in his voice. "That bastard!" He says forcefully.

She shrugs. "I'm glad you missed it." She smiles at him.

"Sharon, can you do me a favor?" He asks extending his arm to reach her hand and pulling her closer.

"Anything." she says smiling.

"Go home and rest." She frowns ready to shake her head. "You've had no rest. And I need you to please change your shirt." He looks at her carefully.

She understand how much it should affect him with all his blood is splattered on her. "Okay, but only to change I will be right back."

"No, no. Rest. Please. I am here, safe and healthy but I to need you to be safe and healthy too." He smiles at her small pursed lips.

"Okay I'll be back in a few hours." She finally agrees. Starting to move away from his bed.

"No, kiss first," he says begging. She smiles and brushes her hair behind her ear and leans in and kisses him lightly. Pulling back only a centimeter and smiling at him scrunching her nose and kissing him again. Her life seemed to be returning with every one of his words, smile, touches and kisses.

Sanchez tells her he will stay the rest of the night. Provenza drives her home and she thanks him for being so understanding. He shrugs. She takes this as him finally, completely accepting her and Andy.

She enters her apartment. Rusty rushing out of his room, giving her a gentle hug. This is the first time he initiated it. She smiles, he pulls out apologetic. She brushes his hair and smiles. Tells him he has nothing to apologize for. They talk for a short time, each exhausted and ready for sleep.

When she enters her bedroom, she feels alone and empty again, she undresses and takes a hot shower. Quickly putting on warm clothes and wrapping herself in a blanket, heading to the sofa. And laying there. Sharon closes her eyes, not being able to drown out the images of the factory of Andy's body.

She takes another pain medication and her phone rings. She walks to it quickly, worried.

"Did I wake you?" She hears Andy's voice on the other side and smiles.

"No. I can't sleep." She says taking a seat on the sofa. Wrapping herself up.

"I can't either. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." His voice tired.

"Can you sleep with me?" She says laying on the sofa. She can sense his confusion.

"I need to hear you. Stay on the line with me." She says softly.

He smiles and she knows it. "Alright." He says.

"Good night Beautiful."

"Good Night."

They both keep their phones on, Sharon falls asleep first. His breathing helps her feel safe and comfortable. He hears her drift of and he too falls asleep. The images of that day don't cross her mind once, she dreams that she's sleeping wrapped up in Andy's arms, their breathing synchronized, nothing but each others warmth embracing each other.


	22. At Last

_Thank you all for the warm welcome back! I truly appreciate it. I had a great time with my family. Thank you. So this chapter is all fluff no intensity. I thought these two deserved a little break. Thank you for all the reviews an PM's please continue sending them. I love to hear from all of you. Please enjoy this next very fluffy chapter!_

* * *

Taylor had finally reached Sharon and through some heated words, he finally admitted to her doing good work. She had a feeling this was more of the teams conversation at the hospital that Mary the nurse had filled her in on and then Rusty finished the explanation saying that Provenza and the rest of team admitted and confronted Taylor that they couldn't have done the work they did without her at lead. Drew from FID was in charge of the investigation for this case so she had sat down with him to give her version of events.

Sharon, Sanchez and Sykes were all under investigation by FID since their weapons had been fired at a civilian.

Provenza, Tao and Buzz had all returned to work after they were cleared almost immediately. Andy was cleared by FID but not the doctors. Sharon had picked up Andy from the hospital after he was discharged since her day was also work free.

"Sharon I think you just took the wrong turn." He laughed.

"No I didn't." She says confused.

"My place is to the right you turned left." He says more seriously now.

"You're not going home." She says blatantly.

"I'm not?" He asks amused. "So tell me Captain," this makes her turn around and look at him with a playful grin. "Where am I going?"

"To my place." She says simply.

"Oh I see and you made this decision, when exactly?" He asks her.

"Well I really think you should stay at my place." Sharon says her voice turning soft.

She stops at a red light and looks at him. He is looking at her carefully.

"I'd love to stay at your place, but.."

"No, no. We leave it at the first part." She says smiling driving as the light turns green.

They arrive at her apartment he gets out before her and opens her door, extending his hand to hers.

She carefully gets out of the car. Pulling with her his bag and her purse. "You know I thought you would stop doing that eventually." Her voice sweet. Andy looks at her confused.

"Opening the door for me." She says. He closes the door behind her.

He smiles. "It gives me an excuse to come around and do this." He gets closer to her and leans in lightly giving her a kiss.

"You don't need an excuse to do that." She says as he pulls away, grabbing hold of his bag.

They walk side by side to her apartment. Laughing about nothing and everything. She opens the door for him. He walks in and sets his bag down at the door. She picks it up while asking him what he wants for lunch, he follows her as she moves through her house but stops at the hallway and watches as she puts his bag in her room.

She sees him standing there looking at her. "Yes?" A hum coming out of her, she looks behind her confused.

"Well it's kind of sexy how you kind of just moved me into your room." He smiles.

"I don't understand."

"My bag." He says walking towards her.

"Well unless you want to sleep with Rusty, you are stuck in my room or out here.." He reaches her. Her hands instantly on his arms.

He sways with her, side to side. "I will sleep wherever you'd like as long as it's with you." He's smelling her hair, then kisses her cheek and then her neck, then her lips.

"Lunch." She says pulling away from him and walking towards the kitchen.

He follows her. She's at the fridge taking out things and comes behind her pulling her hair away from her neck and giving her a kiss.

She lets out a sigh. Turning around to face him with vegetables in her hands. "Please don't do that." She says quietly.

He smiles, his brows frowning. "What?"

"It gets me.." She makes a noise in her throat, like a shiver. "And both of us.."

"Ah." He says smiling. "You mean you won't be able to control yourself?" He walks behind her as she walks to the sink. And stops leaning against the counter watching her.

She rinses some of the vegetables. And looks over at him and sees his big grin. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh Enough, you're saying you are just fine?" She says questioning him.

"Yes, I am." He's says proudly but still smiling. He walks over to the table and takes a seat.

"Really?" She dries her hands. Walks up to him and gently leans in giving him a kiss on his neck. Then she puts her hands lightly on his chest and running them up and down then unbuttoning his top two buttons and running her fingers along his skin. He is looking down at her hands they run up his neck and to his chin, pushing his head up and moving in to kiss him but stoping before she does, with a grin on her face. He leans in for the kiss but she straightens up and walks away.

He clears his throat. She turns around and looks at him while she begins chopping. He takes off the sling on his arm.

"So I don't know about you but I don't mind taking an extra pain pill." He says standing up.

She laughs. "Andy." She shrieks as he comes around to her.

He starts kissing her neck. She drops what she's doing and turns around to face him. She kisses him and he returns the kiss. Slowly proceeding to enjoy the feel of each others tongues. Sharon moans a little. The passion intensifying between both of them.

They part mouths both panting, this causes Sharon some pain. But she doesn't stop. Andy is in her neck.

"Andy." She says almost begging. As in one swift motion he lifts her straining his arm but says nothing, sitting her on the counter. They both are in desperate need of each other,

Her hands move to his pants and his to hers. They resume the kissing as their hands continue working.

They hear keys jingle. "Shoot, it's Rusty!" She groans pushing Andy back and getting off the counter.

She tries to straighten herself up, he does too.

"Sharon?" They hear Rusty call.

"In the kitchen." She looks at Andy shaking her head, smiling.

"Hey. You're out Lieutenant?" Rusty says excited as he sees him standing behind Sharon.

"Yeah just a few hours ago. I need to use the restroom." He points and walks.

Sharon laughs putting her face into her hand and shaking her head.

Rusty doesn't make much of it. "You need help?" He asks Sharon.

They both start cooking. Andy coming out a few minutes later raising his eyebrows at Sharon as he walks in. She smiles.

They all eat a late lunch together. Agreeing that it will do for dinner too.  
Then they all pitch in the clean up process.

"So when do you go back to work?" Rusty asks as they all walk to the living room.

"Well I need to be cleared by FID since my weapon was fired and injured a civilian. Probably a few more days. And Andy goes back as soon as he's cleared by the doctors." She says. Rusty sits on the couch. Sharon stands watching Andy walking further then the couch.

"Where are you going?" She asks him.

"Where did these come from?" He points at two vases of flowers.

"The team sent the larger one." Rusty said. "But I hadn't seen the other." They both look at Sharon.

She runs her fingers through her hair and gets a little nervous. They look at each other frowning and back at her. She scrunches her nose. She mumbles something neither one catches.

"Who?" Rusty says a little amused at her behavior.

"Drew." Sharon says quietly.

"Drew?" Andy asks.

"Yes from FID. It was a get well gift." She looks at them embarrassed and worried.

Andy looks at the flowers. "He didn't send me a get well gift." Andy's voice sounding a little disappointed.  
Rusty giggles.

Andy sees a card and picks it out. "May I?" He looks back at Sharon holding up the card.

She gestures with her hand as a signal to continue.

Rusty is grinning, finding all of it very amusing.

Andy clears his throat and begins:  
"Sharon, I hope these flowers find you in a speedy recovery. They don't amount to your beauty," Andy's eyes widen and look at Sharon. "But they are just a gentle reminder of our friendship. I hope we can celebrate your recovery soon over dinner. With all the warm wishes, Drew." Andy finishes and puts the card back in the envelope and into the flowers. He clears his throat again.

Sharon is red. And running her fingers through her hair. Andy raises his eyebrows at Rusty who is suddenly uncomfortable.

"Your friend? Dinner?" Andy says.

"We worked together in FID."

"I think I should go to my room." Rusty says getting up.

"No you don't need to go to your room. We were going to watch a movie." Andy tells him.

Sharon can't read Andy. She doesn't know what he's feeling. He sits next to Rusty handing him the remote.  
Rusty is still uncomfortable but decides to stay. There is an open space next to Andy but she decides to sit on the chair alone.

When the movie is over, Rusty yawns a goodnight and walks to his room. Sharon is wrapped up on the single couch alone. Andy and Sharon say goodnight to him.

Sharon looks at Andy, trying to read him but she doesn't know what to do.

"If I would have known you were going to sit over there I wouldn't have told the kid to stay." He tells her, getting up from the sofa. This gives a relief, worried that he was upset hearing this from him comforts her.

She smiles. "Ready for bed?" She asks looking up at him, while he is standing over her.

He leans in and gives her a kiss. Then holds out his hand. Her hand pops out from under the blanket and grabs his.

He winces a little as he stretches both arms around her body.

"Don't do that." She says looking at him with concern in her voice.

"So Drew?" He says looking at her.

She drowns her face into his chest making a loud frustrating noise.

"Sharon." She looks up and he's makes her feel comfortable to talk to him.

"He has always had gestures with me. Ever since he started working in FID. But never flowers. Never to the extent of asking me out for dinner." She looks over to where the flowers are.

"Well he is obviously interested." Andy says.

"Isn't it strange?" She says looking up at him again.

"No it's not." He says the smile erasing from his face. "You are intelligent, powerful, strong, caring and I can go on and on. I'm sure him and I are not the only two men that would bow at your feet." She rolls her eyes.

"Plus, you are beautiful." She looks at him. "Sexy and so," he closes his eyes for dramatization "hot." She laughs.

"Oh alright I get it you are teasing me." She tries to pull away. "Let's go to bed."

"I'm not teasing," he keeps holding her. "With those legs walking in and out of offices, who doesn't fantasize about you?" And I know for a fact that you are an amazing kisser and he leans into her neck and whispers. "And you are fabulous in bed." She pulls away an slaps him on the arm.

"Ouch." He whimpers.

"I'm sorry Andy I forgot." She looks at him worried.

"Not a problem he says holding his arm." Sharon drops the blanket on the sofa.

"Let me see." She gently touches his arm. "Should we go back to the hospital?"

Andy laughs. "Please no, Sharon. Let's go to bed."

She kisses his arm where he's injured and looks at him, with kind eyes and a sweet smile. "You are incredible in bed too." She groans.

He smiles. Intertwines his fingers with hers and gives her a kiss. "Let's go to bed."

Andy stops at the flowers. "Can I do something here?" He points at the flowers.

She shrugs. "Sure."

He lets go of her hand and he picks up the vase of flowers that Drew sent her and walks to the door, removing the card. He opens the apartment door and sets them outside and comes back in locking the door behind him.

She laughs. He hands her the card. "Just in case you want to respond." She smiles and rips it in two.

"I already did." She walks away towards her room.

Andy stays there impressed by her and a bit jealous too.

She's in her bathroom when he arrives to the room.

"Sharon?"

"Give me a minute." She tells him.

She comes out in her nightgown.

"You were calling?" She says as she sets her watch down on the night table.

"Did you ever go out on a date with Drew?"

Sharon laughs. Andy's face remains the same.

"You're serious? She looks at him.

"Yeah," he shrugs removing his shirt on the other side of the bed.

"No of course I didn't. He was part of my team." She says pulling back the comforter.

"And I was?" He says.

She stops in mid-movement and looks up at him.

She takes a deep breath. This makes her sit in her bed from pain.

"Are you okay?" He says moving around the bed to help her.

"Yes, I just forget that breathing makes it hurt." She says sarcastically.

He sits in front of her. "Where is your pain medication?" In the bathroom. I can get it."

"I got it." He comes back with the medication and takes one out handing it to her. She reaches for the water on the nightstand and drinks it.

"What can I do till that kicks in?" He looks at her worried.

"Nothing but sitting with me like you are now." She says with a smile.

"Get into the bed." He helps her even though she's capable of doing it on her own.

He goes into the bathroom washes up and comes out in his pajamas and slips under the covers with her.

She opens her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you," he says.

"I wasn't asleep she moves closer to him and intertwines her legs with his and gets close to his body, her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around him. He never expected this to be his favorite way to sleep.

"Andy?" She says quietly.

"Yes Beautiful." He says almost if he was already asleep.

"You are also my team, but you took over my heart. I fell in love with you."  
He holds her tight.

"There is nothing I need to be jealous or worried about then?" He says seriously.

She smiles into his chest. "Well he does get some points for the flowers."

It felt normal to be wrapped up that way as if the previous days had not been a nightmare. They felt no pain only warmth and comfort that they could only find being in each others arms.


	23. Give In To Me

_Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. I decided to heat things up a little._

**_This Chapter is rated M._**

_Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Andy we should really not be doing this here." She laughed as he pulled her on top of him on the driver seat.

He pulled her in intensely, kissing her. It was dark outside and they had just had an awful dinner so Andy decided to take her to a small stand that he enjoyed. Then drove her up to a mountain side to see the stars, trying to make up for the night.

Her phone rings but she ignores it. And kept kissing him. She starts unbuttoning his pants when his phone rings now.

"Andy, ignore it. Please!" She said desperately. He obeyed. Knowing that this was a first for her to ask him to ignore what was obviously a work call. This meant she really needed it just like him.

Her hand unbuttoning his belt, while he kisses her neck. She can feel him getting harder. She rubs lightly on him. Her hand touching it's intensity. Her phone rings again. She groans and ignores it.

Andy begins to pull up her dress, trying to get a hold of her panties.

Her phone rings again, she lets out a sigh of frustration. She reaches for her phone. Andy continues undressing her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She says as he kisses her on her breast then on the mouth hard, making her gasp.

"Andy we have..."

His phone rings.

"Yes this is Flynn."

His breathing hard. "Andy where the hell have you been we have a young man killed and Taylor on our..." He hangs up his phone without letting Provenza finish.

Sharon is swinging back to her seat.

"No, no you can't leave me like this." He tells her.

"There is a young man dead." She looks at him seriously.

Andy pulls on her chin. Kissing her passionately knowing how crazy it drives her. She moans. Grabbing his shirt. "Don't stop." She begs.

He pulls away. Leaving her breathing hard like she did to him.

"There is a murderer out there." He says frustrated. Starting the car.

She groans in disbelief. He turns and smiles at her. As she fixes her self up in the mirror.

"Sharon. I'm not sure I'll make it through another day." He looks at her. She turns and looks at him and bites her lip.

It had been over a week since Andy had left the hospital and they hadn't had the chance to be together intimately. Either because of interruptions, doctors appointments, or their injuries restraining them.

"Take me home it's only five minutes from here. I'll meet you all in the murder room." Sharon tells Andy. He drops her off Andy and rushes to the crime scene.

Sharon arrives at the murder room after the team.

"Captain!" Tao exclaims a her entrance.

"One second, I need to put my things down." She runs to her office and comes back out.

"Alright my apologizes. I wasn't home and needed to go home, Rusty..oh forget it." She waves her hands.

She stands in front of Provenza.

"Go ahead Lieutenant I am all ears." She says smiling at his grumpy demeanor.

"It's okay Captain the man is dead anyway." He says sarcastically.

She is trying to straighten out her jacket but can't.

"Here Captain let me help with that." Sykes stands up and fixes something in the back and the collar. "Better?"

"Yes, yes, thank you Detective." She nods at her.

"Go on Lieutenant." He is sitting in his chair watching her obviously frustrated.

"No, please Captain by all means take your time." She looks at him.

"I'm ready Lieutenant, brief me please." She says pleading to him, jokingly.

He grumbles and stands up briefing her. She listens but fidgets on the spot.

"Okay, where is Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Flynn and Buzz?" She says looking around.

"Well I sent them out, Captain." Provenza grumbles, "there is a murder case going on here." He points at the board.

"Yes, yes I know." She looks at the board frustrated. And shifting as to get out out of her own skin.

"What do you want us to do Captain?" Sykes asks.

"Lieutenant Provenza will take lead until I catch up." She says walking to her office.

Provenza frowns, "I thought I just did that." He looks at them and they shrug.

She sits down at her desk and tells herself she has to stop thinking of Andy. She didn't understand, she had been without sex for many years. It was as if he was a virus that entered her skin and she couldn't get rid of. She sits back in her seat, pulling on the collar of her dress, trying to cool down.

She hears Provenza shouting and she opens her eyes and sees Andy walk in. She stands up, frustrated with herself and walks out of her office. Sanchez and Andy are ready to brief her but she walks past them.

Andy frowns and looks at everyone. Provenza grunts and falls into his seat.

"The Captain looks a little flustered today. Tense." Sykes says.

Andy looks at her. Provenza scoffs.  
"More tense you should say." Andy looks at him and gives him a look.

"I'll check." Andy says leaving his papers and following her. Provenza just grunts more, the rest of the team just look around at each other.

He walks to the ladies room and opens the door.

"Sharon?" He calls for her.

"You'll never learn that this is the ladies room will you?" She tells him.

"Are you alright?" He asks her.

She is dabbing her neck with a wet towel. "Yes. Why?" She looks at him confused.

"The team says you've been tense and you just walked right past Sanchez and me, while we were trying to brief you." He says crossing his arms in front of him.

"Tense?" She sounds irritated.

"Provenza said, more tense, but yeah I think they have a point." He says smiling at her as she tosses her towel in the trash frustrated.

She looks at him intensely and he uncrosses his arms feeling a little cornered. And she bites her lip. He comes into a sudden realization. And swallows deep in his throat. She walks out. Somehow cooling off and leaving him hot instead.

She makes her way back to the murder room.

"Okay. Lieutenant if you don't mind I'll take over now." She looks at Provenza who raises his hands dramatically as if surrendering.

Andy walks in.

"So Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Flynn can you tell me what you know so far." She looks at Sanchez.

But Flynn answers. She turns around and looks at him. "Only that the victim has no record. No crimes, no felony, he was fingerprinted because he volunteered at the church. The priest says he was a great guy, never in trouble always trying to help the world but had a hard time finding himself." He finishes.

"Finding himself, in what way?" She questions him.

Sanchez speaks. "He was 24, Captain. Had a good family, was a decent student all the way to high school but not great, he didn't know what to do with his life but loved serving others. He wasn't raised in a bad neighborhood but they aren't wealthy, his mother did everything she could for them. They have a good family support from uncles and cousins."

She looks at the board. And takes the guys picture. "Family?"

"A mother, two brothers, his father died at an early age. No kids, no wife, no partner. He still lived with his mother." Sanchez quickly tells her.

"How about the brothers?"

Flynn starts but she doesn't look at him. "The oldest is 31, married a year ago. Is a very good attorney. The middle child is 29 and is in medical school." She turns and looks at everyone.

"Wait. The other boys did well, that's probably why he did too, probably a great mother and then he got lost in their shadow."

"Yes ma'am." Sanchez says.

She squints her eyes trying to think.  
She looks down at the picture that Provenza had on his desk.

"Who would want this boy killed?"

"I don't know Captain but whoever it was, was no friend. He was shot seventeen times then beat with a bat and afterwards rampaged his house." Provenza says.

"Fingerprints, Lieutenant Tao?"

"Wiped clean Captain, it wasn't a planned murder but whoever was there wasn't completely unprepared."

She frowns."Why do you say not planned?"

Sykes speaks up. "They used the things from within the house: the bat, the wipes, the gloves, towels, bleach."

"He entered the house Captain, invited. There was no force entry. They probably got into an argument and he was killed." Sanchez finishes.

"Alright, Lieutenant Tao, I need you to continue running finger prints and any cellphone or laptop found lets get those opened too."

"Yes ma'am."

"Detective Sykes and Detective Sanchez, bring in the brothers for me. I want to get to know them." They both nod and walk out.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I need you to help me talk to these brothers."

"Yes Captain."

"Um..Captain. Anything for me?" Provenza says with a wave of his hand.

"No Lieutenant you can relax." Andy and Provenza frown at each other and look at her.

"Captain?" He says with a grin and a voice of pleasure. "Well thank you."

"No problem Lieutenant." She turns away and walks, Andy following her but she continues talking. "Maybe this way you won't think I'm so tense." She turns back at him and winks.

Andy laughs and Tao looks away from his computer screen laughing too. Provenza eyes Flynn, who shrugs his shoulders.

The brothers interviews help only to confirm that in fact they were a close family. They both were distraught, they explained the youngest brother as the smartest and kindest, the one to make everyone laugh and even those older then him relied on him and his wise words. But he had a sad soul always feeling responsible for the burdens of everyone else and upset that he couldn't do more to help. He always found himself so lost.

The team was at loss. They wanted nothing more to find the killer but they had no lead. The boy had no enemies.

"Captain?"

"Yes Lieutenant." She tells Tao.

"I came across a strange finger print."

"Run it." Her voice sounding motivated for the first time in hours. Everyone looks up at him.

"I did." He looks at all of them with a frown.

"What's the problem then Lieutenant." They were all tired and ready to go home as it was coming into the early hours if the following day.

"Well doesn't he look like the brothers?" He moves his screen over for everyone to see.

Everyone stays quiet. "Yes he does." Sharon gets closer. "Almost identical. Let's bring him in." Sykes and Sanchez get up immediately, without being told.

Tao gets up puts money in Provenza's jar to pay for the printing and hands the information to Sharon. She nods.

"Lieutenant can you and Lieutenant Provenza, please make a wake up call to the family. I want to see what they know of this boy."

"Yes Captain." They get up and leave.

"Lieutenant Flynn." They were alone. So she smiled a little more intensely. "I need you to pull out any records for this kid." She walks away to her office. He looks her up and down and she can feel his stare and smiles to herself.

Almost an hour later her door opens and shuts behind him. She's a little taken aback from the sudden entrance.

"Are you alright?" She stands up concerned.

"Uh...hold on." He starts to close the blinds, she looks out no one is there and she looks back at him confused.

"Andy, what is going on?" She puts down the strawberry she was eating and comes around her desk.

He is closing the last blinds. "You have to stop eating those strawberries that way." She looks from the strawberries to him confused.

"I'm hungry." She says still confused.

"And please, please tell me I get to take that dress off tonight?" He looks at his watch. "Or sooner, whenever we get out of here." He is almost begging.

She gently slaps him on the arm. "Andy! Open those blinds. You are such a teenage boy! Someone can come by." She walks around back to the other side of her desk.

He opens the blinds back up. And she sits back down and starts reading papers she needs to sign. And bites into another strawberry not paying attention to Andy.

"Sharon, you have to be kidding me." She tilts up her head only a fragment and looks at him. Her hand holding a strawberry in her mouth.

She takes it out and leans back in her chair. "Lieutenant you are going to tell me I can not eat strawberries in my office anymore because it gets you..." She gestures him with her hand.

"It's everything. The dress, the strawberries, the perfume, the lipstick. It's new right?" He stands in the same spot moving up and down on his feet.

She giggles. "Oh for heavens sake. You even know the color of my lipstick." She stands up with the bowl in her hand and walks over to him. "Here take these, you eat them." She hands him the rest of her strawberries and gestures him away.

He takes them, looking a little disappointed. She takes a seat back at her desk. She looks up at him again. "Yes Lieutenant?" A sweet hum coming out from her.

"Sanchez and Sykes are on their way in with the suspect." She gives him a long stare.

He is smiling, holding the strawberries. Waiting for her to give him an order.

She stands up, puts on her jacket and buttons it. She straightens her jacket out. And walks up to Andy an without taking her eyes off his stare she grabs a strawberry and slowly takes a bite. She hums at the taste of it, licks her lips slowly and takes it with her and walks away. She stops at the door and looks back at him.

"Thank you Lieutenant." And makes her way out.

He shakes his head and laughs. Looks down at the strawberries and takes them with him as he follows her.

"Captain, the kid doesn't want to talk without a lawyer and we can get a court appointed one till well the courts open." Provenza tells her irritated.

She pouts her lips and looks at her watch. She turns around as Andy comes out with her strawberries. She smiles.

Everyone looks at her, confused. Provenza clears his throat when he notices Andy smiling too. Sharon runs her hands through her hair, trying to change her expression.

"Let's go home." They all look at her.

"Captain, it was a joke you are not tense." Provenza rolling his eyes, irritated taking a seat.

"No, no. We have about four hours. The young man wants a lawyer. We need to give it to him."  
They all look at her shocked.

"Let's gets some officers up here to make Mr. Vallarta feel comfortable." They don't hesitate and do as she says. It was only four hours but it was bliss to their ears.

She turns to walk to her office. Andy holding out the bowl for her. She takes it, smiling but not looking at him. She continues to her office and gathers her stuff. Andy comes in with his things in hand, closing the door behind him.

"Andy?" She says nervous.

"So we have four hours?" He smiles at her.

"Your place?" She says instantly.

He looks at her shocked. "The kid?"

"Asleep." She says straight forward.

"I'll drive." He says already opening the door.

"No separate, I need to go home and change." She is following him out if the office.

"I'll drive you home too." He says wanting to kiss her as they walked through the murder room.

She drove with him. Taunting him as they drove, she ran her hand along his thigh. Her dress exposing a large part of her own thigh, she made no gesture to pull it down and he is thankful.

They closed the door to his place and she quickly unbuttons her jacket. Andy running his hands under it, pulling it off for her as she started removing his tie.

It is desperation longing and desire that drives them. Andy grabs hold of Sharon's hands and wraps his fingers between hers and pushes her against the hallway wall. Then bringing her hands over her head, forcefully against the cold wall. She tries to kiss him, but he pulls back and slowly kisses her throat, he sucks her neck. Sharon releases little noises. He brings her hands together holding, them both over her head against the wall with one of his and his other hand runs down roaming her body. Heat runs through her body, but cold chills go up her spine.

"Andy!" She says panting.

His body pushes her tighter against him and the wall, making her tremble. One of his knees coming in between her legs, just gently touching her in the right place.

She lets out a soft moan. "Please!" She begs him.

"Yes?" He says a little too satisfied.

"Kiss me!" Her voice pleading.

He leans in and lightly licks her bottom lip. She opens her eyes asking for more. His leg puts more pressure on her. Her knees go weak. He smiles.

If it weren't that she was desperate for him she wouldn't let him know he had so much control over her. At this moment she was willing to beg and he was going to take advantage of it.

And finally he kisses her on the lips. He lets go of her hands and she puts them around his neck immediately. Their kissing is intense and passionate, filled of desire. They both gasp and moan within each other.

He starts to gently rub his thigh against her without losing contact of her mouth. She moans deeply in his mouth, making her hang onto him even tighter.

He pulls up her leg around his waist, massaging her thigh for a moment. She understands and wraps the other too. He pushes her up to get better hold of her. He feels his wound stretch more then it should but he has no interest in anything but Sharon at that moment. Her legs and arms are wrapped around him, while she moves her attention to his neck, as he holds her carrying her to his bed.

She feels herself being lowered to the bed and she runs her tongue from his neck to his jaw, bitting him on the jaw. Which gives Andy more images of what this woman is capable of becoming and doing in bed. He grins as she kisses him on the mouth. Their tongues meeting again, giving them both a wonderful sensation throughout their bodies. There breathing heavy.

They part, panting. Her chest contracting pain from her ribs with the large breaths she's taking but she pushes forward. Sharon gets on her knees on the bed. He begins to unbutton his shirt as she leans into him, kissing him again. Sharon's hands on his belt then unbuckling his pants.

He manages to take of his shirt and tosses it. His hands go to the bottom of her dress, running along her thighs. Making her shiver, and pulling up her dress from the hem. Taking it off of her with one swift motion.

"You're very good at that?"Sharon says.

"And you're very good at this?" He says. Resuming their kissing.

One of her hands push him away on his chest. And she looks at him into his eyes. She still on her knees on his bed, he's standing.

Then he feels her hand move into his pant. It is already hard, but she feels like frustrating him and after running her hand along his underwear a few times. Her hand moves into his underwear touching his cock her skin against his. She is still pushing him back, not kissing him. His eyes close in pleasure. She takes out her hand and pulls down his pants. He steps out of them and is on the bed with her on his knees.

He unbuckles her bra tossing it sucking on her nipples. Making her drive her nails into his back. He applies pressure on the small of her back. He begins laying her down carefully. His hands pull down her panties and she lifts her bottom up for them to come out easier.

She feels his hand slowly run through her opening with two fingers and coming out quickly. Making her shutter.

She looks at him, as he brings them to his mouth and sucks them. Her eyes darken.

"You taste so good." He breaths heavily.

She shakes her head. As much as she'd like him to spend his time down there she needs him inside her.

"We have time for that later she says."

He understands and lays on top of her. She can feel him hard against her thigh. And slowly her hand reaches his cock, making him groan. He lifts himself up. She lets go and he puts it in her entrance.

She looks at him, deep and desperate. He stays there, stopped.

"Andy, come into me, please!" She cries desperately.

Slowly he enters her, both of them gasping together. Their backs arching, a delight running through their bodies. He kisses her and she holds on to him, her fingers deep into his back. He slowly moves into her.

It was the sensation that they missed the one that was driving them crazy, when they crossed paths or gazed at each other or even smelled one another.

He pulls up again and goes in again making Sharon breath hard. He lifts her leg slightly, holding it at the side and moving in and out, this position causes him to go in deeper, making her shout louder. He picks up the tempo at her plea. Giving them both a wonderful thrill through their bodies.

He slows down just slowly moving up and down as they kiss desperately. Finally releasing her leg. He rocks his hips lazily. She pulls away from the kiss keeping hold of his bottom lip.

"You feel amazing." He tells her.

"I needed this desperately." She says.

Then he picks up his pace. Going in deep and strong. Thrusting into her.  
Shouts coming out from Sharon,

"Sharon!" Him saying her name sends her right over the edge.

He goes in faster, driving her hands to reach over her head to grab hold of something, anything. Her weak banters become moaning and then loud screams.

"I'm coming Sharon!" He groans.  
Her back arches up, a long moan comes from her.

"Andy keep..she bits her lip. Fuck!" One last scream, her body shattering and his movements slows down, until he too lets out a load groan, both of their bodies freezing temporarily. They had both gotten used to their unison as if they were connected together completely. They both collapse into each other.

Sharon and Andy are both panting, breathing hard. Their bodies sweating. The fed a desire but already desiring more.

They stay quiet for moment. Sharon kissing Andy's neck. He lifts his head and kisses her lips. Then her rolls off from her, making her shutter a little. He cleans both of them and tosses the tissue to the side.

She pulls a blanket over herself. Laying on her side with her back to him, he curves alongside her body and pulls the sheet over him too.

He whispers in her ear. "You are spectacular." He kisses her gently below the ear. Then he kisses her along her back.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time, I needed you." She turns around to face him and kisses him lightly on the lips, putting one of her hands on his neck, gently running her fingers through his hair.

They hold each others hands Sharon closing her eyes. He watches her carefully admiring her as she drifts off to sleep. He wakes up only minutes later to her tracing his lips with her fingertips. Then his eyes, he opens them. She smiles and traces his nose, she scrunches hers as she stops at the end of his nose. He smiles. She raises her hand and runs it across his cheek.

He shifts his body closer to hers his arms already around her body. And gives her a kiss on her nose. She scrunches it again. He smiles.

"I love when you do that." He kisses her nose again and as instinct her nose scrunches and her lips pout. He smiles again, kissing her lips.

Her hand now in his hair and his, running circles on her lower back.

They stare at each other quietly. "I need to go home and take a shower," she says breaking the mood.

He grumbles pulling her closer to him. She laughs. Their foreheads and noses touching each other.

"You know there is a shower here." He says smiling. A grin reaches her face.

"I don't have any clothes to change into, Lieutenant." She whispers.

He grumbles again, holding her even tighter and closing his eyes. He is obsessed with this woman and wouldn't mind laying with her this way forever. She shifts down moving into his neck and giving him tender kisses. Then whispering into his ear.

"You can take a shower with me at my place." A grin across her face that he can feel on his cheek.

He groans in a playful pleasure. She giggles as he tightens his hands around her waist. He pulls away from her and rolls on top of her.

"Andy, we have to go." She looks at him seriously.

He kisses her collar bone and moves to each breast, his hands trailing her body. She's holding on to his face trying to pull him up. But he continues, making circles around her nipples with his tongue. Her back arching. Then finally sucking them.

"Andy." Her voice shaking. "We need to go." He stops and nibbles places of her body that he knows will make her give in.

He is under the blankets, her breast uncovered other then his hands kneading them. He reaches her thighs and brings his hands to them. He kisses her, sucking a little and he pulls away and stops.

"Should I stop?" He says teasing her.

Her eyes closed and her hands are clenching on the sheets. She knows he's going to wait for her to answer.

"No, keep going! She shutters. She lets out a long cry as he continues under the sheets. Her hands tighter on the bed, her head flinging back.

"That feels..oh..don't stop!" His fingers and his tongue working faster. A loud scream comes from within her, her back arching. Her knuckles going white from the tight hold she has on the sheets. For the second time Sharon reaches her peak collapsing, breathless and panting.

Andy doesn't come out right away but as soon as he does he's giving her kisses along her body completely mesmerized by her. By her screams, by her taste, by her body, by her smell, everything about her.

He comes to meet her face to face.

"Good?" He says with a grin.

She pulls his head in giving him a sensual but soft and gentle kiss. Her tongue running on the roof of his mouth. She pushes his shoulder so he'll lay on his back. She is laying on top of him.

As they are moving apart she whispers on his lips. "If you're still up for it. I'll treat you in my shower."

A grin appears on her face she pushes up from him, wrapping up into the sheet that covered them both and getting out of the bed. He stays motionless in the bed, naked, grinning. He had just had her come twice and still he wanted to do it again, neither of them had ever desperately desired their partners this much.

Neither one was afraid of the unspoken commitment they were forming. She needed him to sleep and to even relax to function properly at work. They were each others medicine of pleasure, laughter, hope, sleep, love and of life. Andy and Sharon seemed to have accepted this drug and were happy to indulge in it completely. Indulge in one another.


	24. Contigo

_First off I'd like to thank everyone for their kind words. For everyone that has been with me from the start and those who have recently started reading. Thank you! I am sorry for the delay. _

**_This chapter is rated M:_**_ some of you asked me to continue from where I left off on the last chapter so I listened. Please, enjoy!_

* * *

They walk in to her apartment. She takes of her heels, he waits for her after setting down his bag, she sees his hand extending waiting for hers. She accepts.

"Rusty?" Sharon calls out gently.

"I'll be out in a minute." They hear from the bedroom.

Andy moves towards the couch and she follows, still holding hands. He sits down and she follows kissing him, slowly and gently.

They hear a grunt behind them. Sharon turns around and Andy too. Rusty is watching them, he sees their faces and feels a little embarrassed at his reaction.

"It's nice to see you and all Lieutenant you too Sharon but, come on." He says shaking his head and moving to the kitchen.

Sharon cheeks turn red Andy laughs, standing up and helping Sharon out of the couch.

They follow him to the kitchen. "Did you have breakfast Rusty?"

"Yes. I left some for both of you." He says as he pours himself some water.

"Thanks Kid." Andy walks to plate of food and unwraps it. Sharon giggles shaking her head.

"Yes thank you Rusty." She smiles at him. "I'm sorry about that out there." Her voice more delicate.

"No Sharon, it's your home it's just.."

"..strange seeing a Lieutenant making out with Sharon on the couch." Andy finishes while he bites into something.

Sharon frowns at him and Rusty coughs almost chocking on the water.

"Thats what was happening." Andy says smiling ignoring both Sharon and Rusty's face as he indulges in the food. "We were.."

"Andy stop." Sharon says getting more embarrassed her face more red now and Rusty feels guilty for having her feel so uncomfortable in her own home.

"I'm happy to see you guys, well, happy but it's...please not in front of me. It's too much." He says trying to find the words to explain himself.

"Got it." Andy says getting a drink out of the fridge.

Sharon shakes her head at his casualness to all of it. "Of course Rusty. We should be more respectful it's your home too not just mine." She pauses to watch him carefully. "You want me to drive you to school?" She smiles as she sees no conflict ion in his expression.

"No, I saw the patrol car outside already." He takes another drink of water and rinses out his cup. "Thank you."

"The breakfast is really good." Andy says taking a bite from the food as Rusty passes through the kitchen doorway.

"Andy." Sharon scolds him.

Andy frowns. "What did I do?" He asks almost as a confused child.

"You didn't take him seriously." She says defensively.

He looks at her and where Rusty disappeared through. "I didn't mean to come off that way." He says honestly and a little worried.

Rusty pops in with his stuff in hand. Thank you Sharon, I'll see you this afternoon." He smiles.

Sharon nods. "Of course."

"I'll pick you up." Andy tells him. "If that's okay with you?" He adds.

Sharon looks at him taken aback. Rusty nods, saying thank you and goodbye.

"And now what?" She says crossing her arms around her front.

"Well there is breakfast, the bed or the shower he tells her as he moves closer to her." The plate of food still in hand.

She releases her hard pose and puts her hands on his hips. "I mean what are you going to pick him up for?" She mumbles as he kisses her neck, the plate of food behind her.

He pulls away looking at her with a smile. "I think I should talk to him. We see each other all the time and I haven't attempted to make him feel comfortable, you just said I did it two minutes ago. I don't want him to think I'm ignoring his existence. Especially in your life." He brushes her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, I won't ask anymore. But I will say that I am starving. I'm running on a few minutes of sleep and I desperately want to shower." She says tiptoeing up to him." He closes the gap with a kiss.

"You can pick the order." Her voice sweet and a flirtatious grin on her face.

"Well how about I feed you." Andy moves in front of her plate in hand. He puts something on the fork. "Close your eyes." She obeys immediately. "Open." He grins at how easily she trusts him.

He puts the fork in her mouth. She eats and licks her lips after. "That's so good." She groans.

"That's just the fruit. These pancakes the kid makes." He takes a forkful and gives her some and then he takes some for himself. She sighs at the taste of the food. "They are delicious." He finishes.

When they finish eating Andy washes the few dishes they used. Sharon comes behind him and massages his his back.

"That feels so good." He moans. She runs her fingertips, lightly scratching his back. Then rubbing her hands on his shoulders and neck.

"Okay Sharon, and I hadn't discovered this talent of yours because?" He says turning around to face her.

"I have many secrets." She says almost whispering.

"I can see that." He grins at her.

"Should we get a few minutes of sleep before we shower?" He questions her.

"You are in charge." She grabs hold of his hand, ready to follow him. He squeezes it tight and leads her to her bedroom. There is something about this that makes her smile. She loves the comfort he has in her home of him sharing a living space with her.

They do sleep and profoundly but only for minutes, time running short before they need to go back into work.

"Is there a chance we can stay in this bed and no one will come looking?" She asks him as they are embracing.

"We can try and see." He says.

"Hmm." She hums smiling. She runs her hand over his bare chest. Then carefully tracing the scar of his wound on his arm, he watches how she trails it so delicately and then looks up and smiles at him.

"It'll be a reminder of those terrible hours." Her voice deep. Her face lays on his chest.

"It'll be my reminder of how much you fought for me." He looses her on the forehead.

She looks up at him again and she kisses him, slowly but over and over. Andy interrupts.

"Ok Sharon. We really have to take a shower now." He says moving out from under her. He gets out of the bed. She sits up as he turns around and looks at her she has a playful frown on her face. He smiles.

He walks to edge of the bed. And leans in. "You are irresistible." He kisses her gently, she holds his neck just for him to linger a moment longer. She lets go, but he too stay another moment.

"I left my bag in the living room." He tells her. She nods as she watches him leave. She gets up and goes into her bathroom turning on the water in the shower and undressing.

She quickly gets in. The water relaxing her body, it washes over her face as she lets out a deep breath and then feels his hands on her hips. She jumps at the first touch but then gives into him as his lips meet her back. This brings a extra warmth to her body that the shower could never give. His hands run up and down her waist to her hips.

She turns around. "I hope you don't mind that I invited myself in." He says grinning at how she glows through the water running along her soft skin.

She sees his eyes fall to her breast as the drops of water run down her. His hands caress her just slightly more sensual.

"If I had this kind of surprise every morning. I don't think I'd ever leave."  
She says kissing him gently. She isn't satisfied and surprises him by kissing him more powerful, parting his lips and her tongue into his mouth.

His hands move to her bottom, her fingernails scratch his back running up and down. The scratch goes further down and then he feels her reach his thigh. A sensation runs through him.

The tickling and scratching becomes gentle touches and he feels it lightly over his cock applying a delicious pressure with her hand then just lightly stroking. He groans in his throat, that runs through her too.

Before she pulls away from his mouth she gives him a gentle kiss and talks along his lips. "So you've been taking care of me." She leans into his ear and whispers.

"Oh so well!" Her whispering makes him swallow deeply. "I thought it time to return the favor." She takes a nibble of his earlobe. He closes his eyes.

His hands on her waist now. Then hers return to his thighs running up and down. Her finger tips making him, bringing him pleasure.

She takes time to play in his neck just for a moment. Her hands running down his chest and laying on his hips. She makes a trail of kisses.

"Sharon? He pauses to swallow. What are you doing?" As she is positioning herself on her knees. He swallows feel. Holding tight to her hands.

She looks up and he is looking at her. And kisses his cock. A surprising way to answer his question but she takes his groan as the go ahead.

"Oh god." He swallows quietly. She looks at him smiling.

"Relax." She says her tongue between her teeth grinning.

Her hand caresses his thighs and she kisses him along his thighs over and over, sucking a little. She moves getting closer to his erection after each kiss. She grabs hold of him at his base and with one swift motion while keeping her eyes on him, he goes into her mouth.

"Oh." Andy moans pleased and surprised at how quickly she took him in. She doesn't go again instead she licks him from his base to his tip and repeating herself. He groans when she takes her time at its head. She uses her hands to help fondle him, she paces herself but keeps to what she knows will ultimately have him sweating.

"Yes!" Is all he manages to groan.  
Standing and putting weight on the cold walls. He can see Sharon is enjoying this. She is taking her time to tease him, but not to long to aggravate him.

When he's at his begging point calling her name she takes him into her mouth, her hand wrapping at his base and moving her fingertips from her other hand to help her make it more pleasant for him. Her tempo is fast. She sure her knees will be in great pain later but she is also being very much pleased with hearing him call her name and groan. When his hand grabs hold of her hair and pulls lightly she slows down at the motion he leads her to and lets him cum.

His groan is a great relief from deep inside him. He wasn't surprised at how good she was. He had slowly enjoyed opening her up like a gift. Experiencing each moment in its entirety. He expected it to be great but it was far superior. When he's finally gasping she gently licks him a few times and kisses him.  
He helps her up. And desperately takes her lips onto his.

"I guess you enjoyed it."  
She says a naughty grin on her face.  
Her hands around him.

He doesn't say anything but kisses her licks her lips still tasting him. Then bitting her bottom lip. "I've never wanted a woman more than I've ever wanted you." She nuzzles into his neck just holding herself there as he reaches his arms around her too and runs her back with his hands.

"If I knew it was that kind of shower, it would have been the first and last thing I choose from your list." She pulls away smiling At him.

She shakes her head, knowing what he's thinking because his hands are starting to trace her body.

"Andy, this is incredibly insane. We are not teenagers anymore. And we have to go to work." He moves her and himself so that the water will completely rush over them.

"I was just hoping you'd let me wash you," a playful smile comes over him as he reaches for the sponge and soaks it with soap and runs it along her body. He takes it over every inch of her body, sensually and gently. Letting kisses find refuge on her body too. She takes over and does the same to him. Andy gets out first, Sharon washing her hair quickly.

She talks to him from inside the shower. "You know how long it takes to do blow dry my hair?" He smiles as he dresses himself.

He hears the water turn off and watches her come out. Her body attracts him more and more each day. She sees him leaning on the counter as she wraps the towel around her.

"Andy!" She says a little self conscious.

"After what just happened in there. Or all the shouting you did at my place your going to try and stop me from admiring you." She halts in her process of pulling out her things to get ready.

She looks a him as he's grinning. "I have the idea that your eyes aren't necessarily on me at all times." She says continuing her task from before.

"Oh Beautiful!" He walks towards her and grabs her hand. "You are completely mistaken." He kisses her hand, letting go. "I watch you completely," and says no more. There is a security he makes her feel. One she never felt before not with anyone.

When Andy is finished getting ready he leaves and returns a few minutes later impressed at her progress. She looks exquisite after not too long. He had never known a woman to get ready so quickly and look as beautiful as her. She sees him through the mirror and watches him as he admires her.

"You always look at me so carefully and tell me how beautiful I am, I don't think I've ever told you how sexy I find you." She turns around and looks at him.

He laughs. "I'm serious. You look very handsome."

He shifts in his feet. A little too conscious of his appearance. She notices, so she walks to him and points a finger to his chest. "You are." Her finger drags along him as she walks away. Even after all their contact a touch as gentle and small as that gives him a jolt a reminder of who he is with. Not his boss but an incredibly beautiful woman.

He never questioned his appearance. He always prided in dressing well and attracting younger women but there was something about it coming out of Sharon that made its meaning change.

He walks after her. "May I?" She turns around and watches him smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Certainly." She stops putting her shoes on and he puts one knee down and slips in her heels.

He looks up at her and she is smiling. "I hope you will always look at me that way." He stands and gives her his hands to stand up from the bed.

"Thank you and I will." She gives him a sweet gentle, kiss.

"No, thank you." He wraps his hands around her. "You make me feel like a different man. I would have never thought that you, Beautiful, could even consider having me."

She kisses him. "Don't say that. I've aKeats found myself attracted to you?" She moves away from him.

"You always?" He asks as they both grab their jackets and they walk out of the room.

"I'll get the kitchen lights if you can do the living room? Oh and are you staying here tonight?" She asks him.

He smiles as he walks behind her. She parts to the kitchen and he turns of the lamps in the living room.

"If I'm invited?" He says still smiling.

She comes out from the kitchen with two coffee mugs, frowning.

"You don't need an invitation." She's standing next to him now and hands him the coffee. "I'd love for you to be here." Shes at the door an motions for her purse.

"I got it." Andy says. He takes it.

"You always were attracted to me?" She turns around locking the door and faces him.

"Well, you weren't the easiest officer to work. And it took me a while to understand you, but you were one sexy man." She grunts at the end and he smiles at her.

"So all of this, could have started many years ago?" He says with a bit of frustration in her voice.

She looks at him as the continue walking. "I would like to believe that we just needed to know what our lives were llike without each other first, so we wouldn't go back." He grabs hold of her hand as they keep walking, she smiles.

"Just in case it isn't obvious, you always had my eye. I loved to stand back and watch you walk away. I still do, you do it so well." She giggles at how he almost growls.

His phone rings as they reach the car. He looks at her and then lets go  
of her hand.

"Hello, Provenza."

She motions to open the door but he stops her moving in front of her and pulling it open, she smiles. "Thank you, she whispers.

"Okay, I will let the Captain know." He smiles at her when she looks at him frowning. He hangs up.

"Provenza says to please turn on your phone because the Chief is trying to locate you. And that the appointed judge will be in an hour." He grins giving her, her purse.

He closes her door as she reaches into her purse. He gets into the drivers seat.

"Wait." He halts as he's putting the keys in the ignition. "Provenza called you to tell me?"

He turns on the car. "He knows Sharon." He says carefully.

"I know but I'm going to walk in, with him knowing what just happened." She is turning on her phone.

She looks up fron her phone after several minutes of silence, he focused on the road but is smiling.

"Andy?" She questions him.

He glances at her quickly and sees the question in her stare. "I think he would be quite speechless if he knew what we just did." He grins.

He glances at her again and sees that she gets slightly nervous. He lays his hand on her knee. Sharon runs her hand up his arm and down, grabbing hold of his hand.

They joke around with each other. Andy teases her and she teases him  
about her many shoes and his many ties. The other quirks they've learned about eachither. They drive into the parking space and he grabs hold of her hand and kisses it.

"Ready to go back into the real world, Beautiful?" He looks at her with half a smile.

She pouts her lips and closes her eyes, "No." Letting out a sigh.

His smile is completed and he runs his hand on her knee again. She opens her eyes.

"Are you?" She sighs and doesn't look at him.

"Well only until your ready. I can't take the world on my own." His voice joking.

She laughs, finally turning to look at him. And nods.

She shrugs with a a long stare,  
a smirk on her face. "Together then."

Andy gets out of the car and opens her door, extending his hand out. "Together."


	25. Let Her Go

_I've been having quite a few delays with these last few chapters. Many apologizes. There is a lot going on in my personal life, but I do plan on continuing. I hope everyone will stick with me. Many thank you's to all the wonderful words and encouragment to continue for these two. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Captain, I found something quite interesting here."

"Yes Lieutenant, come in please." She tells Tao.

"So we ran blood samples and the sample of our suspect and victim both match up as brothers." Tao gives her the folder as she frowns.

"So either the family is lying about not knowing him or only our victim knew." She continues reading the files. "Paternal brother then."

Tao nods. "Should I get the family to come in?"

"No, no Lieutenant. I want to find this mans mother. Who is she? And I'd like to speak to the suspect before we call the family."

"Right away Captain."

Sharon continues working when another face comes into the office.

"Lieutenant?" She said nervously.

"Come in, take a seat. What can I help you with?"

"Thank you, Captain." Drew takes a seat in front of Sharon's desk. "I wanted to speak to you about the a Doe case."

Sharon shifts nervously on her seat. Looking out of her windows, waiting for Andy to appear in the murder room.

"My work is about done, which means I bring you all the files for you to sign off on." He hands her files.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I really need to work on the case at hand here. But I can get this back to you by tomorrow." She smiles awkwardly.

"That sounds great." Sharon sees Andy walk in with Provenza and looks over to her office. "I will lead you out." Quickly getting up out of her seat.

"Sharon." She stops. "Maybe we can meet up to have dinner you can give me the papers then?" He smiles at her and she looks up. She sees Andy walking her way.

"I really can't." She walks out from behind her desk and he follows her to her office door.

"Just one dinner. I promise I won't disappoint." He smiles at her a large grin.

Her stomach flops. Andy meets them at her door. Sharon stays mute. Her head falling to her chest.

"How about you think about it and I'll call you?" She nods.

Drew only now sees Andy and holds out his hand, Andy shakes it looking at Sharon.

"It's good to see you better Lieutenant." Drew tells him.

"Thank you, it's glad to be better."

Drew turns back to Sharon and smiles saying goodbye.

Sharon looks at Andy nervous. He hands her a folder.

"The two brothers want to know when they can have the body the mother is planning church services and need a date."

Sharon opens the folder. Still looking at him carefully. He isn't meeting her gaze. She swallows deep in her throat.

"Did you let them know we are still investigating?" She asks.

"Yes. They yelled and pulled rank on me so if you get a visit from the Chief or calls..I guess they went above you." He says as Taylor comes towards them.

"Thank you. If you can I'd like you to sit with me in the interview with the suspect?"

"Of course, Captain." These words sounded distant. "Anything else." Taylor now at their side.

"No that's all Andy." His expression softens with his name. "Thank you."  
It wasn't often she used his first name with the others around especially not with Taylor.

He nods with a gentle smile and walks away. She takes a deep breath and slightly feels the pull at her chest. And walks to her office, Taylor following her.

"Please Chief take a seat."

As he does she pulls the blinds down closing her door.

"I've been receiving calls from the Roberts family. You know a lawyer calling me at five in the morning is not something I want to wake up to." He looks at her angry.

"Well Chief, I apologize about your sleeping being disrupted but I have a case going on here and I'm about to go in and interview the suspect. Maybe if we can get something out of him. You'll get to sleep in tomorrow." She picks up files from her desk and stands at her door waiting for him.

He gets up clearing his throat and they walk to the murder room together.

"Everything ready?" She asks them.

They all agree. "Okay Lieutenant Flynn please join me."

Sharon takes a seat with the suspect and Andy stays standing behind her, the lawyer sitting with his client.

"Alright Mr. Vallarta. I apologize for the long night you've had." She smiles."Were you read you rights?"

"Yes."

"Let's begin. Where were you yesterday night between the hours of seven and nine?" The lawyer nods and the suspect begins talking.

"At home."

"Anyone that can confirm that?"

"My mother. She is ill and she lives with me now."

"Your mother? What is your mothers name."

"Maria Vallarta." A tear runs down his eye.

"Why are you crying Mr. Vallarta?"

"He doesn't need to answer that." The lawyer responds.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure your client fills well that's all." She smiles at him.

"My Mother is sick, very ill. I should be working not sitting around here. I need medication for her." The suspect is speaking loudly.

"Mr. Vallarta, I understand. I will se what I can do to help you." Sharon's voice calm.

"Let me explain something to you. We crossed blood samples from the crime scene and we found your blood which I assume comes from under that gauze there." Andy tells him, Sharon shows him a picture.

"And the blood of the suspect." Another picture is put in front of him from the crime scene. "When we crossed it, it came out as Raymond Roberts and you are half-brothers. Did you know this?"

"Don't answer that." The lawyer says.

"Were you friends with Raymond? How did you meet?" Andy continues attacking him with questions.

"Don't answer that either." The lawyer says.

"Alright if we are going down this path I'll talk to his mother Captain and see what she'll tell me about her son and his father. Maybe she had something to do with this." Andy says strongly.

"No, no, no. You can't worry my mother. Please." The suspect screams.

"Alright. Then tell me what happened." Sharon talks carefully.

"I knew he was a half brother, my Mother had no idea I was meeting him."

The lawyer scoffs. "I told you not to answer that. That's enough. My client will not answer anymore questions." Getting up from his chair.

"I want to talk!" The suspect screams. "I need to talk." He cries.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." Sharon says delicately.

"This is all hypothetical." The lawyer says.

"Of course." Andy says sarcastically.

"My Mother raised me alone. I never knew who my father was. I knew she slept with a lot of men. But I was always told that a man by the name of Alfonso Roberts was my father. When my mother became sick about three years ago I went out looking for him. I found his youngest son, just six moths ago. He helped me by giving us clothes and food the little money that he had. He asked me not to tell anyone, that his family loved his father-adored him." He slams the desk hard.

Andy moves closer to Sharon but stops when Sharon raises her hand slightly to stop him.

"Please you need to calm down." Sharon says carefully. "Or the Lieutenant here will have to escort you to a holding cell until you do."

He looks at Andy almost wanting to strangle him. He spoke but through his teeth. "He helped but then his money stopped coming because he started volunteering rather then working." He grows furious and turns his head and spits. "Or that's what he said. I needed money for my Mothers treatment. I..I was full of rage. Rage towards his father the bastard who left my mother after three years to marry his mother because she was pure and beautiful and my mother was a stripper a hooker." He screams in rage, tears coming down his eyes.

Sharon remains still. She doesn't move. Sympathy in her eyes. Andy closer now to Sharon arms wrapped around his front. Ready to restrain him.

"My mother never stopped loving him. She never spoke of him to me but she loved him. She says I look just like him. I wasn't sure if Alfonso Roberts was my father but when I saw Raymond I needed nothing else to confirm but his face almost identical to mine." He's still crying but hysterically now. He stands up.

The lawyer pulls his arm and he yanks away. Sharon is standing and Andy is already restraining him.

"My mother told him she was pregnant before he married her." He screams. "Only a year before for they married I was conceived." He cried.

Officers come into the room. Sharon halts him by putting up her hand.

"No, no. Lieutenant let him go." Andy obeys. He almost falls to the ground at his release. He sits on the chair crying.

"My mother is dying, I just need help." He is sobbing his head looking at his cuffed hands on his lap. Sharon walks over to him. Andy tries to stop her she holds her hand out and tightens his wrist almost as a reassurance. He stays back.

"Mr. Vallarta." She puts a hand on his shoulder. His lawyer only watches them carefully. "We can help with your mother, I promise I will look after her."

"You cannot say this to my client." The lawyer stands up. "She is lying to you."

"I am not. I will make sure she has a place to stay a place where they can take care of her." The suspect looks into her eyes. Sharon meets his gaze, sadness and loss meet her eyes.

"I do not want a lawyer anymore, please take him out." He shouts Andy helps the lawyer out of chair and takes him out.

"You are making a mistake." The lawyer shouts.

"Alright Mr. Vallarta please continue." She walks to the other side of the table and sits down. Andy closes the door and sits with her this time.

"Before Alfonso married that woman his family told her about me, that I was probably out there. She confronted the man and he denied me, he said he knew nothing of this woman. When my mother found out she never looked for him again." He sobs his words. "I was left with only a name for a father, my mother chose a coward for a father and I've lived with that everyday of my life, not her but me." He cries deeply onto his chest.

Sharon swallows deep in her throat. Andy looks at her and takes over.

"We need to hear you say it, or no deal Mr. Vallarta." Andy's words strong.

Anger and satisfaction reaches his face and voice. "I shot him, I pulled the trigger he told me that he knew. That he knew I existed, but didn't know where to look. That his mother had talked about my mother many times before but that that man always denied me. I hit him with a bat for all the suffering that man put me through." He wipes his nose with his sleeve. Sharon watches him carefully not saying anything but listening.

"You shot him for revenge against your father?" Andy asks him angry.

"He was not my father, but he owed me years and I just need to help my mother." He shouts louder then Andy. "That boy didn't want to destroy the image of his father. He didn't want to let me contact his family for money, for help. He was no brother of mine. He was ashamed of me! Just like his father!"

"That boy like you call him, was trying to protect his mother." Andy shouts. "Just like you." The suspect looks up at him crying, confused.

Sharon pats Andy's arm. He calms down. "Mr. Vallarta, Raymond had no relationship with his father. In fact he grew with very little respect for his father. His mother and brothers were all he lived for."

The suspect looks down and cries. "You might have just lost the biggest help you had." Flynn says. "The only help."

"He never.." The suspect cries.

"He never told you." Sharon helps him finish.

He sobs bringing is handcuffed hands up to his face. Crying into them.

"His family explained him to be noble and help anyone that needed it." Sharon explains. "I think you knew it to, you just couldn't help but wonder.."

"..if your father was just like him maybe he would of came looking for you or never denied you." Flynn finishes.

"I ask you to write down everything you said." She slides a paper towards him. "We will have the DDA come in and make the agreement we talked about." She stands up. Flynn opens the door and sends in an officer to watch.

"My mother?"

"I will take care of it." Sharon nods, her voice sincere.

They all meet out in the murder room. "Detective Sykes I'd like for you to make sure this mother is taken care of."

"Yes Captain."

"Lieutenant Provenza, please call in the family. We need to inform them about the new family member they gained and why they lost Raymond." She says quietly.

Provenza nods.

"Lieutenant Flynn, please come to my office."

"Yes Captain."

They walked to her office. She wanted to talk to him about Drew but she was at work. There was no other reason for calling him in to her office.

She looks at her watch. "Should I call patrol to pick up Rusty?"

He looks at her confused. "No that's alright I'll let you know when I'm going for him."

She nods. "That's all Lieutenant."

He looks at her puzzled trying to read her carefully. She looks down at her desk.

He opens her door and walks out leaving it open. He comes back.

"Captain?" He's smiling.

"I'm off to pick up the kid. Just saw the time." She nods approvingly also smiling. He winks and walks off.

Andy picks up Rusty. Both of them cordial but quiet. Andy decides to step right into the conversation.

"I noticed you a little tense this morning?"

Rusty says nothing.

"I know I'm not an easy person to talk to.." Andy begins.

"No Lieutenant that's not the problem." He cuts Andy off. "I'm happy to see Sharon so happy. I just, I don't know." He stops.

"No keep going please." Andy says carefully.

"Well it's...just don't hurt her." This catches Andy off guard. "Look I've seen a lot of guys come and go in my Mothers life, Sharon doesn't deserve that."

Andy stays quiet. "Rusty. I can't possibly understand what you've been through. But I can promise you that I'll be with Sharon till she wants me to be. And that includes you too." Rusty looks up from his lap.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I didn't want to offend you." Rusty voice calmer now.

"First lets start off by calling me Andy."

"I'll try."

"Alright and secondly you did nothing to offend me. You told me what you thought and that is all I can ask for. That's all."

"Thank you Lieutenant.. I mean Andy." Andy smiles at him. "You know she's very particular with certain things. Like cleanliness and crumbs and well mostly everything." Rusty says a little more jokingly.

"Well I guess you're in trouble because so am I." He smiles.

"And please keep the PDA to a minimum. I know the only place you can..well.."

"Yes." Andy laughs.

"..is at home but it's still a little strange."

"It's a promise. But I need you to help me with a little mission."

"A mission?" Rusty asks him confused.

"Yes, something for Sharon."

"Okay."

Andy tells him his plan and Rusty agrees. They spend the next few minutes talking all the way until they run errands and finish back at the murder room.

They find everyone together in the murder room. "Hello Rusty, thank you for picking him up Lieutenant." Sharon smiles at both of them.

"No problem Captain." He winks at her.

Rusty goes to his usually cubicle.

"Alright lets wrap this up. Let's talk to the family. They are coming up now. Lets give Raymond back to them." Provenza says.

Sharon walks to her office and draws a curtain open. She closes it again as she sees Andy walking her way. And walks behind her desk. He knocks.

"Come in."

He walks in closing the door behind him. "Change your mind did you?" He points at the curtains.

She smiles. "You caught me, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah I got that feeling since the last time I was in here, what's going on Sharon?" He looks at her puzzled.

"How did the pick up go?" She asks him.

"Good, but that's not what you want to talk to me about." He smiles. "Wait." He says walking towards her. "Can I do something that may upset you?"

"Well that's really no way to pitch an idea." She smiles at him as he stands right next to her.

"Can I?" His hand swipes a hair behind her ear.

"Yes." She trembles a whisper.

His hand behind her back and one on her chin. Her hand automatically on his cheek and the other caught between them grabs his tie. He smiles and gives her a gentle kiss. Her hand runs back to his neck. A small hum in her mouth. That makes him continue the kiss just a moment longer. She sighs on his lips and kisses him one more time.

He pulls away her eyes still closed. Holding onto his tie. He rubs his hand gently on her cheek as to wake her up. She opens her eyes and lets go of his tie.

"Thank you." She smiles. While cleaning his lips.

"Thank you?" He resumes the cleaning of his own lips and walks to the other side of her desk.

"Well you did exactly what I don't have the nerve to do, here." She waves her hand around the office.

Andy gets a smirk. "And I thought you were going to get mad." He smiles.

"With Drew here and all, I just, you seemed a little serious that's all." She gets a little embarrassed.

"That's what jealousy does." He shrugs.

She smiles. "We can resume over dinner?" She asks him.

"Absolutely Captain." He winks holding onto the doorknob.

"Wait Andy." He turns back. "You have nothing to be jealous about.

He opens the door. "Thank you, Captain."

She laughs a little. As he lets out a big smile.

The family of Raymond come and are told of the truth. Provenza and Sykes take over the notice. But Sharon can see the pain that reaches all of them. They leave with more despair in their hearts then when they came in.

"They want to meet Mr. Vallarta's mother Captain to see what they can do. They say that's all Raymond would ask them to do." Sykes says her voice saddened.

"Let's arrange that." Sharon nods. "Let's make sure Mr. Vallarta has spoken with his mother first."

"Yes Captain." Sykes nods and walks away from her office. She walks after her and everyone is finishing up their paperwork.

"Great job everyone. Let's get home and I'll see you all in a few hours." She smiles moving away.

"Captain." She turns back at Provenza's calling.

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Drinks?" He says with a grin.

She smiles and looks at all of them staring at her carefully.

"Well Tao has a date with his son. But the rest of us." Provenza says.

"Yes, Captain maybe Rusty would like to join us?" Tao says.

She points at Rusty as he walks in.

"Yes Lieutenant, I'd live to go." He says quietly. Sharon smiles and nods in approval.

She takes a glance at Andy and he has a very large grin on his face as if he's enjoying this too much.

"I'll have one." She says simply.

They all cheer in laughter and hoots. Obviously trying to make her a little uncomfortable and embarrassed.  
She walks to her office to get her things together. She comes back with all of them waiting for her. She gives Rusty some money and thanks Tao, he promises to drop him off fed and early.

They all move into the elevator together. Andy next to her at all times. They let everyone out before them.

"You know how to get there, want me to drive?" He smiles at her.

"I've been to the Hideout many time Lieutenant." She says.

"Have you?" He says playfully.

She smirks at him. "I can drive." She walks ahead if him. Everyone already out of the building.

"You know that's the walk I'm talking about." She stops and he catches up to her. "The one that drives me crazy." He whispers in her ear.

They arrive at the hideout, he waits for her and they walk in together. The team has already chosen a table in the corner and they join them.

"So Captain, first time here?" Sykes asks.

"No, this used to be a frequent place I visited." She smiles.

They all laugh. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure if I go up to Barbara and ask for my usual she will still know it." They all are amused.

"Alright. One of the Captain's usual? Lets all have one." Sanchez says.

"No, no. I don't think any of you will enjoy it." She says worried.

"Captain after the third drink we won't even remember the first." Provenza adds teasing her.

She shrugs. "Alright I'll order." She gets out of her seat.

"I'll join you." Andy says. They all are a little entertained by her attitude.

"Hey Barbara."

"Hey Sharon haven't seen you here in awhile. The usual." She smiles and looks at Andy's eyes wide.

"Yes thank you, but five of them." She answers the bartenders expression. "Celebrating with the team." She looks over to their table.

"Not sure that those guys can handle your usual." The bartender says, Sharon smiles. "And a cranberry-soda." The bartender looks at Andy and nods and moves away.

"You weren't joking?" Andy says looking at her as she leans onto the bar.

"Not at all." She grins.

"So what's in this drink?" Andy asks.

If I remember correctly it's some juice and a lot of alcohol. I kind of invented it. And it's become Sharon's drink around here." Andy looks at her carefully.

"I thought you were a wine kind of girl."

"Oh I am, but I can get a little crazy too." She laughs at her own words a little embarrassed.

He rubs her back gently. She looks at him again but is interrupted by the bartender.

"Five Sharon's and Andy's usual." The bartender winks.

Andy brings the drinks on the tray.

"You have yours named after you too." She smiles. They arrive at the table.

"I'm probably the only person that comes in here and doesn't order a drop of alcohol." He hands out the drinks.

They all toast. Cheering on Sharon to take the first drink. She enjoys everyone's expressions as they take their drink. All of them pleased except Provenza. Which says it's to feminine. The beers start coming quickly after but she sticks to her drink. Slowly drinking enjoying the conversations. Everyone a little taken aback by her continuous laughter. She takes her last drink.

She sees Andy slowly drinking his too. He puts his hand on her knee, under the table. She grabs his hand in both of hers and plays with his fingers still listening to everyone's conversation. Everyone has had too much to drink, that they are far from knowing what's happening under the table.

She stops and puts it back higher up on her leg. He smiles.

"I should really go." She whispers to Andy. The others too drunk in conversation to even care.

Andy pats her on her leg and nods. Taking one last drink. "Let's go."

She is standing grabbing her things. "You don't have to leave." She looks at him guilty.

"I want to." He says. They say goodbye. She reaches for his hand once they are outside.

He squeezes it tight. "Not worried someone can see us?" He holds up their hands.

She shakes her head. "You are helping me to my car that's all." A smile appears on her face.

He helps her open her car door. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Of course. That drink was sitting there the whole time. I'm fine. You can follow me all the way to my place to make sure." Her tongue between her teeth a small smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He closes her door.

They pull up at parking spaces close to each other he opens her door Sharon's is already ready for his extended hand to be there, she grabs hold of it and comes out.

"You're staying right?" She says as he puts a hand on her back.

"Only because you asked." He gives her a small kiss as they walk. "You know I think the team go to see you under a different light tonight."

"I did too. Who will drive them home?" All of a sudden this thought dawning on her.

"A taxi. Barbara usually lines it up for them. Or I drive some of them. Even she does."

"Just in case Rusty's inside, can I have a small kiss?" She asks as they arrive at her door.

"Beautiful you can have as many as you want." He pulls her into him and kisses her passionately but soft.

She opens the door and takes off her shoes and puts on her booties. She turns on the lights.

"I guess, Rusty..." Her words end as she walks towards something.

"How did this get in here?" She asks herself, Andy behind her.

"I had a little help from Rusty." He says.

She turns around on the spot. And looks at him carefully. "You brought these?" She turns back.

"Yes, I did." He says with a big smile

Sharon sits on the coffee table next to the long stem roses, running her finger through them delicately and pulling one out through the vase.

"They are beautiful Andy, thank you." She stands with one in her hand and walks to him giving him a gentle kiss. He wraps his hands around her waist while her hands remain between them playing with the rose.

"None of them more beautiful than you." He smiles. She shakes we head. "Corny line." She kisses him again but her hand going behind his neck with the rose.

"Corny or not, thank you. I love them and I love you." She lays her neck on his chest in his neck.

He smiles. They sway side to side as if music were playing. "What are we doing now?" She asks pulling up her head.

"Dancing." He says smiling.

"I don't hear any music." Her words playful.

"You're not listening carefully." He smiles.

She closes her eyes as he hums a slow melody of a song and she smiles. The music truly coming alive in her living room. She laughs when he twirls her.

"We really are crazy." She lets out through a laugh.

"Lieutenant, you got her to dance." They hear Rusty and they look at the door he's standing there with half a smile.

They drop each others hold and smile at each other and at him.

"You can keep dancing. I'm going to get a drink in the kitchen."

Sharon nods and looks at Andy confused. Andy shrugs. She follows Rusty.

"How was the movie?"

"It was good and yes I had dinner." He says trying to divert her stare from getting a cookie. Andy walks in and grabs a cookie, she looks at him a grin on her face.

"I know you don't like crumbs, Rusty told me." He smiles answering her expression, then grabbing another cookie.

She is amused at how comfortable each one has become in this space. How they have started sharing stories about her. She shakes her head in amusement. She is grateful to have them both here and not in the loneliness she was living a short time ago.

"Andy." Her voice higher pitched then usual. He sees what her exclamation is for.

"She hadn't seen them." Rusty says.  
Andy shakes his head.

Another vase of roses were on the table. She walks towards them putting the one in her hand down on the table. Rusty and Andy smile a each other.

"You didn't have to." She looks at both of them smiling.

"I told him it was too much." Rusty adds.

"And that's how they got in here!" She says till playing with each rose.

"We made a few stops on our way from the school pick up." Andy wrestles the jar of cookies from Rusty. Rusty frowns.

"I think we are low on cookies Sharon." She turns around at Rusty's words and sees Andy with the cookie jar at hand.

"That was a brand new bag of cookies." She says a little amused.

"There are two boys in the house now. Food isn't going to last too long." Rusty says putting the last cookie from his hand in his mouth and walking out of the kitchen.

"I think the Kid invited me to live here." He puts the jar back in its place and washes his hands.

"That talk most have gone very well." She smiles.

She has two roses in her hand now. "You know they last longer if you leave them in water." Andy says teasing her.

"It's too much. You didn't need to.." He's cuts her off by kissing her.

"I wanted to." He says whispering in her ear. He kisses her neck. And he quickly moves away from her. She frowns.

"I promised the Kid not too much PDA in front of him." He looks towards the living room, she laughs.

"So what else did you two talk about." She taps his chest with the roses.

"Well he is giving me a run for my money." His words sounding humorous and playful.

"How so?" She asks intrigued.

Andy grabs hold of the flowers and takes them from her hands she looks disappointed. He puts them on her neck and softly moves them down her bare chest and where her dress exposes a part of her breast. He pulls them away towards him, her attention back on him.

"Well he told me not to hurt you." She grins. She takes her roses back from him. "I knew you would like to hear that." He walks to the cub board and takes out two cups.

"What did you say?" She watches him walk towards the fridge.

"Well the truth. As long as you'll have me I'm here for him and you." He pours them both a drink and it isn't till he hands her the drink that he notices her expression if confusion.

"You alright?" He asks worried. She takes the drink and puts it down the roses too.

"Until I'll have you? What does that mean?" Her words are not anger but hold confusion.

Rusty walks into the kitchen. He realizes he's interrupted something. "I can come back."

"No." Sharon says.

"I was going the news, but decided to get a cup of water." He looks at them carefully. "Is everything okay?"

"We're fine. We will join you in a second." Rusty looks at them carefully and gets his cup of water and goes.

Sharon picks up her two roses and walks out of the kitchen, Andy follows. Instead of the living room she goes to her room. She turns on the lights and an even larger bouquet of roses stand on her dresser.

Even though not upset her body does soften a little. She turns around. He is leaning on the entrance to her doorway.

"Thank you." She walks towards them and admires them just like she did the others.

His hands go around her waist as she pulls out a rose from that bouquet too. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath.

"Can you tell me what upset you?" He kisses her neck and she opens her eyes and stares at the three flowers in her hand.

"Nothing upset me. Just confused with your comment." He lets go of her and turns her around. "Until I'll have you?" She repeats his words. "What does that mean?"

He understands now and rubs his forehead. "Well Sharon I don't know what plans you have."

"I can say the same about your promise to Rusty." Her voice soft.

"No, that's not fair." His voice sounding hurt. He clears his throat. "We've never talked about our plans. I know mine and that's all I can base my future on until I hear yours." He looks at her carefully as she plays with the roses in her hands.

It was a conversation both knew needed to happen. They were both worried that the ideas of moving forward in the relationship weren't the same. It was the right moment to talk about them but the fear of this dream ending reached both of them.

He held her hands in his and moved them up. The roses running up with them. Her eyes meeting his. He smiles and gently kisses her hands, she returns the smile. It was a reality setting in. Both afraid to lose what they had started to build. A love both had never found in anyone but each other.

"Let's talk about them now." He says his voice soft. "Our plans."


	26. All We'd Ever Need

_All of you are absolutely amazing. There are words that I find difficult reading from your reviews because it is all encouraging to my writing. I have never had that before. I send all of you cyber hugs. This chapter picks up right after the other. Just a little advice; take a deep breath before reading this chapter. _

* * *

Sharon pulls her hands away. Clearing her throat. "Our plans?"

Andy loosens his tie taking a deep breath and Sharon closes her room door.

"Well unless you don't have any? But I highly doubt it considering you are Captain Sharon Raydor?" He says a little annoyed.

"Please Andy, that is not fair." She says under her breath.

"I have all my plans set out for you and me. You want to hear them?" He says his voice a little louder as Sharon is standing close to the door.

"Andy, please." She walks over to him and puts a hand on his chest. "Please. Let's go outside with Rusty, please. We can talk about this later tonight." Her hand moving away from him.

"No I think it best for me to go home. I'll be waiting for your call. This is what I meant Sharon, until you'll have me around." He folds his tie and puts it into his pocket.

"Andy stop!" Her voice loud. "You may not want to talk to me and I understand that but I have a lot to say. And you running out of here right now is the.." She takes a moment coming into her own realization. Andy looks at her. "..thing that scares me." She finishes in a quiet hum.

He takes a step closer but stops himself when she begins to speak again. "I am going to go out there and sit with Rusty. If you want to leave that is your choice." She isn't looking at him. She opens the door and walks out.

Neither one shouting, each one careful not to disrespect the other. But each still feeling broken and a little hurt.

Rusty watches Sharon carefully as she makes her way to the living room. "Want some popcorn?" She asks with a smile.

"For the news." He looks at her confused. She shrugs. "Not in the mood for dinner." A smile on her face.

Rusty can sense something is wrong. "I can pop it."

"No I got it. Want to get a small vase for these anyway." She holds up the three roses that are still in her hand. Rusty nods.

She hears Andy come out behind her. She doesn't turn around but walks towards the kitchen. She waits to hear the sound of the door. She knows it's coming it always does. He's going to leave.

Nothing comes. Instead she hears Rusty laughing and Andy's voice ringing through. She lets go a long sigh, almost filled with sadness. There is a relief that comes through her, she didn't know she was feeling so heavy inside.

She comes back out with three bowls of popcorn and offers one to each. Andy is sitting alone on the single sofa. They don't meet gazes. Sharon takes a seat next to Rusty and watches them carefully interact, Rusty laughing at Andy's jokes.

As much as Sharon smiles she feels a little suffocated in her own thoughts. She isn't concentrating on what's going on. She closes her eyes pulling on her collar and returns quickly to memories of her past.

There is a child crying and the other tugging at her skirt. The door swings open to the house she lived in then. Jack stumbling through the doors drunk like always. The baby running a fever, the other child hungry. Jack screaming at her to quiet them. Again she closes her eyes but in her memory. Dreaming about a husband whole could protect her and take care of her, some patience she prayed to god. She opens her eyes and she's in another memory, having an argument with her husband about his gambling problems, her children older. Then a memory with her children as preteens nothing in common with her husband. His alcohol and gambling problems worse than ever. In every memory Jack...

"..walks out." She says out loud.

"Sharon." Rusty taps her and she jumps, opening her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She assumes they were watching her for awhile and she must have drifted off longer then only a moment. They both look at her worried.

"Yes I'm fine." She hands Rusty her popcorn and Andy gets up after her, watching her carefully. She runs a hand on her forehead feeling the sweat.

"Sharon, she hears his voice and she shakes her head, pacing a little. Andy signals Rusty with his head. He jumps up quickly.

"Good night. See you tomorrow." Andy reassures him with a smile. He closes his room door.

Andy watches her pace taking deep breaths.

"Sharon." His voice careful. She shakes her head again. Then a sob helps him understand she's crying, he doesn't stand still anymore he walks towards her.

He wraps his hands around her face and makes her look at him. She is sobbing, tears running down her eyes. He lays her into his chest and holds her tight running his hands up and down her back.

"Sharon. What happened?" He whispers.

"He always left." She cried into his chest. He held her tight until the crying subsided.

Then he sat her on the sofa he is sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Who always left, Sharon?" He asks as he pushes back her hair from her face.

"Jack." She lets out not looking at him.

He stands up, clearing his throat. Sharon looks at him, wiping her face. Now Andy is pacing. She can see he is a little annoyed.

"Andy. This whole time I've been pushing you away without even knowing. Then I realize I am but didn't know why. Now I know..." She watches Andy stop pacing and looks at her. "...I assume you'll runout on me like Jack did." Her words careful and sincere.

He doesn't say anything. He walks around a little.

"I know you're not Jack. And I'd never compare you to him." She stands up. "But something inside me is afraid." These words halt him. He meets her eyes.

"Afraid?" He says seriously. "Do I scare you?"

"Yes." She says softly, Andy's eyes widen in hurt. "You scare me because you consume so much of me that I can't function properly without having you next to me." She hums out. His expression and stance soften. "I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and you won't be with me anymore. He always walked out, maybe I drove him away, just like I am with you." Her voice breaks a little.

"Sharon." He says her name softly from where he is standing but she doesn't respond. He walks to her. "Sharon." And still she doesn't look at him. He grabs her hands in his. "Sharon. I am right here." He puts a hand of hers on his chest and holds it down tight with his, she looks up at him. "I haven't walked out that door but you are already putting me there. Maybe you are the one that already left, or is prepared to leave." His voice strong but quiet.

She looks at him understanding him. "Your words are of someone who has already given up, when the fight hasn't even started." He kisses her hand and moves away. "I'm sure you didn't drive your husband away and you aren't driving me away. You are taking yourself out, so you won't get hurt. When you are ready for either one of us. Whoever it is you choose I'm sure we'll be here at the moment you call. Or maybe neither one of us. Or you simply prefer being alone." He smiles at her.

"If this is about Drew.." She starts.

"No it's not, I know. You could have chosen him along time ago and you didn't and I'm not doubting that you love me. I just think you have a lot of decisions you need to make, that you are afraid to make because of Jack. I can't compete with him. He has many years on me, children, he knows things of your past that I will never know or understand. He's a ghost that lives between us," he motions in the space separating them. "A ghost that is still alive and still in love with you, I won't win that battle if you still have feelings for him." He throws his hands up as if surrendering and grabs his things.

"Andy. Don't..."

"Don't say it Beautiful, don't ask me to stay if you don't mean it because then I will never leave." He walks towards the door and opens it.

He hears her let out a trembling sigh. Confirming to his suspicion how much this hurts her. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and steps out from inside.

"Andy." He hears his name called forcefully. He stops. "I am not going to beg."

He turns around. "I am not asking you to beg." A bit of frustration coming out.

"Listen, Andy. I am not going to beg you to stay but I don't want you to leave either." Her voice strong but soft filled with pain. He doesn't move. "I want to talk this through. We need to talk this through."

He pushes the door and closes it. She lets out a sob and bends at her waist holding onto the couch, letting out soft tears.

She turns and puts her hands and arms onto his chest once he's at her side. He gently rubs her back as he pulls her in tight. "You didn't leave." She cries. He too is affected by this and her crying because of him, he is at fault for her tears. He lets out a long sigh also filled with a tremble of sadness.

"Thank you for not leaving." She says calmly after a few minutes of holding each other.

"I was only giving you time to think. I never had any intentions of leaving you or Rusty. I made a promise." He kisses her forehead.

She pulls out but still in his arms. "I don't need time to think Andy." She runs her hands on his chest. "I only want you." She looks at him in his eyes. "There isn't a choice I need to take."

"Sharon." He says quietly.

"Please let me finish." She says and pulls away. He nods. Extending his hand to hers she takes it.

They walk around the sofa and they sit. Sharon's back against the arm rest and Andy facing forward. She still has his hand in hers playing with his fingers just like she did at the bar.

"Andy I know it's difficult for you to imagine a life with me, when we're hiding behind four walls and Jack and I are still married." She lets go of his hand and holds both of hers in her lap. "There was never a reason for a divorce. But I have one now." Her hand finds his face and caresses him pulling his face to face her. "There is nothing that I want more then to spend my life with you." Her hand still on his cheek, their eyes meeting. "You have to believe me." She smiles.

His hand lands on hers on his face and brings it down. "I believe you. Now you need to believe me when I say that I am not going to leave you or run out on you. His thumb caressing her hand. She stays quiet. "I am not Jack and even if we both have similar traits. There is something that I know. There is nothing else better than this." He squeezes her hand tight. "You. Nothing better than being with you. But the trust needs to come from both sides, not just from me."

"I believe you." She lets out softly. "It doesn't mean I'm not scared. But I trust you. I do." She smiles at him.  
"I love you."

He lets go of her hand and stands up. She watches him as he walks around the sofa and back to her. She unfolds her legs. She looks up at him, he leans in and gives her a gentle kiss. He sits at her side, running his fingers up and down her legs. They sit there for a while quiet.

There is a lot said in those moments, that maybe even words couldn't express.

"There is something I have to do." She looks at him, his hands still running up and down her legs. "Will you be okay?" He smiles for the first time.

She looks at him carefully, sadness in her eyes return. "Yes." She smiles her voice breaking.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He stands up. "I promise." She nods a tear running down her eye. He sits down again and wipes it away from her face.

"This has nothing to do with you. Alright?" He waits for her eyes to meet his. "You trust me, right?" They both smile at each other and he kisses her forehead and goes.

She watches the door close behind him. And she puts her hands on her face. And breaths deep into them she runs her hands through her hair and grabs a pillow and hugs it tight, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back, letting out a deep breath. There was an emptiness around her, that she knew before and learned to welcome, she wasn't sure she could take it again.

When she opens her eyes again she realizes she covered with a blanket. She must have fallen asleep.

"Rusty." She says remembering he must of heard everything they talked about. She looks at her watch, close to two in the morning. Her eyes feeling heavy.

She walks to her bedroom and closes her door, her phone flashing, she walks quickly over to it. Many missed calls from Andy, she wipes her hair back. She listens to the single message he left.

"Beautiful. Just checking if you're alright. I needed to go to a meeting. We can talk more tomorrow, only if that's okay with you. I forgot to say I love you too."

She hangs up her phone and bites her lip worried. She drove him to a meeting she thinks. She takes her dress off and puts on his shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and wraps herself back into the blanket and lays on her side of the bed looking at the empty space next to her and closes her eyes.


	27. Just Give Me a Reason

_I have to tell all of you that I have wanted to write the conversation in from the last chapter for a while now. I'll admit that it was much more emotional than it ever was in my head. I guess that's what happens when you write a scene like that when you've had a bad week of your own. I read many wonderful comments and I appreciate them very much. For those who asked for more Drew, here it is. Please enjoy!_

* * *

She wakes up and sees the space beside her empty. She runs her hand through it. She walks into her bathroom and turns on the lights and  
finds another bouquet of roses in her bathroom, she smiles. She walks towards it, this one has a note in it. She reaches for it but doesn't take it. She turns the water on and looks back at the note. She takes a quick shower. Once she is completely ready she walks to the flowers and takes a rose. She looks carefully at the note but doesn't take it. She carries the rose to the kitchen. She is ready before Rusty is even up. She adds the fourth rose to the small vase the other three sit in.

As soon as she hears movement in Rusty's room she knocks on his door.

"Sharon? He looks scared at her standing there. Am I late?" He looks at her worried.

"No, no. I need to leave early. You want to come with me or is a patrol car alright?"

"I'll be ready in five minutes, is everything okay?" He looks at her worried.

"Everything is fine." She swipes his hair out of his face. "You need a haircut." She smiles, he does too.

"I'll get it done tomorrow."

"Five minutes." She smiles and walks away to the kitchen.

She grabs the vase and her purse. She takes out her phone and dials Andy's number. It rings and goes to voicemail. Rusty comes out.

"Andy, left last night?"

She turns at him using his first name.  
"Lieutenant Flynn said to start calling him Andy." He says grabbing a banana and an apple.

He holds out both, she takes the apple.

"He did?" She lets out a long breath looking at her phone.

"You know he spent a fortune on those roses." He looks at the four in her hand.

"Thank you for breakfast," she says.

"I didn't make any." He laughs.

"But you would have." She bites into the apple. She smiles at him. She dials him again, no response.

They arrive at the murder room, it's dark. She remembers not long ago walking these halls alone turning on the switch and finding Andy at his desk with coffee in his hand.

Rusty turns on the switch and she looks at Andy's desk and it's empty. Rusty distracts her from her thoughts.

"So what did you need to come in early for?"

"I have a lot of papers I need to sign. Lieutenant...Lieutenant...why can't I ever remember his last name?" She says frustrated.

Rusty looks at her amused. She puts down the small vase of flowers on her desk. She dials Andy again, no answer.

"The Lieutenant from FID left me a folder and I was supposed to sign it and never did." She pulls out the file.

"You don't remember his last name?" Rusty smiles at her. "What did you call him when you worked together."

She looks up and sees how much he's enjoying this. "Well I'd call him Lieutenant. I couldn't ever remember his last name so he told me his name was Drew for some reason it stuck, then he thought I was trying to be personal with him." She rolls her eyes and opens the folder and starts signing papers.

Rusty sits down intrigued. "Did you ever date him?"

"No." She says still signing papers, frowning.

"So what he has never said anything about you calling him Drew?" Rusty is almost laughing.

"No, it kind of stuck. Everyone calls him Drew. I guess I started it."

Rusty laughs out loud. "Sharon." She looks up at him not smiling. He doesn't stop.

"What is so amusing?" She finally breaks a smile.

"That this man let you call him Drew probably to have a personal relationship with you and he's also the one that sent you flowers, right?" Rusty still giggling.

"I don't find it amusing."

Through his laughter he says, "that's why it's so funny, because it's so sad." Sharon shakes her head and laughs with him.

They had never laughed this way before, there conversations always sincere and heart felt. Neither one could stop laughing until they noticed they had an audience. The team looking at them from the murder room. They stop laughing slowly. She gets up and closes her door.

"I know what I need to do." She smiles and picks up her phone.

Rusty watches her carefully. She dials a number on her phone. She looks at the flowers on her desk and bites her lip looking into the murder room and watching Andy in a group with the others. She is about to hang up but a voice rings through.

"Sharon. Captain I mean."

"Yes, Drew." Rusty's eyes widen a grin on his face. "I have the papers signed for you. I thought we could meet up to talk about them."

Rusty frowns. He shakes his head and mouths, "No." She frowns at him.

"For lunch. How about one?"

Rusty stands up and looks out the window and catches Andy's eyes. He turns around and she hangs up.

"Sharon?" He looks at her confused.

"I should of had this date a long time ago." She says calmly.

"What about Lieutenant Flynn?"  
He says defensively. She looks at the flowers and then at Andy.

"I think we should take you to school now." She grabs her purse and walks out of her office. Rusty pulls his backpack off his chair frustrated.

"Sharon? You didn't answer my question." Everyone turns around and looks at them.

She stops in front of all of them. "I am going to take Rusty to school. Then I have some things I need to take care of. I already talked to the Chief he knows I will be out till the afternoon. Then we are on call for the weekend." They all look at her frowning, confused.

Rusty walks away swinging his backpack over his shoulder huffing. She turns around and follows him with her stare and turns and meets Andy's, she focuses on his.

"If you need me. You know where to reach me." She says out loud but speaking to him. His eyes move away from hers, she swallows deep in her throat. Looking at her phone in hand.

"Lieutenant you are in charge." She looks at Provenza, nods and walks away.

"Captain." Provenza calls.

"Hmm." She says her eyes filled with tears.

"You and the kid alright? You two were laughing a minute ago and now he stormed off."

"You should know Lieutenant that teenagers flip a switch." She gives him half a smile.

"Well if there's anything." He says.

She looks back at the team and they are all looking at her. She meets Provenza's eye.

"There are a few roses on my desk, can you make sure they get water." She tells him.

He frowns at her, confused. Andy clears his throat and Provenza looks at him. He understands now. She stares at Andy then at Provenza. He nods, "Yes Captain."

"Thank you." She tries holding back a big sigh and walks away.

Rusty is waiting for her at the car, she beeps it and he opens it and gets in. Once she's buckled and the car is moving she decides to talk to him.

"Can you tell me why you are so upset?" She asks calmly.

"I'm not upset."

"Well then what is it that you're feeling."

"Confused." He looks at her.

"Confused? Why?"

"Yesterday Lieutenant Flynn and I had a conversation, driving this same path but the opposite direction, stopping to buy those flowers and he was at your place last night."

"Yes."

"Well then what are you going to see Drew for because I'm sure you don't need to have a lunch date to give him those folders back?"

"I'm sorry but that really isn't any of your business." She pouts her lips.

"Sharon, I know you had a disagreement but call him." She frowns and pulls her car over.

He looks at her worried. She pulls out her phone and tries calling Andy on speakerphone it rings and goes to voicemail.

Rusty looks at her. "You tried already?" She starts the car and drives again.

"I did Rusty."

"That doesn't mean you have to go after Drew." He says annoyed.

She laughs a little. "Rusty calm down. Andy will be around you for as long as you want. You know why?"

Rusty looks at her but doesn't answer. "Because he cares about you." She stops the car and looks at him. "Go now, worry about life inside there, not me." She smiles.

He opens the door, "he cares about you too, Sharon," and gets out. She lets out a sigh. And reaches for her phone. Ready to dial again but she doesn't. "I am not going to beg." She says to herself.

She makes the stops she needs to make and then lunch comes before she knows it. She regrets the call she made but she decides to go in to the restaurant, folder at hand, her purse at her side.

She walks in and sees Drew sitting at a table, she walks over. He stands up and hands her red roses. She swallows deep in her throat and thanks him.

"I never thought I'd get the call from you to meet me for dinner, or lunch!" He says excited. They both take a seat.

"Well they are definitely not roses, but here are the papers I was supposed to give you yesterday." She hands them to him with a smile.

He thanks her and opens the folder she looks at the flowers and remembers Andy's bouquets. She smiles.

"Sharon?" She clears her head.

"Yes I am sorry Drew. I got distracted." She looks at him.

He is smiling broadly at her. "No problem."

"Are you on duty?" He asks her.

"Yes, yes I am. Just decided to get out of the office." She smiles.

"No wine, I guess then." He says Sounding a little disappointed.

"You can have some." She tells him.

"Are you sure?" He smiles at her.

"Yes absolutely." She smiles looking at her menu. "I would if I was you." He laughs.

He orders a wine and a lemonade for her. The waiter pours the wine and she remembers her heavy hand the night she was jealous of the twelve suspects. Andy tracing her image in the mirror.

"Sharon you're drifting off again." Drew's voice brings her back to reality.

She smiles at her memory. "Yes. I'm so sorry. Drew can I ask you something without you getting offended?" She takes a sip of her lemonade.

"Yes of course." He stares at her.

"Well." She clears her throat. A phone rings.

"It's mine." He says. "Officers never learn how to turn off or ignore cell phones." She smiles going to Andy's car in the hillside, trying to ignore their cellphones after both had been injured, trying to get time alone.

He hangs up. "I'm on call, now." He pushes away his wine.

She smiles too distracted with her thoughts to say anything. They both order food. His phone rings again she smiles at him.

"Lieutenant Drew Von,"he says. She almost spits out her drink. Von why couldn't she remember Von?

Her phone rings. "Hello, Lieutenant."

"Captain we have an officer involved shooting." Provenza's voice rings.

"I thought you were going to say that." She smiled at Drew as he hung up.

"She says she knew I was going to say that." Provenza whispers on the phone.

"Lieutenant I can hear you." She says amused. They both stand up collecting their things. She puts down money he shakes his head but she leaves it.

"Well Captain, I didn't know you were becoming a Psychic."

"No Lieutenant it so happens I was having lunch with Drew and.." She stops herself.

"Yes Captain, who is Drew?" He says entertained.

Andy looks at him forcefully. Slapping him on the arm to give him the phone.

Sharon hears him muttering something. She scratches her head knowing Andy is probably standing right next to him. "Captain I assume you can get the address then?"

"Yes Lieutenant." She hangs up and Provenza does too. Andy pulls out his own phone.

"Can you text me the address please, my team seems to be having a bit of trouble communicating." She smiles at Drew.

"Of course. And I think these are yours." He hands her the roses.

Her phone rings. She holds up a finger and looks at her phone. It's Andy. She ends the call.

"I'll call back later." She says reaching for the flowers.

"You know Drew, I can't accept these." She drops her hands. "They are absolutely beautiful but I can't." She looks at his confused expression."This was why I asked to meet here. I should have put an end to this long ago."

He lets the roses hang at his side and watches her. "I can't have more than a friendship with you. I appreciate all the gestures over the years, I guess it's my fault for never putting a halt to them and letting them go on for too long." She tries saying everything before she loses the courage to.

He looks at the flowers, then to her. "Not sure I would have stopped anyway." He smiles.

She lets out a sigh of relief. "You aren't upset?" She holds his hands and lets them go immediately.

"No, of course not. Maybe we can have lunch dates as friends. No more flowers, no more insinuations." He holds out his hand.

She shakes it. "Thank you Drew."

"Not sure what I'm going to do with these flowers." He holds them up.

"Can I?" She takes them.

"There yours." He says. She stops a guy from going into the restaurant.

"You have a date?" The guy frowns.

"Yes." She hands him the flowers.

"Women loved to be surprised." She smiles the guy thanks her.

Drew laughs. "I guess they'll work for someone today." He smiles.

She smiles at him. "I'll send you the address." She nods.

They walk away separately. A sudden relief comes over her. She arrives at the crime scene right after Drew. She opens her door and steps out he waits for her at the front of her car.

"Hello Captain." Provenza welcomes her.

"What's going on here Lieutenant?"

"Two officers were shot at, they shot back. Two bodies, neither wore a uniform but one of our guys is fighting for his life at the hospital." Provenza ends looking at her then at Drew.

"Ah. Yes I know the Lieutenant." Provenza smiles broadly at her. She shakes her head at him.

"Alright, any witnesses other then those involved?" She asks.

"None, Captain." She hears Andy and she closes her eyes and opens them Provenza with a wide smile. She turns around and walks to Andy Drew at her side.

"Hello Lieutenant." Andy holds out his hand.

"Hello." Drew shakes his hand. Andy looks at Sharon.

She shifts uncomfortably. "Anything else Lieutenant?" She asks him.

"The guns the civilians shot with, come from within the line. Either they were stolen from police or given to them by police, they weren't reported."

"Thank you Lieutenant." She moves in with Drew. Andy moves behind them.

"Lieutenant Flynn." Provenza shouts out.

Andy and Sharon both turn around. "I need you out here, I will walk the Captain through." Andy looks at him angry.

"Lieutenant!" Provenza shouts again. Sharon watches them carefully. She puts her hand on Andy's arm. He looks at her and she smiles. Andy switches places with Provenza and looks at Sharon again.

"Ready Captain?" Provenza moves through.

"Yes. Lieutenant." She smiles at Andy and follows him.

The team leads her and Drew through the crime scene. "I know you need to do your questioning first Lieutenant. Please let us know when your guys are through." She tells Drew.

She walks towards the exit. "Captain?" Provenza calls.

"Yes." She turns around as the team walks past her.

"Not here. He's to heated. He won't care if others hear." He says softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Lieutenant I will ask you to continue leading here. I'll pick up Rusty, his Chess meeting was cancelled. I'll meet you in the murder room." Provenza nods. She gives him a weak smile. "Oh and Lieutenant, lead our team to be extra nice to Lieutenant Von. He could be a great help." She smiles.

"Lieutenant Von?" She turns back. "No wonder he goes by Drew." Provenza says grumpily.

Sharon laughs catching everyone's attention. "I'm sorry." She continues laughing. Provenza staring at her a little amused and probably sure she had gone nuts. "It really is sad, Rusty had a point." She laughs harder.

"Captain, are you alright?" Provenza asks approaching her.

"Yes. Bad humor." She keeps walking away laughing as everyone watches her walk away laughing from a murder scene.

"This woman has lost her mind." He pulls of his hat and walks to Andy. Who is watching her carefully.

Rusty slides into the car, happy that she picks him up but still a little quiet towards her.

"So you had me laughing at a crime scene today."

He frowns. "What?"

"Drew's name is Von." She smiles.

"How did you find out? You didn't ask him did you?"

"Well I was about to, but he got a call and answered, Lieutenant Drew Von." She smiles.

"So how is it my fault that you laughed at a crime scene?" He asks her intrigued.

"Well it really is sad that after all these years I couldn't remember Von. Everyone just followed what I said. Maybe I should tell him it was my fault." She says seriously.

"No Sharon, he probably knows." Rusty smiles.

"Well how do I fix it?" She asks him seriously.

"You want advice from me?" She nods.

"Start calling him Lieutenant Von. If Drew caught on so will that." He looks out his window. They pull up to the parking lot.

"Will that make him think I'm not interested in his friendship anymore." Rusty closes his door and looks at her as she hands him her purse. "My phone?" She searches her pockets and walks back to the car.

"So you told him you just wanted to be friends?" He puts her purse on the hood of her car. "Can I?" He points at her purse. She nods, closing her door again beeping the car.

"I did." He pulls out the phone from her purse and she smiles. Taking both the phone and purse back. "Thank you."

They walk together talking about or making up their protocol to work relationships.

They meet everyone waiting for the elevator. They all greet Rusty with jokes. She smiles at them. She keeps her eyes on her phone the entire time.

The elevator dings. They all move in. "Lieutenant Flynn." She says. "I need to talk to you." She looks up from her phone and into the elevator, they are all looking at her. Andy steps out. Provenza lets go of the door and it closes.

"What is going on, Andy? You don't answer my calls but call me when I'm with Drew?" Andy turns around and pushes the button to call the elevator down.

Then turns back to her. "Sharon." He is cut off by two other officers coming by their side. The elevator comes down and he holds it open for her to step in first.

"No. I need to talk to you." The other two officers step in and he lets go.

"Sharon, we are in a building full of officers and cameras." He whispers looking around.

"I don't care." She says sincerely, he looks at her carefully. He sees that she means it.

"Alright, lets go outside." He reaches for her hand. She lets out a deep breath. He is shocked when she doesn't let go of his hand but holds it tighter.

"Hey, Lieutenant. Hello Captain. I always seem to run into you two together." Drew says. Neither one responds. Andy lets go of her hand.

"Moving up?"

"Yes." Andy pushes the elevator button. Drew moves in first and Andy looks at Sharon and lets her move in before him. Drew is talking to Sharon as they move up and out of the elevator. Andy walks behind them. They arrive at the murder room and she stops letting Drew go ahead and starts walking when Andy is standing next to her and she walks by his side.

Provenza grunts when he sees Drew. And Sharon gives him a hopeless look, she sees Rusty watching her. Andy stands next to Sharon, as they all discuss the case.

As they discuss, Taylor walks in. "Drew will have access to everything while he helps us on this case." Taylor looks over and puts his hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy shakes it off. "Lieutenant Flynn you can help Drew here can't you?"

Sharon is about to say something, but Provenza beats her. "Chief, I think Sykes can take over." Sykes nods and walks over to Drew.

"Alright lets get to work everyone." Sharon places her hand gently on Andy's back and moves it away quickly. He looks at her and she smiles and turns away quickly.

"Lieutenant Provenza. Thank you." He grumbles waving his hand. She smiles and walks away.

Rusty walks in to her office, closing the door behind him, sinking into one of her chairs. "That's Drew?"

She looks at him amused. "Did you finish your homework?"

"I don't have any." He says. "So did he cry?" He sits up a little straighter.

She smiles. "I don't believe you don't have any homework?"

They hear a knock on the door. "Come in." Rusty shouts.

She darts him a look. "I can only say that." She smiles, the door opens.

"Hey Lieutenant Flynn." Rusty gets up quickly smiling. "Sharon made Drew cry."

"I did not." She smiles. Andy looks at them confused. "The door is open." She says worried, Rusty closes it.

"Ignore him Lieutenant. What is it?" She smiles at him.

"I need you're signature to have access to these files." He gives her a folder.

"Sharon is only being nice because she promised to still be friends after breaking his heart." She signs them. Andy looks at Sharon, she hands him the folder and smiles.

"Rusty that's enough, go get some schoolwork done." She orders him.

"Alright, I'll start on next weeks." He grumbles getting his backpack and leaves.

Andy stays put. "Anything else Lieutenant?" She smiles.

"That's all, thank you." He looks at the roses on her desk. She catches him.

"I thought my office might need a little life." She gives him a sweet smile, bringing her shoulders in, pouting her lips a little.

He smiles and starts to leave.

"Andy." He turns around. "You have nothing to be jealous about. Not before and not now."

"It's not easy to stop a feeling like jealousy." He smiles taping the folder in his hand.

"Can you tell me why you haven't answered my phone calls?" Her smile fading.

He rubs his forehead. "I think we should talk about this somewhere else." He looks through her windows everyone is working.

"Andy. I don't care about everyone out there." She stands up.

"It's too many of my own beast coming alive Sharon. All I want to do is pick up a drink." She frowns.

"Andy." She breaths out trying to find words to help him.

"No, no. I'm not asking for consolation, I just. A lot of your demons are mine." She frowns at his words. "You lived on the other side of them but I was the alcoholic husband, who abandoned his wife and children."

She looks at the sadness in his eyes. "You're not that man anymore Andy."  
She doesn't have any more words to help him.

"Yes, but I need to convince myself." He smiles at her.

She nods. She stays quiet. He begins to talk and makes her look up from the roses.

"I'm still here Sharon. I'm not going anywhere. But please let me work this out on my own."

She nods. "Well." She swallows a knot in her throat. Guilt drowns in his eyes. "If I can help you with anything." She ends. He smiles and holds up the folder. "Thank you."


	28. Read All About It

_Thanks for all the PM's and reviews. I will answer questions that are asked through both. I do read everything, I promise. As to suggestions, I do take most of them and try to write them in, they kind of stand in line and come in when they work, so please believe me when I say I listen. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me or is just now starting to read._

_I hope I get this right, __**leverageobsessedgrifter**__ thank you for sticking with me from the beginning. I'm glad to have heard from you, I appreciate it. To __**Lindsey, Murphycat, Miru-Meow, valyy93, Inmas13, CreoleGurl**__ and anyone I may have missed that reviews frequently or continuously. I thank you it's like seeing a familiar face that keeps coming back and doesn't get tired of you. It puts a smile on my face when I see the names._

_Now please, enjoy!_

* * *

Just as the prior few nights she fell asleep looking at the empty space next to her, waking up, running her hand along the empty space.

"Andy." She breathed out this morning, waking up even earlier. Her hands going through her tangled hair. She looks at her phone, no phone calls. There had been a week of nothing more than seeing each other at work and talking about work. Rusty gone out to see a game with Andy and Provenza. She was being patient and letting Andy take his time.

She sees the roses on her dresser, still standing tall, not one dead from any of the four bouquets. She puts her head into her hands. And groans in frustration. She gets out of bed an goes to her restroom turning on the bath and sees the note on the roses. She had forgotten about it, she walks over to it.

She takes a deep breath and runs her finger tips along it and takes it. She opens the small envelope.

After she finishes reading it she holds it to her lips repeating its words. And smiles. She turns off the tub and turns on the shower. She gets in and out quickly only towel drying her hair and getting into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She pulls out a rose from each vase again and grabs the note.

She scribbles a note for Rusty, saying she'll be back soon, it was the weekend and they had planned to go out together.

She parks and takes a deep breath. She looks at the four flowers and takes them reaching for the note in her purse. And gets out of her car. Leaving her things inside, only taking the roses, the note and her keys.

The car beeps and she walks to the car beside her and attaches a rose to the windshield wiper of the car. Slowly she walks, taking deep breaths and she gently knocks on the door. Movement comes from inside instantly.

"Sharon?" Andy stands at his door only in pajama bottoms, brushing his teeth. He looks shocked.

"Can I come in?" She smiles. He opens the door for her and moves aside.

He disappears and comes back without the toothbrush and a white t-shirt on. "I think I like the other outfit better." She smiles at him. He looks down at himself.

"I can take it off if you'd like." A smirk on his face, she smiles.

"You alright?" Her expression changing to concern. She's still standing near his door, he's a few feet away a gap full of unfamiliarity that they've never had before.

"Yeah." He runs his fingers through his hair a little distant.

"Is it okay that I'm here? I can go." She looks at him worried.

"No. Of course, Beautiful." He sees her hesitation. "You shouldn't  
even feel the need to ask."

She steps closer to him, putting her keys on his sofa. He watches her, the gap much smaller now.

"I see you found the fourth bouquet." He points to her hands. She smiles. Lifting up the note. He shakes his head. "I over did it." He says embarrassed.

She frowns. "No." He looks at her. "It was perfect. I brought these roses here because of what the note said." He frowns, confused.

"You don't remember?"  
_She reads it out loud:  
"Beautiful,  
I spread roses along some of the places I spent my favorite moments.  
Love, Andy."_

She smiles at him. "It may not be your favorite moments but they are four of mine. I left one on your car, I think I'll lay one here on the coffee table." She smiles as she puts it down. "And this one goes in your kitchen and the other in your bedroom." She holds them up smelling them.

He watches her carefully, as she looks at him then holds them out. They stand in silence, she just wants to touch him but doesn't want to invade the space he asked for, she was already at his place that was enough.

"Andy?" She says almost begging, it was almost as if it escaped on its own.

He sees her desperation her cry. He cannot stand it he walks to her and instead of reaching for her hand with the roses, he pulls her in at her waist. Both of his hands run slowly from her hip to her lower back. She lets out a sigh and he does too, both so deep, they both were feeling the same loss. Her hands go under his sleeves, her fingers rubbing his arms. She lets out another shattering breath at having his smell so close to her. He holds her tighter when he feels her tremble.

"My pillows don't have your smell, anymore." She puts her nose in his neck. He feels her warm breath, his eyes close and swallows deep in his throat. It's as if there senses finally functioning again.

Andy loosens a hand on her back, she already misses it, she pulls away from his neck and looks at his lost hand taking the roses from her hand. "I thought it would be a little vain to buy myself flowers." He says. "But the one on the coffee table makes the top of the list." He smells the roses. Her hands run up to his shoulders massaging there almost nervously.

"Andy I can't sleep without you anymore, I need to wake up to you." Her voice breaking.

He smiles and puts a hand on her cheek so he can see her eyes. "Same here, Beautiful." She lets out a small heavy sigh through a smile of relief.

His hand and the roses both behind her, she keeps hers running along his shoulders and chest.

"There is nothing between me and Drew but a friendship, if you can call it that and Jack is the father to my children, nothing else." She continues finally being able to say everything she needs too. "And I am sorry I drove you to a meeting and for bringing up your past." Her face full of sadness.

Then she goes silent. "I remind you of your past? She pulls away. "I hadn't even." She puts her hand on her forehead rubbing it. "I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." Her hands leave his chest but Andy manages to catch one.

He pulls on it gently moving her to face him. Sharon meets his eyes and he holds her again. "You didn't drive me to a meeting it's something I'll be doing for the rest of my life. You don't remind me of my past. My past can't be changed. You are the wonderful thing I wait to see and hear everyday. I'll always be an alcoholic. You know that." He waits for her eyes to meet his again. "You Sharon Raydor should never feel like you can't come here unannounced. When I opened that door all I could say was, Thank you." He smiles at her. "Alright?" He waits for her to respond. She nods.

"And as for Drew, well he is a fool that knows how to play his game. And I just find it hard to concentrate when he's around you." She smiles. "And Jack has a similar story as mine, for me not to worry about you catching that would be.."

She shakes her head. "Stop. Please. Listen, a similar story, it may be. But you are a different man then he is. Everything about you outweighs what he was and is. You do not remind me of my past either Andy." They look at each other. He stays quiet and says nothing to her.

"If we need to confront everyone at work and out there. We can do it together." Her hands running through his hair. "Like we said we would. Take on the world together." She says honestly, her voice breaking.

Andy smiles. "If that's what you want to do, then I will." She looks at him and tears start to run. He wipes them from her eyes.

It was finally having him back that made her emotional, the tears came alone with no way of controlling them.

"No, no. No more tears. We can move at whatever pace you want okay. I'm sorry Sharon. Look at me. Beautiful, look at me." She opens her eyes and looks at him. He smiles. "I never left, I told you that, I'm right here, always will be." She wipes her own tears and nods, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She holds his T-shirt tight and lays in his neck.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too, don't doubt that ever." He rubs her back. They don't let each other go for several minutes.

"Coffee?" He whispers, she nods, into his chest Andy moves away from her but she holds on to one of his hands and follows him to the kitchen. She doesn't let go of him, she walks with him around the kitchen. He smiles.

She finally releases it and stands near him, watches him move around the kitchen more freely. "Andy?" He looks at her. "I know I said I would give you your time. I'm sorry I came here, before you were ready."

"I thought a lot about us, these past few days. I'm glad you came looking for me and didn't wait for me." He gives her a cup of coffee. "I think I pushed to much in the beginning. I should have given you your time, maybe you weren't ready." His voice soft. She frowns. He smiles at her expression. "You know it's true. I didn't give you a minute to breath or think this through."

Her eyebrows frown and she shakes her head, putting down her cup. "Andy, true or not. I have loved every moment. And if it is my turn to be persistent so that you can believe this will work, I'll do that." She finds his gaze and raises her eyebrows and smiles.

He serves himself water. "You're not going to have coffee?" She asks amazed.

"One a day. You didn't know that because I would always wait and have it with you, but I wasn't expecting.." He stops as she looks at her mug in her hands.

"Two won't hurt." He says. She puts a hand on his extended arm and shakes her head.

"It's okay. Besides I think its time I help you with this diet of yours." She grins. "I need you to stick around."

"Is that the only reason? For your own benefit? Alright." He smiles.

They watch each other in silence, it isn't awkwardness it is familiarity. The empty space that divided them is not as heavy anymore.

She breaks the silence. "You know I'm not sure what else I'm good at then being Captain Sharon Raydor." He smiles at her.

"There are many things." He gives her a smirk.

Her tongue between her teeth smiling. "That I could make an honest profession out of." He grins at her.

Andy grabs one of the flowers and grabs hold of her hand. Her coffee still in hand. She follows him. He sits her on the sofa and he takes a seat beside her. Sharon takes a drink of her coffee and he bends at his waist, and swings her legs onto him.

She watches him carefully remove each shoe. Then he begins to rub her legs. He finally looks at her watching him.

"What fascinates you about my legs so much? They are even covered by the jeans." She smiles.

"That proves they are amazing legs." He runs his hands along them looking at her. He can see this isn't enough. "Well, I'm sure you know you have particularly amazing legs, but when you've felt them around you, against you it's a whole other story." He smiles at her getting embarrassed. "You asked."

She watches him entertained in massaging her legs and finding spots that tickle her or, relieve pain or please her.

He sees a glance of question still in her eyes."If you want to tell everyone what's going on. We can." He runs his finger down her knee to her thigh where her hand sits, he traces spots in her hand. "I don't expect you to lose your job, which you probably will if we do." She watches his fingers.

"Or you can lose yours." He looks up at her and their eyes meet. "So what is it that we do?" She takes a sip of her coffee. He looks at her hands again. "I've never had coffee here before." He looks up and smiles. "It's very good."

"Are you avoiding this topic?" He interlocks his fingers with hers.

"No, I just wouldn't mind you making me coffee every morning." She smiles taking another sip.

"I can make you coffee whenever you want." He smiles at her.

"At my place?" She questions him with a hopeful look.

"Wherever, whenever." He tightens his hold of her hand.

"Well then first off, you cannot stay over here every night." Her voice a little demanding.

"I live here Sharon." He says amused.

"But you can sleep at my place." She laughs before she even finishes.

"That's all we do at our homes. We sleep." His voice amused.

"Yes that's why I'm laughing." She says. He shakes his head amused at her continuous laughter then watches her."

Her laughing subsides. "Now what?" She ask as he smile towards her.

"Your laugh, it's beautiful." He tells her, still smiling and admiring her.

"I'ts just absurd." She smiles taking another sip of coffee.

"It is absurd, but I agree. I'll sleep at your place as often as I can." He says and she smiles."In fact I didn't want to leave the other night. I even called you a few times after the meeting you must have been asleep." Her expression more serious now.

She nods. "I heard the message. I didn't get much sleep myself. I haven't this whole week actually." She looks at him with so much longing. He smiles at her and lets out a deep breath as if he understood her.

"Andy I want this...I need you to be with me. I know I can live alone and be alone, but I've never enjoyed life more than when I've been with you. I don't want to go back to what my life was before."

She leans over and puts the coffee mug on the table their hands still meeting, I need you." Her finger from her other hand is tracing his face.

He smiles. "I kind of want to see what it is like to be chased by Captain Sharon Raydor." He laughs.

She slaps him on his arm. He laughs louder "you said you'd be persistent." She scrunches her nose a playful frown and he runs his finger down to ease its tension and kisses it. Just this makes her body come to life a little more.

Sharon rubs his fingers with her other hand and then stands up letting him go. They both miss each other already, they can see it in each others expressions. He watches her, she picks up her mug. "I promised Rusty a day out." She walks to the kitchen.

He follows her. "Sharon, I never wanted to hurt you." She looks up at him from washing her cup and stays silent. She turns off the water.

"This whole feeling of wanting a drink, It's something I'm used to taking care of alone. It happens seldom but more often then I'd like. I feel like there was too many people hurt by my choices when I was drinking. I don't want that to happen to you too and drive you away."

She walks to stand in from of him.

"You didn't hurt me. I understand what it is your going through, even if I have always lived on the other side of things. But don't shut me out, I need to be able to help you. You are not burdening me. You have accepted me with my past, I accept you with all of yours. So when you feel like having a drink you need to feel comfortable confiding that in me, so I can help you in whatever way you need." She puts her hands in her pockets, trying to stand her ground.

"I didn't want to push you away, I hope you get that. It's like I told you, taking yourself out even if it is only for a moment to protect the others around you." She gives him a glare, he smiles. "But I know now, I have you. Just know that I've never had anyone to walk through these feelings with me. I'm new to it."

"Well so am I. She smiles. Plus you have two people." He frowns. "Rusty." She smiles. "He's probably going crazy that I left but not more crazy than you not coming over for over a week." She smiles he does too. "He's going to hold you to your promise."

"I hope he does. He's a great kid. Very smart." Sharon nods. "And not annoying." She gives him a glare. "Well like teenagers usually are." She shakes her head smiling.

"Not sure what you had planned for your day. But I'm sure Rusty will love spending a day with you and not only me." She shrugs.

"Give me a second to get dressed." She smiles following him to his living room, he takes the rose off the couch. "Bedroom, right?" He holds up the rose, she nods.

"Unless you don't agree." A smirk on her face. He takes it with him.

She walks around his place, looking at pictures and books.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

She turns around. "It's very clean." She looks at him in his favorite leather jacket and jeans.

"Did you expect otherwise?" She turns around looking around carefully.

"Well I hadn't seen much of it the last time I was here." She runs her hand along books. "For people that only sleep in our homes, we seem to house a large collection of books."

His hands run up and down her arms. His body close to hers. "There is no doubt the first bouquet would have gone in my bedroom."

She closes her eyes, how much she needed him to be this close. He pulls her hair back and he gently kisses her neck, then her shoulder. He can feel her tremble.

She turns around."Ready?" She says a little flushed.

He grabs her hips, pulling her only a little closer. "Whenever you are." He whispers.

"Andy, kiss me." She pleads.

He smiles as he meets her lips, she smiles too feeling his. He kisses her. A soft hum coming out from her. Her hands wrapping around his neck instantly. He holds her tight on the small of her back.

It is slow and soft, then he pulls away only to trace her lip with his tongue. He's trying to enjoy her taste just a second more. Sharon lets out a gentle noise. He smiles on her lips once more. She kisses him and he takes over by parting her lips. Their tongues meet after what seemed so long and both of them let out a moan. A pleasant heat and chill running through their bodies. His hands start reintroducing themselves to her body.

She talks on his lips. "Please, stop or I won't be able to." The whisper causes him to take her mouth in his again. "Andy."

He pulls away, dragging her lip out. They are both breathing hard. Her eyes are closed and he gives her a gentle kiss that open them, he runs a fingertip over her mouth.

"Remember I asked you to never stop kissing me that way?" She says through her breathing.

"Mm-hmm." He is kissing her lips then her chin and then goes into her neck.

She lets out a soft moan. "Please kiss me like that at least once a day."

She smiles. "It will be my pleasure." He returns to what pleased her while he was in her neck. She closes her eyes, her grip on his arm getting tense from the sensation it causes her. He holds her tighter. When she finally lets a moan out he kisses her gently and then again on the lips.

He pulls away from her body as a whole. And looks at her, flushed wanting him to continue just as his body ached. "We have no time?" He says almost tickling her with his fingers still on one of her hips.

Sharon shakes her head. "Rusty is probably burning up my cellphone." She tries to gain control of her body.

"Yes, how is it possible that we haven't been interrupted?" He looks around.

"I left my phone in the car." She smiles. "Should we drive together?" Still breathing deep. Andy shrugs, smiling at her. "Can you pack a bag?" She looks at him hopeful.

"I already did, he points to his bag on the couch." She grins.

"Then we drive apart." She leans into his couch getting the keys and the note. "You know I need to pack a toothbrush and leave it here."

He looks at her amused. "Well you had the advantage of minty breath and I had coffee breath." She smiles, he laughs a little.

"It didn't bother me." He kisses her again. She doesn't know how she manages to move away from him but she does, both breathing heavy again.

She opens his door and waits for him, he locks it and he gives her his hand and she gladly accepts, their fingers intertwine.

He walks her to her car an opens her door. "So how many calls?"

She pulls her phone out of her purse and mints. He smiles as she puts one in her mouth. He opens his mouth, she puts one in and smiles.  
"Six. Three voicemails and two texts." She smiles. He leans in and gives her a kiss and closes her door.

She watches him pull the rose off his windshield and get into his car. She pulls out before him.

Sharon opens the door to her place, Rusty is sitting on the couch in pajamas ignoring her entrance.

"Rusty, I thought you'd be ready?"

"I don't wait for people you know that." He says upset.

"Well she stopped to pick up a third wheel, I hope you don't mind." Rusty turns and looks at them for the first time.

"It's about time." He says smiling.

"Well am I forgiven?" She asks smiling.

"I'll be out in ten minutes." He gets off the couch.

"Good, that gives me ten minutes to get dressed." Andy frowns at her.

"Well I can't go like this." She looks at herself.

"You look perfect. I was thinking we could spend ten minutes.." He kisses her neck. "Doing this."

She sighs. "Really not fair." She closes her eyes. "Oh god!" She drops her purse. "Andy, Rusty is only a few feet away." He moves away from her.

He's smiling at her looking flustered. "Better yet, now you look perfect."

She slaps his arm again and walks away. She turns back to pick up her purse and he already has it in his hand.

"Where is your bag?" He points at the door, she gets it.

"I can do that." He walks over to try and take it from him and she gives him a kiss.

"I would like to move you in, if that's okay." He doesn't argue and watches her as she takes it to her room. He follows her, leaving her purse behind.

She sets his bag on her bed and walks to her closet but comes out with nothing. He looks at her.

"Take the bottom dresser drawer if you don't mind and their is room in the closet. You probably didn't bring to fill it but.." She trails off and walks back to the closet coming back with an outfit.

He is sitting in the same place,  
She looks at him thoughtfully, "you can keep your things in the bag if you want."

"As much as I'd love to watch you change, I really do love how those jeans fit you." He stands up.

She puts the clothes down on her bed and walks over to him, wrapping herself into his body. "Just an excuse to continue the kissing." Her hands run under his jacket. His hands slip into her back pockets.

"Mm-hmm." She says in an understanding and smiles at his grin.

She kisses and nibbles in his neck, scratching his back. He begins to lose control but Rusty's door opens. They both pull away. She walks to her outfit and walks with it to her closet.

Rusty catches Andy and stops in the hallway. "You moving in Lieutenant?" Andy gives him a look.

"Andy. I'm sorry, I forget."

"Just staying the night and leaving some stuff here, I hope that's alright." Sharon comes out of her closet. Andy turns around she didn't change, only put a jacket on, he smiles to himself.

"It's nice to have you around again." Rusty says, walking down the hallway.

"It's great to be here." He walks away with Rusty, turning around and smiling at Sharon.

She follows them and she hears Rusty. "So what happens if someone sees us all three together?"

Andy turns around and looks at Sharon. "We may have to think creatively on spot." She smiles.

"Alright Lieu..Andy." Rusty goes to a drawer. Sharon stands next to Andy and he wraps his hand around her back. They watch him.

He picks up a key. Sharon smiles. Andy stares at Rusty. "I had lost this so Sharon gave me another, but I found it and now we house it there in case I lose it again." Andy frowns in confusion.

Rusty holds it out, Andy takes it. "And what is this?" He turns to Sharon, she is smiling.

"It's a key to the apartment." She says almost a whisper. Raising her eyebrows as a threat to not return it in front of Rusty.

He looks at her taken aback. He doesn't return it, not only to keep Rusty's smile on his face but he's not sure if he wants to return it. "Thank you, Rusty."

"Ready?" Sharon says. He stays motionless only playing with the key in hand.

Rusty leaves first, she turns back. "You don't need to take it Andy." He looks up at her and takes his keys out of his pockets and puts it on the keychain.

"You can't take it back, the kid gave it to me." She laughs at him.

"I wasn't going to. Come on." She pulls on his hand. He takes a key off his key chain.

"Second thoughts already." She looks at him as he hands a key back."

"No its the key to my place." She nods, bitting her lip, questioning it.

"You don't have to give me a key Andy." She looks from the key to him.

"Alright, I said I would go at your pace. If you're not ready to take mine.." He starts jingling his keys. "Then.." Her hands stop him.

She takes the key from his hand. "I want it." She gives him a kiss and he wraps his hand around her back, pushing her against the drawer Rusty ha taken the key from.

"Andy."

"Hmm." They both speak through their kisses.

"Rusty." He lets her go.

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting." He waves his hand. She hands him her keys and the key he just gave her. He doesn't ask but simply adds it to her keychain for her.

She takes his from his hands and locks the door. Then they switch keys, "Thank you." She says.

"Whose car do you think he's waiting at?" She asks.

"Yours, it's much nicer." He laughs as he puts his hand across her back, and into her pocket. They move together. Both of them feeling complete again, it wasn't only missing each others touch but even the silence they sat in together it had become deeper without the other. It was home wherever they were together.


	29. Fuiste Tu

_Oh, my all the feedback has been insanely overwhelming. Thank you for everything. All the suggestions, all the reviews, the encouragement, and the questions._

_To __**Inmas13**__ we are on a very similar drift here. I hope this chapter helps with some of your questions, the rest will be answered in time._

_I don't want to answer too many questions here before this chapter, only because it's a heavy one. So I ask you to take another deep breath And enjoy!_

* * *

"You picked this out Sharon?" Andy looks at her confused.

"Not necessarily, Rusty mentioned something about cars and well I enjoy this place, so I brought it up."

"You've been here before, to the Nethercutt Museum?" Andy looks at her confused.

"I see there is a lot you still don't know about me." She walks away and talks to a woman and returns to them.

"Is everything alright?" Andy asks.

Rusty answers for her. "Sharon claims.."

"Claims?" She looks at him defensively.

"..has a friend that works here and said he would guide us." Sharon searches for something in her purse, while Andy is trying to locate Sharon in a museum filled with antique cars and smiles at the image formed in his mind.

"Sharon!" Someone shouts from afar. They all turn around.

"Steven." She calls not as excited but still loud enough to have people turn around. She gives up the search in her purse and walks over to a man, greeting him with a hug and talking amongst themselves for a few minutes.

"And this must be Rusty, I've heard a lot about you." He smiles and Rusty shakes his hand. "And you.." He looks at Andy.

"Andy." They shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you. Well Rusty you are about to be amazed." He says it dramatically.

"Will you join me?" Steven folds his arm inviting Sharon to wrap hers into his, she does but only lightly. They walk ahead talking amongst themselves.

Rusty and Andy beside each other. Then they halt, Sharon releases Steven and lets Rusty go ahead with him.

"Steven?" Andy questions Sharon.

She keeps her gaze on the other two. "Yes, I forgot to tell you." She looks at Andy's gaze, it's filled of suspicion. "Did I do something wrong?" She smiles.

"I'm losing this battle." Andy says dramatically holding Sharon's wrist. She laughs.

"I don't understand." She says.

"Well Drew, now Steven, their are too many," Sharon can't contain a loud laughter. Everyone glances her way. She covers her own mouth, out of the echo. Andy looks entertained but still jealous. Steven and Rusty come back.

"Sharon you still have the same wonderful laugh." Steven says.

Sharon smiles clearing her throat. She crosses her hands in front of her looking down, grinning broadly. Rusty looks at Andy, who has put his hands in his pockets moving uncomfortably.

"Oh." Steven understands the scenario now. "No, Andy. Sharon introduced me to my wife of twenty-seven years. I was chasing her but she's always been very smart. She knew we would have failed after a first date." Andy looks at him, not convinced that almost thirty years matter to him by the way he looks at Sharon.

"Yes, I went to school with Ann and Steven at different times but I set them up and they hit it off." She says using her hand gestures nervously. Andy looks at her. She seems uncomfortable.

"I chased her for years, I mean she was gorgeous, look at her. No, actually she looks much better now." He smiles. He looks at her up and down.

"Enough." She says sweetly and walks to Steven trying to turn him around, so he can continue forward. He laughs.

"He always tries to flatter me until I turn red. A game he's been playing since we were young. He finds it hilarious." Sharon looks at Andy deeply.

She gives up as Steven only moves a step and turns around. Sharon moves next to Andy who is watching their interactions very carefully. She links her hand into his and this grounds him a little. It was as if she did it purposefully.

"You have a prize in your hands, you must of done something right to deserve her." Steven looks at Sharon almost devouring her with his eyes.

"Okay game over, you win." Sharon says. "I'm red and embarrassed." Her voice more frustrated then playful.

"No he has a point. I'm still trying to figure it out myself." Andy looks at her over his shoulder she's very close to him. Sharon smiles at Andy only focusing on him. She is almost shielding herself by, standing behind Andy, her hand still in his holding tight. He understands her body gestures but assumes Steven has no idea, she's uncomfortable with him looking at her the way he is.

They notice for the first time Rusty has left. Steven looks at him in the distance and points. "I think the kids a little embarrassed."

Sharon frowns as Steven walks toward Rusty and loosens her body. Andy turns to Sharon again, bringing their hands up and kissing it before letting it go.

He puts a hand on her back and rubs it. "You alright?"

"Act jealous or do something." He smiles amused.

"What, right now?" He says almost laughing.

She smiles and looks at him. "No, when he's being you know." She looks at Steven.

"A scumbag." Andy says smiling.

"He's an old friend, but Ann is a great friend that's why I still keep contact with them. It just makes me.."

"Uncomfortable." Andy finishes for her again. "I get it. Come on." He holds out his hand and she takes it.

They walk side by side. The occasional conversations between all of them. Andy loves to see her excited about certain cars and more so when they enter the instrument section, they are all enjoying it but Sharon even more.

Andy stops, where their is a soft tune playing and holds his hand out to Sharon.

"What are you doing?" She looks around at the crowded room.

"I'm asking you to dance?" He smiles. "You're not going to leave my hand extended are you?" She smiles and takes it.

He didn't expect her to go in that easy, he glides her around, she had danced with him before but he seemed more precise in his steps, following an eight count. She smiles when he twirls her. They start catching people's attention.

Rusty and Steven turn around as they see people mumbling. Rusty turns a little red, embarrassed. Andy brings her hand down and puts it behind her back getting really close to her face. Still moving side to side. Sharon so close, as if they were the only ones there.

He whispers, "I think I broke Rusty's PDA promise." He smiles at her twirling her out slowly and letting her hand go. She turns back and smiles at him, a little uncomfortable as people clap a little and smile at them. She catches Rusty's expression and walks towards him.

"Should we continue?" She tries to act as if she hadn't just embarrassed him. Andy walks to them too, grinning.

Now Sharon and Rusty walk ahead together. Andy a step behind with Steven. He continues stopping and talking about certain things. They all enjoy the time they spend there. Steven seemed to have laid of his compliments on Sharon, which made her feel more comfortable. At the end, they all say goodbye and thank him.

"I hope you had a great time Rusty? I got these for you." Steve hands him some books.

"I did. Thank you. But I can't take those." He says.

"Of course you can, come on." He smiles at him. Rusty hesitates but takes them with Sharon nudge of encouragement.

Sharon gives him a hug and pulls back quickly.

"Hopefully we can get together and catch up on old times." Steven says.

"I'll coordinate with Ann." She says smiling.

"Our school days don't match up with hers." He gives her a smirk.

Andy is standing a few feet behind Sharon. He steps closer putting a hand on her hip staying behind her and extends his hand, Steven doesn't take it immediately, looking at them carefully. Then he takes his hand out of his pocket and finally shakes his hand.

"Thank you we had a great time, I hope to meet the wife one day." Andy says he takes Sharon's hand and moves her ahead of him towards the door as they walk out.

"Married, Divorced, Widowed, Never Married?" Steven calls as they are about to walk away.

"Divorced." Andy answers. Sharon looks at Steven carefully, holding Andy's hand and shoulder.

"Didn't get along with the wife?"

Sharon steps into the conversation. "Steven, that's really none of your business." A little offended. "We had a great time. Thank you for this." She says.

"He can ask." Andy smirks at him. Then looks at Sharon. Steven does too a smile across his face. Sharon holds Andy's hand tighter. He looks back at Steven.

"Thank you for the tour. It was great." Andy says, he wanted to say more but wasn't about to make a scene with Sharon next to him.

"Not going to answer my question, are you? Afraid that Sharon might not like it. I just want to see if you're the right guy that's all. You know Jack wasn't very good to her." He smirks.

"Steven!" Sharon says loudly, letting go of Andy ready to defend herself but Andy's voice halts her.

"Sharon, he's just disappointed he never had the chance to try himself, since you never even let him." Andy says calmly.

Sharon turns red, worried about any of this getting out of hand. Steven turns red to, but out of anger, he doesn't respond.

"Steven, thank you." She says calmly, grabbing Andy's hand and leading him out.

She lets go of him once they are outside. "How did that escalate so quickly, we were having a great time and then."

"I feel bad for Ann." Andy says almost laughing.

"You know I've said that all my life, but Ann is the happiest woman I've ever seen, married. I used to fault myself for having them meet, but I guess he's just a flirt." She smiles at Andy.

"A fraud." He says quietly thinking to himself. "Didn't get along with the wife?" He scoffs.

"Andy? We've talked about this. I don't care about your past." She walks beside him.

"But you do Sharon, you have to." He looks back at the building almost as if he wants to go back in.

"Andy there is a lot we still need to discuss, I agree but your past is your past." She waits for his gaze and he meets hers and nods. "Yeah, he just got under my skin." She rubs arm.

A heaviness a burden falls on them, things were not as patched up as they assumed. They loved each other, they knew that, but was everything else, truly left behind. They had just witnessed that the past did haunt you. Steven still imagined his life with Sharon, even while living a happy life with his wife of almost thirty years.

"Ready for food?" Andy asks Rusty as they catch up with him, who is oblivious to what happened, entertained with the books Steven gave him.

He looks up, "can we have..."

"Don't say burgers." Sharon says through her teeth, almost as if she would hurl if he did. Andy smiles at them.

"...pizza?" Rusty questions her hopeful.

"Oh alright!" She says. "But some vegetables please." Andy laughs.

"So there is a really good movie out, can we watch after the pizza?" Rusty asks.

"As long as it doesn't involve blood, crime scenes and dead bodies." Andy answers. "Or cars and museums."

They both turn and look at him, enjoying his comment, Andy looks up from watching his keys twirl in his hand. They are grinning. Then they all laugh together.

"Can we invite Lieutenant Tao and..." Rusty stops.

Sharon looks at Andy. "Sorry Rusty." She says.

"I just forget." He says.

"We are making this all so complicated for you." Sharon says. Andy opens Sharon car door and waits until she gets in.

They are all sitting inside. "It just feels normal for everyone to be together, sometimes I forget they don't know." Rusty says quietly.

"Provenza knows," Sharon looks at Andy.

"He does." Andy sees that confirming and agreeing isn't what she wants.

"Well I thought he'd be the hardest to convince." She looks at Andy carefully.

"Sharon?" He looks at her.

"You can't be seriously considering telling everyone." Andy looks at Rusty through the mirror and Sharon turns around.

"I'm sorry, is it that bad of an idea?" She frowns.

"I thought you could lose your jobs?" Rusty says.

Andy remains quiet.

"We can." She answers softly, looking forward at the road.

Rusty goes silent too.

"It was only a statement, not even a suggestion." She says looking at Andy as he drives.

He doesn't say anything.

"Andy?" She wants to hear why he thinks the way he does and he knows it.

"Sharon if we don't lose our jobs, the team will divide. We've had relationship amongst the team in the past. When they broke up, one of them left. Favoritism will be expected, which happened with Chief Johnson and well you know..he's gone too.."

"For other reasons and they weren't ever a couple. He was her favorite." She says defensively.

They all stay quiet, until they arrive at the pizza place. Rusty gets out before them, knowing he is expected to leave so they can talk.

"Sharon, we can tell anyone you want. I mean that! But we have to be honest with ourselves and expect the worst, it will have consequences."

Sharon nods.

"I'm not backing out." Andy says.

"No you're right. This temporarily sleeping or living at each others places is enough." She looks at him smiling weakly.

"Temporarily?" He asks.

"Well you're talking of breakups and losing our jobs." She says a little defensive. She opens her door.

"No, stop." She turns around. He lets out a deep sigh. "I didn't mean that. I'm worried." She nods again.

"Wait for me to open the door, please." She smiles and sits back.

He gets out and walks to her side and extends a hand. He doesn't let go when she's out. He gets close to her.

"I must sound like a jerk." He kisses her nose.

"No, you sound like someone who isn't ready to tell people about us." She taps his chest.

"And you are. Without a doubt ready to tell the world that Captain Sharon Raydor, who isn't divorced..." He sees the color in her eyes change. She pushes him on the chest, still tapping him and moves away.

He doesn't call after her to apologize. There was nothing to say. He said it and he couldn't take it back.

Rusty is sitting at a table. "Ordered yet?" She says.

"Yes and it has vegetables." He says. She smiles. Andy trails in.

She sits next to Rusty and Andy takes a seat in front of them.

"Can I go play in the arcade?" Rusty asks almost as a child.

"Need change?" She says.

He gets up without responding.

They sit in silence. "Sharon."

"Not now Andy." She shakes her head. He has never seen her this upset.

"Fair. It isn't the place." He says. They return to the silence.

They call their number and he pays for the pizza setting it in front of Sharon.

"I'm going to get the kid." He tells her.

"He'll be here in a second," she says. And sure enough he is walking towards them.

"Sharon." She looks at him, his voice sounding worried. "Lieutenant Tao and his family are here." Andy stiffens, Sharon sits up straight.

Sharon looks at him. Andy doesn't move. "Andy go." She says. Rusty looks at him anxiously too.

"This is the moment Sharon, if you want them to know." Sharon swallows deep.

"Lieutenant, Go." Rusty says, pushing him.

Andy keeps his eyes on Sharon and she stays silent. She wants him to stay, but he doesn't want to, she can feel it. She looks away from him and he moves away, just in time as  
Tao and his family turn the corner. She looks at where he stood.

"Hey there Captain." Sharon turns around and they are a few feet away from the table. She stands up and holds out her hand and says hello to everyone, she is forcing a smile. She looks at the door and Andy is gone.

"Pizza and the arcade." His wife says.

"Teenagers." Sharon holds out her hands gesturing to Rusty.

"Captain we can stay with Rusty, we were going to call you actually, invite Rusty to a movie." Tao says.

Rusty was already playing in the arcade with Tao's son. Sharon smiles, they watch her.

"Rusty mentioned calling you, we had planned to see it too. Please sit down." She says pointing at the chairs.

They all sit down. "I really appreciate you taking him in they way you have." She tells them. "And I am sure he'd take you up on the offer."

"You are more than welcome to join us." Tao's wife says.

Sharon smiles. "If you are about to save me from people being blown up, I'll be very grateful for you two for a very long time." They laugh.

"Please eat before it gets cold." She pushes the pizza to them. "Give me a second." She stands up and walks to Rusty, he doesn't hesitate in going with the Tao's and comes back to the table to an untouched pizza.

"Really please eat." Sharon tells them. Rusty dives in and he gives a slice to Tao's son and handing out plates to the rest of them.

She manages to convince them to eat and she sits and has a slice with them, then says her goodbyes, slipping Rusty some money, knowing well enough that he had some at hand but still being cautious.

She walks to where they parked and Andy is leaning against the car.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to just leave, where is the kid?" He asks. She doesn't respond. He opens her door. "Should I go get him." He asks her before he closes her door.

"He's staying, going to watch the movie with them." She's serious, he closes the door and takes a deep breath.

They agree to go back to her place. They drive is silent other than the radio. She opens her apartment and he watches her do her ritual, putting her purse down, tossing the keys,  
removing her shoes and into her booties. She walks to the kitchen and he sits on the single sofa in the living room.

She comes back with a glass of wine in hand. He looks at her while she drinks.

"Can I, speak now?" He asks.

She doesn't respond. She is not only angry but disappointed in herself, even more than she is of him.

"Sharon. I am not going to apologize for my very stupid comment, because it will mean nothing to you."

"You said a truth. You don't need to apologize." She says and takes another drink.

He frowns. "I thought you were upset."

She looks off in the distance, almost as if she's trying to hold back tears. "You know what I did last week when I left work for the day?" She asks him finishing her glass and walking to the kitchen. He follows her. She pours herself more.

"You took Rusty to school and had lunch with Drew." His voice calm.

She takes a heavy drink, he looks at his hands, knowing there was much more to this or she wouldn't be asking.

"In between that?" She says after swallowing a drink, her piercing eyes on him.

Andy shakes his head. "I hope you bought some wine because you are..."

"No. You do not get to judge or comment or joke on me drinking this." She is furious, standing next to the sink, he's near the wall dividing the kitchen and living room.

It was an intensity that hurt them both, they both felt so shattered, ready to call defeat, but they were arguing over things bigger then them. It wasn't an easy fix and they knew the only way to save what they had was working through the kinks but even then, it may not save them at all. It may only push them further away.

He holds his hands up. Almost as if surrendering. He stays quiet and waits for her to talk again.

"I was with my lawyer." She serves herself some more wine.

He looks up at her, frowning. "Your lawyer?" These words thick, heavy on his throat and tongue.

"Yes. And for what? You may ask." She plays with her wine glass swirling the liquid inside.

"Well this idiot who is Sharon Raydor who is dating Andy Flynn the alcoholic and family-crusher. That's what you label yourself as right?" She looks at him deeply. He knows this isn't easy for her to say, he doesn't take it offensively, he is sure it hurts her more than him.

"Sharon, please. Don't do this to yourself." He takes a step towards her.

"No wait, I get to finish." She drinks the rest of the wine in her glass and serves herself again, he stands in front of her at this point.

He tries taking the cup from her. She pulls it, spilling some on the floor, he lets go and she walks to where he stood before.

"Captain Sharon Raydor who isn't divorced had gone to see her lawyer to start the paperwork for exactly that. A divorce." She swallows her entire glass of wine.

Andy's heart falls. He can see her shaking in anger but sadness in her eyes. "I didn't know." He rolls his eyes at his choice of words and walks to her again, they swap spaces again before he can hold her.

Sharon knows that if he embraces her, kisses her or just touches her. She will lose herself in his arms and as much as she wants that, she knows it will not help them.

"I'm sure glad you didn't." She says. "Proved to me I was making a very big mistake."

"You don't mean that." He says.

She slams her cup into the sink and it shatters. She falters back and curses, he jumps at its noise too. She walks out off the kitchen to her bedroom.

"Sharon!" He takes off his jacket and throws it against a chair, cursing. He looks at the bottle on the counter and walks over to it. He puts the cork into it and stores it away, looking at the glass in the sink.

He looked at it deeply it resembled him he thought. Shattered glass, unable to have the time to ever pick himself up completely.

When he goes to her bedroom she is already in her pajamas, putting her hair up. She groans as she pulls her hand down. She's bleeding.

"You must have cut yourself with the glass." He goes into her bathroom and gets the aid kit, she walks behind him and runs her hand under the water, from the tub. The water flows away red.

"Can I?" He says, sitting at the end of the tub.

She holds her hand out he looks at it. She is shaking. He uses his hand to stabilize it. "You have a piece of glass in there." He pulls out a pair of tweezers and pulls it out, then cleans it up and bandages it.

"Thank you." She says stiffly. He puts a hand on her knee. She doesn't move away.

"Andy. We've been trying to make this work. Maybe it's just not supposed to work." She says softly.

"You know that's not true." He rubs his hand on her leg.

She holds her injured hand at the wrist with the other. "I went to a lawyer." She looks at him. "And we are here, arguing over what?"

"You tell me Sharon, the only thing that you seem to be questioning is my love for you. If I haven't been able to prove that, I'm not sure what else it is I can do." He looks lost, almost ready to cry.

She stays silent, he takes hold of her injured hand, running his hand along her arm, trying to sooth the obvious pain she had.

"Sharon, I had no idea you had gone to a lawyer."

"That was the point Andy. It was supposed to be a surprise." She stands up. He can't find his words. "You know, I was so sure I was doing the right thing. That at the end even going against my beliefs, it didn't matter because I would be happy." She scoffs, "And now I don't know if I was wrong." She throws her hands up and walks away.

"Sharon, stop it!" He stands up too.

"Was I being blinded by some fantasy? I was ready to tell everyone today, why weren't you? You questioned me, so I did too. Maybe you were the one who always doubted us. My marriage seems to bother you so much, tell me what it even make a difference if I was divorced?" Her voice loud and hurt. She looks at him.

"Alright Sharon, you say all the words that you can to hurt me. Go ahead say them. I deserve them." He waits for her to say something. "Please do it."

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Her voice calmer.

"You are. And it may sting, but it's eating you up inside because that is not who you are." He looks at her finally meeting her eyes. "If you continue on this path. The words will eat you up. So stop!" He says calmly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to help you realize what it was you were giving up for me. I'm not talking about the name Raydor. I'm talking about the Captain. You do not deserve to lose that position, after so much hard work." His voice slowly rising.

She walks away to her bedroom. "Sharon!" He shouts. "You can't just walk away."

She stops at the end of her bed shaking her head. "Did you not hear me. I was going to get a divorce!" She is shouting he never imagined her voice so soft always a hum, how it could ring so high.

"Go against everyone, for you. I didn't give a damn about the Captain or the Raydor name. You don't try to tell me how much I worked for anything. I lived it, I know." She stops and is shaking.

"You told me that you had lived alone for so long and didn't know want to burden others with your problems, well so did. I know who I am, not you not anyone needs to remind me." She is trembling while her voice rises.

They fall silent. Both of them looking hopeless. Sharon calmer now, talks. "Tell me. How is it that I should feel when, the person I love hesitates so much about others knowing about me and I'm out there getting a divorce?"

She sits at the end of her bed, drowning her head into her hands. In a desperation, wanting to drown out everything with tears. She had said so much that she couldn't take back. A heavy sigh escapes her. It was as if the adrenaline had stopped and everything was catching up with her, she knew she had hurt him in more ways than one.

"Andy. Why are we doing this?" Silence only rings, then footsteps.

He walks out of her room, she looks up watching him disappear through the door.


	30. Escúchame

_Everyone just breathe. I really appreciate everyone's criticism and reviews. I won't say too much here this time. Just, enjoy! _

* * *

Sharon sat on the bed, her leg shaking and her hand aching. He had left, she was sure, with good reason. She stood up and walked through the door he passed minutes ago. She stood in the living room looking at the closed door and then she heard him.

"You don't have to do that. I'll clean it up." Sharon moved to where Andy stood, picking glass from the sink in the kitchen.

She put her hand on his trying to take over, he moved away from her this time. Something dropped in her stomach.

"Go ahead all yours." He moved away from the sink, motioning with his hands.

"Andy?" She saw someone distant, someone she didn't know.

"You don't get to question me, Sharon." He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

She followed him. "Please calm down." She looked worried. "Andy sit, please." She tried grabbing his hand but he moved away. This broke her even more than the words they spoke before.

"Talk to me. I've never seen you this way."She motions to grab his hands but doesn't want to be rejected again.

"Can I clean the glass?" She frowns at him worrying about the glass.

"Yes." Her words calm.

He goes back to the kitchen and continues cleaning. She watches him as he carefully takes glass by glass. She is sure there are easier ways he can do this but she is sure he knows and she doesn't want to question him.

"I'm not going insane and I won't drink, you can go." He says to her, his words distant.

"Go? Where?" She stands still. "We were in a middle of a conversation."

"No Sharon. You were just talking, letting everything go and I heard."

"Andy." She says sounding worried.

"I'm picking the glass because that's all I can do. I'm not going to try and sit in that room because you obviously don't want me close to you." She swallows deep and almost moves to him. "I can't talk because it's as if I say nothing. You are not listening." He was so angry, more at himself than her. He was hurt but knew she was hurt more than him.

"I am not going to leave because then it's like I walked out on you, right? Or maybe that's what you want?" He finally looks up at her. Tell me please what it is you want? I've done nothing but shown you how much I love you, at least I thought so."

He clears the glass and wipes where she spilled wine then washes his hands.

She looks at him. "Sharon if you want me to walk out, just tell me." She can see that he's at the edge of leaving.

"No, I.." She closes her eyes. "Andy please don't go. Alright, the last thing I want is for you to leave. That is the only thing I have clear right now."

"Now that you are speaking clearly and hearing yourself, can you tell me what it is that bothered you today?From what I know I'm trying to save both of our jobs because as much as you say it doesn't matter, I know it does."

She stands in the same place. "Why is the job so important?" She says.

"Why aren't they to you? That's been my life, that's all I know, you said it yourself." He speaks frustrated.

"Why couldn't you say yes?" He looks at her confused. "Say yes, I want to confront everyone? I felt so little. I was getting a divorce ready and you couldn't say yes."

"If the moment came that you wanted me to scream it to everyone we knew I would. And that's me being honest. Tell me right now and I will."

Why do you keep saying that? Whatever I want, at my pace? Her voice frustrated.

"Am I allowed to be honest?" He looks at her.

"Yes, please!" She says desperately.

"I don't think the problem is living in secret. I don't think that you wanted people to find out. I think you've lived alone for so long, with this divorce over you, that's what you're comfortable with. You've lived under a shadow for so long, you're not ready to tell everyone. I know you're not. So why are you picking this fight Sharon?"

She shifts. "I'm not trying.."

"Sharon?" He says sternly.

She looks at her feet. "I don't know."

"And that's the honest answer." His voice never rising. Andy looks at her, as guilt enters her expression. "And exactly why I didn't stay and confront Tao because you said you wanted to but at the moment when I stood there you couldn't come to say it. Stay. That's all but you didn't, I left because if I would have stayed you would have regretted it afterwards."

"Why?" She shakes her head and holds back her tears, she doesn't want him to feel the need to console her. "You're right." She throws her hands up and fidgets on spot.

"And now you're finally being honest. You weren't lying to me, you were lying to yourself." Andy grabs his jacket.

She watches him and wipes the tears off her eyes before she goes after him. He is putting on his jacket an getting his keys.

"Are you going to leave?" She looks at him worried.

"Yes, but when we've both calmed down, I'll be back. Rusty is going to be here and I cant sit around eating popcorn pretending everything is okay, waiting for him to go to bed to continue." His words sarcastic and hurt.

"He's not coming till tomorrow." She steps in front of him as he tries to walk through. "He's going to sleep over and come back early tomorrow." She's going to lay her hands on his chest but she stops herself, remembering how he pulled away before. She looks from his chest to his eyes."Please we need to talk this through. Don't go." Andy looks at a distance and turns back taking off his jacket. "Thank you." She lets out with a sigh.

Andy takes a seat on the coffee table, she stays standing. They are silent for several minutes.

He laughs to himself. "Can I tell you something?" Andy finally fills the silence. She turns to face him, obvious that she's been hiding from him as she cried.

"Yes." She says, her voice weak.

"I have never been as in love with my life as I have been these past months that we've been together. I wake up feeling great and going to sleep even better. That probably sounds silly to you but it saddens me." She looks at him confused. "I've lived so many years chasing something that seemed right but was just for a moment of fun or a way to feel good about myself."

Sharon frowns, not understanding where he is going with this. He continues. "You think you're chasing the wrong thing right now Sharon?That I may just be something in the ride to your true happiness?"

"How could you say that?" She wipes another tear. Her hands close to her face. "I love you and more than anything I want to be with you." Her voice muffled from her hands being so close to her face almost crying again.

"So why so desperate to push me away?" The words come out so naturally, she feels like slapping him.

She thought and finally spoke the words that she knew he was searching from her. "I'm scared, Andy." He sits up straighter almost as if they had their breakthrough. "Afraid that after everything we do something will stop us. Look at me and my failed marriage, yours. Steven."

"Yes, we should be scared." She frowns at this. "If we aren't scared then we might as well be machines. Our jobs entitle us to be brave and hold back emotion but instead it adds more demons to our heads. Hell if we are not scared, than somethings wrong with us. Look at the world we live in. I am damn scared." He says forcefully.

His words were true, this was a heaviness she carried around with her all the time.

Sharon sighs a heavy sigh, she stands up and walks to the kitchen. Andy doesn't follow he moves to the couch, putting his head back.

He has his eyes closed when she returns. She sets down a bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and sits on the single couch and eats. He opens his eyes and looks at her, then takes in the image and looks taken aback.

She doesn't look at him, but she still answers his expression. "Ice cream it helps me feel better, till the morning when my pants feel tighter." She almost giggles. "Rusty knows my secret, my kids and now you." She eats another spoonful.

He picks up the bowl she put in front of him and eats it too. They eat in silence for a long time. He stops eating but she continues.

"Why do you keep on staying and coming back? She says.

Andy jumps a little at the sudden noise. He groans in disbelief. "Sharon, we are going in loops here."

"No I need to know." She is looking off in the distance.

"Because I am in love with you Sharon." His words almost defensive.

She spins the spoon in her ice cream. "And I'm in love with you. Why can't that ever be enough?" She finally looks at him.

They go silent again.

Andy stands up. "I have a past, that you can't ignore Sharon. And you have one I can't either. They are heavy. And they still live with us in our present. That's what keeps coming after us." He grabs his bowl and starts to walk.

Sharon grabs his shirt, from his side, but let's go immediately. He breaths hard and sits in front of her.

"I'm sorry I pulled away." He tries to get her eyes, but she doesn't look at him. "Sharon?" He doesn't try touching her, he waits for her to look at him.

Several minutes pass when her eyes, red filled of sadness look at him. "I'm sorry." She nods at his apology, honestly accepting it.

"It's silly." She says shaking her head.

"It's not. Your afraid to touch me. That's not silly. So please touch me." He holds out his hand. "Take my hand."

She doesn't do anything.

"Please Sharon." He pleads. She looks up, she shakes her head and grabs his bowl and hers and walks away.

"Sharon?" He calls after her, she doesn't return. He is angry at himself. He gets up and moves to the kitchen. Where she is standing over the sink.

"I really messed this up, didn't I?" She says deep. "Neither one of us knows what to say to fix it. Or what it is that needs fixing."

Andy swallows deep. "I'm just not sure what it is you need, Sharon. You know it isn't the right time to tell people about us, your afraid to get a divorce, we can't just continue the way we were before because that started all of this."

"What does that leave us?" She turns and looks at him.

"That leaves you to figure out what you want. Is Jack the reason you're scared of this divorce?"

She scoffs.

"I'm serious Sharon. Do you still love him?"

"No." She says it quickly and loud. "If you're still asking me that.."

"No." He cuts her off. "I want you to be honest with yourself, that's all, what's worrying you. Do you love him.

"No." She says calmly.

"Alright then what scares you about getting the divorce?" She feels as if he's her conscience, but for some reason not even her own reasoning can help her.

"It means it's real." She says softly. "That everything I am fighting for means something, for the first time after so many years there is something bigger, than just myself. Rusty is attached to you, I can't sleep without you." She lets out a soft laugh. "It's real."

"Isn't it the same fear?"She frowns at him.

"My past or my reality finally catching up. You said it didn't matter to you. When in fact it does. Why are you willing to put it aside? Why am I willing to put Jack aside? When it really does affect us." He asks.

Sharon smiles then shakes her head.  
"Where was this clarity four hours ago?"

"You are more important to me and of course I'll choose you over the badge. But it is important to me because it was the thing that kept me going while I was sobering up, while I was alone. When things go wrong I always have that." She looks at him understanding, coming into her own realization.

"It's been my refuge too. My kids of course and now Rusty and you but.." She doesn't need to finish he understand her and she is finally understanding him.

"And that's why I hesitated, because through all of this." He gestures to the space between them. "I knew you didn't want to lose that just like me. The thing that has secured you for so long. I never doubted us. It's just not the moment to take this step." She walks closer to him but she stops, still afraid he's going to move away if she tries to touch him.

He can see it in her eyes, it hurt her. She walks past him and down her hall. He leans against the wall taking a deep breath. He looks at his watch and notices they've been going at this for a few hours.

Andy follows her to her bedroom, she is wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed. As soon as she sees his shoes, she speaks.

"I have no problem getting the divorce, in fact it's almost a relief, but it made me angry."

He nods. "That after battling everything you were raised to believe, I would question you if you were truly ready." He understand her now too.

"It wasn't that you didn't stand up and shout to the world, but that you questioned if I would. When I had already started the process. Quiet. But in my own way." She plays with her hands under the blanket.

He walks closer to her, she looks up. Only sadness resided in both their eyes but much more clarity. He sits with her on the floor facing her.

"When I took the key from Rusty, it was a shock something that would have sent me running in any other case but," he grabs the corner of her blanket. "I had no hesitation in keeping it, I didn't want to return it.  
I wanted for some reason to run closer to you." She smiles softly.

"I don't want it back." She watches him play with the blanket, again silence. This time filled with exhaustion. It was past midnight and they were both tired.

"It probably won't mean much, but I'm sorry for all the things I shouted." She still watches his hands.

"You don't need to apologize like you told me, they are truths." He lets go of the blanket and stands up, his back towards hers.

She looks up. "No they weren't. Not all of them." She stands up too. In any other moment she would put her hand on his back but she couldn't, why? "And the things that may be true to you, they aren't to me." He nods still not looking at her"

"I know you mean that. I know that it hurt you more to say those things than it hurt me." He turns around his eyes tearful too.

She swallows deep. This was the time for her to hold him, why didn't she?

"Sharon, I know that the last thing I want is to leave, but I should go."

These words make her sick. She doesn't respond. Speak up Sharon, she tells herself. She stays quiet. He walks out of the room. She lets out a sigh almost a cry.

She talks loud. "I don't want you to leave either." She moves on her feet, then she takes her side of the bed and curls up, closing her eyes. They burden her with heaviness, her heart aches and she is too tired to continue.

When she opens her eyes again, there is light coming through the unclosed blinds. She pushes herself up and groans in pain. Then reality seeps in, it wasn't a bad dream. She pulls up her hand, and she pulls up the bandage and takes it off, getting up and tossing it in the trash. She cleans it up again and puts another bandage, washing her face and brushing her teeth, she looks at herself in the mirror and feels like she's looking at a stranger.

Noise comes from outside her room, she walks towards it and finds Andy in the living room, putting on his shoes.

"Good morning," she says weakly.

"Morning." He answers back. She walks to him and expects him to be in his same clothes but he's showered and changed.

"When did you shower?" She asks confused.

"I used Rusty's bathroom, I stayed to make sure you slept through the night but I think I'm going to go now." She feels guilty, ashamed of herself for everything she said, for falling asleep and not following him.

"Andy. I know I asked you to stay too many times already, so I won't ask you again, but I need to know where we are." She sits in front of him, he looks at her.

"We are afraid of any sudden movements or words, because this is unfamiliar to us." he says running his hand through his hair and standing up.

She runs her hands through her own hair in frustration, he sits back down.

"This isn't you." He tells her. "What happened?" She looks at him confused. "I lost you.

"I'm right here Andy." She says nervously.

"No, the Sharon I know would be answering her own questions, she'd be taking charge." She moves her hand down to hold his knee but stops herself.

"I feel guilty for everything I said, it seems so heavy to just move aside and expect you not to remember." She looks at him.

"That's how it goes. It was an argument. Have you never had an argument before and it be alright?" He sees in her eyes, that in fact she didn't.

"What about all those years with Jack?"

She clears her throat. "We never stopped. It was bickering after argument. Then it came up in the next one and just got worse." She rubbed her face. "How can I be sure it won't happen with you."

"Sharon you were frustrated. It was too much. We both finished shouting in disappointment and anger, but we listened, we calmed down and realized that we just needed to be heard." His voice tender and careful.

They looked at each other, trying to take in the rest of the silence, but the silence rang loud, it still had things to say.

"You told me why you were so upset we both understand. You were so afraid of divorce you didn't want to face your own, because at the end it will only end up like everything else."

"But I only felt that way because you were so worried about everything other than us. Or I thought. You worry is that in time I would finally realize the disappointment you are, but I know who you are."

She puts her face in her hand, shaking. "I feel so immature."

"No you're not. We were so worried about the other leaving us for our past. In reality it was only haunting ourselves." He runs his hands up and down his thighs.

She clears her throat. "If I can help you through any of your burdens even just a little it would make me very happy. I love you for who you are and you are this person because of everything you've been through. And I mean that." She looks at him, his eyes tired.

He closes them and opens them, she can tell he's even more exhausted than her. "And it means everything to me that you started the process for the divorce, but I don't want you to only do it for me. But for yourself." He smiles weakly.

"I'm doing it because I fell in love with you and the only person I want to be with is you. I am afraid of failing again. I failed before when I vowed forever." She stays quiet. And speaks through a shattered breath. "But I can't imagine my life without you, when I was with Jack all I did was pray he wouldn't come through the door, to leave me at peace at least for one day. And with you, I pray for you to just call me." She finishes with a heavy sob.

He watches her carefully. "Maybe we are scared because its a feeling so unfamiliar?" His voice soft. She looks at him deeply. "After so long.."

"..it feels right." They say it together. She smiles.

"Can we make this work?" She asks.

He smiles. "Only if we want too."

"I'm asking questions again." She smiles, he nods.

"We have said everything we need to say. I love you and I don't want to leave here until I know that if I walk through that door, you aren't worrying about me not coming back." She wants to talk but he stops her and continues. "Because I want to try spending more time here at your place. It's a step far ahead then where we were a week ago. But do you really want that, me to freely move in and out of here?"

"You shouldn't doubt that I want you here with me and Rusty, everyday. I love you. I was so caught up with the lawyer, I was worried you didn't even want that. It was as if you were confirming it. Now I understand why." She smiles weakly. "I love you, and I'm with you. You spending more time here and me spending more time at your place sounds perfect. It's a step forward, I was jumping ten in my head because that's what a visit to a lawyer makes you do."

"And you're not just saying that because we've been honest this far Sharon. It is not time for lies. If you want more than just that right now, it's the time to say it. I won't leave, we will talk through it until we know what it is we need to do." He looks at her carefully, trying to read her.

"I'm sure. Why are you asking me that, you don't believe me?" She frowns her voice concerned.

He leans in closer to her. "Because you are still afraid to touch me." She sits up straight and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I pulled away last night. I shouldn't have." He tells her.

She looks at him, her eyes filled with tears. She sighs and puts her hands on her knees. He looks at her. "The truth Sharon?"

"I'm afraid you'll pull away again." She says her voice breaking.

His stare softens. He holds out his hands. "I won't. Trust me." She stays still. "Sharon, I won't."

Her hands rise trembling slowly slipping into his till she wraps her hands around his wrists and his around hers. She pulls herself up and sits on his lap. Her breathing is shattered, he can feel it run through her.

She puts her hands on his collar as he holds her on her back. "Please don't pull away from me again. Please." Her voice almost like a child. "It felt like you were disgusted by me. Like you stayed only because of the promise you made to Rusty not because you wanted me near you." She lets out another heavy sigh.

His hands run on her back. "I won't, I promise. And if I could spend my life with you like this I would." He runs his fingers up her spine, a chill goes through her, letting out another heavy sigh.

Her hands run down his face and land on his cheeks, she leans in and looks at his eyes while his lips and hers almost touch. Then she closes the small gap and kisses him letting go the deep breath within her. He responds, which sends a tear down her face, his hand runs to her neck, holding her tighter. He held her just like he had before and kissed her as perfectly as always. They were okay she thought.

Sharon lets out a moan when he changes the pace. She moves on his lap, sitting closer to him. Her hands in his hair, her fingers feeling him tremble with her again. She pulls away, putting her face on his cheek. They are cheek to cheek, both of them breathing heavily. The sound running into each others ears. She kisses his neck, holding onto him, behind his neck she goes back and takes over his mouth again. He lets her take her pace, he likes to feel her so softly, so tender. Then she moves nose to nose, both of them with their eyes closed. His hands run to her cheeks he moves to kiss her again and then a moment later he lets her go.

She pushes off of his lap and sits on the table again, but holding his hands in hers. Their knees in between each other. They look at each others hands until both of them are breathing easier.

"You can go whenever you want without me being afraid that you won't come back." She smiles softly. "I know you'll come back and I know that I can't live without this," she tightens her grip. "That I won't ever let myself lose it." She smiles.

"I'll be back later. I can still use my key, right?" She smiles and nods. "And I know you didn't mean everything you said yesterday."

"You do?" She lets out a sob. He can see a heaviness lifted from her.

"I do. We are going to see where this sharing spaces, takes us right? You don't need to continue filing for divorce if it's that heavy. One step at a time." She looks at him.

"Andy, I'm still going to file. However or wherever this goes, I want it to be clear for both of us, that nothing will stop me, from being at your side." He smiles.

He kisses her nose as he stands up. She smiles, putting her fingertips to her lips. She looks off into the distance.

"I'm going to a meeting." She looks at him. "You said you wanted to help me, to not shut you out. Well I cleaned the glass from the sink yesterday because of the smell of it, you left the bottle uncorked I thought the smell was coming from that, so I put it away, but it was the glass and stuff on the floor."

She frowns getting up quickly. "It's not your fault." He quickly says. "I'm being honest and open. Like you asked me to be. I pulled away because I was angry that the smell would trigger so much, not because of you."

Her eyes lighten up a little but still heavy. "I'll take all the alcohol.."

"No, don't that. I can get a drink anywhere I haven't because I don't want one. In fact I was here all night. I knew where it was I know the work it costs and what I can lose." He grabs her chin and smiles and lets go. "I don't know why it affected me so much. But I do know I need a meeting and I need to talk to my sponsor." She nods.

"Thank you, for telling me this." She says with a smile.

He steps forward towards her and puts his hand on the front of her neck and gives her a gentle kiss. Her hands meet his cheek and pulls him in for another. She lets him go and watches him leave he winks at her at the door as Rusty comes running up the hallway.

Andy leaves the door open, Sharon frowns. Then hears their voices.

"How was the movie?"

"Good. Really good. I don't think Sharon would have liked it though. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah." Rusty frowns.

"It's early. Is everything okay?" Rusty looks in through the door.

"Fine, don't worry. I'll be back later." He smiles.

Sharon makes her way to the door and they both look at her, her arms crossed in front over her.

"You two argued." Rusty says. "And don't lie to me. Sharon looks terrible." She laughs. "No offense." She whimpers, raising her arm off the other and crossing them with a smile. "And you haven't slept Lieutenant." Andy looks at Sharon and smiles, raising his eyebrows.

"Told you he was smart." Sharon only gestures with her hand agreeing. "Never said otherwise."

"We talked through it." She says at Rusty's worried look, he doesn't take this as enough.

"You don't believe her?" Andy smirks, Sharon looks at Andy. Rusty doesn't respond. Andy walks closer to Sharon and puts a hand on her back pulling her in so hard he lifts her off the ground a little, she gasps at how sudden it happened.

"Okay, fine that's enough." He walks through the door, Andy smiling.

"Please, continue." Sharon says smiling looking at him. He kisses her. Her hands on the back of his neck. He sets her down from the little he lifted her and she whimpers at him stopping. Her eyes open when he releases her back.

"I think another conversation is awaiting you in there?" He runs his hand down her arm.

"I know." She smiles. "The key."

"Was a way of making me more permanent in his life, harder for me to get up and leave." She nods, holding on to only his fingers. "I get it, I'm not sure he knows his own gesture means so much to him." He smiles.

"You know he's pushed me all this time, he had me call you that time for dinner, he was upset when I met up with Drew, all last week he was so quiet when you weren't around, I've been so focused.."

"...on me." He smiles. "Let me know what I can do to help. I know he's your world, right now," he brushes a hair behind her ear. "We have to make sure he's okay." She nods. He kisses her in her neck and walks away but turns around, she watches him.

"By the way you look beautiful, ignore him." She smiles, rolling her eyes. Sharon walks inside. Rusty is in the kitchen heating up leftovers.

"So the movie went well? How about the rest of the day?" She asks as he digs into the food.

"Good, we played video games and played chess." She smiles at him, he catches her gaze."That's not what you want to talk about though." He puts his fork down.

She sits down. "Sharon please don't smile at me that way, it worries me."

"No, no. You don't need to worry." Her voice soft.

"They're not making me have to go or anything like that.

She sighs, "oh no."

"Oh god." Sharon looks at him worried when he stands up. "Did you guys argue because of me. Sharon, it was the key wasn't it?"

"Rusty we didn't argue because of you. Sit down." He looks at her. "Sit down. You don't have to go anywhere and Andy will be back later." Rusty takes a seat. "I do want to talk about the key though and Andy."

"I knew it. I'm so sorry, I just thought you two took too long to decide on things, I would help." She smiles it was as if he had been caught in a mischievous act, but trying to act as if it wasn't him.

"Rusty I'm glad you gave him the key. But I worry that it means more to you than you say." She looks at him. He stays quiet. "It's alright, it's just me and you."

He takes a bite of his food and stands up. He pulls out two cups and pours himself a drink and her some too.

"Can I tell you what I think and you can tell me if I'm right or wrong?"

"Not sure I have a choice." He says putting down a cup in front of her and sitting down.

"You may not know this but I think you may be worried that Andy is going to leave, both of us." She stops, he looks at her. "That giving him a key was a way of almost keeping him here?" She picks up the cup and takes a drink.

"You say I need a shrink. Don't you qualify as one?" She laughs. He bites into his food.

"I thought I just wanted you to be happy."

"Oh, I think that was it too." She smiles.

"Are you okay with me and Andy? I don't think I ever asked you that?"

"I doesn't matter, what I think." He stands up.

She does too. This halts him. "Sorry Sharon. That was mean." She smiles weakly. "I know it does matter. And that's why I gave him the key."

She looks at him. They both sit again. "For all the reasons you may have said but it was my way of saying I was okay with all of this. I like the Lieutenant. I think he makes you happy. He does right?

"Yes. I think so." She smiles

"You worry too much about everyone it's nice to see you not worry so much when he's around." He speaks so casually it actual makes her smile even more.

She has tears in her eyes. "Sharon please don't cry."

She stops herself. "I won't. But I do want to say something. If this ever becomes too hard or you're not okay with it, you need to let me know. Promise me?"

"I promise. And I'll try not to freak out with you two and all the  
PDA, I'm just not used to it."

"No, I got it." She says with a sweet smile.

"That was all?" She looks at him confused. "You wanted to talk about Andy?"

"Yes, that's all." She smiles.

She walks to the fridge looking for something to heat up.

"Sharon?" She looks back at him.

"Yes." She knows there is more, but doesn't want to push him.

"You don't think he will want you to send me away or anything?" His voice fragile.

She lets out the heavy sigh, the worry she knew he had. He turns around.

"Do you?" His voice weaker.

"I need to tell you a secret." They take their seats again. "Sometimes I think he likes to hang around here because of you. It makes me a little jealous. I don't think it would be as fun for him, without you here."

"Really Sharon?" He says annoyed.

"I'm being honest, Rusty I wouldn't be telling you this only for my benefit would I?"

He shakes his head. "I don't mean to doubt you." His mouth a little full, she understands why he shook his head."He cares about you and he wouldn't have made his promise if he didn't mean it." She looks at him thoughtfully.

"How do you understand things better than I do?" She asks him grinning.

"You worry too much. You gave me fifty dollars yesterday when you knew I had some and no one needs that much for a movie." She laughs, he continues eating.

"Now do I really look that awful?" She smiles. Rusty turns red. "No don't apologize I am going to take a shower and me and you are going to go out and get ourselves haircuts."

He groans. "I like it long Sharon."

"Yes but I can't see those eyes anymore." She stands up smiling, moving his hair aside and walks away.

"Sharon?"

"Hmm?" She turns around.

"Thank you." He says, she smiles and nods.

"Your Welcome Rusty, thank you." She leaves him to finish his food. They both knew what they meant to each other and a thank you was all they needed to say.

She always kept Rusty in mind but she had waited too long to have this talk with him, she knew it wasn't over, but she was sure he was comfortable with Andy being around and that grounded her a little. Without Rusty's complete assurance she wasn't sure how far she would take things with Andy, even loving him as much as she did.


	31. Waiting on a Woman

_So I was writing this chapter and I couldn't get it right. Then a review came in and a lightbulb came on; __**vangoghadmirer**__ you saved me and in my opinion the story, I bow to you. "Andy's conversation with his sponsor," so obvious but I was going to skip over it. This is why I genuinely appreciate all the reviews and comments so much. Please enjoy! _

* * *

Andy found himself at a small restaurant in town. He always felt lighter after a meeting, his sponsor had called and said he was running late.

The waiter came over and asked for an order.

"Just water for now, thank you." He fidgeted with a napkin, his foot shaking.

He heard the door chime and turned, he stood up when he saw him.

"Andy. Long time no see." A older man, heavier built, but short limped his way.

"Lou, thanks for coming." They give each other their hand and pull in to a hug.

Andy waits for him to sit. "Isn't it crazy how this place is still standing after so many years." Lou sits into his chair and Andy sits after him.

"Yes, standing a lot straighter then a lot of the guys I knew ten years ago." Andy says wearily.

"Indeed." Lou looks out of breath.

The waiter brings the water and set it down.

"You mind?" Lou points at the water.

"Not at all." Andy hands him the water.

"Can we have a pitcher of cold water and two cranberry juice with soda please. That will be it for now." The waiter leaves.

Andy turns to Lou, still drinking the water. He wasn't the man he was when walked into his first meeting all those years ago. He had the limp, the blue eyes and a heavy tired look, but he had grown old.

"Thanks kid." Andy smiles at Lou's words. This is where he picked this up. Kid, just like he called Rusty. He thought. "You have a lot on your mind." Lou let out with a heavy breath.

"That easy to read." Andy rubs his hand on his forehead.

"I've just known you far too long. And an old man like me has seen many lovesick faces. Who is she?" Andy looks at him.

"Again I say that easy to read." Andy smiles.

Lou raises his hands. "So tell me? A beautiful woman. And I say woman not young lady." Lou smiles.

The waiter brings the order and leaves.

"You always told me I would find the right one." Andy serves himself and Lou water, from the pitcher.

"I did..ah...I see you still drink the cranberry and soda."

"Learned from the best." Andy raises his cup to him.

"So tell me this woman; she's smart, respected, independent, tough." Lou looks at him all knowingly.

"Well yes." Andy answers impressed but not shocked.

"So tell me what's the problem? Her children?"

"Not exactly. I haven't met two, she has three, one still lives with her." Andy answers Lou's questioning look. "He's only a teenager, it's a long story."

"We've got time." Lou shrugs.

Andy explains who Sharon is and how Rusty came to be in her home.

"This Sharon is the same one who you grumbled and pained about for hours, here in this same booth years ago, I dare say even just a year or so ago."

Andy grinned and nodded taking a drink of his soda.

"Sounds like my kind of girl." Lou says grinning. Andy lets out a laugh.

"How is Sara?" Andy asks concerned.

"She has her good and bad days, she hasn't remembered me in twelve days." A sadness reaches his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lou." Andy says as he sees a man he never met before.

"Nah. We had a wonderful life. In fact she was my Sharon." This touches Andy, he knows how much his wife means to him. "It took me a long time to find her, had kids of our own, we had grandchildren together." His eyes sadden again.

Andy watches him, indeed he's a much older man than he had seen months ago, it was his thoughts and feelings that weighed him.

"Lou, you remember when I first approached you after, what was it my fourth meeting?"

"Fifth." Lou says. Andy nods.

"You said strictly AA talk. No family. Never friends." He smiles.

"When burdens are heavy, we talk. It's no good bottling it up." Andy smiles remembering Sharon and his previous conversation, trying to hold back so much and it finally blowing up.

"So the lady isn't the problem? What is it?" Andy sighs.

"Not sure." Lou gives him a look.

"Yes, I forget you can read me, better than myself." Andy sighs out.

"I do. So tell me?" Lou looks at him, almost as if trying to listen with his eyes.

"Her life is almost a parallel to mine. Her husband had an alcohol problem too and abandon home."

"I see. But she chose you?" Lou asks so easily.

"Well yeah but.."

"No Kid, she chose you so your lives aren't as parallel as they seem. They crossed didn't they." Andy wasn't sure why his words so simple made so much sense.

They crossed, he thought to himself.

"And you said over the phone that the smell of alcohol brought a trigger. Tell me what happened?" Lou still looking at him carefully. His hands shaking to lift the glass of water.

Andy took a deep breath and talked. He explained the fight everything coming after, their decisions, how much it still weighed on him.

"Sounds like two people in love.  
But afraid. But who can blame them? After having their large amount of unfair struggles." It was as if Lou was his own conscience sitting in front if him.

Lou tries grabbing the waiters attention. "Son, please get me a beer on tap." Andy frowns but doesn't question him.

The waiter comes back and sets it down. "Thank you." Lou says.

He pushes it to Andy. "Does it tempt you?"

"No." Andy says immediately.

Lou nods. "Beer was always a weakness of yours a trigger I must say." Andy nods remembering.

He suddenly smells the alcohol. "You smell it now don't you?" Andy's eyebrows frown, how is it that he knows?

"The smell, it's not a trigger Andy, the smell, it brought, memories." Lou speaks so calmly and so wisely Andy can't help but take it in. "They haunt you, things you don't want Sharon to know. You're worrying about things she's already accepted."

Andy frowns. "You." Lou says. "She's already accepted you, the things you should worry about are the present the past can't be resolved. But you already knew this."

Andy is about to speak but Lou continues. "I know because I only sponsored the smart kids." Andy smiles.

"And how many did you sponsor?" Andy says still trying to take in everything he said.

"Only one." Lou laughs with Andy looking rather embarrassed. "I've never seen that look on you. It looks good, humbles you." He laughs again.

"Thank you. And till this day you still come." Andy says quietly almost as a son speaking to a father.

"At my age, I don't get many calls." Andy's face turns to guilt. "Not to worry, I know you're busy, I was too once. Now I visit my Sara everyday hoping she'll come home at least for a moment." Andy's face must show too much feeling because Lou's response is quick.

"Don't look at me that way. It's been twelve days, Her daughter Anna, is having her first baby, twins." He lifts his glass almost as if toasting. "Sara hasn't remembered her in three months." He takes a large drink of water, his other drink empty now.

"Lou, I should keep more in contact."

"Don't feel guilty, it's life. We grow old and alone. That's why you enjoy what you got, stop with the petty fights. Lets hope you don't feel guilty when that lady of yours isn't there to hold anymore and you didn't take advantage when she was." Lou's voice almost breaking.

Andy swallows deep in his throat. Lou's words were powerful. He expected to be yelled at, just like he had many times before. That a drink would do him no good and somehow just like being yelled at worked all those prior times these words healed him too.

"I think we should order before they kick us out for only drinking water." Andy nods. The restaurant was empty but still it must be hard for the waiters having them sit there for so long without ordering.

"Two of the daily specials." Lou orders.

"It would seem that after ten years they would come up with a new special." Lou laughs. Andy smiles as this is his complaint every time they meet up, but he never looks at a menu.

They eat and talk more about their lives these past few months. Lou asks about Andy's cases, it always fascinated him. They finish eating and the waiter picks up everything leaving the beer, as it being untouched.

"Son, you can take that too. We're alcoholics." Andy laughs at Lou. "Didn't even notice the beer there the whole time, did you."

"No, I didn't." Lou grins almost as if he had it planned the whole time.

"I think it's time to go see my Sara again and you need to go see your Sharon." Andy nods.

"Thanks Lou for coming. Like always you helped me come to my senses."

"Ah, don't thank me. Just don't wait.." He groans as he stands up from his chair. "...don't wait to pick up the phone for so long this time, I may not be around next time you call." He smiles.

"I won't." Andy stands up and gives him his hand and gives him a hug again.

He fidgets for his wallet. Andy stops him. "It's on me this time, how many times did you get it for me?"

"Thanks, Kid." Lou turns and stops. He reaches into his pocket on his chest for something. He turns to Andy. He pulls out a small satin bag.

"I never carry this, but for some reason I left the house with it today. I think it belongs to you now." Andy looks at him confused and intrigued.

Andy holds out his hands and Lou puts it in his hands. "Take care of it, it's my prized possession." Lou lets his hands touch Andy's and tightens his grip on his hands, shaking them a little and walks away, limping.

Andy opens the satin bag and swallows deep in his throat. When he looks up, Lou is gone. He pulls out his wallet and pays the bill and leaves a generous tip for having stayed almost all day.

He quickly walks out, trying to catch Lou but he had driven off, he looks at the bag grips it tight and puts it in his pocket.

Andy stops to pick up some take-out. Sharon had mentioned being out with Rusty, he was sure they hadn't eaten and would have leftovers.

He opens the door to Sharon's apartment and meets shopping bags and Sharon's heels. He frowns a little. It's was unlike Sharon to leave things laying around.

Rusty comes out of the kitchen.

"Lieutenant, your back." Andy smiles at his excitement.

"I told you, I'd be back." He looks down around him. Rusty watches him.

"It's Sharon's bags." Andy looks up. "She came back tired and just dropped everything, told me to call her when I was ready for dinner, we'd have leftovers but I looked into her room and she's asleep." Andy smiles.

He holds up the take out. "I solved dinner." Rusty smiles and takes it. "Go ahead and eat, I'll take care of this." Andy looks at the bags.

He manages to pick them all up and walks to Sharon's room. He smiles at the sight. She's laying on her side under the covers a case file at her side, the nightstand table light on.

"Beautiful?" He says quiet in case she really is asleep. She smiles hearing his voice. He smiles.

"I think I found some things that belong to you." She opens one eye and keeps the other closed. This makes him grin. She groans and opens her other eye.

"I'm sorry I forgot to pick them up. I just came to change and saw the file and ugh..I need to read it before tomorrow." He smiles as she closes her eyes again.

He puts her bags down and closes the door. She opens her eyes at the sound of the door. He crawls up from the foot of the bed towards her. She shifts laying flat, smiling almost desperate for him to lay with her. He moves until he is on top of her laying on her, his head on her chest and immediately closing his eyes. He sighs a heavy sigh.

"How was your meeting?" She asks.

"Good. Can you do that thing in my hair." He says. She smiles and begins playing in his hair.

He groans in satisfaction. "The meeting went well and I spent a long time with my sponsor." It was good to talk to him, he's known me from the start." He pauses and opens his eyes.

"He's become a good friend. I'd like you to meet him." He smiles.

"Good. I'm glad it went well and I'd love to meet him." He kisses her breastbone. And looks at her.

"I see you went out shopping." He smiles at her.

"Yes, Rusty and I went a little overboard." She smiles.

"Did you talk to him?"

"I did." She smiles as he closes his eyes when she massages his neck, he lets his head down again and she continues.

"And? What happened?" He says calmly as she massages him.

"He says we don't make decisions so he gave you the key to see me happy. " He smiles he knows she's grinning. "I told him what I thought, he says he's fine." They stay silent for awhile and she moves back to his hair.

"Do you believe him?" He lifts his head and looks at her, she smiles. "Can I join you under there?"

"Mm-hmm." She says sweetly. "You don't need to ask." He rolls off of her and moves under the blankets with her. She turns on her side and he puts his hand under her shirt running his hand on her waist then gently, caressing her with her fingers.

"Now, do you believe him?" She smiles at him, both her hands together under her head almost like a child, looking at him. He's resting on his hand his arm bent, looking down at her.

"I do, but we only talked briefly. He keeps to himself, I can't push too much." She pulls her hands out and puts it on his face he closes his eyes. She traces his face like she's done many times before.

"He asked if I thought you would ever ask me to have him leave?" He opens his eyes and his hand leaves her hip.

"I knew it." He sits up and she does too. He sounds and looks concerned. "I'll talk to him." He runs his hands through his own hair.

"I think that's a good idea." Her legs coming up, crossing, sitting up straighter.

"What did you tell him?" She stays quiet. "I want to know." She looks at him.

"Well that you cared about him and would never ask that, in fact that you probably stick around to spend time with him." He smiles.

"I really do like the kid. He watches her closing her eyes. "You know I realized today, that Lou calls me is kid." She opens her eyes, almost like taking her out of meditation.

"Lou?" She asks.

"Yeah my sponsor. That's where I picked it up." She smiles.

"He must mean a lot to you. I can tell by the way your eyes light up when you talk about him." He sits up straighter too. And takes her hand.

"He does." He smiles to himself and plays with her fingers, she watches him carefully. His eyes looked lighter, not so heavy.

He turns to her. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" She says softly.

"You're looking at me differently." He smiles, then turning to her fingers.

"Yes, because you carried so much in those eyes earlier today and now I see serenity."

"I'm just happy to be here. That's all." He turns to her, her nose scrunched a little a small pout, smiling through her eyes.

He smiles. And kisses her nose.  
Now I ask you did you have dinner?" She groans and hides under her covers.

"I wasn't asking you to make me any." He laughs amused.

She mumbles from underneath. "Yes but if I tell you the truth you'll make me get out of the bed." He laughs and pulls the covers off her face.

She looks at him. He kisses her neck. "I was hoping you'd come have some dinner with me and Rusty, I picked up some food before I came back, it's probably cold now."

She smiles. "Or Rusty ate it all." He laughs.

He grabs her hand and pulls her up. They both get out of the bed. She's reaching for the door, still holding his hand.

"Sharon?" She turns around.

He pulls her into him. She gasps as he pulls her tight. She lets her body relax, her hands on his chest. Both of them looking into each others eyes. She sighs at having him so close, he feels it. "I missed you." She whispers.

This sends a chill through him. "I did too, Beautiful." He kisses her nose and he feels Sharon's hands tap his chest and shifting on her toes, almost begging him. He kisses her a soft hum of pleasure comes out of her, he sighs. They don't stop, her hands run behind his neck, holding him tight. She parts his lips. They both feel an overwhelming wave of longing come over them. She moans when his tongue enters her mouth. He enjoys her sweet taste, his hands reintroducing themselves to her body.

Sharon pulls away, trying to catch a breath, her hands on his chest, he travels to her neck, his hands under her shirt. He kisses her shoulder. "Rusty is waiting?" His voice soft and tender.

"I know." She says softly, into his ear. "Just hold me for a moment longer." She whispers.

He remembers Lou words, to hold her tight. He smiles, kisses her neck.

"As long as you want."


	32. Brave

_I am sorry for the delay and how long it is. I thank you all for continuing with me and for every word you write. Please enjoy!_

* * *

A hallow tap wakes Sharon up.

"Yes Rusty?" She asks worried, moving off of Andy's chest.

"Sharon, it's past seven."

"What?" She scrambles looking at the clock. "It can't be?" She says in a whisper she taps Andy. He groans, she should have been up at least an hour ago.

"Thanks Rusty!" She calls back and gets out of the bed, but Andy tries pulling her back by the waist.

"Andy if we don't get up, we will be late." She manages to get up and rushes to the bathroom.

They had eaten the takeout dinner Andy had brought and with a silent agreement they decided they'd sleep. They were both exhausted with having had little or no sleep the nights prior. Sharon hadn't slept through the night in a very long time.

Sharon is out of the bathroom ten minutes later, ready to go. Andy still in bed.

"You can stay but I expect you to be at work on time, I have to drop Rusty off." He sits up and he looks at her and smiles, she was at the foot of the bed putting on her watch.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He says softly as he gets out of bed.

This took her out of her frenzy. "Good Morning. She meets him as he comes around and kisses her.

A phone rings she rushes to it, Andy tries and stop her but she answers.

"Captain Raydor." Andy tries pulling the phone away, she ignores him.

"Captain?" Yes Lieutenant.

"Sharon?" Andy whispers, she looks at him.

"Uh. Is Andy there?" Provenza's voice shocked.

"Andy?" Sharon questions confused.

"That's my phone." He says, she freaks out, gives him the phone he laughs and takes it.

"Hello." He says still laughing.

"Andy, this is ridiculous." He hears Provenza on the other end. Sharon puts her head into his chest, shaking it. Andy smiles rubbing her back.

"What's going on?" He chuckles a little.

"Tao called we have a crime scene, that's what's going on." Sharon pulls away.

"Give me the address." He memorizes it and Sharon opens her bedroom door. "Sharon I got an address, she gives him a paper and pen.

"You'll inform the Captain, I suppose." Provenza asks sarcastically.

"Yes the Captain is informed." He says smiling at Sharon, who is still looking embarrassed.

"Andy this is more serious than I thought." Provenza's voice worried.

Andy is trying to hold back Sharon by pulling on the back of her blouse, walking after her.

"Very serious." Andy responds. Sharon looks at him worried. "I will be there shortly." And hangs up.

Sharon is facing him, his hand around her. "What's serious?" She asks.

"How crazy I am about you." She frowns. He begins kissing her neck.

"That's what Lieutenant Provenza asked?" She asks sarcastically, not believing him.

Mmm-Hmm." He says still in her neck. She has a worried expression on her face.

"Andy." She pulls away from him he looks disappointed. "How on earth did I pick up your phone?" He frowns at her seriousness.

"It's okay Sharon." His voice now serious but still smiling, playing with her hair admiring her.

"It's not. It could have been anyone else." She frowns and walks away.

"Sharon?" He calls back worried. She turns around. "It was a mistake." She nods. He walks to her already in the hallway.

"You can't leave like that." He smiles as he caresses her face. She smiles. Then he kisses her softly.

"Sharon I'm going to be late." Rusty is at the end of the hallway.

She clears her throat. "Sorry Rusty."

"Good Morning Rusty." Andy adds to their conversation.

"Good Morning Lieutenant. Can we go Sharon, I mean I'm okay staying here, but I'm sure that's not an option." He stands still looking at them.

"No, no." She fidgets, confused as to Rusty's calmness after finding them kissing. Andy rubs his hands up and down her arms. "Yes let's go." She moves forward turning back at Andy, he winks.

Rusty hands her bag and jacket at the door. "You know Sharon it's not at all weird finding you two making out." She listens attentively as they walk, she's about to get her answer. "But you being late, that is something I ant get used to." She smiles.

"I set my alarm, it didn't go off." Rusty rolls his eyes almost as if he didn't believe her.

"Since when do you need an alarm anyway?" He asks sarcastically.

They walk to her car and get in, Sharon pulls out quickly. "Lieutenant Flynn gets a late pass because he's what, your boyfriend?"

Sharon laughs, catching Rusty off guard. She slightly moves the wheel as she does.

"Sharon now you're driving recklessly." She calms down, trying to keep her driving straight.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't used the word boyfriend in over thirty years." Rusty smiles. "And no he doesn't get a late pass, work and home are two different things."

Rusty frowns to himself. "How will that work, won't you get tired of each other? It's all day Sharon." His voice calm.

She drives quietly thinking, she loves being around Andy but she hopes they could keep a balance between work and home.

"It'll work." She says, Rusty says nothing to her response, knowing that she was overthinking it.

Sharon shows up to the murder room just behind the others coming in from the crime scene, she passes Andy's desk as he winks at her. She comes out, ready for the briefing.

"Where is Lieutenant Provenza?" She looks at his empty desk.

"Here Captain." She turns around and he is standing behind her. She frowns.

"Lieutenant, your always at the desk." She smiles.

He gives her a sly look. "Yes well everything has been so different around here this morning." She frowns. He moves towards his desk. Everyone watches them Andy is frowning too."I thought I'd have my fun too." He sits in his chair groaning and smiling at her.

She's still frowning and turns to Tao. "Lieutenant Tao can you please brief me." They all shift uncomfortably in their seats.

Tao looks at Provenza. "Yes Captain." He clears his throat.

"Hold on Tao. What is this?" Provenza says offended, he looks at Sharon almost as if he's ready to attack.

"Well I want to join the fun too Lieutenant. My work day has been nothing but normal, till now. Lieutenant please continue." She looks at Tao and he does, no one says anything until he's finished.

"Alright, thank you." Sharon says. Provenza is furious. "Lieutenant Provenza and detective Sykes, please inform the family. But I want it done here in the break room."

"Yes Captain." Sykes says. Provenza stays mute.

"Buzz please set up the break room for that. There will be a wife and two teenagers." He nods and moves away.

"Lieutenant Tao, I'd like you and Detective Sanchez to make a visit to the victims playmate, maybe she'd like to see our beautiful building."

"Yes, Captain." Tao says and Sanchez nods.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I need warrants for cameras in the break room." He nods. "And then me and you are going to church." They all laugh, Provenza rolls his eyes. Sharon looks  
at all of them.

"Captain, may I suggest I go?" She turns and looks at Sanchez and questions him with a look. "Well it's just that Flynn and priest don't usually get along." Sharon turns to look at Andy his arms crossed he shrugs but serious.

She looks at all of them carefully. "Alright, Detective your with me, please take care of those warrants." Sanchez nods, standing up.

She turns to Flynn. "Please go with Lieutenant Tao." He nods moving out with Tao.

Sykes is waiting for Provenza. "Lieutenant is something wrong?" Sharon says, the others stop in their tracks and look at them.

"Not at all Captain." He stands up and pulls his coat and walks with Sykes.

Sharon goes to her office and begins shuffling through paperwork. She can't help and think of Provenza's behavior. Was he ready to tell everyone? There is a tap at the door. "Yes, come in."

"Captain." Sanchez walks in. "We have the warrants for the break room. Whenever you are ready?" He stands straight and speaks quickly.

"Yes, Detective lets go." She grabs her things and he holds the door for her.

They take Sanchez's car. "Tell me Detective, why did you volunteer to come with me?" She is looking at files in her lap.

"I'm catholic ma'am it's nice to visit a church even if it is for work." His words sound sarcastic but she isn't sure as his expression stays still. "And Lieutenant Flynn is not the best choice, no offense." He continues looking ahead serious.

"None taken." She smiles. "And I am catholic too." She flips through folders, reading things briefly and quickly.

He stays quiet. "Captain, we all knew that." She turns and sees his seriousness is still in tact. She smiles.

"Yes I suppose you did." She returns to her folder.

They arrive at the church, they both walk in and bless themselves with the holy water.

"His brother's name is, Fr. Tomas Smith." She says as they walk towards the front of the church. "They say he found refuge here, since the separation with his wife." He nods.

"You mind Detective, she points to a pew." He looks at her a bit shocked.

He takes her folders, which seems as a gesture of approval. She moves in and puts the knee rest down and kneels. He moves in with her. She looks at him carefully.

He sets her folders down and kneels with her. "My mom always said, prayer is stronger when praying together." She smiles at him.

"Thank you." She says, he gives her a weak smile.

They each only take a moment. Sanchez sits back first than Sharon finishes he stands up giving her, his hand.

"Thank you again, Detective." She stands up and picks up her purse. He takes her folders.

"The offices are this way Captain." She nods.

They knock on a door, it opens a few minutes later a priest standing in front of them.

"Hello we are looking for Father Tomas. We are from the LAPD he holds up his badge." Sanchez looks carefully at him.

"Yes that's me, come in." He opens the door. Sharon walks in behind them.

They enter a quaint office, no secretary, but a desk and files opened. Sharon looks around.

"Fr. Tomas?" Sanchez looks at her, he was about to talk.

"I'm Captain Sharon Raydor," she shakes his hand. "Your secretary?" She looks around.

He stays quiet. "We have no secretary." He says nervously, she smiles.

"The computer is on, files opened, the sign on the door says the office is open from nine to five." She looks at him for how he will react.

"Captain, we have little resources, the priest, brothers and deacons take their turns in here." He answers defensively.

A phone rings in the back he excuses himself.

"Captain, you may be catholic but this is how Lieutenant Flynn gets on their bad side." Sanchez whisper leaning into her and then returning back to his stance. She giggles a little nodding.

"Yes, Detective. I will try to be kinder." She smiles. He doesn't say anything.

The father returns. "I have a lot of work here, so tell me what can I do?" He is even more defensive now.

Sharon takes a moment to answer. "I'm sorry Father, please don't feel attacked. We are here to talk to you that is all." The father looks at them.

"You are both part of our family." Sharon is taken aback a little as his comment.

"Yes, father." Sanchez says.

"I can see it in your eyes, you have respect and fear of this place."  
He sighs, Sharon says nothing.

He takes a seat at the desk and they wait for him to continue. "My brother George, works here. He's being followed so I am keeping him safe, we didn't know who it was so he hid." He points to a back door and looks at them. "I suppose that's what you call a secretary." He questions them with a stare.

Sharon looks at Sanchez shocked.  
"You mean to tell me your brother is here?" Her voice pitchier.

"Yes?" The father says looking at their worried faces, also becoming worried.

"Detective." She looks at Sanchez sternly.

"Yes Captain, I'll call the team." He walks away.

"Can I please see your brother." Sharon says softly.

"Captain, he is a good man, we don't know why he is being chased, please." He holds his hands up.

"I am not here to arrest him or question him. I'd just like to confirm he is here." She says soft and honest.

He frowns but walks away and comes back with the image of the man in the morgue and on the white board in the murder room. She shakes her head confused.

"George Smith?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers, Sanchez walks in he two frowns.

"Okay, I believe in prayer and the higher power but Father and Mr. Smith I have a man in my morgue that is identical to you." She says softly looking at them.

The father stumbles back, letting out a heavy breath. George looks at both of them turning pale. Sanchez helps the priest sit down.

George speaks. "He is my twin." Sharon looks at Sanchez, Sanchez shakes his head.

"Twin?" She asks almost as if a joke.

"Yes, Lewis Smith." He says easily.

"Your birth certificate says nothing of a twin." She looks at him.

"Yes it was a hospital mistake, when my mother had us. One of us was delivered naturally and then she had complications so they had to move her to a better hospital to have an emergency surgery." She listens and it all sounds too unreal. She looks at Sanchez and he leaves again.

"Mr. Smith. Your brother had your papers on him at his death." George frowns. "I lost my wallet months ago, he must have.." He starts to cry. The priest stands and holds tightly on his brothers shoulder.

She looks at him at how sudden this was. "Mr. Smith. What is it?"

"I was being followed because he was using my identification for his profession as he calls it." George breathes out a heavy sigh."I'm sure of it. I had my ideas but this confirms it."

"His profession?" Sharon looks at both of them.

The father talks. "My brother  
Lewis was caught transporting illegal merchandise across borders. He disappeared for a few years. We only started reconnecting months ago." Sharon tries to wrap her head around it all, Sanchez behind her also trying to make sense of it.

She turns back to them. "Father I would like to ask you and your brother to come with me and identify the body." She knows this sounds absurd having his twin in front of him. "And keep you Mr. Smith under protection. If they have been following you, finding your brother killed can only may mean they were following both of you." She stops and waits for a response.

"Captain, I will go and identify my brother and answer any questions but this is my home. I can not be more protected then in God's house. I need to come back." She nods. "My brother George can decide."

She looks at them. "I will stay with the police." George says. The priest lets out a heavy sigh and taps his back.

"Let's go." She says. The priest goes to give notice of things and to change. He takes his own car. The brother driving with Sharon and Sanchez.

Their is nothing but silence until George starts talking. "My brother Lewis wanted to be a police officer. The academy rejected him so he started to work against you all." George says calmly.

Sharon looks at Sanchez, she swallows. Something not sitting right with his sudden words.

"I am sorry Mr. Smith." Sharon says.

"He was brilliant you know, he was." He says almost shouting. "You missed out on a brilliant man."

Sharon pulls her gun out slowly. Sanchez is on the same track as her, he puts the car on cruise control. His hands still on the wheel, he moves one of his hands to his side slowly drawing his weapon. Then taking over the pedal again.

"Captain, I think you should let the others know we are close." Sanchez says calmly.

"Yes, Detective." She pulls out her phone with her empty hand and dials Provenza.

"Hello Captain, we held back on notices and bringing in the girlfriend or playmate. Do you have the two brothers?" His voice calm.

"Yes, Lieutenant we are on our way." She gives him the location she's at.

"Captain?" Provenza says worried. "Is everything okay?"

"No, we just need everything ready for when we get there." She says calmly.

"Captain?" Provenza sounds even more concerned.

"There will be an extra car coming in. Father Tomas's, Mr. Smith is driving with us." She gives him their current location again. "Father Tomas behind us."

"Captain we are heading out." He starts shouting directions. Sharon closes her eyes.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She hangs up. She holds tighter to her gun and puts her phone down. "They seem to be ready." She says calmly.

"You know, Lewis could have made it to Captain. He knew how to trick people into believing him and talking to him. Smart guy, Lewis." His voice calm.

Sanchez nods at Sharon, Sharon does too. Sanchez stops at a stop sign and Sharon jumps out of the car her gun drawn. Sanchez puts the car in park and is out almost at the same time as her.

"I thought I had more time." George laughs.

The priest pulls up behind them, jumping out of his car. "What is going on?"

"Stay back." Sanchez yells.

George draws a gun out. "Captain, he's armed." She nods. She takes a deep breath and moves towards the car.

"Captain stay back." Sanchez shouts. She continues forward her gun up. "Captain!" He shouts.

The priest calls out. "Please don't shoot him."

"You knew?" Sanchez calls out. Sharon still moving closer to the back seat. "Captain!" Sanchez's voice loud.

"No, it wasn't till he said he'd stay with you that I doubted. George would have stayed with me. But I never thought to confuse my brothers, please. Let me talk to him." The priest pleads from afar.

"Captain!" Sanchez shouts. Sharon opens the back door. George points the gun at her.

Sanchez moves to the car. He's about to shoot when he sees him put the gun to his own head.

"Lewis?" Sharon says.

"Yes, I'm Lewis." He cries. "You two are smarter than I thought." He smiles through his crying.

"Please put the gun down." Sharon says softly. Sanchez opens the other door. Lewis shifts and looks at him.

"My brother. Can I speak to him, just one last time." Sharon looks at Sanchez, he motions the priest over. Their guns still drawn.

"Lewis, what is the purpose here?" Sharon says.

"My life has been ruined twice because of you." His gun pointing at Sharon's head now. She doesn't shift, she holds her breath.

"If you don't drop that gun, I will shot your head off." Sanchez shouts.

She hears the sound of more cars pull up and sirens but doesn't dare divert her eyes.

"You called back up. That was the phone call. I should have known." He laughs through his tears.

"Captain." She hears Provenza's shout.

"Lewis. You need to put the gun down or I'm going to shoot you and it will be a painful death." Sanchez shouts.

She hears feet approaching her. "Stay back." She says not looking at them. "Lewis wants to talk to his brother." She says out loud.

Lewis's eyes soften. She moves closer to the gun that is pointed at her.

"Captain!" She hears Andy shout close behind her trying to halt her.

She continues putting her own gun down. "Captain!" Andy shouts angrily. Lewis looks at her. "You're brother is going to come in through that door behind you." She moves closer. "Don't shot or they will shot him." Her voice loud. He doesn't move his eyes from her.

She hears footsteps behind her. "Stay back!" She shouts.

"Captain!" Andy growls again. He is furious she can tell by his scream.

"Alright Lewis they are all going to stay back." The gun only inches away from her. She swallows deep.

Sanchez moves into the car and holds a gun to his head. Sharon pulls the gun out of Lewis's hand. Lewis shouts. Sharon moves away from the door and Sykes moves in front of her. It all happens too quickly, she finds herself releasing a heavy breath. Almost as if she had held her breath the whole time. Sykes helps Sanchez handcuff him and pull him out of the car.

Sharon tries to catch her breath. "Sharon!" Andy exclaims as he reaches her almost immediately.

"Take it." She holds out her hand with Lewis's gun, her hand shaking. Andy holds her arm without touching the gun and gets a handkerchief from his pocket and takes it. He moves it behind her back out of view and continues holding her arm she is looking at the ground breathing deeply.

"Better?" He asks after a few seconds.

"Yes." She says finally breathing better, turning to face him.

"Captain, are you alright?" Provenza comes closer to her too.

"Yes Lieutenant. Thank you for getting here so quickly." She smiles weakly. Andy still holding her wrist.

She turns around and sees Sanchez putting Lewis into another police car. Sykes walks towards her.

"Captain." Sykes holds out another gun and a knife. Sharon nods.

"Lieutenant Flynn has his other gun." Sykes nods. Andy releases his hold and begins talking to Sykes.

She finally looks around, not only the team had arrived but a swarm of other police officers.

She turns back at Andy. "Provenza made the call." He says at her look.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She smiles at Provenza.

"Hell of a morning. I was right about the change to the day." Provenza says.

She whimpers. "Hmm." Smiling at him. He nods and walks away.

"Sharon, lets get you checked?" Andy says standing near her. Sharon finally aware the Sykes had left.

"No I didn't get hurt. Just a little nervous that's all," she smiles. She was still shaken but it was only a scare still running in her body.

"Why do you continue doing that?" He asks her. She frowns he knows she's not read to discuss and especially not in front of so many people, so he smiles. "Ready?"

"Yes but if you don't mind I will ride with Detective Sanchez." She looks at him gently.

Andy nods, understanding. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Promise." She taps him on the chest and walks back to Sanchez and Sykes.

"Detective Sanchez, another FID visit for both of us." She smiles, Sykes leaves.

"Yes Captain." Sanchez says opening the door. She smiles. "Thank you."

They both move into the car and start moving out with the rest of the cars.

"Detective thank you, that's the second time you help save my life." She looks at him as he drives.

"Captain, if you don't mind me saying you shouldn't approach someone when they have a gun drawn." She laughs softly.

"Yes. Great advice." She smiles.

"Lieutenant Flynn may be the only one that can keep up with you Captain." Sharon looks at him as he continues driving, still serious.

She doesn't dare ask what he means. If he only means as partners than he may be suspicious after she asks. But she has a feeling that's not what he meant.

They both fall silent, he talks a few minutes later. "I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable Captain. It just seems that you two make a great team. I shouldn't have asked to switch." She feels a little guilty at her preference of working with Andy ever since the beginning.

"No, Detective Sanchez you did great. We were on the same page at all times." She smiles he is focused on his driving.

They both get out of the car. "Detective Sanchez?" He looks at her. "Would you have really shot him to a painful death?" She frowns as they walk.

He stops and looks at her. "If I wouldn't have, Lieutenant Flynn would have done it to me." He resumes his walking leaving her behind.

Sharon stands their repeating the words he said and then walks to meet everyone in the murder room. He knew, she knew it.

"I have to thank everyone for arriving and reacting so quickly, but we still have a case here." Sharon starts as everyone is back in the murder room.

"Detective Sanchez and I for obvious reasons will not be able to interact with Mr. Lewis Smith, who was posing as George Smith. And can not participate in anything further until FID takes our statements."

"Yes, Captain." They all turn at a new voice, Drew is standing watching all of them.

"Lieutenant Von. I will be with you in a moment, you can take my office." He nods and walks away.

Andy watches him, walk to Sharon's office. It bothers him, the smile he always has across his face when he talks to her. Drew smiles at Andy when he passes him. Andy doesn't respond.

"Lieutenant Provenza lets restore a bit of normalcy around here and please take over while I speak to the Lieutenant." Provenza nods.

She walks away to her office. She closes the door and looks through her window, Andy glares at her. She smiles as she closes the blinds.

"Sharon it seems that you've had quiet an exciting few months." She laughs thinking of everything that has happened to her.

She gives him her statement. "You are free to resume your duties as soon as I talk to Detective Sanchez." He tells her.

"I'll send him in." She stands and calls Sanchez in, "I'll be in the break room," and leaves them inside.

No one is in the murder room, she walks to the break room and prepares herself a tea.

"Beautiful." Andy whispers, she jumps almost dropping her cup.

She turns around. "Andy, you scared me." Her voice quiet.

She sets it down on a table and sits. He closes the door and looks back through the glass to see if anyone was coming.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright?" He meets her table.

"This room was wired." She looks up, searching. Andy stops and looks up.

"No because the warrant wasn't valid anymore." He smirks at her. "Buzz took it down."

"You sure?" She asks still looking around.

"You know its the truth." He says a little offended. "Plus I just came from the control room, this room appeared no where on Buzzes little screens." A smile on his face.

Sharon takes a drink from her tea he takes this as a sign of believing him.

He sits across from her. "You alright?" He asks.

"Yes, just jittery." She smiles at him. Having him there in front of her, helped her calmer.

"Somethings wrong?" He looks at her. "I know."

She looks out the windows. "I think Detective Sanchez, knows about us?" She looks at him, he frowns.

She sees Drew at the glass with Sanchez. Andy turns around at the sound of the door. Andy looks back at Sharon and rolls his eyes. She grins.

"All cleared Captain." Drew says walking towards her. "I still have paperwork for the Detective here since his weapon did come in contact with the victim." Sharon frowns she understands now why others hated this so much. How FID used the word victim for suspects. "But you can continue on the case. No interactions with the victim and only desk work for the Detective."

"Yes, lieutenant. Thank you." Drew says his goodbyes and leaves.

"He truly is an awful man." Andy says still sitting playing with his phone.

Sharon and Sanchez look at him. She is frowning and Sanchez has smirk on his face. Andy looks at them. "He is." He grumbles.

"Detective Sanchez, please forgive me." She tries changing topics. "The dreadful paperwork that you need to do."

"No worries, Captain. I could have just grabbed him, I made the choice to use the gun." She nods gently.

"Tea?" She asks him. Andy laughs.

She frowns and turns to look at Andy. "Captain. Julio will not drink tea." Andy says. She looks at Sanchez.

"Yes, Captain, I'd love some. Thank you." She gets a grin on her face and looks at Andy. He smiles, he loved how she got so excited. She didn't even realize it was a sign of respect on his part, not wanting to turn it down. She makes two and gives one to Andy.

They all sit down first discussing what happened, then storming off to other topics until Provenza comes looking for them. "Alright what is going on here?" He storms in.

"Sir." Sanchez says, standing up. Sharon looks at him, she sees his respect for him and smiles at his gesture.

"I am celebrating being alive, thanks to Detective Sanchez and the team." She says casually.

Provenza walks towards them and looks at their cups. He smells Sanchez's.

"Sir?" He says. Flynn watches him amused, Sharon raises her cup as he comes around to her, so he can smell it.

"It's tea." He says frowning.

"What did you expect?" Andy says amused.

"Yes, Lieutenant it's tea. Would you like some?" Andy and Sanchez smile at her casualness. Provenza looks lost. "This day has been something? All I need are my ex wives calling to ask for money." He huffs off towards the door.

Sanchez rejoins the other two sitting down."This has been a heck of day." Provenza grunts, he's at the door. Rusty walks in. "When all of you are ready to start working." He waives.

"Lieutenant Provenza?" Rusty stops him. They all watch him.

"Would you like to help for a fundraiser at school?" He hands him a packet. The other three laugh.

Rusty looks up at them. Provenza grumbles pulling out his wallet. "Here better you than my ex wives." He hands him money and walks out.

Rusty watches the three of them laugh. Sharon stands up. "Let me see Rusty?" He walks towards her. "It's for a chess tournament." She frowns at him.

"Well Buzz and Lieutenant Tao saw it and said Lieutenant Provenza was in a particular mood and they dared me to try." He smiles, holding out the money.

Andy and Sanchez laugh. Sharon smiles. "Alright lets return this and get back to work." Rusty nods the others get up.

"What's so funny?" Rusty looks at them.

"It's been a strange day, that's all kid." Andy answers his questioning looks. They all leave together.

"Who is interviewing our suspect?" Sharon says as the enter the murder room.

"I'll do that." She turns around and the priest walks in.

"Fr. Tomas?" She looks around.

"No, people usually don't stop a priest Captain, none of them approved my entrance." He answers her question in mind.

"You need to understand we cannot let you talk to your brother." She says honestly.

"Give me ten minutes. I will get him to say his truths." The priest looks at her gently, sadness in his eyes. Everyone is quiet.

"Okay." They all make a noise of disapproval. Sharon looks at all of them.

"Father you have five minutes, if he doesn't start talking, we pull you out." He nods.

"Lieutenant Provenza, please take the Father to see his brother." Provenza is obviously not okay with this but nods, taking him.

"Let's see how this goes." She says as they all go to the control room.

"Detective Sanchez. You think our praying saved our lives today." She smiles as they walk. The others frown, confused.

"You told Fr. Tomas you believed in the power of prayer, Captain." She nods, smiling at his words.

They all enter the control room and listen.

"Tomas. Please I need to get out of here. If they take me back to prison I will be killed in there. I owe them too much money." Sharon looks at Sanchez.

"I'll make calls Captain." He leaves.

"Lewis, how could I have been tricked, you look nothing like George. The hard expression, greed in the eyes. You killed your own brother." Lewis spits in the priest face.

They all groan in disbelief. "Sykes?" Sharon says.

"I'll stand outside the door captain."

"Thank you." It was easy for them now. All of them understood, Sharon had to give little direction now.

"If that will make you feel better, continue. You are my brother I should have never abandoned you for so long." The priest sits still after being humiliated.

"I was trying to avoid you, you didn't abandon me." Lewis says. "Don't credit yourself so much."

"Were you going to kill me next?" The priest asks softly.

"Eventually." Lewis says coldly.

"Why?" The priest asks.

"George had the name I needed to get out of this mess. He was a waste anyway, he never amounted to anything in life. I should have never hidden in your hell hole. Of course I would have gotten caught. I was an idiot to believe in you." His words harsh and cold.

"Do not offend Gods home." The priest says.

"Gods home is not here in this world. That's why I should have pulled that trigger on myself." He shouts.

"And you expect to have made it to heaven without repenting your sins. After killing our brother." The priest talking loudly.

Lewis spits at him again. Sharon looks away from the screen, her hand over her mouth. "Lets get him out of there." She says softly.

"No." Andy's abruptness makes her frown. "He's trying to have him ask for forgiveness, because he also fears he'll get killed in prison before he dies." His voice casual.

They all look at him. Provenza make a snorting noise. "Since when do you care?" He asks.

"That's how it works right?" He looks at Sharon. She smiles and nods.

"Lets wait and see." She turns to him again and gives him a look.

They turn back and listen. "You always preferred him. George was supposed to be great and I amounted to nothing. So I put him in grave before he did it to me."

"He would have never killed you?" The priest says calmly.

"You know what I mean. Dead in life like I always was next to him. Since there were two of us, they pushed the dumb one aside and made the brighter one shine. That's not what the book that you carry around shows."

Lewis stands up and turns away from his brother.

"God gave up on me long ago." Lewis says softly.

"He never gave up on you Lewis."

"I was always tested, I was always hurt, I got sick, I was hurt as a child, I grew up alone. I have been alone. I have been punished since a child. There is nothing I can do if God pushed me away a long time ago."

"Lewis. The priest stands shouting his name. "You have no doubt been challenged, I have admired you, even while being older than you." Lewis looks at him. "You have had more than anyone should have been handed. You lost your family in a crash, that you blame yourself for."

Lewis cries. Everyone is silent now. "You have had illnesses, and been beaten up far too long I agree. But you are alive. If God wanted you dead, he'd of done long ago. He tests those that are strongest, he gives challenges to those who he knows can handle it." Te priests words soft.

"I killed him. I shot him. Is that what you wanted to hear. Is that what you all wanted to hear." He shouts looking around trying to find the cameras. A desperation a deep sadness in his screams.

"Well we got it." Provenza says, in a soft voice, not sure if he was okay with the way it turned out.

"I needed his name to get away from this hell I'm living in!" He screams at his brother. "I was going to go to Mexico or Canada and find another name over there. I couldn't get a car till tomorrow that's why I looked for you." Lewis's breath is shattering, angry but crying at the same time.

The priest stood still, almost praying to himself. They were sure that was exactly what he was doing.

"I was going to send his papers back. He tried to convince me not to do it. He started speaking of his sufferings and that he understood me." He paces the room.

Sharon shifts uncomfortably, Provenza looks at Andy, who is ready to reach for her but doesn't.

"Here we are. This was my dream, to be in this building." He raises his arms and turns. They all look at each other. "I made it." He lets his arms down and looks at his brother who is watching him quietly.

"I wouldn't have killed you. And you know that's true. Everyone praised George but we knew him for what he was that's why you asked him to be in your church, we have the same filthy blood living inside of us. I just never acted like someone I wasn't. You tried saving him before he became as awful as me, right?"

"Lewis? You killed him." The priest says almost as if stating a simple fact.

There is silence both in the interview room and the control room. Sanchez comes in.

"Captain, he's worked for these leaders, drug smugglers and these transport weapons." Sharon looks at the papers.

"Detective that's four." He nods."They can't be the main leader,s, they wouldn't face him unless he's bigger than any of them." She keeps looking through the files.

"Wait. Murderers go to a different prison, she looks at them." They all stay quiet.

Provenza stands up. "He's lying." Sharon nods.

"He's taking the blame to save his life." Tao says.

Sharon looks at the brothers they are still in complete silence. "He didn't have George's documents, why would he have killed him and not taken them. He didn't kill him. Take the brother out." She says loudly.

"Captain?" Provenza's voice sounds distant."He can break him? He almost has it." Sharon shakes her head

"Take Father out." She says forcefully. They all look at her. "Lieutenant Provenza, I can't go in there but I need you to get him to say it wasn't him. Lets call our FBI liaison. Maybe Mr. Lewis has names for them. He shouldn't know about the deal, until we have the name for who's responsible for George's death."

"Yes, Captain." Provenza nods.

"Can I go in too, I'd like to talk with the bastard." Andy says. They all look at him.

"No I think Sykes will be a good balance." Sharon frowns at Andy. Provenza nods and leaves.

"Detective Sanchez can you tell me, are any of these men in jail." She gives him the papers back.

"None Captain, but they are rivals and they are wanted and not only here but in Mexico too." She nods.

"So he's being followed by more than one, thats why they found his brother." She looks at the screen both men still silent, standing, sitting and pacing.

"Let's take the Father out Detective." Sanchez nods.

"Lieutenant Tao, I need the waiver for the break room again, let's keep the father comfortable in there. Buzz.."

"I'm on it Captain." Buzz gets equipment and moves out.

"Thank you." She says.

"Andy, I need you to see if the weapons Lewis had on him were used to kill the victim."

"It's in processing." He tells her.

"Lets get it processed faster." She smiles at him.

He leaves her standing their alone and she turns to the screen.

"Fr. Tomas your time is up." Sanchez says.

The priest stands up and looks at his brother and goes. The door shuts and Lewis picks up a chair and throws it and shouts, then begins to cry.

"Sharon." She looks up, Rusty is standing there. "You're not coming home are you?" He looks disappointed. She looks back at the screen.

"Give me two hours. How about we order at the diner for everyone?" She asks. His frown fades. "Please, take orders. We can get someone to bring it for us." She smiles. "You know my order." He nods and closes the door.

She looks back at Lewis sobbing. "Why did you point your gun at me?" She whispers to herself, if you wanted to die?

She leaves and walks to her office. A knock comes at her door a few minutes later. "I have everyone's order but Andy's." She looks at him. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Flynn."

"Get him the same as me." She looks through her papers.

Another knock comes. "Come in." Sharon answers. "Rusty open those blinds so I can see..."Andy comes in. "...who it is that's coming."

She smiles seeing Andy in her office. "Interrupting?" He asks.

Rusty starts opening the blinds. "Stop." She tells him. "Call in the order, I'll figure out how to get it." She looks at him. He is still halted a blind half open, half closed.

Andy is smiling. "Here kid, I'll open these. Sharon it's one order at a time."

"Stop opening them." She says impatiently.

They both look at her. Andy closes them.

"You alright there?" Andy asks her.

"Fine. Rusty I am sorry, please place the order." She smiles at him.

"Lieutenant what would you like?" He asks him.

"The same as the Captain." Rusty groans in disbelief, Sharon smiles as he walks out.

Andy frowns. "I told him the same thing, to get you my order." She ruffles through files.

"You have the reports?" She looks at Andy. He hands them to her still frowning.

"They don't match up to any murder or crime." He says.

She shakes her head. "He pointed his gun at me." Her voice soft. "Why?"

"He's an idiot." Andy says.

"No. I'm serious." She stands up and goes to the other side of her desk. Andy watches her. "He wanted to be a police officer. He said we failed him twice." She leans on her desk, almost as if sitting in it.

She goes quiet. He watches her for several minutes. "Sharon." She looks at him.

"You ever have a fantasy?" She frowns.

"Excuse me?" She stands straight and walks to the other side of her desk.

"Yeah like with your partner." He grins.

"Andy we are at work." She looks at him upset.

"Well I do all the time." He continues ignoring her frown.

"Andy that's enough." She goes to open the blinds. He stops her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her in to him."Andy!" She tries getting lose from his hold. He kisses her neck and immediately begins in the place that dries her crazy. "The office is...full...oh god...Andy." She gasps quietly.

He pulls away once she's calm. "I've had fantasies in this office." He whispers in her ear. He kisses her neck again so she won't respond. "With you on the desk."

"Andy." She lets out softly.

"Shaking, shouting." He closes his eyes. "Oh." He shutters. "Your smell, your taste, he licks her neck to her jaw.

"Please, Stop." She is breathing hard. His thigh moves in between her legs. "Oh." Her back arches. "Andy." She says sternly. He moves his leg a little applying a little more pressure. She whimpers.

Sharon isn't sure what gives her the strength to pull away but she does. And pulls open a blind taking a deep breath. Then looks at him.

"We are at work Andy." She frowns and goes back to her seat, still flushed. Andy smiles.

"Yes Captain. I apologize." She looks at him as he walks to the blinds and opens them all. A disappointment reaches her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Please inform me when Lieutenant Provenza is going to interview Mr. Smith." Her voice cold.

Andy is grinning, he can see her face, she is still trembling for him.

"Captain." She looks up. "I'm sorry I should have been more professional." His words sound sincere. "It won't happen again." He winks and walks out of her office.

Sharon lets out a sigh, sinking into her seat, closing her eyes. She looks at Andy and shakes her head looking at her papers again.

"I got it." She stands up leaving her office.

"Detective Sanchez, please look up cases with those names on your list. Link them to officers." They are all looking at her sudden entrance.

She sees all of their expressions. "I think one of our guys is behind all this." They frown at her.

"He said we messed his life up twice. Maybe he was promised a badge for work and he didn't get it."

"That's right Captain." Fritz enters the room. She smiles. "It's nice to see you all." They all mumble their hellos.

"So Captain, he is not your killer?" She shakes her head. "Then you should have no problem with handing him over."

"Before you take him we need the name of the killer." He nods.

"I can get that for you, you are handing over five, hopefully six with our guy, very influential people." He smiles at all of them.

"Before we hand him over to the Feds if one of those influential people is the killer or ordered the kill. He belongs to us." Sharon looks at him.

Fritz looks at all of their serious faces. "Alright let me make a call." He walks out.

She walks back to her office. Andy stops her and quietly talks to her. "I think I deserve a thank you." She frowns. "It relaxed you didn't it?" He hands her an empty folder as a cover up. She smiles taking the folder with her.

She walks away grinning, shaking her head. He had done all of that so she can clear her mind and figure out what it was that she knew. His eyes linger on her as she walks away. He smiles to himself and returns to his desk.

"Sharon the food is here." Rusty pops in minutes later.

"Who picked it up?" She frowns forgetting about finding someone.

"Mindy brought it in after her shift was over." Sharon swallows in her throat and looks out, and sees the blonde standing there, she nods.

Rusty waits for her and they move out together.

"Hello Mindy. How much do I owe you?" She says walking towards all of them.

"Captain we got it?" Tao says.

"No, no it's on me." She smiles.

Mindy smiles giving her the receipt, she pays her and a tip. "Thank you for delivering, I know it's not your usual."

"Not a problem Captain. It's great to see everyone." Mindy looks at Andy who is standing a few feet away from her. Sharon gets an unnerving feeling.

"Thank you anyway." Sharon says. Sanchez and Provenza are friendly with her but Mindy only focuses on Andy.

Sharon grabs her salad and walks away, Rusty following her. She wants to ask her to leave but there wasn't a reason to do so. She sits down at her desk looking out the windows, Mindy running her finger along Andy's chest. "Rusty close the blinds please." He looks at her. "Please." Her voice frustrated. She takes a bite of her food.

He gets up and closes them. "He isn't interested in her Sharon." She doesn't respond. "Sharon."

"Did you finish your homework?" She looks at him for the first time.

"I did." He says. "Buzz checked it for me." Rusty takes a bite from his burger and Sharon pushes the salad away, focusing on the papers on her desk. Rusty watches her carefully. A knock at the door makes both of them jump a little.

"Come in." Fritz appears.

"Strange coming in here and finding you sitting there." He smiles, she stands up.

"I have those moments myself, sometimes." She smiles, he nods.

"Well we will give you the guy if he turns out to be involved in anyway." He tells her.

"Alright Thank you, we can listen to the interview right?"

"Of course." He says looking at Rusty eating greedily.

"We have extra burgers." Rusty says.

"No, I'm good. It's just nice to see you that's all." He nods and leaves her office.

Sharon smiles at Rusty. "I'm going to go look in on this.."

"Don't worry Sharon I'll stay here." She nods and leaves.

Mindy is still there, sitting on Provenza's desk. Everyone but Sykes and Tao are talking to her. Sharon halts a little looking at Andy. She clears her throat. They all look at her.

"Gentleman, it's time to get back to work." Provenza grumbles.

Mindy gets off the desk. "Sorry Captain, these guys just have the best stories." Provenza stands up, Andy is smiling, Sanchez is looking at Mindy's legs.

"I'm sure." Sharon says. "Mindy I appreciate the delivery." She walks away. She doesn't know what got into her, she wasn't jealous was she?

Andy watches Sharon walk away. "Andy will you walk me out?" Mindy asks, Sharon hears this but doesn't turn back, she walks into the control room.

"Ugh!" She shouts as she walks in. Buzz frowns. "I'm sorry." Her voice normal again. She lets out a deep breath.

"Can I help you with anything Captain?" Buzz still frowning.

"No, no. Thank you for helping Rusty with his homework." Buzz looks at her carefully.

"Not a problem," he says confused turning to the screens as Fritz enters the room.

Andy opens the control room door. She looks up and back down immediately. He stands next to her, she shifts uncomfortably. Their shoulders meeting, she bends down at the table to look at the screens closer but she does it to lose contact with him. The others come trailing in after. Andy moves away a little.

Lewis admits that he lied, he gives the name of the killer and the others who are after him and where they are hiding. It takes him longer to give up the agent who was part of all the dealing. He had promised him a second chance at making it as an officer if he dealt everything he asked him but never paid him so Lewis started dealing and never paying those who he left in charge as payback. He let Fritz know where all the money is stored.

"Alright lets find Julian Gerardo. He probably knows we have this man in custody." Sharon says out loud, not directing anyone. "We want the killer alive." She continues.

Everyone leaves, only Sharon, Buzz and Andy stay. She walks past Andy without taking a second glance at him. His stomach turns sour.

She meets Rusty outside, the door she frowns. "Rusty I'm sorry." Her voice sweet.

"You're not coming home are you?" She shakes her head.

Andy walks out of the control room and stands behind her. "Captain." Provenza comes back. "We have things under control here, once we have the man in custody. We will call you." He looks at her.

She wants to say no, but she looks at Rusty. "Okay, thank you Lieutenant." Rusty's expression is lighter now. "Get your things and I'll meet you in five minutes." He smiles and leaves.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She looks at Provenza wearily, he walks away motioning a your welcome with his hand.

"Captain." She turns around and looks at Andy. For some reason it's hard for her to stand next to him, she doesn't understand it.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Her voice sounding distant.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Andy knows something is affecting her.

"Funny you've been asking me that a lot today." She raises her eyebrows and walks away.

Andy follows her to her office. "There is a lot of work to be done." She says as the door closes behind them.

"Sharon your acting strange." He tries to grab her attention but she won't look at him. "If it was what I said in here earlier, I promise to stand the furthest distance possible at work from now on." His voice worried.

She packs her stuff and finally looks up at him. "Their is murderer out there I'd like to know that my team can handle it while I'm out and not get distracted." Her voice almost angry.

She gets the salad she never ate an tosses it. He watches her.

"You're jealous." He finally comes into realization. She rolls her eyes putting her jacket on. Of Mindy? Oh come on Sharon." She looks at him fiercely.

"I am not jealous." She picks up all her things and starts moving towards the door.

"She's a friend." He says almost giggling. He holds out his arm, trying to stop her.

"Please get to work Lieutenant." He forcefully pulls her by her jacket. She stumbles, facing him, close to his body. His hand still holding her jacket.

"She's just a friend." He looks into her eyes. They soften a little and she tries pulling away but he holds her shirt. Andy grabs her chin with the other hand. "You are the only woman I want to be with." He kisses her gently on the lips.

There is a knock on the door they break apart and she opens it.

"Ready Sharon?" Rusty stands there, she smiles.

"Yes let's go." She turns back and looks at Andy a weak smile comes from her, he walks out with them his hand on her back gently until they reach the murder room he lets her go.

Sharon left with a sour stomach thinking of Mindy trying to get Andy's attention._ Was this jealousy? _She had never been jealous before. It was a feeling that made her nervous, anxious and upset. She drove home silent, trying to control her desperation of calling Andy.


	33. Where I Sleep

_I started "A New Beginning," on one of my many drives along my travels and posted it on a whim. I have become obsessed with writing for these two, I wake up at night and start writing because I have an idea. Your words and encouragement made it a marvelous experience to have my words read. Like I've said many times this is the first time anyone has seen anything I have written._

_I questioned for some time now, as to how I should end this story, but I have so much more for these two in my head. I would like to start a new story, a continuation I suppose. This will be the last chapter for "A New Beginning," I will continue onto another story, it's just a little thick to swallow and end the thing that got you to open up and learn about yourself. The next story will be called, "A New Treasure." So if you'd like to continue with this story please find me there. Before you ask why? Why not just continue here? I think just like me, Andy and Sharon are at a new stage in life and it's no longer a beginning, there relationship has become a treasure they both want to protect and I believe that merits them a new story. Your suggestions will continue onto there, I hope all of you do too. A sequel; A New Treasure!_

_Before I forget this __**Chapter is Rated M**__, it's filled with smut. Now please enjoy the last chapter to, "A New Beginning."_

* * *

Sharon's phone rings, she puts down her glass of wine and answers the phone. "Captain Sharon Raydor."

"Captain we found him." Provenza's voice comes through.

"I'm on my way." She starts getting up.

"No Captain, he's dead." Provenza's voice sounding rough and tired.

"Dead?" She says worried, staying seated.

"Yes and I sent everyone home, there's not much we can do tonight."

"Yes, Lieutenant. Go home and get some rest I will see you tomorrow morning. Thank you for all the work." She hangs up and frowns. She gets up from the seat in the living room and takes her empty glass of wine to the kitchen, rinsing it out and finding the ice cream in the freezer. She grabs a spoons and goes to her folders again. She sits and dives into the ice cream.

Keys jingle at the door she looks up and Andy walks through, she smiles.

"Hey Beautiful. I thought you'd be asleep?" He says taking off his shoes, putting his keys down.

"I'm trying to make sense of all this but I guess we have another case now." He comes in front of her and takes the spoon out of her mouth and leans in and kisses her.

He pulls back and they smile. He takes the spoon and the ice cream. She frowns as he sits on the sofa. He smiles at her expression, he takes a spoonful and gives it back to her.

"Provenza called you?" He asks.

"Yes, he was dead?" Her voice shocked. Andy nods putting his head back, closing his eyes.

"We should go to sleep." She says at him looking so tired.

"Yes, please." He says softly, she smiles. "But first, I need you to promise me something." He sits up. Her spoon in her mouth. She takes it out an dips it in to the ice cream again.

"Anything." She says looking at him worried.

He starts removing his tie. "Promise me that you will never again walk towards a man who has his gun pointed at you." His voice strong.

"Andy I.." She says surprised at his sudden comment. His tie lands on the couch beside him.

"No, promise me." His voice still strong. "You know what went through me when I saw that gun pointed at you? And you acted as if it was a toy." He says upset.

"Andy." Her voice soft.

He shakes his head. She hands him the ice cream and the spoon. He smiles. "No, thank you." She covers it and stands up and sits next to him.

"I wasn't thinking of my life, I didn't want him to hurt himself." She says softly putting her hand on his knee.

He unbuttons his top buttons of his shirt. "Yes, but you always risk yourself. It isn't always going to work for the best Sharon." He turns and faces her.

"I didn't think, that I was doing something wrong." She says softly.

"You weren't but it's not just you anymore. You have the kid and hopefully me to think about when you risk yourself that way." His voice soft and sweet.

"I'm sorry, I am selfish." She shakes her head, pulling her hand away from his thigh.

"Oh, Sharon.." he pulls her by her hand and has her sit on him. Her legs hanging to one side. "You are not selfish. I felt like every time you stepped closer or put your own gun down, I was a step closer at losing you." His voice weak.

"Andy, I'm sorry." She grabs his face and kisses him. "And I do know what it feels like, having you step in front of Doe at that factory. Remember?"

"We are two stubborn people." He says, rubbing her thigh under her night gown.

"Detective Sanchez says you're the only one that can keep up with me." She says playfully, he smiles as she plays in his hair.

"So Julio knows." He says through a heavy breath.

Sharon kisses Andy's neck he closes his eyes, for the few minutes she get lost.

"Not sure how to approach him about it though." She smiles weakly pulling away from him with light kisses.

Andy smiles at her and kisses her lips gently. "You are avoiding topics." She smiles, almost as if caught. "Please promise not to scare me the way you did, again?" His words forceful.

"I won't." She smiles. Sharon knew how much he loved her but for some reason this made her fell even more loved and wanted. He pulls her into him and lays back. She curls up on him laying in his chest. Her hand playing in his chest. They stay like that for a long while.

"Now tell me, what was up with this jealousy with Mindy?" He breaks the silence, she sits up and he looks at her carefully.

She turns red and gets off his lap, back to her seat. He smiles at her. "I don't know." She says honestly.

"Sharon, Mindy is a friend and there is no comparison between you two." He raises his eyebrows at her.

"It was a rage in my stomach, it kind of took over. I've never felt that way before, I couldn't control it." Her words gentle and sweet.

He laughs, she frowns. "I'm sorry. Beautiful. I don't mean to laugh but that's what jealousy is." He looks at her, he is smiling.

She stays quiet. He takes the ice cream and uncovers it and eats.

"Andy?" He looks at her as he continues. "We are complete opposites in everything." He frowns at her.

"This is melted." He says scooping more into his mouth and looks at Sharon's expression. "You and Mindy?" He says through the ice cream. She nods. "Well yeah." He says.

"But you were interested in her at some point." Sharon looks at him carefully. He understands now and closes the ice cream again, putting it aside.

"Sharon, I love to see you jealous. It's very sexy." She rolls her eyes at him. "You are absolutely incredible. And you are the only person I want to be with." He smiles. "I don't come over for the free ice cream." He jokes. She smiles. "All my fantasies revolve you and those beautiful legs." She watches him smiling. "The kids asleep?" He looks around.

"No, all that fussing in coming home with him, he left me alone." She sounds like a teenager being stood up. Andy frowns."Some school event at Taos son's school." She says softly.

"What time is he coming?" She shrugs as she looks at her papers.  
"About two hours." She looks at her watch when he frowns at her casualness. He stands up and pulls her up by her hand. "Andy?" She says shocked and confused. He bends and picks her up. Her feet hanging over one arm her back against the other. She laughs. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking you to bed." He says. He carries her to her bedroom and gently puts her down in the bed. He joins her, she is sitting up. A knee in between her legs the other at her side. He gently takes her mouth into his. It is soft she hums his taste so sweet. She moans a little, at the pleasure of kissing him. He lays her on her back still kissing her. His hand travels to the hem of her night gown, pulling it up at her thigh. He moves to the lace of her panties, running his finger along the waistband.

She whimpers. "I need you." Her breathing heavy.

She has a hold of his shirt unbuttoning it, as they kiss. She pulls it off in a swift move. She sits up and he pulls her nightgown off, she lays down as he admires her.

"These are new." He runs his finger tips over her coral color bra. Her eyes closed, but he can still see the pleasure it brings her. Her hands hold him lightly at his hips.

His fingertips run softly along her body, she opens her eyes and he moves down to kiss her, she moans into his mouth. His hands find the back of her bra, she lifts and he quickly unbuttons it. He tosses it to the side. The feel of him on her nipples sends a chill through her body. His kisses travel down making a path to he breast. He sucks on her left nipple she lets a soft oh, her body already trembling. Sharon is already growing impatient, she grabs his hand from her right breast and moves it down her body.

Andy gently lets his teeth run through her nipple. She lets out a loud whimper, her fingers grabbing tight of Andy's back.

"You are too impatient." He says as he moves lower.

"It's been too long." She moans as he kisses her on the waist band of her panties his fingers runs down her sides till his fingers get hold of her coral panties. She lifts up, making it easy for Andy to bring them down her legs.

He tosses them behind him, he looks at her and bends forward. "Yes too long, that's why I'm going to take my time." He smiles and moves to her mouth. His tongue in her immediately. She indulges in it, she appreciates his smell, his taste. He moves away, she's left gasping.

Andy plays in her curves bites places she had never imagined so sensitive. Her nails scratching his back and in his hair.

She grabs his face and pulls him up kissing him desperately. Then talking with him still on her mouth. "I think you've had your fun." She reaches for the waistband of his pants and his hand quickly stops her.

"I'm not finished." His voice forceful. He moves down to her feet and she spreads her legs almost immediately. He smiles, she knows she's lost whatever demure she had but she didn't care.

Sharon knows he isn't finished playing or taunting whatever he was doing. His obsession with her legs was far to heavy to not make her wait. And she's right he kisses and licks, tickles her with his finger tips, finally gently moving into her inner thigh.

She moans and then finally two fingers move into her, it was a surprise after so much waiting. She is completely wet, Andy grins.

He sucks on her nipples as his two fingers go in and out of her, a third moves in making her shutter. He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. Slowly licking her folds over and over. "Oh." She cries. Then his fingers go back in. "Yes!" She moans. He keeps a pace, pleasing her but making her crave more by slowly changing his mouth and fingers pace. Andy loved watching her seeing the tension leave her body and enjoy him.

He can feel the desperation in her body. His tongue becomes more aggressive. "Please." She pants, holding onto her sheets. Her body already sweating. "Andy." She cries moan after moan making Andy only want to prolong it more. She finally lets out a cry, "Oh Yes!"

Andy continues with his fingers and tongue the pace faster and faster. "I can't take it.." Her back arches and she stops there. "Her hand landing on his forehead as she releases a long shattering breath. Andy stays licking her gently. Her body goes limp. She takes hold of his face moves him up, her breathing heavy. She kisses him passionately, Andy obeys he is fascinated with this woman.

He kisses her neck as she still pants. He's kissing her stomach. "You taste so good." He goes back between her legs, licking her again. She's tender and whimpers but enjoy's it all the same. He's soft with her.

"Andy." She cries. He looks at her. He moves back up her body, she grabs his hips and pulls him up. He kisses her again, she can taste herself in his mouth.

Sharon grabs his cock out of desperation, Andy groans in her mouth, making them both shake. She pushes him over, he is on his back. And she puts a knee at each side of him.

She lowers herself into him. They both groan. She moves perfectly, he watches her breast and moves his hands to her ass and holds her tight. She groans and picks up the tempo. Her hips moving into him, angling herself perfect for her to feel the perfect sensation. Andy holds her hips as she thrusts, he is fascinated by her small frame, her breast moving, the noises escaping her.

She slows down moving slowly, bending down to kiss Andy. Their kiss is passionate, full of desire, she bites on his lip and kisses his neck, slowly making him groan and flip her over, he thrusts into her hard immediately, his hands holding hers. He moves in hard again making her body squirm. His hands pushing her hands down hard into the bed. Her fingers intertwined with his, tight on her hold. He releases her hands and holds the bed beside her. Andy is moving into her with so much longing, they are both breathing hard, sweat running in between them.

"Don't stop." She pants wrapping her legs behind him. Andy groans, "Fuck," he shouts. Their bodies heat running through them making them burn with more desire. Andy moves a hand between them and touches her clit. She cries out a chain of curse words, Andy smiles and kisses her neck.

He moves into her faster, rubbing her. She bites his shoulder and her body tenses, her orgasm reaching it peak. She lets her legs go crying out his name, he moves slowly as he lets out a loud groan, her body shakes, then he collapses as she does too. She's whimpering still, breathing heavy into his shoulder.

They don't part, Andy kisses her, she missed having him laying on her this way. He pulls away from her, but Sharon whimpers. He takes her into his arms, cleaning both of them.

"I love you." He tells her, she kisses his chest.

"I love you too." He traces her body with his fingertips having her so calm made him relax, hearing her soft breathing and her sweet smell. They fall asleep wrapped into each other. She wakes up to the sound of Rusty's feet, but doesn't dare move.

Rusty finds an ice cream container, the ice cream had melted. Sharon's files spread out. He frowns as he cleans up, wiping the ring along the coffee table, he had the right idea of what had happened here. He tosses the melted ice cream and walks to his room. He texts Sharon.

Sharon's phone beeps, she reaches for the nightstand and reads the message.

_I'm home. We need to buy more ice cream._

She smiles, bitting her lip and sends him a message in reply.

_I heard your footsteps, glad your home. Sorry about the mess._

Andy swipes the phone away from her hand and pulls her back into his chest, mumbling something Sharon doesn't understand. She kisses his chest, smiling and wraps herself into him. They both fall asleep again.

The next time Sharon opens her eyes, she turns on her side, looking at her alarm clock. This left Andy on his back making a noise, almost as if offended with such a rude awakening. Sharon feels Andy shift in the bed and puts his hand around her curving along her shape, fitting together perfectly. He gets comfortable and she can feel him drifting off again.

"You'll eventually get tired of this?" she whispers.

"I don't think so." He mumbles. His hand running along her hip then falling on her abdomen again.

"In a few years you'll want your side of the bed all to yourself." He smiles on her shoulder.

"You just granted me years in your bed, whatever it is you ask I'll do." His voice clearer now.

She stays quiet, smiling to herself.  
"Is that a lifetime guarantee," she turns around to face him.

If he wasn't awake before he is now. He starts kissing her his hand going under the sheets, in between her thighs she gets up too quickly wrapped in the sheet it was abrupt even for herself. She loses her balance. He frowns at her, from the bed.

"I need to shower for work." She says. She moves to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

He finds her playing with the roses. "You're ready to toss those?"

"No." She says offended looking at him. "They still have life in them." She says softly. She turns around and sees him removing his boxers that he must of slipped on as he crawled out of the bed.

"Andy?" She says almost as a warning.

"I promise to behave." He raises his hands up. She smiles and turns to the flowers. She feels him in back of her his hands untying her robe, he unites it and kisses her shoulder.

"Andy, I thought you said you would behave." She's grinning.

"I meant in the shower." He turns her to face him. His hands pulling the robe off her shoulders.

"Please, Andy! If we are both late again people will start getting suspicious." He lets the robe fall.

"We have plenty of time." He says and she trembles. "You really want me to stop?"

"We should." She breathes out as he kisses her. His hands move away from where they stood and land on her breast. She moans when he begins kneading them. He moves to lick her nipples then sucks them.

"Oh.."she lets out. Her hands finally releasing her grip on the counter and move to grab his body.

"Promise me..oh god." Andy is getting on his knees, still nibbling at her body. "Promise me..ah." Her grip returns to the counter.

Andy's sucks on her making her shutter, his tongue making his way in. Sharon's head is hanging back moaning. She remembers they're not alone this time. She bites her lip to subside her noises as Andy continues on his knees. He loves spending time there, watching her and feeling her tremble.

She thrust into his fingers, Andy moves up kissing her mouth. She is panting hard and he kisses and bites her neck and takes her lips. Her moans go through him, he moves back down, putting his tongue into her helping her reach her orgasm. She grabs Andy head and leads a pace, he follows her directions. She whimpers as she gushes, Andy doesn't stop. Her body is still for a moment but Andy keeps licking softly. Sharon lets out a moan. She shatters. Her breathing broken, sweat dripping from her back. Andy stays put until she pulls him up and they kiss for a few minutes.

They both pull away breathing hard. "Andy." She cries into his ear. He kisses her neck and lifts her onto the counter, she feels a relief her body aching.

Andy kisses her, his hands moving along her body. "Please." Sharon pleads. He smiles onto her curves.

"Please what, Beautiful?" He pulls away.

"More," she says softly. He kisses her and lifts her off the counter. She groans, wrapping her legs around him and he carries her to he shower.  
She slides the glass door open and closes it. He pushes her against a cold wall she grunts.

"I thought you said you were going to behave...Oh!" They both groan as he goes into her.

She holds out her hands trying to find something to hold onto as he moves his hips deeper into hers, she is raised from the floor by his hands on her ass, being pinned to the wall and her hands stretched out wall to wall.

She begins to shout and even bitting her own lip isn't stopping her. He covers her mouth, he can feel her screams and hear them muffled, which makes him go even faster. The sound of the water on their skin meeting gets louder.

He sucks on her nipples as his pace is faster. She can't breath and he knows it he moves his hand, but it's the pleasure stopping her from breathing, she shrieks. "Andy!"

"Oh Fuck Sharon!" He groans loudly.

"I'm almost there, his hand leaves her ass again and rubs her clit. "Yes!" She moves her hips faster. Andy is ready then Sharon finally comes her entire body whimpering her body going weak, Andy continues with his finger as she whimpers into his shoulder and he reaches his orgasm still holding her up, his hand still on her clit. They both breath hard, panting onto each other the shower running over their bodies. He moves out of her she gasps, gently he helps her stand. His hand slowly moving away. She feels his cock still hard brush against her leg.

She turns around facing the wall, it takes him by surprise but he accepts. They had been going at this all night and now morning, neither one had ever desired their partner this much. He goes in through her back. Her alarm sounds. "Don't stop it'll go off. She says desperately. He moves in to her, she gasps he groans. His hands on her hips, moving her in and out, watching her move makes him groan. The alarm stops.

Her hands on his thighs, scratching him. He goes in harder she gasps. And holds on to the faucet, with one hand. He groans louder and louder.

Her own hand begins to move to her clit, bringing the sensation she needs. Sharon is crying inside herself trying to hold back her screams. She hadn't been in this position in many years.

"Andy, please don't stop." He slows down, he knows she isn't ready yet.  
He enjoys her round bottom coming in and out towards him he grabs hold of her breast and runs his fingers along them. She whimpers.

"Sharon!" He breaths out.

"Come," she groans. His tempo picks up thrusting into her making her whimper loudly holding onto the faucet her other hand touching herself. "Oh oh oh." She cries.

He groans. They both finish together, she pulls up straight after a few seconds, grabbing his neck, he kisses hers. He pulls out. She whimpers. He grabs a sponge and starts washing her tenderly, kissing her on her neck and arms. He trails kisses on her back. Then he turns her around and smiles at her.

And kisses her on her lips, softly. His hands washing her back now. She stops the sponge, still kissing him softly and starts washing him. He sighs into her mouth. She smiles.

The alarm goes off again, he breaks the kiss and steps out of the shower. She starts washing her hair. The alarm stops. She hears the door open again and his hands run on her body. "Tell me what you wanted me to promise?" His lips kissing her back, going down her spine.

She smiles. "Promise you won't wait that long," she turns to face him. "..for us to be together again?" She kisses him on the neck. He closes his eyes. _She so good at that._ He thinks to himself. She kisses his jaw, her hands around him, she looks at him.

"Yes. I agree." He kisses her nose. It gets tense he smiles. His finger runs down it. Sharon smiles. She lets him go and he finishes washing up and gets out, she finishes her hair and turns the water off.

"I hope Rusty didn't hear us." She says from inside the shower. Andy smiles.

"Your screaming is sexy and crazy hot, but we may have to be careful when he's around." He smiles as he brushes his teeth, she opens the shower door. She looks at him her face red. He rinses his mouth and walks to her, she's wrapped in a towel and he is too. "I love it and I love you." He says kissing her. "It turns me on." He growls.

She rolls her eyes and kisses him and walks away. "I bought you some new shirts and ties, when I went shopping with Rusty." He frowns.

"Sharon." She looks back at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" She looks at him confused.

"No, but you don't need to buy me anything." She frowns and walks back to him.

Her hands run through his bare chest. "I know but I wanted too," she kisses his chest and then looks up at him.

He smiles and leans in. "Thank you," he says and kisses her. "You know if someone would have told me that.." He runs his finger down from her nose to her lips. And kisses her. "...I would fall in love with a woman so desperately..." His finger runs from her neck to her breast. He kisses her breastbone. "...that I would be hiding in bedrooms and showers from the world..." She smiles. He unwraps the towel around her, she holds it, his finger making circles around her abdomen. "..and it would be my boss." His finger goes up quickly the same trail, pulling up her chin. Their eyes meeting each other. "I would have believed them crazy. And now I'm absolutely crazy about you." He pulls her chin in and kisses her. She pulls away grabbing his bottom lip.

Then closing the towel again. Her hands wrapping around him. "How is it that you can find so many ways to tell me you love me?" He rubs his hands on her back.

"Because I do love you." He says sweetly, she smiles and kisses his chest. "I know, I love you too." She says into his chest. Sharon holds him wondering how it was that she got so lucky with finding someone like Andy, he held her tight pondering the same idea.

They both get dressed quickly. Andy meets Rusty in the kitchen and helps him make breakfast as Sharon finishes getting ready.

"What type of event did you go to last night?" He asks Rusty.

"Just a school party, they have them so kids won't go out into an unsafe environment. It was fun, music, food, kids just hanging out." Rusty pours batter onto the pan.

"That's smart, not the catholic schools I suppose." Andy says.

"They have school dances but I'm not a good dancer." He flips a pancake over.

"Maybe Andy can give you some lessons," Sharon walks into the kitchen. She serves herself a cup of water.

Andy looks at her fascinated. "Yeah I can teach you, Sharon can help. You look great by the way, red suits you." Andy raises his eyebrows as he is cutting up fruit, she smiles.

Rusty rolls his eyes. "No that's alright." Rusty continues working on the pancakes.

"You're embarrassed?" Sharon asks teasingly, Andy frowns, Rusty looks at her.

"Sharon." Andy's says a little forceful.

"Not me to ask that, is it?" Andy shakes his head. Rusty looks at her.

"I guess I am." Sharon lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at him answering.

"No need to be embarrassed. Only one for the lovely lady." He gives Sharon a plate with a single pancake, some bacon and fruit on the side. She smiles.

"Is it possible to have two, today?" She smiles wearily.

Rusty frowns. "Are you serious?" He asks almost enjoying it too much.

"Of course," Andy says serving her another. Sharon looks at Andy not taking this as a shock or anything and smiles. "And like I said Rusty you shouldn't be embarrassed." He takes Sharon's plate out of her hand and sets it down.

She frowns. Had he changed his mind about the two pancakes? Then pulls her into him and starts counting and eight count and Sharon follows him, Rusty watches them dance in the kitchen.

"Alright, alright as much as I love to dance we are going to be late." She smiles as Andy twirls her.

"Easy you see." Andy says, Rusty shrugs. "We can try it and see if you like it."

Sharon takes her plate to the table and begins to eat the other two join her shortly.

"What do you say Rusty?" Sharon asks.

"Sure." Andy and Sharon smile. He gets up and rinses his plate putting them in the dishwasher, leaving them alone.

"Thank you." Sharon puts her hand on Andy's thigh and leans in to kiss him. She pulls away smiling at him and kisses him again.

"I shouldn't even ask but what for?" He grins.

"For loving Rusty and for not worrying about me getting fat with a second pancake." Andy laughs.

"I'm serious." She smiles her head rubbing into his chest and kissing his chest.

"Sharon." He takes hold of her chin and pulls her out, he smiles at her childish expression. "Yes I always talk about your amazing legs, but I love you because you are you. More weight or not you'd still be incredibly sexy." He groans in pleasure and gives her a small kiss. "Please eat one or five pancakes, it doesn't matter to me." He smiles at her grin and he kisses her.

"And as to Rusty, it would be insane not to like that kid. He's genuine and very smart. He's a great kid, I like spending time with him." She smiles. He stands up and picks up the dishes. She looks over and sees Rusty he looks uncomfortable. She is sure he heard what Andy said.

"I'm ready Sharon." Andy turns around at Rusty's words.

"I'll take you, if that's okay." Andy tells him.

Sharon smiles at Rusty. "Yes Andy, thank you." Rusty answers quietly.

Andy turns on the dishwasher and turns to Sharon and gives her a gentle kiss.

"See you in a little bit." She nods.

She walks after them and watches them leave together, both laughing. She smiles to herself this felt _right_, she was after such a long time happy and in love.

* * *

_Thanks for for reading my next chapter will be on the sequel, "A New Treasure!" I hope to have all of you continue with me. I send everyone cyber hugs for reading and being so wonderful to me._


End file.
